


Gastfont

by happyseeker



Series: The Gastfont Chronicles [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Content, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcohol dependence, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, But for the record, Dirty Talk, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Fluff and Angst, Graphic sexual fantasies, Grinding, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, It's slander basically, Making Out, Masturbation, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Shaming, Sibling Incest, So like nothing actually happened, The references are lies, alcohol use, mild Self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 103,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyseeker/pseuds/happyseeker
Summary: Pain. Jk. W.D. Gaster, head royal scientist, has recently started a new project called the CORE. He lives with his two beautiful sons in the sleepy town of Snowdin. They are the perfect, wholesome family. Anything else is simply preposterous.





	1. Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm Happyseeker but you can call me Seek. I'm a boy and this is my first time ever publishing a work online. I'm really proud of this and hope you all enjoy. I know it isn't for everyone, so if you don't like this kind of content, then why would you subject yourself to it??? CX For everyone else, go ahead, my children. Go on.

W.D. Gaster opened the front door to his home in the depths of Snowdin. Snow swirled outside covering the chilled, harsh ground. Lights twinkled from the porch lighting the way for the older monster. The door clicked, thoughtfully quiet, behind him; blocking out the harsh winds that had blown in earlier that evening. It was late now and Gaster was more than relieved to finally be inside of his warm home. He hung up his two coats, one for insulation from the elements and one for work, and his black scarf, before calmly looking around the living room. The ratty green sofa, blank tv, and silence met him. Empty. He blinked at the lights overhead, that were left on for him, along with the kitchen lights but the rest of the house was dark. Gaster felt a tug of forlornness, he had wanted to see his sons before bed, but he guessed they were tired and had turned in.

 

He sighed heavily, he missed them, spending time with them; his work kept him so busy. He had thought they'd still be awake at this hour but accepted the fact that he had been incorrect. Frowning towards the steps, the father hoped Papyrus had gotten to bed okay without his bedtime story. The royal scientist then wandered to the kitchen, adjacent to the entryway and walked in. He crossed rusty brown and orange tiles as he neared the fridge. His eyes caught something unusual and he paused. An empty bag of chips and a half-eaten plate of cinnamon buns sat out on the otherwise barren counter. Junk food. He should have realized they ate terribly when he was away. It was unusual for Papyrus not to pick up afterwards though, Sans not so much, but it was still odd. He pushed it to the back of his mind and reached into the fridge before pulling out some leftover spaghetti. The noodles eventually met a warm pan and then afterwards, a cool plate. Gaster ate lazily at the table, his eyes still returning hauntingly to the unhealthy food on the counter. Focus left him and he got up and cleaned; throwing the chip bag away in the garbage and placing the cinnamon buns in a container and then the refrigerator. He wiped down the counter with a sturdy dish towel and washed some dishes from both himself and the boys. When he finished he washed his hands half-heartedly and then went back and sat down. The room was dead quiet. Every brush against his chair and every scrap against his plate echoed in Gaster's ears. The noises sounded frighteningly lonely. Desperate, lonely noises. The clock ticked much too loudly from the wall, Gaster looked up at it. He decided it was time to go make amends with mother sleep.

 

He trudged up the stairs to the bathroom, his feet peeling sluggishly over the wood. His hand slid along the guardrail as he ascended before he halted suddenly. There were quiet noises coming from Papyrus', his second son's, room. Not to mention light faded into the dark hallway from under the sticker covered door. Giggling and whispers were to be faintly heard. The giggling was definitely Papyrus but the scientist  took a step forward, listening closer. The whispers seemed to belong to both brothers, for Sans' mellow deep drawl could be mistaken for few others. Gaster drew a gentle smile and stepped up and over to the door, his boys were awake; it seemed he could say hello after all. The door swung inward and Gaster smiled at the sight. His two skeletons sons were tucked under the blankets of Papyrus' race car bed, Sans with his back to the door snuggled into Papyrus' embrace. How endearing, Gaster thought affectionally.

 

Sweat dripped down Papyrus' skull at the sound of his door opening. He looked and found Sans' eye sockets lit up brightly; wide as dinner plates. His own eye sockets; kindred spirits. 'Who's there?' Sans' eyes seemed to ask although the smaller skeleton knew it was probably Gaster, although he dreaded it. Papyrus' were also asking internal, unspoken questions. The first being ' What should I do?'. Papyrus knew he could pretend to be asleep. He figured Gaster would assume they were sleeping but if he didn't and pulled back the covers. . . well the great Papyrus wasn't sure what would happen but he assumed it wouldn't be good. Sans registered Papyrus' panic but he was in a state of unmovable shock. He was confused too, about what to do, what to say. Then suddenly Papyrus made his decision, he slammed his eye sockets shut. Alright bro, Sans thought, slightly calmer now that they had a plan, i can pretend to sleep like a pro. i mean i am a lazybones. His grin twitched humorously even in the dire situation. He closed his eye sockets too and the brothers now looked blissfully asleep.

 

Gaster wandered over to his boy's bedside and was happy, happy that such peaceful innocence still existed in the world, but was also a little. . . confused. They looked so blissful and precious, but also asleep? That perplexed the scientist, I swore I heard them in here, he thought. No he didn't just swear it, he knew it. How peculiar. Gaster studied the boys and couldn't help but be distracted by how cutely Sans' skull fit right underneath Papyrus'. He was a marvelous designer. Gaster sighed contently and leaned down, placing a kiss on the top of Sans' head. He pulled away and immediately noticed the shy blue that now laced Sans' face.  Gaster's face narrowed, sleeping people do not blush. He quickly leaned over and gently kissed Papyrus' skull. Papyrus' neutral sleeping expression pulled into a smile. Gaster stood back and put his hands on his hips. " I love you two so much," he cooed in a feigned whisper. Sans blushed a darker cobalt and Papyrus grinned out right. These two, Gaster rolled his eyes.

 

" Even though your terrible at pretending to be asleep." He added at normal volume. Both of the brothers' eyes shot open! Sans was sweating profusely as he turned his head back to look at his father.

 

" h-hey dad-d, how was work?" he asked softly. " YES INDEED FATHER! HOW WAS THE WORK YOU DID PERFORM!?" Papyrus shouted. They really were different. But Gaster created them that way. Sans was the first and was wonderful, gentle, and oh so lazy, even as a child. But he had very low hp and was very lonely, so Gaster created Papyrus. He loved them both so much. They were brilliant experiments at the time but since then they had grown into so much more; amazing sons. He raised them since their creation and loved them with all the love of a mother and father. He adored them.

 

" Fine." Gaster answered strictly, inspecting them with his eyes. He wasn't at all angry but was upset they attempted to trick him. A voice in his head mentioned maybe they didn't want to see him if it could be avoided. He knew it was false; it injured him anyway. " What are you two doing?" he asked seriously. This seemed to make the brothers more nervous and they exchanged a anxious glance.

" u-uh just sleeping with my bro, ya know me i'm such a b-babybones, just hate to sleep alone." Sans answered. Did he just stutter through a pun? That's unusual, Gaster took note. And no, Gaster did not know that. Sans to Gaster's knowledge had no past history of sneaking into his brother's room. " Sans, Papyrus, what is going on?" the father asked again, leaning down.

 

Papyrus chimed in, " NOTHING, REALLY DAD! NOTHING! JUST SLEEPING TOGETHER! AND NOT LIKE SLEEPING TOGETHER BUT Uh" Papyrus looked absolutely ruffled! Him and Sans exchanged another guilty look. Gaster then suddenly noticed a strange fact. The covers were up all the way to their clavicles, collar bones for the lame man, and they had been stiff as boards, as if careful to not disturb their bedding. Sans did not fully turn to face him and Papyrus barely raised his head more than a few inches off the pillow, which was odd because Papyrus was usually such an animated speaker. He knew they were tired but this was strange. Could one be hiding an injury from me? Gaster thought, suddenly deeply concerned. His eyes flashed down to their concealed bodies. Sans spotted his father's eye movement and feared Gaster was beginning to grasp what was happening. Or rather, what had happened. Sans felt beyond ashamed although he did not regret anything he had done. The small skeleton wanted to flee far away or bury underneath the covers or both! What would his father say if he knew what he had been doing with his younger brother? To his younger brother?!

 

" G-Gaster! It's not what you think." Sans exclaimed and his skull was a blueberry. Should I just confess now?! Sans wondered in hysterics. Gaster looked up and blinked in confusion. " What do I think?" he asked calmly. Papyrus tightened his grip around Sans to reassure him. Sans glanced at him and saw love and warmth there. Fear too. But more love than fear. Papyrus smiled at Gaster. " FATHER T-THERE IS SOMETHING WE UH-" the tall monster stopped, hesitation overtaking him. He looked at Sans. The elder sighed, he knew he would have to face it eventually, he just didn't want to. " dad, can we have a minute. we'll meet you downstairs and explain ourselves there. ok?" Sans asked and Gaster was now quite concerned. He didn't know what was going on, but his boys suddenly looked grave(pun not intended).

 

" Is everything ok?" Gaster asked, kneeling down so he was at eye-level with his children. His eyes conveyed fretful anxiety." I am always here to listen to you two." Sans hated this, Gaster just needed to leave. He wanted to psych himself up first, decide what to say, then come clean to Gaster. On his terms, not his father's. Papyrus gave a pleadful look to Sans. Sans knew Papyrus wanted to confess right now! But. . .Sans was scared. His brother had brought up telling Gaster before; he was convinced their dad would understand but Sans was not nearly as certain. Unfortunately the back and forth, cold feet debate was over. It was now or never. Sans nodded for his brother to begin with an exhausted exhale.

 

" F-FATHER!" the tall brother began, his boney fingers drumming along Sans' body with nerves." FOR A WHILE NOW ME AND SANS WELL UH-" he stopped. Sans opened his mouth to help out." we wanted to tell you sooner but we never found the PELVIfic chance, so we might as well do it now." he didn't know how he sounded so calm. Perhaps he was past fear at this point. " SANS!" Papyrus yelled and Sans chuckled. Gaster barely registered the pun, his mind was too busy turning with possibilities.

 

Papyrus quickly moved pass the bare bone of a joke and said with such confidence it surprised his brother, " WE'RE TOGETHER FATHER, AND NOT LIKE IN A BROTHERS TRADITIONALLY ARE."  Orange slowly iced Papyrus' cheeks. " WE ARE ENGAGED IN OTHER MORE UH R-ROMANTIC WAYS." He stopped and both brothers waited in tense silence for Gaster to react in some way. W.D. Gaster was completely still for a moment then he slowly rose from his squat, expression unreadable. The room's tension was choking as the truth was exposed(pun intended). Sans felt like his nonexistent stomach was in his nonexistent throat; the butterflies in his bones slamming themselves repeatedly into the walls. Papyrus felt his soul beat rapidly and felt the desire to wipe the sweat from his forehead. He didn't though for the apprehension in the air forbid it. Sans noticed it first, a dark black across their father's face. The scientists' body quivered ever so slightly and his eyes could not be peeled away from the covers hiding his sons. That's why they didn't move their bedding?! Gaster realized in horror, they were nude! The Royal scientist flushed hysterically. My s-sons are doing w-what? It was a lot for the elder to take in. Oh my stars! What did I walk in on?! Papyrus' giggling from outside the door sounded a lot less innocent now, and so did that embrace. Where could Papyrus' hands be holding underneath those sheets?! His whole face is black. . . Sans thought dryly. Is that steam coming off his cheeks, how is that even- Papyrus pondered. Did we break him? was Sans final thought before-.

 

" I-I am so sorry I interrupted you!" Gaster exclaimed in a more uncomposed tone then either brother had ever heard him speak. " P-please carry on!" the scientist yelled. Then Gaster b-lined for the door before escaping into the hallway and assuming by his tone, also the night. The door was shoved shut in a hurry and feet beat away from the room at a first-place rate. After it was quiet in the hall for a moment, the two brothers slowly peeled their sockets from the doorway and stared at each other for quite some time. Sans was blue and Papyrus orange with flush. " Heh, it could have gone worst." Papyrus commented. Sans blinked back at him, mortified. He was speechless at Gaster's reaction, he didn't even have a pun for it. Ok that was a lie. " Guess you could say, by that reaction; we're BONEd." Sans whispered into Papyrus' skull. " SANS!!!!!!!"  the other brother shrieked in reply.


	2. Deja vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the confession ;3

Gaster still couldn't believe what he had saw. The older monster sat on the edge of his bed, hands leaning into his knees for support. He was in his room, processing and escaping, in one move. A sigh escaped his mouth. Gaster couldn't sort through his feelings, there were too many. He was mostly embarrassed. Not for his sons, he was not ashamed of them, that much he knew. But for the images his shocked brain kept bringing up. What kind of romantic things? he pondered, although he wished he could stop. He knew Sans and Papyrus both felt sexual urges, they had gone through the change quite a few years ago now. He had talked to Papyrus about it and assured him it was completely normal. Although himself as a scientist was not sure his creations would ever develop sexual desire, they clearly did. Sans refused to address it with him directly but Gaster wasn't stupid. He saw the way Sans' eyes would linger on monsters in town and how on occasion his son would mysteriously lock his bedroom door in the middle of the day. But Gaster had never thought about either of them actually participating in any sexual acts, no parent did. He didn't even know how it would work, considering their lack of gentiles! The scientist part of him was immediately interested, fascinated. It wanted to watch. . . Gaster shook his head as if throwing the perverted thoughts from it. The protective father was also in there with the scientist of questionable boundaries. And he was furious. But he couldn't find a target for his rage. He was mad at Sans for touching innocent Papyrus in such vulgar ways but then angry at Papyrus for touching small and slow Sans in such ways! It was a never-ending cycle that left Gaster exhausted. Perhaps it was fortunate that the brothers decided to get together for if they had decided to hook up with anyone else Gaster might have put a few people in hospital. The father sighed again and shifted one hand to his forehead to help soothe the oncoming headache. He didn't want to think about what they had been doing, what they could have been doing right while he wandered around downstairs. Gaster blushed deeply and covered his face with his hands, although his white hands had holes in them so he wasn't sure how effective it was. His turbulent of thoughts raged on.

Meanwhile, Sans and Papyrus stood hesitantly outside their creator's door. "S-SHOULD WE OPEN IT?" Papyrus asked; Sans shrugged, a sweat drop on his skull. " he could be mad." the small skeleton commented. " HE WON'T BE MAD!" Papyrus exclaimed in response. His high nasal voice wavered slightly and he hoped Sans didn't notice.

 They had both quickly dressed and now stood in the dark hall. Sans shoved his hands in his hoodie pockets and offered, " maybe he needs some time?" The great Papyrus considered this, he didn't like the idea of waiting. He wanted Sans to get reassurance now! He wanted reassurance now! Papyrus sighed. Dang it, Dad! he thought before saying aloud, " OK WE'LL JUST WAIT FOR HIM THEN!" Sans smiled lazily; Papyrus' positivity was contagious.

" k." the small skeleton replied, Papyrus began to tromp downstairs. He paused when Sans wasn't following him. " SANS?" he questioned. Sans smiled at him, " be right down." " ALRIGHT BUT YOU BETTER NOT TALK TO GASTER WITHOUT ME!" the taller one warned. Sans promised " i won't." with a lax grin. Papyrus grinned back and responded, " HURRY THEN!" and then marched off to the stairs. He's so cute, the short brother thought watching Papyrus stride off. So full of life and well energy, Sans always found that an admirable trait of his brother's. Sans stepped over to Gaster's door. A quiet knock filled the air.

Gaster looked up and over to his door; where the sound had come from. " h-hey dad, me and pap will be downstairs; if ya wanna talk or whatever." Sans spoke evenly from the other side. Gaster didn't know how to respond so he was silent until he heard Sans' little shuffles pad away. He paused, sighed, and stood. He would have to face it eventually.

Papyrus sat nervously on the couch downstairs. He fiddled with the idea of turning on MTT, to distract himself, but he figured Gaster would be down soon and they wouldn't have a program on this late anyway. The tall skeleton sighed and looked towards the noise of the stairs creaking. Here came Sans in all his sluggish glory, apparently done with whatever mysterious business he was up to, upstairs. Papyrus hopped up and announced, " I SEE YOU'VE FINALLY SHOWN UP, SANS, YOU LAZYBONES! I THOUGHT YOU'D LEFT ME TO DEAL WITH GASTER ALL ALONE! NOT THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, COULD NOT HANDLE IT!" Sans pulled up a calm grin.

" sorry i took so long, you know i'm heartless on occasion." he winked. " SANS!!!!!!" Papyrus exclaimed in return.

" I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR BAD JOKES! WE HAVE A SERIOUS SITUATION!" Chuckling, Sans leaned forward and hugged Papyrus around the waist. Papyrus stiffened, surprised, before returning the embrace. " It'll be alright." Papyrus murmured, for once at a quiet volume. Sans felt weak and foolish for he needed his younger brother's reassurance. He wished be the strong one and comfort Papyrus but needed to clutch around his waist all the same.

" love you" the little skeleton mumbled into his brothers spine.  Papyrus tightened his grip. " I love you too" he replied. Papyrus' eyes closed in peace and held sweet and strong for a moment. When he reopened his sockets, he spotted Gaster on the stairs. His father's misshapen eyes were intensely trained on the brothers as he descended the steps. His gaze was curious, if wary; as if he was unsure of what his sons would do next. Papyrus squirmed away from Sans, pushing him away gently with his long arms. Sans looked up, confused, and Papyrus loudly cleared his throat.

" GASTER, HI!" he pronounced to get Sans' attention. Sans turned his head and saw Gaster standing still in the middle of the staircase. " Hey boys." Gaster said as he reached the bottom and his voice sounded tired on the ears. The two skeletons exchanged a guilty look, they knew their father's life was stressful; neither one set out to make it more so. " How are you?" It escaped Gaster before he could think about it. His sons looked a little perplexed, perhaps their father was more tired than they thought." UH-" Papyrus was the first to recover, " FINE, FATHER, AND YOU?" Gaster thought about it for a moment, feeling a little embarrassed he started with idle chatter; they had a purpose to address, did they not?

" I am. . . alright." Gaster finally answered and Sans felt super tense and awkward. This was just-just strange! He hated this! " THAT IS G-GOOD!" Papyrus replied in normal Papyrus volume. Then an uncomfortable silence fell over the room. Sans shoved his boney hands in his hoodie pockets and wiggled his fingers making them emulate small panicking worms plucked from the earth. Papyrus laced his gloved hands behind his back and shifted left and right in his boots. Gaster stood on the carpet, pondering how best to approach the situation. He finally decided. Gaster started, " So you two are," he paused a moment, " involved?" The way Gaster said it made the brothers feel like they were dirty sinners straight from hell.

" uhhh" Sans began, " umm. . .yes." An even greater amount of awkward sat in with the resulting quiet. Analyzing the response, Gaster responded " Involved involved?"  
Sans' shoulders slumped and Papyrus answered, " YES, INVOLVED INVOLVED."  Gaster reached behind his neck and scratched it.  
" As in. . ." the scientist began and Papyrus felt his cheeks grow warm as he explained, " UH, WHATEVER YOU ARE IMAGINING IS PROBABLY CORRECT." Gaster soaked this in before instructing, " Sit down." rather harshly. Sans and Papyrus glanced at each other, that didn't sound good. 

 Sans sat stiff as a board next to Papyrus, a respectable foot away. This current situation reminded him of when he was younger and would stay out past curfew. His adolescent self always thought himself sly enough to slip up, past Gaster, unseen; but his father always caught him, tapping his foot with impatience, in the living room. He'd be scolded and then sent up to bed. It never bothered Sans that he got chewed out but Gaster always made him feel like a fool when it was usually just an honest mistake, not always but most of the time. Gaster stood adjacent to the two boys now, armed with crossed arms and a prosecutors' stare, Sans couldn't help but feel a sense of deja vu.

" How long has this. . . romantic interaction between you two been going on?" Gaster asked and to his credit, his voice was calm. The great Papyrus felt a sense of strong relief, he knew their father won't be mad! Sans didn't relax though, he feared the calm held a quiet rage, and couldn't help but feel like it was all directed at him. He was older, more mature. He should have known better; put a stop to it. But you didn't, Sans found himself shaming, you just let it happen, you encouraged it. The poor skeleton felt like crying. He held tears back for his brother.

" NOT TOO LONG, ONLY-" Papyrus looked at Sans for confirmation, " THREE MONTHS." Three months?! Gaster thought in disbelief, how could I not have seen the signs!? Am I that oblivious!? The scientists' stare stayed acutely neutral as he prompted, " And you had intended to tell me when?"

Sans piped up, " soon, Gaster, we were just afraid you'd react uh badly, pops." Pops was a nickname Sans sometimes affectionally used, Gaster didn't particularly mind it. He basically didn't care what his kids called him, which is why they got away with calling him by his name quite often. The father rolled his eyes and shifted his weight, he couldn't imagine why he'd react badly; no not at all. He sighed before stating, " I just don't know how this happened." " THAT'S EASY DAD, SANS AND I LOVE EACH OTHER, THAT'S ALL." Papyrus answered innocently, reaching out and grabbing Sans' hand with his own. He grinned at Gaster and Sans blushed blue, sending their father a sheepish look. Sans, despite his insecurity, strongly returned the handhold; intertwining their fingers so tightly, claws of metal could not pry them apart. Gaster switched between looking at Sans and Papyrus, holding hands on his couch. He admittedly found it hard to be angry between Papyrus' oblivious cheerfulness and Sans' embarrassment.  A chuckle escaped Gaster and Sans flinched at the sound. Papyrus smiled up at their father, and Sans looked up in apprehension. It's too late for this, Gaster decided. He leaned over and hugged both the boys to their surprise. Papyrus laughed gleefully and returned the embrace, Sans was too flabbergasted to do so. When Gaster pulled away, he had a loving smile on his face, " We'll discuss this tomorrow. It's late. I think you two are tired and well, I am too." Gaster explained, smiling. Papyrus nodded and grinned eagerly, he determined that was completely reasonable. Sans, on the other hand, couldn't believe this was happening! After all this time of dreading what would happen when Gaster discovered their relationship, he would never have imagined he'd be pulled into a hug and sent to bed! The only sign that anything was different than a usual night was Gaster specifying, " Now go on up, to your OWN bed please." Sans flushed at the comment and Papyrus replied, " YES SIR!" with enthusiasm. Then the two brothers got up and wandered up the stairs, Papyrus partially pulling Sans along; with their hands still laced and Sans' slow pace even slower than usual, with the shock of what had just happened. Gaster watched them go and waited a full minute before he heard two SEPARATE doors close, before he collapsed onto the sofa, feeling as if he could sleep forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what you're reading? Support me by buying my original work called 'Stars' by Daniel Stone. It's an Adventure story about a young girl trying to achieve her dream of becoming a warrior. If you enjoy my writing style, please consider checking it out. Find it at the following link https://www.amazon.com/Stars-Adventure-Novel-Mataline-Prescon/dp/1980296448/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1525026639&sr=8-1&keywords=stars+daniel+stone or by searching Stars Daniel Stone on Amazon.com. Thank you so much!


	3. Insecurity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild fontcest kissing and licking? in this chapter. Don't ask me, Sans is weird CX Don't like don't read. Thanks to everyone who read, left kodus, or commented! Hope you continue to enjoy it!

The day had come. But in the underground that was often difficult to determine. They didn't have normal sunlight so most monsters relied on alarm clocks or phone alarms to wake them up in the morning. Unfortunately for W.D. Gaster he passed out on the couch, as unprofessional as that was. His son, Papyrus, was the only one currently awake in the house, and was currently opening the master bedroom's door to investigate some noise. It was ringing that had been going on for quite some time now. If anyone else slept next door they would have awoken, but it was Sans so Papyrus knew there would be no unwilling, upset early birds. His brother slept like their pet rock. The tall skeleton peeped in and dubiously looked for Gaster. No where to be found? Hmm must be at work already, Pap figured. He then wandered to the the nightstand's clock and gently pushed off the alarm. It is quite careless for father to leave his alarm on though, Papyrus processed, looking at the properly made bed. Gaster's black quilt and sheets, along with undented pillows, sat perfect and pristine. And he had time to make his bed but not shut off his alarm? Papyrus analyzed suspiciously. The son thought it over for a couple moments but couldn't find an answer so he trotted off downstairs. He had hopped all the way down the steps and landed in the living room, that's when he spotted Gaster on the couch. 

Laying almost face down into the cushions with an arm and leg both falling over the side, Gaster was in a deep, decision-less, sleep. His black turtleneck was crumpled and bunched and his pants looked straight out of a tornado. An expression of unaware peace painted his white face and- was that a tiny bit of drool falling out of this mouth?! Papyrus felt his soul, for some reason, grow electric! It was so precious! Cute as monster kid! Cuter!!! Odd. . . the taller skeleton thought, that's my father I'm thinking about, but the great Papyrus, unlike Gaster and Sans, was unwilling to get stressed over such feelings. They didn't have to be sorted through and stored or avoided and down-played, they simply were. And considering how warm and fuzzy these ones made him feel Papyrus didn't mind them at all. He squatted down before softly patting his father on the back; Gaster stirred as Papyrus pulled back and greeted him with a, " GOOD MORNING, FATHER!" 

Gaster would wince at the noise's volume but he's lived with Papyrus for so many years now, he's gone deaf to it. The scientist rubbed his eyes and took in the strange scene of the living room and his son, he sleepily thought, why am I downstairs? Suddenly Gaster shot up-right! What time is it?! he questioned, feet dramatically hitting the floor. If Papyrus is awake- Gaster had slept in. He rushed past his son, running into the kitchen to grab some leftovers for lunch and tearing his phone from his pocket to make a call. " Yeah, yeah." Gaster explained to his staff as he shuffled around, trying to find a bag in the cabinets," I know, I'm running late." Papyrus glanced in at the hurry from the living room. He supposed dad had overslept. Gaster had quickly made his way over to the front door and swung his closed phone into his lab coat pocket, as he worked it on. Papyrus grabbed Gaster's black scarf and curled it carefully around his father's neck as the scientist fought his way into his other, warmer coat. About to bolt out the door, Gaster froze at Papyrus' words. 

" HEY DAD, I WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU, FOR NOT BEING MAD AT US YESTERDAY. SANS WAS REALLY WORRIED AND-" Gaster tuned out, yesterday? the scientist wondered, then realizing, yesterday! It all rushed back to him. 

" That's right, oh stars!" Gaster exclaimed, mentally slapping himself for forgetting. " And don't touch your brother while I'm gone." the order slipped out of nowhere and Papyrus blushed at it. " U-UH DAD!" Papyrus replied and Gaster shot, " I mean it." as he opened the door. He paused a step out to add. " Have a great day, my son." then threw the door closed and Papyrus heard his footsteps run away across the newly snowy grass. 

Papyrus crossed his spindly arms in front of him. What just happened? he wondered, don't touch Sans? That's a weird rule. His skull was now nervously orange. The tall skeleton eventually shrugged, jeez everything was amiss this morning; Gaster on the couch and running late, and whatever that rule was about. Hmm, Papyrus thought to himself. The skeleton couldn't help but think everything would go back to normal after him and Sans told Gaster the news. That life would proceed as it always had, just now Gaster would just be involved in an even more important and special part of their life! But there was an off feel about the house, one that Papyrus just couldn't place. He didn't like it. Papyrus straightened out his scarf and turned his attention to his morning chores. Oh well! Things can't be strange forever! He assumed the queerness would go away with time, he also subconsciously figured his peculiar feelings for his father would go with it. Oh how wrong he was. 

 

It was late afternoon when Sans and Papyrus cuddled on the couch, MTT was playing and Papyrus was happily watching his favorite sexy rectangle host a game show of trivia variety. Pap voiced the answers aloud, if he knew them, and commented along with the constants' choices. He was thoroughly entertained. Sans sat lazily beside him, arms swung around his sides like a lazy koala. His skull laid on Papyrus' shoulder and he was comfortable and relaxed. The time had gotten away from them and Papyrus had forgotten all about his strange morning until Sans' licked his neck. The odd, moist feeling tickled his vertebrae and he looked down blushing. Sans' blue translucent tongue licked over his top row of teeth. He clearly was feeling antsy. Arousal licked Papyrus' pelvis and he looked away sheepishly. Sans' licked him again, slower and more sensually and Papyrus let out a quiet moan of gratitude. Sans grinned and slowly began to gently nibble the vertebrate of his brothers' neck. Remembering this morning Papyrus let out through with another moan " No ohh, S-Sans, I can't." Sans pulled away and asked calmly, " don't have the guts right now?"

" SANS!!!" Papyrus protested as the small skeleton pulled up a cheeky grin. " come on Pap, you're smiling" he replied, and Papyrus rolled his eyes and pressed him and Sans' teeth together in a skeleton kiss. Sans' soul started to pulse a beat faster, he loved it when Pap took charge; a little unusual surprise. The tall brother pulled away far too soon for Sans' liking, but then again that's not saying much because Sans was convinced he could kiss Papyrus forever. One never-ending lifetime of skeleton kisses. Papyrus smiled at Sans' admiration full eyes and kissed him again on the forehead. " MAYBE LATER SANS, GASTER TOLD ME I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO TOUCH YOU." Papyrus informed, pointing a finger up to convey the importance of their father's wishes. A dull expression took Sans' skull. 

" what? when did he say that?" he asked, sounding mild but feeling nervous. " THIS MORNING, BEFORE YOU WOKE UP, LAZYBONES! ON HIS WAY OUT THE DOOR." Papyrus answered, placing a hand on his hip. Sans frowned and thought, that's not good. He seemed ok with it last night, but I guess he's not. The small skeleton couldn't help but feel dreary. I guess it disgusts him so much, he forbid it from his house. I mean I would too I guess, if my kids started. . . Sans felt sick. He got up to leave when Papyrus prompted, " SOMETHING WRONG, BROTHER?" Sans twitched his grin upward.

" Nope bro. It's just," he paused, the last thing he wanted was to weight Papyrus down with his own self-perception problems. Not that I have any, Sans reminded himself. He was in a bit of denial about that. He loved Papyrus so much but sometimes when he thought about what he had done with his beloved brother for too long, he felt. . . disgusting. He felt his wretched sins crawling on his back and it was . . . disgusting. 

" It's just I think it's a weird thing for Gaster to ask of you." Sans explained and fought for every bit of aloofness that came through in his tone. Papyrus didn't notice and answered honestly, " I THINK DAD, JUST DOESN'T WANT YOU GETTING HURT SANS." Papyrus blushed, " YOU ARE QUITE A BIT SMALLER THAN ME." Sans couldn't believe his nonexistent ears! THAT'S how Papyrus saw this! A chuckle escaped him, Papyrus really was adorable. 

" WHAT?! WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?" Papyrus demanded, feeling like he was missing something. The Great Papyrus hated missing anything! " nah bro, i think you're right." Sans replied, placing his hands in his hoodie pockets, " you're so good at figuring stuff out." He winked. 

Papyrus beamed at the praise, " THANK YOU, SANS! I AGREE I AM!" Sans was fearful of many things in his life. His father's reaction to him and Papyrus' relationship, his own actions, his own feelings; his own judgement. But he was certain of two things, one he would kiss Papyrus forever if allowed and two, that said brother was all the goodness in the underground.

 

The air was warm above the royal lab in New Home. " These designs are fantastic, Gaster! You never fail to impress." King Asgore Dremuur stated, leaning excitedly across the lab table. " If you actually succeed to making such a thing, we'd have endless power! It's genius!" Gaster smiled and nodded his head at the praise. " Thank you, your majesty, I am honored you think so." W.D. replied formally, readjusting the blueprints between them. 

The monster King smiled sweetly, " Gaster, no need for that. Asgore is just fine." The scientist nodded his head. Him and the king were friends before he was hired as the Royal scientist, some argued that had something to do with his position although Gaster knew that was a load of Arroncrap. He found it difficult to call Asgore by his first name though, it was hard to juggle the relationship between boss and friend. One couldn't help but be neglected. 

" Well thank you, for coming down to take a look at it." Gaster stated. The king had come all the way down to the Royal Lab, which in all fairness was only a 20-30 minute walk, but he was someone as important as the king; who had endless duties and responsibilities. " No problem at all, old friend. The castle can really get stuffy after a while. I'm glad to get some fresh air." Asgore answered, placing his hands on his hips. " By the way couldn't help but hear you were late this morning. Pull another all-night, Gaster?" Asgore asked with some gentle playfulness. Oh no, the scientist thought before answering truthfully.

" Sort of, I slept in; had an eventful night with the boys." Asgore smiled sorrowfully at the mention. At the reaction, Gaster was unsure whether he should should have brought his kids up. It seemed like no time had pasted since then. Asierl and Chara, the king and queen's children, had died infinitely too young. And soon after, with Asgore's decision to hunt humans that entered the underground, the queen had left him and disappeared; no one had seen her since. Asgore was more broken and lonely than the kind, confident king he appeared to be. Gaster knew what that was like. He too played a part, one of the the collected, error-less Royal scientist; who was assured in every theory and prototype. The perfect father, with acute judgement and no insecurity. No needs. He too knew what it was like to act as if the heart didn't ache. 

" How are they?" Asgore asked and his smile remained although it did not lose its tinge of sadness. A loaded question, Gaster thought and if he didn't have better control might have released a dry chuckle. 

" They're fine. Busy." It wasn't a lie but perhaps an omission of truth. 

Asgore chuckled " I'm sure, they always were a handful. I don't see them much around here anymore." 

Gaster gave a calm response " Snowdin is a long walk from here. When they were little I had to take them, who knows what kind of trouble they'd get up to at home." 

The king laughed " I understand that. I bet they still get into trouble, young adults are pretty wild." You have no idea, Gaster thought, being reminded of what recent 'trouble' they'd been into. He sighed with exhaustion. A furry paw, playfully hit his shoulder. " That bad!" Asgore jokingly commented. 

Gaster chortled weakly, " No, my boys are fine. They're great kids; just have their own .. . special way of doing things." The scientist knew he couldn't confide in anyone about his sons' incestuous relationship; not only was it scandalous enough to affect his reputation but it could also possibly put his sons' physical and emotional health in danger which was something Gaster would never ever risk. There was no telling how the community would react to it. Did they even know the seriousness of the actions?! Gaster WAS upset with his sons. He would be a liar if he said he was all fine and dandy with what they were doing, and would accept and support them in every act. Perhaps a perfect father would, but Gaster was not everything he pretended to be. He was afraid of what would happen to his family. Desperately he wanted to protect them from everything. But they were growing up and making their own decisions; growing more independent everyday. It scared Gaster. Would they move out together soon? As a couple? Would they be harassed and excluded by the community? All questions Gaster didn't know the answer to. With all his brilliance and education, he felt as though he never could answer the questions that really mattered. His experiments and designs and theorems; he'd give them all up for that kind of intelligence. 

Asgore smirked, " I bet." Gaster rolled up the blueprints he had brought out to show Asgore; for a device he called the CORE. He slid the blueprints under the counter. They would only stay there till this evening then they would come home with him for tweaking. " You do look tired though, friend." Asgore said, seriously, to Gaster's surprise. " You should come by for a cup of tea sometime." Gaster was flattered at king's concern. The scientist smiled meekly, and answered "Thank you,. . . Asgore."


	4. " So when can I touch Sans?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Saturday!

Papyrus' sheets were warm over him. The skeleton murmured something sleepily before sitting up and rubbing his eye sockets. He looked around his room, colorful action figures and bookshelf meeting him. He smiled, Saturday. He got up, shoving his blue blankets off, and quickly got dressed, pulling on his favorite red boots last. He marched out of his room and wondered if Gaster actually got up this morning on time. It was the weekend so his father had the right to sleep in but he almost never did. Yesterday was a freak incident that Papyrus would most likely never relive, he felt a tinge of unhappiness at the fact but he quickly moved past it. And you never know, the positive skeleton thought, maybe I'll get lucky one morning. He did pause in the hall, wondering for a moment. The urge didn't disturb him but it made him question, why would I want to see that? Gaster, sleeping? Papyrus wondered, it didn't make any sense. The tall monster shook it from his skull, he decided it would be best not to overthink it. Then he plodded on downstairs. Gaster, to his slight dismay, was calmly cooking in the kitchen. 

" HEY, DAD; GOOD MORNING!" Papyrus announced as he wandered into his familiar and warm-toned kitchen. Gaster smiled in greeting. He currently stood up against the counter and stirred a large bowl with a wooden spoon. He was dressed as casually as Gaster ever dressed; in a black turtleneck neatly tucked into a pair of sable slacks under a shiny jet belt. Very handsome~ . . . Ok Papyrus realized, these thoughts might be getting out of control. " Good morning, Papyrus. Did you sleep well?" Gaster asked, his eyes surveying his son before returning to the bowl. " YES! IS THAT SPAGHETTI!?" he eagerly questioned, walking up to peer down into the bowl. Gaster smiled, his son's love of spaghetti was adorable. " No, I'm sorry; not for breakfast. I'll make it for lunch today though. This is pancake batter." the father informed and Papyrus stared down at the liquidity dough with interest. They'd never had these 'pancakes' before. He gave Gaster a questioning glance and the scientist shrugged. 

" I wanted to try something new." Gaster explained, leaving the bowl for a second to adjust the heat of a stove burner. Papyrus smiled, it was alright; he liked to try new things. 

Papyrus went and set the table, starting a story about the MTT board cast he had seen yesterday. Gaster listened attentively as he began to pour the batter out in measured drops into the pan. 

" AND THEN METTATON ANNOUNCED THE DOUBLE OR NOTHING CHALLENGE, AND WOWIE! IT WAS SO EXCITING FATHER! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN IT!" Gaster smiled, amused. He had no idea how his son could be so enthralled by a simple television show but thought it was endearing none the less. Gaster was fishing the last, fully cooked pancake onto the serving plate when Papyrus asked," BY THE WAY, DAD. I WAS WONDERING WHEN I COULD TOUCH SANS?" 

If Gaster was drinking, he would have spit it out. He turned on Papyrus; shocked and Papyrus gave a curious, innocent look in return. Taking his father's silence as a cue to elaborate, Papyrus explained, " SANS WANTED TO YESTERDAY AND I HAD TO SAY NO AND HE SEEMED DISAPPOINTED. PLUS I MEAN-" Papyrus paused and blushed, " I WANT TO TOO AND-" Gaster was black in the face and shoved the plate of pancakes in Papyrus' gloved hands to get him to stop talking. Papyrus silenced and stared down at the breakfast cakes now in his hands. He looked up and Gaster was blushing profusely. There was a moment of quiet before Gaster harshly cleared his throat. Just as you thought the scientist would begin taking there was more silence. How do I word this?! the father thought in panic. Papyrus looked at a squirming Gaster, with a perplexed and wide-eyed look. " Son," Gaster finally started," you two are still rather young. I don't think you are ready for such a relationship quite yet." Papyrus blinked. " And I believe that maybe you two should be waiting before," Gaster again cleared his throat " doing things like that." 

" BUT WE ALREADY HAVE." Papyrus responded honestly. Gaster blushed and hung his head between his shoulders. " Papyrus!" Gaster exclaimed, snapping his head up, "How can you say that?!" " U-UHH" Papyrus answered, the tall monster wasn't sure; he didn't know why it would be a problem. 

" This is my house, my rules! And you touch Sans in any sexual way, you are in giantantic trouble, young monster!" Papyrus was about to give a reply when he noticed someone standing in the kitchen doorway. He turned his head and Gaster, seeing his son's gaze switch, followed with his eyes. Sans stood, blushing deeply with empty, dead sockets in the entryway. Oh stars, Gaster thought dryly.

" GOOD MORNING, SANS!" Papyrus exclaimed, ignoring the slight nervous feeling in his ribcage. Gaster gave a helpless glance at his embarrassed sons before sighing and taking the pancake plate from Papyrus. He walked to his seat and sat at the their small table. The boys exchanged a look as they realized they were supposed to join him. 

Sans' skull hadn't lost its blue shade even though they were half-way through breakfast. The small skeleton wanted to hide under the small pancake stack on his plate and die there. You can't really blame him, if you walked in on your father yelling at your brother/lover about not touching you, you'd wanna to die too. Poor Papyrus, I hope he's not upset, Sans thought giving a sympathetic look to his brother who sat next to him at the table. Papyrus was humming happily and currently cutting his cake with vigor. Guess not, Sans thought before shyly giving Gaster a glance. His father had his eyes closed and looked slightly irritated as he put a piece of pancake into his mouth. Sans blushed deeply and looked back down at his untouched plate. He was so flustered, he hadn't even noticed the new recipe. 

" SO SANS, GASTER IS GOING TO MAKE SPAGHETTI FOR LUNCH TODAY, ISN'T THAT GREAT?!" Papyrus said, growing tired of the quiet. Sans nodded, " yup." he agreed, shooting Gaster a nervous glance. Gaster peeked a eye opened at the conversation and decided to join in. He felt bad for yelling at Papyrus and this was a good way to assure his son he wasn't seriously angry. 

" I am, I hope you didn't have any plans to go to Grillby's for lunch, Sans." Gaster said, smiling. " u-uh no." Sans answered, stuttering, and then Papyrus suddenly exclaimed " WE SHOULD GO ON A FAMILY PICNIC! THAT'D BE FUN!" Gaster smiled politely, and commented " I think that's a lovely idea." Sans felt his sockets go blank again, yeah Pap, he thought, it's great, if you wanna be alone with Gaster for 3 hours! He sighed as Gaster and Papyrus started calmly and excitedly talking about the details; their fate was sealed now. 

Papyrus and Gaster debated long and hard about where to have the picnic. It was important to Gaster because he never got to spend much time with his sons and Papyrus because he loved being in charge of decisions. They eventually came to the only real conclusion they could have come to, they were to have lunch in the caverns. The fo stars made of sparkling crystal were the most beautiful and scenic place in all the underground. A few hours had passed since breakfast and Gaster was now well on his way to packing everything. He was putting the containers of spaghetti and snacks into a neat, spiffy, brown basket with a latch top. He found it in the very back of the kitchen shelving and still wasn't sure where he had acquired it from. It must have been years ago. Gaster was about to add the silverware to the basket when Papyrus popped into the kitchen. The tall skeleton strode over and glanced into the picnic basket, grinning brightly at sight of the freshly made pasta. Papyrus loved being in the kitchen, always had ever since he was a child. When he was little and had wanted to help out, Gaster had to acquire a little stool for him. He'd climb up onto it to reach the stove. Smiling up at his son, who was taller than him now, Gaster thought of the memories fondly. Papyrus reached for the stack of napkins and Gaster did as well. Papyrus froze when his hand accidentally landed on top of Gaster's. 

" Heh." Gaster let out, smiling calmly. Papyrus blushed but held still for a moment before pulling away. 

" Son." Gaster started, " I'm sorry for shouting at you this morning." His father's voice was gentle and warm and Papyrus couldn't help but notice he stood only a foot behind his father. If he took a step forward, just one, they would touch in such an intimate way. His soul began to beat faster in his rib cage. 

" IT'S-IT'S FINE, DAD." Papyrus replied, clearing his throat(funny considering he doesn't have one) and stepping a large step away, as if the space removed the temptation.

" THE GREAT PAPYRUS FORGIVES THE SMALL TRANSGRESSION." Gaster smiled and replied " Thank you, Papyrus." And for some reason Papyrus couldn't stand to be in the same room with his father anymore. Papyrus quickly nodded and escaped into the living room. 

He sprinted across the den and only sighed a breath of relief when he stood, gripping the guardrail desperately, on the staircase. He fought to slow his soul down, his thoughts now concerned. He had never felt that impulse to that before. It reminded him of what himself and Sans would do. He blushed, but that could not be. Perhaps he was mistaken.

Suddenly a voice, " hey pap, what up?" Sans stood, hands in rumpled hoodie pockets in front of him, grin twitching. " UHHH-" Papyrus answered, he wasn't quite sure. The question escaped him before he could stop it, " YOU AREN'T UPSET WITH ME, ARE YOU SANS?" Sans flinched, a little surprised. " course not Pappy, something wrong?" his brother asked and Papyrus looked down at his feet. " I-I . . ." Papyrus trailed off, Sans patiently smiling, prompted, " don't have the spine to tell me?" Papyrus took a moment and then realized the pun, " SANS!" he exclaimed. His brother laughed softly.

" THAT'S IT, YOU ARE DEAD!" Papyrus announced and Sans squeaked when Papyrus dived for him. He teleported to the top of the steps and Papyrus yelled, " NO FAIR, SANS!" and charged up after him. Sans then teleported into Papyrus' room and dodged left before letting himself be caught over Papyrus' bed. Papyrus landed on top of him and the brothers laughed carelessly as they half-heatedly wrestled. Sans eventually conceded, although he had stopped 'fighting' quite some time ago. 

" Pap, you win, you win." he said happily. Papyrus leaned back; arms over Sans' side, pinning him down, and pronounced, " NYEH HEH HEH, OF COURSE I DO! THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN NEVER LOSE!" Sans aburptly leaned up; kissing Papyrus warmly. Papyrus flushed, surprised, but instantly melted into it. He was suddenly aware of the position they were in and wondered if Sans had orchestrated it. He flushed as he remembered the evenings they had spend in this position before Gaster was home, deep in attraction and love. Papyrus felt his tongue form against any thought and Sans sighed happily as it entered his mouth. Their kiss grew from sweet to needy and suddenly Papyrus was having to physically force his pelvis to still. He pulled away and Sans was panting heavily with a half-lidded gaze. Something solid and cool pressed through Sans' shorts, touching Papyrus' pelvis through the fabric. Papyrus giggled and thought cheekily, guess I was more successful than him in that regard. 

" SANS, YOU HEARD GASTER I'M IN BIG TROUBLE IF WE GET SEXY." Sans chuckled at Papyrus' choice of words, and reminded " you can say sex." Papyrus gave a low laugh, and teased, "CLEARY YOU WANT ME TO." Sans flushed and squeezed his legs together, " hey Pap." he protested, embarrassed. Papyrus leaned down and gave Sans' skull a few tender kisses, " I wish I could take care of that for you brother." Papyrus whispered into the side of Sans' skull. Sans shuddered before strongly pulling Papyrus' head back by the scraf, he demanded a hot kiss. His own blue tongue now joined Papyrus' orange one. The brothers continued to make out until Papyrus had to pull back because he was shaking from excitement. His pelvis too had grown an erection and he needed to halt himself. He stepped back shakily and said, " WOWIE! I NEVER GET TIRED OF THAT!" Sans smiled up dreamily and breathed out, " you aren't going to?" 

" SANS, I'M RESPECTING FATHER'S WISHES. I AM SORRY." Papyrus answered, suddenly feeling guilty. Sans sat up on the thick quilting and smiled.

" it's cool Pap. i'll be there when you're ready to be bad." Sans said calmly.

" WHY THANK YO-" " to the bone." Sans finished, winking a socket. 

" AHHHHHHHHH!" 

Gaster heard faint screaming upstairs, cocking his head, he wondered if he should go check on it.


	5. Flowers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family picnic <3

Grillby was on his break; walking leisurely on the streets of Snowdin. The crystal white sprinkled down slowly and the air was on the gentler side of crisp. Snow crunched beneath the flame monsters' shoes and he turned his head at a loud noise.

" I HOPE WE CAN STOP BY THE WATERFALL! YOU THINK SO GASTER?" Grillby saw the Gaster family plodding along. Gaster was walking in between the two brothers with a picnic basket in clasped hands in front of him. Papyrus, the tall skeleton, marched along throwing his hands left and right as he chattered. The father patiently smiled at his son and Sans smiled at him with the similar look of loving amusement. The short skeleton, one of Grillby's favorite customers, had his hands lazily in his pockets as he waddled along. Grillby felt his soul warm, there was nothing like seeing that cute family together. They were just so sweet and wholesome, almost made the monster wish he had kids of his own. 

The Gaster family marched all the way through Snowdin, Papyrus speaking loudly and quickly as they went. He was excited, they hadn't done something like this in a long time. Gaster had said they could stop at the waterfall and Papyrus was thrilled, he loved the waterfall! The feeling of droplets spraying off and tickling his bones, made his soul bounce with joy. They traveled through the bright afternoon, and it was almost a shame when they ducked under the caverns' tops; blocking out the warm light. It really would have been a beautiful day for a picnic anywhere. They shuffled through the dark roads, their way guided by small glowing mushrooms and star crystal skies. They heard the rushing water far before they saw it. When they came to the waterfall's edge they stopped and stared. The glistening liquid slipped down over the cliff and fell down to the ground below. A stunning scene that filled their souls with wonder. 

Grinning brightly, Papyrus exclaimed " WOWIE, IT SURE IS BEAUTIFUL." Gaster smiled and mentally agreed, he was fond of nature's natural feats. Sans wished he could say something cheesy like " just like you," but was honestly too embarrassed with Gaster there. The three stood for a long moment staring at the falling water, it was almost dark because of the shadows from the cavern roof. Sans sighed, it was indeed a sight; not one he hadn't seen before, but it was still inspiring. Gaster couldn't help but be more focused on his boys than the water. If only he could stand beside them like this forever, as they smiled at simple sights. As they were happy with Gaster in between them, only an arms length away. Where nothing and no one could hurt them. Gaster smiled and felt a tear or two come to his eyes. He quickly brushed them away; it was a good moment.

After some quiet had passed Papyrus urged they hurry on for he wanted that spaghetti and was going to get it! Gaster chuckled and Sans said " i'll think about it, moving on is always a PASTAblitiy." Gaster laughed outright as Papyrus lectured Sans, pretending to be angrier than he really was. Then they continued on through the caverns where the blue stones lit the ground with little saphrine shadows. The skeleton brothers stared up at them in awe as Gaster picked an adequate place for their picnic blanket. Soon they all sat on it and were eating contently, cheerful and satisfied as the meal wore on. 

" so how has work been?" Sans asked his father, who was sitting across from him. Gaster had his legs neatly tucked to the left of him, he grinned and answered " Pretty well, I'm sorry I haven't been home as much. Been quite busy." 

" I BET!" Papyrus added " WHAT EXACTLY HAVE YOU BEEN WORKING ON?" 

" Blueprints for a large device I want to create in Hotland. Asgore gave me the go-ahead yesterday." Gaster answered politely, curling some spaghetti around his fork. " THAT MUST HAVE BEEN FUN TO GO TALK TO THE KING." Papyrus prompted and Gaster nodded. " He is a good monster, it's a shame we do not spend much time together." he replied. They returned to quiet eating until Papyrus asked, " GASTER, CAN I GO PLAY WITH THE ECHO FLOWERS?!" 

The beautiful blue flowers littered the cavern and there was a large bunch of them a ways away. Papyrus' glee at the prospect was too delightful to turn down. 

" Of course, Papyrus, hurry back." The tall brother jumped up and hopped once in enthusiasm. " THANKS DAD!" he exclaimed before bounding over to the field. Sans was happy his brother was pleased but couldn't help but feel a bit of awkwardness over the fact him and Gaster were now alone. The skeleton felt embarrassed over this morning all over again. He fiddled his fingers nervously around his fork and took a messy bite of spaghetti. When the nurturing parent in Gaster saw this, he grabbed the cloth napkin to his side. Then he leaned over and gently wiped the red sauce from Sans' mouth. His son blushed and turned his skull down. Gaster smiled and put the napkin down, seems like as good a time as any, he thought before saying, " Sans, about this morning," Sans felt his panic spike and some sweat grow over his skull. His sockets dulled and he prayed Papyrus hurried with those flowers. 

The tall scarfed monster squatted down and took in a sharp breath of floral scent. The flowers muttered quiet phrases like 'pretty flowers' and 'alright let's go.' " HIYA FLOWERS!" he pronounced. The flowers quietly repeated 'hiya flowers', 'hiya flowers'. Papyrus' grin was ear to nonexistent ear. He loved the flowers, they were just the neatest! Their blue petals and strange abilities were just so cool! 

" Howdy!" one of the flowers said. Papyrus cocked his head to the side, perplexed. He hadn't said that. " Um HELLO! I'M PAPYRUS." he announced smiling, " WHERE ARE YOU?" His eye sockets scanned the ground with interest. " Over here, silly." the voice said. Papyrus heard the voice clearer and located its approximate place. He moved an echo flower to the side that kept repeating 'silly', 'silly', 'silly'. There was a bright golden flower with a small cheerful face. " Howdy!" the golden flower greeted. 

" NYEH HEH HEH, HELLO!" the skeleton replied, placing his gloved hands down on his hips," I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU AROUND; DO YOU LIVE HERE?" Flowey smiled, " Why yes, and where do you live, Papyrus?" " SNOWDIN." the tall monster happily answered. " That's just great, a little cold though." the flower replied, politely making conversation. Papyrus resisted saying, ' I don't feel it; it goes right through me'. He internally grumbled, he really had been spending too much time with Sans. 

" THE GREAT PAPYRUS FEELS NO COLD!" he pronounced instead. The flower giggled. Fascination struck Papyrus, he had never seen a monster like this before. " Who's back there with you?" Flowey asked, leaning to the left to see. Papyrus took a step to allow the small monster sight. He took in the not too far off sight of his beloved father and brother talking quietly. Heads close together and backs to the field. Papyrus' soul swelled with love, and Flowey didn't miss it. How could he, the skeleton looked love sick. 

" Lovers?" the small plant questioned, fighting to keep the mischievousness malice from his tone. Papyrus jumped and turned on the flower.

" UH UH NO! I MEAN UH. . ." he was blushing deeply. Messing with people is just honestly too fun, the soulless flower thought, grinning maliciously internally." I MEAN IT'S AND SANS AND UH WELL. . . It's complicated." " You wanna talk about it?" Flowey asked, cocking his head innocently. 

" UH." The great Papyrus did want to talk about it but it was a little embarrassing, all of it. Oh well, Papyrus thought, this fellow seems like the trustworthy sort.  
" WELL SANS IS MY BROTHER AND GASTER IS MY DAD." Papyrus explained bashfully. Flowey held back a laugh, wow my jab was way off the mark, the flower thought humorously. 

" AND ME AND SANS ARE INVOLVED YES BUT-" Wait. . .what?! Flowey thought, unable to keep his smiling facade in tact. " AND I LOVE HIM, VERY VERY MUCH! HE MAKES ME SO HAPPY!" Papyrus pronounced " BUT GASTER WELL-" the skeleton blushed wildly, " I'VE BEEN FEELING STRANGELY ABOUT HIM LATELY." What the FUCK. . . Flowey had no idea what this skeleton was talking about. Was this monster implying he was having an incestuous affair with his brother!? And was also interested in his father! Asriel was horrified! He couldn't help thoughts of himself, Chara, and Asgore running through this head. WHAT THE FUCK was wrong with this guy?! 

" I-is that so?" Flowey asked, trying so hard to keep his nonjudgmental, sweet; slightly country façade in tact." YES!" Papyrus pronounced, " AND I WONDER IF SANS WILL BE MAD BECAUSE SANS AND I GET SEXY AND GASTER MIGHT BE MAD BECAUSE HE'S MY DAD AND HE DOESN'T EVEN WANT ME TOUCHING SANS AND I JUST LOVE THEM BOTH SO MUCH AND-" " Hey slow down!" Flowey chirped before softening his voice and continuing, " Slow down, please. Heh." 

Papyrus chuckled, " SORRY, I'M JUST PENT UP. I LOVE THEM SO MUCH AND I WISH IT WAS NOT SO COMPLICATED." Papyrus finished; smiling weakly. Flowey felt himself blushing slightly, at the simple upsuridity of the situation, and said, " I think you should relax, and maybe-" his mind clicked. Idiot. Did you really think I'd pass up an opportunity like this? 

" Because they already know." he said matter-a-factly. Papyrus jumped and blushed. He sputtered, " THERE'S NO WAY THEY KNOW!" " But they do." the flower retorted, keeping his face neutral, " but don't panic, they feel the same." 

" THEY-THEY DO?" Papyrus exclaimed, throwing a nervous glance back. " Gaster has always wanted you two since the moment he knew you, he was just waiting for you two to grow into your sexual maturity." Papyrus was hot in the skull, soul apounding and eating every word. " ARE YOU-YOU SURE?" Papyrus asked feverishly, arousal flying through him; just at the idea that Gaster wanted him, had been waiting for him; was almost too much. 

" Yes, I'm a friend of your father, couldn't recognize him from back there." Flowey covered up." He confides in me all the time." Flowey said, taking a double look to memorize the other monsters' backs. His orange soul pounding, Papyrus asked quickly, " WHAT SHOULD I DO?!" " Quiet." Flowey warned, not wanting the increasingly loud skeleton to attract the others attention; not with a scheme this entertaining in the works. 

" Do nothing. Let Gaster know you are ready for him anytime and he will come at his leisure." " AND SANS?" Papyrus whispered, still quite loudly because it was Papyrus. " Sans is also ready for Gaster. . ." Flowey explained and paused for a moment to extend the story, " they were both waiting for you, Papyrus. Sans, has always know this was the plan. But they wanted to wait for you because they deeply love you." Flowey took a moment to appreciate how entirely dumb this lie was, this monster was! HA! But tell people what they want to hear, no matter how ridiculous, and they will always, always believe you. 

" OH WOWIE! I WOULD HAVE NEVER EXPECTED THAT!" Papyrus exclaimed and felt very excited. That Gaster and Sans both loved him and wanted him and wanted each other! It was grand; too good to be true! " They are quite good secret keepers, are they not?" Flowey said with a wink. Papyrus nodded eagerly, still flushed. " But don't tell them I told you." Flowey cautioned " They'll be so angry with me. They wanted it to happen on its own. But I figured since you already wanted both of them, little old Flowey would tell you." the flower said, sticking his tongue out playfully. 

" OH FLOWEY, THAT'S YOUR NAME!" Papyrus exclaimed and Flowey nodded, " Flowey," he reassured " Flowey the Flower." 

" WELL UM THANK YOU, FLOWEY!" Papyrus said before whispering, " FOR TELLING ME." 

Flowey nodded, " No problem at all friend, please come to the caverns anytime you need help. I would be more than happy to, . . . help you." " Now go on, back to them." Flowey said smiling, " and remember you never saw anyone." Papyrus nodded with a grin and turned to return to his father and brother. He was almost to the picnic blanket when he looked back a last time. There was only a field of blue echo flowers in his sight; they blew with an eerie wind. 

Four minutes earlier~ 

" D-dad it's ok, i'm sure you and Papyrus worked it out." Sans said, waving his arms dismissively.  
Meaning: I really do not want to talk about this right now. 

" We did but I think WE should clear the air" Gaster replied.  
Meaning: We are talking about it. 

" You see, I didn't mean to yell at Papyrus and I apologized." Gaster continued, folding his hands in front of him.  
Meaning: Me and Papyrus are square. 

" i know and he forgave you?" Sans asked because forced to.  
Meaning: Is Papyrus ok?

Gaster nodded, " And I wanted to make sure you weren't upset."  
Meaning: I wanted to make sure you don't hate me. 

Sans looked down and blushed. " i'm not upset, pops. i was just flustered."  
Meaning: It's embarrassing. 

A light chortle came from Gaster. " I bet you were." he commented.  
Meaning: Your pain is only somewhat funny to me. 

Sans gave an annoyed look up. His soul was troubled now that this morning's events had been brought up. The words " YOU AREN'T UPSET WITH ME, ARE YOU SANS?" crawled at his thoughts. 

" Are you sure you made up?" the short skeleton asked.  
Meaning: I doubt you.

Gaster gave a confused glance.  
" Yes indeed, I was forgiven for all transgressions." Gaster said with a smile but it dropped when Sans' expression didn't lift.  
Meaning: Something's wrong

" Why, is something amiss?" the father asked. Sans thought it over, it could be nothing but Papyrus never elaborated like Sans thought he would. Pap was always so straight-forward, the small brother couldn't imagine Papyrus ever purposefully keeping something from him. Sans looked up seriously, " i'm not sure." he said and Gaster grew alarmed. Placing a hand on his son's shoulder, he asked, " Can I do anything?" Sans took in and decided Gaster's expression was too grim for his taste. He said, " no need for the 'sternum' look, Pa." His grin twitched. Gaster gave a dry look. A pun. 

" Sans!" Gaster exclaimed, pulling away; sitting back deep. " If something's wrong, I must know!" Sans felt a roll of happiness land on him and a sludge of warmth entered his bones. His father was kind of cute? when pouting. Sans shrugged, both physically and the emotions off. Gaster sighed, he could always count on Sans to make a pun at the worst moments." Please my son, tell me if anything is wrong, alright?" he persisted. Sans nodded his head and replied, " will do." casually. The short brother felt no need to inform his father, there was no large concern yet. He would wait this out himself.

A moment passed and Gaster and Sans heard boots approaching them. Sans looked back in greeting and Gaster, knowing it was just Papyrus, reached into the basket for some dessert. The tall skeleton came over and had his hands linked nervously in front of him, odd body language for Papyrus. Sans gave him a questioning look as he sat down, wearing a subtle heat on his cheeks. Papyrus caught his brother's questioning gaze, cleared his throat, and said, almost sheepishly " The flowers were nice." And it wasn't technically a lie, the flower had been very nice.


	6. Bedtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus has been troubled by Flowey's words and wonders what this will bring to all of them. Gaster makes a discovery.

" ONE MORE!" Papyrus pleaded, eye sockets big. His father gave a gentle smile from his worn stool, that sat beside his son's red race car bed. 

" Papyrus." Gaster pleaded in return, with warm yet tired amusement. 

" PLEASE!" Papyrus responded, " ONE MORE!" he repeated. 

Gaster chuckled weakly, " But that was already the second one." 

" AND YOU MISSED MY BEDTIME STORY THREE TIMES THIS WEEK, SO I DESERVE THREE! DID YOU THINK, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD LOSE COUNT!?" the tall skeleton pronounced loudly. Gaster's soul warmed with love, he caressed Papyrus' skull which was currently on his gray pillow, " Alright, of course." he gave in, before turning to get a book from the pile beside him. Papyrus blushed deeply. The skeleton thought, how could I have not seen it before?! That lingering touch, of course he wants me! He's always wanted me! How could I, the Great Papyrus, have been so blind?! he thought dramatically. I promise I am not blind anymore my lovely father, I am here to serve you now; anytime you are ready. Papyrus continued with a warm flush. No more shall you have to suppress your deep attraction to me, father! Gaster shuffled through the pile of books. Peek-a-boo With Fluffy Bunny or Five Little Monsters, Gaster contemplated, life sure is full of difficult choices.

Should I even be asking this? Papyrus was suddenly struck with the question. Him reading me story books shows I'm immature. Not an adult yet. But I am! He knows I'm with Sans now! A sure sign I'm a grown-up, but he doesn't want me with Sans like that. Why is that? the Great Papyrus was perplexed, and eager, and nervous. He couldn't stop thinking about what Flowey had told him. Gaster, he looked at his father, what can I do to let you know I'm ready? Gaster sat up straight. 

" Peek-a-boo With Fluffy Bunny" he stated, opening the book to it's first page. 

Gaster. . . Papyrus thought. 

" Once upon time there was a mommy bunny and a baby bunny." Gaster continued, smiling with good spirit. 

How long since you wanted me? the tall skeleton thought, how long since I have wanted you? 

" They lived in a small bunny hut in Peek-a-boo town." 

Why don't you want me with Sans? 

" One day the baby bunny was invited by his friends to the park." 

I love you.

" He met up with his friends, baby hare and baby rabbit, to play." 

I'm right here, Gaster. 

" When he was done at the park his mommy bunny came to pick him up. When they got home, mommy bunny asked to play a game of peek-a-boo." 

Oh? 

" Then when baby agreed the game began, suddenly mommy was no where in sight." 

What? Where could she have gone? 

Gaster laughed internally, his son was now starring at him with the same look he had every time he read him this story. Complete and total emersion. 

Night had fallen in Snowdin and both the boys were finally to bed. Gaster clicked Papyrus' bedroom door closed, softly. He sighed happily. Finally, the energetic brother was to sleep, finally. So active tonight, Gaster mused walking off further down the hall, must be a thing of youth. He stopped and opened Sans' door. Well not a thing of all youth, he was reminded as Sans was clearly passed out on his unmade bed. The lights were out in Sans' messy bedroom and Gaster chuckled under his breath. I only send him up to bed 30 minutes ago, I guess there were more bedtime tales than I thought, he continued, he's already fast-. Gaster stopped mid thought. There was a strange blue light seeping from Sans' bed, from underneath some sheets. What in all the underground is that? the father thought, taking a step forward. Gaster creeped in to inspect it.

Sans was deep in sleep laying in a fetal position, chest towards the center of his room. He gripped his pillow with a strong, needy grip. He gave a strained moan. Gaster froze at the sound, he didn't want to wake his son. Gaster stepped close enough to see the light was coming from near Sans' lower body. He grabbed the sheet away without a second to consider another option. Gaster was now even more perplexed! He cocked his head to the side; the light was coming from Sans' shorts. His black, loose, probably in need of a wash things, slipped perilously around his waist, hanging off one of his hipbones shyly. Inside them, around Sans' pelvis, was the source of the light. It was a dull yet pretty cyan, that lit Gaster's eyes and filled him with gripping curiosity. He could vaguely make out something pressing into the fabric. Gaster of course, didn't think about what it could be; because he could have never imagined what he did see when he pulled Sans' shorts down. Not perversely mind you, he just really had no idea what could be down there, his son was a skeleton for stars sake. Gaster froze, Asgore, he thought. 

It was beautiful. Long, almost translucent; a dazzling, starling blue. A head and shaft quivering and dripping. Dripping a sweet, succulent, blueberry. Sans produced another moan and gave a small sleepy thrust forward. Gaster stumbled back landing on his bottom. 

" P-Papyrus." Sans mumbled and Gaster grew black with blush. His son was having a wet dream and clearly, Gaster's eyes returned to it, was very aroused. Sans' length twitched and Gaster covered his mouth, oh god. He felt hot. But how was this possible the scientist thought, what is it made of? He's a skeleton, he should not have one of these! It's blue, like Sans' magic. Gaster made note of the half-hazard theory. Then he thought the shattering all other priorities fear, 'what if Sans awakes?'. Gathering his wits, Gaster realized his breach of privacy. Shaking, his hands reached forward and pulled Sans shorts back up and quickly covered him with his sheet again. Then he quickly hurried out the door, shutting it quickly yet silently. A stab of heat. Gaster braced himself against the hall wall. He bite his lip in frustration. Looking down, he felt panic as he saw a clear arousal. His hard-on burned with distress and need. The scientist almost never swore, but he produced an audible " Fuck." as he sank to the floor. 

 

It was three am. Sans awoke, I know surprising. But not of the skeleton's own will but his body's. A chill, damp discomfort had awoken him. He rolled over, ticked off at the way too early rising. When he felt the wetness of the blankets and his shorts, he groaned. Always at the most inconvenient times, he thought, rolling back over and sitting up. Sure enough when Sans moved up slowly and stood, his legs were moist and his sheets blue. Dang it, Sans thought but then reminded himself, cum on, don't let this gulf you down. He chuckled and wondered if Papyrus would yell at him or blush at that one. Sans' soul warmed at both responses, his brother really was adorable. 

The short skeleton lazily stripped out of his shorts and went to his closet. Gaster had neatly hung up some clothes there only a few days ago but that was plenty of time for Sans to spread them throughout his room. Once he located a pair that looked like it had been used to scrub Grilby's floors only once, Sans pulled them on. It was only temporary, Sans would take a shower soon; but his blue stained sheets and shorts took priority. He bundled his soiled fabrics up in his arms before wandering to his door. The skeleton peeked into the dark hall, checking left and right before waddling out with the load. So this is what it's like to do laundry, he thought hopping down the steps. He wouldn't know, Gaster or Pappy handled the dirty clothes. As far as Sans was concerned his clothes magically disappeared from his floor and then appeared a day later, fresh and clean, ready to be dirtied again. Although every month or so he did end up doing at least one load, Papyrus too. Although past a few days ago him and Papyrus found themselves in the laundry room quite a bit more than that. Sans was lazy but the idea of Gaster getting out his jizz stains was mortifying enough to motivate even him. 

The Gasters' had a laundry room to the back of their house, near Gaster's workshop; techinally attached to the back of the house. Walking in, the non combative tan wallpaper and boring, used, eggshell machines greeted him. He walked over to the sink in the room and dumped the fabrics into it. Then he walked over to the back shelf and started staring dryly at the stain-remover. On the top shelf. Are they frickin' kidding me? the short brother thought. 

Gaster sat in his workshop, scribbling notes on his desk. He had the core blueprints and notes to his left but that was really just an excuse to be out here, pondering, this late. He bit the pen cap in between his teeth and shuffled the loose papers in front of him, Papyrus' and Sans' medical reports. He hardly ever took them out, mostly because the oldest ones spoke of his sons so clinically he couldn't believe he wrote them. He hated that he wrote them. But he was now more focused on the ones during what would be considered 'puberty' time for most monsters. There it was. 

'Entry 4086   
Papyrus spoke to me today. He said he was feeling strange towards other monsters, sometimes. He was acting more anxious and skittish then I've seen him in quite a while. He explained to me in his exact words " My soul gets. . . hotter. And my bones feel really warm, Gaster." I asked him what he would like to do with these feelings and he blushed and told me he wasn't sure. If my hypothesis is correct, Papyrus could be feeling the beginnings of sexual desire. I was not certain they ever would develop such a biological urge but Sans also seems to be acutely aware of when another monster is rather 'attractive' by societies' standards. It is most intriguing. It is almost a shame they will never be able to explore their desires completely. I will update any more progressions on this topic.' 

Gaster couldn't help but find the second to last line ironic. It seems his sons had found ways to explore their desires completely and with each other for stars' sake! Gaster brought his hand to his face, they were almost sexual delinquents; using their magic in such an irresponsible way! Well Gaster wasn't completely sure it was magic, he didn't have any certain proof other than a hunch. To acquire that he'd have to, Gaster felt his throat go dry, examine them closer. Not that he had proof Papyrus was also capable of such things and Stars, he thought with anguish, collapsing onto his desk, how shamefully curious he was. He wanted to know, but just for scientific research! Gaster assured himself. He felt pictures of his arousal flash through his mind. He flushed and snuggled into his arms, it was just shock that's all, Gaster told himself but he had never heard of someone getting a erection because of shock. Or being aroused by their sons, he thought, wishing he could melt into dough. He was awful, the worst. I should probably just throw myself into the void, Gaster thought in distress. Sure his sons were of age, had been for a few years now, but that didn't stop Gaster from feeling the pricking sins on his back. He sighed and then startled. A sudden clunking and electrical hum scared him. Gaster was silent a moment before realizing it was the washing machine. Relief washed through him and he wondered which son was up doing laundry at this hour. He stood, and straightened the papers, putting the new explicit report he had wrote tonight carefully at the bottom. Gaster turned the doorknob to the house door and opened it. 

Sans jumped at the sudden intrusion of his safe space. He blinked in surprise at a strangely awake looking Gaster. His white skin had darker shadows by his misshapened eyes but that was the only apparent signs that it was 3 am. 

" Gaster?" Sans questioned his father, " why are you awake?" Gaster blinked and then replied, " Why are you?" Sans found his eyes travel to the spinning washer and then back to his dad. Oh right, Gaster thought, stupid question. 

" I was just working out some details of the core, a project this big has lots of things that could go wrong." Gaster lied with an awkward smile, closing the door to the workshop. Sans nodded, but it was still three am. 

" a little late for that?" he questioned and Gaster stretched his arms behind his back, suddenly feeling the weariness for the time. " I suppose so." he answered. Sans wondered how often his dad stayed up this late. 

Gaster's eyes looked into the washer and Sans blushed. 

" What's your sudden desire to do chores? At three am. . ." the scientist said suspiciously.   
" u-uh just afraid if i'm too lazy i'll turn into a detergant." Gaster processed for a moment and Sans acknowledged it was a bit of a stretch. Gaster laughed weakly and Sans grinned. Looking at the tumbling garments, Gaster recognized a sheet. Could it be he's getting the stain out from the nocturnal emission? the father thought and Sans seemed unconcerned, eye sockets closed in peace. He knew his father had NO idea why he would be doing this. Gaster had no knowledge of Sans' and Papyrus' rather unique sexual organs. Or well Sans thought so. It was indeed true, until tonight; they were surprisingly good secret-keepers. Sans peeked an eye socket open and saw Gaster staring at the rotating washer. Probably wondering why I'm washing clothes at this time, Sans thought. Questions filled Gaster's mind; does the stain disappear when he unconjures it? Can it appear without his will? It was clearly there while he was unaware so is it a natural instinct or perhaps something that happens because of practice? Gaster looked back at Sans and his son smiled lazily until the gaze held too long. He felt a few drops of sweat form along his skull.

" something wrong, dad?" Sans asked, somewhat warily. " Hmm!" Gaster was snapped back to reality, " Oh, oh no, nothing, need any help with your load?" Sans shook his skull no but offered " thanks though pops." Gaster smiled and suddenly pulled Sans into a hug. 

" Goodnight son." the father said. Sans chuckled and hugged his pa back, " Goodnight to you too, Gaster." and they held tight for a moment. Gaster felt a strike of sadness, he asked in his soul for Sans to forgive him. Sans warmly thought his father was endearing sleep-deprived; random hugs weren't really Gaster's style.


	7. They just kept spinning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and Sans meet somebody new. Sans' feelings sometimes sneak up on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I updated so late! I was working on a clay doll and lol, it slipped my mind! But technically it's still Monday where I live for two more hours so I'm not late! Heh, lol, sorry about that! Thanks to all who have continued reading! That makes me very happy :)

Papyrus sat on the living room couch, tapping his foot, with an irritated expression along his skull. He was bored. His room was cleaned, the bathroom scrubbed, even breakfast sat baked by yours' truly. 

" IT'S NOON! WHERE ARE THEY?!" he demanded, standing and stamping a foot in protest. He could understand Sans, he was a lazybones, but Gaster?! " THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!" the skeleton announced aloud. He really wanted some company, there was a MTT board cast but wasn't until two and that meant two entire hours of nothing. Papyrus collapsed back into the sofa and pouted momentarily. 

Wait, do you know what this means? he asked himself, Gaster's asleep! NYEH HEH HEH! Maybe this morning wouldn't be a total waste. As Papyrus got up to ascend to his father's chambers, a knock sounded. Turning his skull, curiously, Papyrus looked to the front door. He gave a wistful glance to the stairs, and contemplated. He was curious about the visitor and an unaware, adorable Gaster would probably still be there when they left so. . . Papyrus opened the door. 

" HELLO!" he answered, " IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WHO ARE YOU?" A little, yellow scaled monster looked nervous in front of him. She wore a white lab coat and glasses and was quite flustered, Papyrus didn't recognize her. 

" O-oh hi, oh my gosh I didn't think I'd actually get to see. U-uh," she cleared her throat. " I-I'm A-Alphys." she informed, readjusting her glasses, " I work with your creator, Dr. G-Gaster. It's an h-honor to see you in the flesh uh, figuratively s-speaking." An honor?! To meet him?!

" OF COURSE, IT'S AN HONOR, DR.ALYPHS! PLEASE STEP IN!" Papyrus announced, he quite liked this monster! She wandered in, soaking in the details of the house. It was roomy and surprisingly normal-looking, Alphys kind of expected something more out there. " MY DAD'S ALSEEP RIGHT NOW." Papyrus regretfully informed, closing the door behind her, " I SWEAR HE'S BECOMING A LAZYBONES LIKE MY BROTHER." 

" Your dad?" Alphys questioned, turning back. " YEAH!" Papyrus replied, placing his hands on his hips. Alphys stared for a moment before realizing he must be talking about Gaster. How odd, that's what he calls his creator, she thought. " OH I KNOW WHAT WE CAN DO TIL THEY WAKE UP, I MADE SPAGHETTI IN THE KITCHEN! LET'S EAT!" 

" U-uh o-ok." Alphys replied as she was eagerly led to the kitchen. They walked in and Alphys saw three set plates full of spaghetti on a small table. A neat photo of Gaster and his creations hung in a round frame on the wall above the table. They sat down and Papyrus said, " EAT SANS', I'LL GET HIM MORE WHEN HE COMES DOWN." 

" Um ok, P-Papyrus." Alphys responded and it felt wrong to call this amazing creation such a normal name. Alphys had always admired Gaster's work, his living bone creatures, skeletons, were her favorite. He created life; it was mind-boggling. Alphys hoped to be half the scientist he was someday and she was simply ecstatic when her application was accepted to be a part of the Royal scientist division. It was like a dream of hers' to be sitting next to one of the skeletons, within arms' length! Test subject P, I mean Papyrus, began to eat and Alphys watched in fascination. Where does the food go? she wondered. Papyrus noticed his house-guest wasn't eating. 

" DO YOU NOT LIKE SPAGHETTI?" he asked with concern, he didn't want to be a bad host but he also didn't know how to cook anything else. Alphys shook her head no frantically. She grabbed her fork and took a fast bite. Oh my stars, Alphys thought, the taste was indescribable. Papyrus grinned at her, " W-WHAT DO YOU THINK?! IT'S THE FIRST TIME I'VE EVER MADE IT WITHOUT GASTER'S HELP!" Alphys weakly nodded and gave a thumps up. 

" YES!" Papyrus pronounced, looking forward as Alphys forced a swallow. She put her fork down, that was not happening again. " S-so" she asked, forcing conversation, " you like living in Snowdin?" 

" YUP, WHERE DO YOU LIVE, DR.ALYPHS?" Papyrus answered with a friendly grin. " Hotlands, I-I really thought the rumors of cold had been exaggerted here so I d-didn't bring my coat! I was like-e a frozen block." Alphys explained and Papyrus chuckled. " I THINK WE SHOULD BE FRIENDS, ALPHYS! WHAT DO YOU SAY?!" the skeleton suddenly exclaimed. " U-uh I'd have to ask your creator but I'd be honored!" Alphys replied. " NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus laughed and his ego was beaming. 

Suddenly Gaster entered the kitchen, haphazardly dressed and in need of a cup of coffee. " MORNING GASTER!" Papyrus called and Gaster turned and froze at the sight of his co-worker sitting at the kitchen table next to his son. Alphys waved shyly and Gaster grew flushed. He was dressed very casually, his deep gray nightshirt was still on, rumpled and in disarray, along with his pajama pants of a similar shade. Papyrus internally gushed, Gaster in his PJs; what an scrumptious, unusual treat. " YOU'RE SO CUTE THIS MORNING, FATHER!" Papyrus exclaimed, unable and unwilling to stop himself. Alphys looked at Papyrus curiously for the odd compliment and Gaster's blush grew fiercer. 

" Papyrus!" Gaster exclaimed and Papyrus grinned, unaware of any wrong-doing. A nervous chuckle escaped Alphys and Gaster stated, " Please Miss Alphys, excuse my appearance, I was not expecting your arrival."

" I-it's fine, I called but you didn't pick up." Alphys responded and Gaster remembered placing his phone in his workshop. " Of course, my apologizes. Allow me to go upstairs and get presentable." Gaster said pointing out of the kitchen. " S-sure, sorry again for the trouble." she voiced as Gaster nodded and left the kitchen in a hurry. Alphys looked and found Papyrus dreamily staring at the door where Gaster exited. She looked down at her small clawed hands and wondered nervously. Finally she gathered her courage and asked, " Y-you called your creator, I mean f-father, cute. What's that about?" Papyrus looked at her blankly and blinked.

" WELL HE'S ADORABLE! NOT AS MUCH AS ME OBVIOUSLY, BUT PRETTY CLOSE. WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT WAS IT ABOUT?" Papyrus answered, looking down at the short guest curiously. Alphys panicked. Maybe she was overthinking it; she didn't have creations, I mean kids; maybe that was t-totally normal! " Uhhh nothing! It's fine uh um. . ." Alphys trailed off before she suddenly stood and pronounced, "I need to use your bathroom!"

" SURE!" Papyrus announced, " UP THE STAIRS, SECOND DOOR." Alphys nodded and quickly hurried out of the room. She began to waddle over to the stairs, hoping Gaster would take a while getting ready. The stairs creaked quietly as Alphys ascended them and she exhaled a breath of relief when her back was pressed to the closed bathroom door, at last. 

The bathroom was white and black tiled with a gray counter with a neat, clean sink. A toilet sat to the left across from a closed ivory shower curtain. Alphys took a step toward the toilet and quickly wondered if the skeletons produced waste, if they ate then surely they-.

" hey." 

Alphys froze.

" you really should knock first." 

She turned. 

" it's alright though, i got no secrets; people can see right through me."

A grinning skeleton stood peeking a skull out from behind the curtain. 

" what? somethin' wrong?" he asked with a wink, " you look like you've seen the living dead." 

Alphys screamed.

Gaster heard the shriek from his room. Snapping to attention, he charged into the hall; now fully dressed in his normal, formal attire. The bathroom? he thought in shock. He swung the door open! He saw Alphys screaming at a clearly amused Sans standing half-covered in the shower. Gaster joined the screaming. 

The Gaster family and their guest sat in the living room. Papyrus stood, curious of the trouble, behind Gaster who stood, arms crossed in front of the couch. The couch held the convicts, Sans, with skull still dripping water and in a blue bath robe and Alphys, looking like she feared for her job. 

" Sans, you should have said something before you just came out and started announcing puns." Gaster lectured and Sans' lazy grin twitched. This really was funny. 

" come on, pops, i'm always DRIPPING puns, sometimes i just need to let them FLOW." he winked. 

" Sans!" Gaster protested, " And you!" he said turning on Alphys, who squeaked in fright. " This is my home, and you are a guest! Would it be outrageous for me to ask you not to walk in on my son!" 

" I-I am SO sorry! So sorry!" Alphys pleaded. Gaster gave a troubled, grumbly sigh and held his face in hand. " Alright" he exhaled, " alright. Sans, Papyrus go to your bedrooms." Gaster ordered, counting down from ten in his mind. 

" k." Sans agreed and stood, show's over he thought carelessly. " BUT DAD!!!!" Papyrus protested, he had not done anything wrong! " No buts!" Gaster responded strictly and Papyrus groaned and trudged up after Sans. When they got within arms length, their hands linked and it caught Alphys' attention but currently, she was more concerned with other matters. 

" I am really sorry." she pleaded and Gaster stated harshly, " And it was an accident?" She nodded quickly, " I-I promise it was." Gaster wearily smiled, he really was too forgiving. " It is alright, I was just shocked. . . Plus I work with you, and trust your moral character enough to know you wouldn't moleste my son or anything of that perverted nature." Gaster explained. A light laugh of relief escaped Alphys and she voiced, " Thank you, thank you." Gaster nodded, " Let's sit in the kitchen, to discuss business." 

Sans and Papyrus reached the top of stairs, and Sans was calmly listening to Papyrus rant. " I DID NOT EVEN DO ANYTHING WRONG! AND I GET IN TROUBLE?! THAT'S SO DUMB!" Sans chuckled deeply, " sorry bro, it was my fault." he said and Papyrus grew alarmed. " NO, NO; NOT AT ALL! IT WAS ALPHYS' FAULT IF ANYONE'S." They proceeded down the hall, and Papyrus continued walking beside Sans to his room. " nah, she's fine. she didn't know i was in there." Sans explained, halting outside his door. Papyrus held Sans' shoulders gently. " AND SHE DIDN'T MAKE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE, AT ALL?" the tall brother asked and Sans thought the protectiveness was sweet. 

" it was just an accident, Pappy. she didn't mean it, and she definitely didn't touch me or something." Sans assured with a shrug. Papyrus smiled and leaned down, kissing Sans' skull with a clank. 

" GOOD, I'M GLAD." he said and Sans flushed slightly. He wanted to embrace Papyrus but he was only in a bathrobe so he felt a little self-conscious. Sans nodded, smiling, and wandered into his bedroom. Papyrus stood in the door frame, and felt his soul warm with love. Then shyly, he imagined Sans dropping the robe; bare and exposed underneath. He felt his pelvis warm with magic. 

Sans looked back and saw Papyrus still on the doorway, looking flushed. Sans' grin grew wider and his soul fluttered. " something up, Paps?" he asked, his voice low. Papyrus felt himself blush and he averted his eye sockets; putting his shoulder on the doorframe. " U-UM." Papyrus replied and Sans turned and took a few steps towards his brother. Papyrus took the invitation and approached him as well. They met a few feet inside Sans' room and Sans extended his hands for Pap. They linked boney fingers and Papyrus whispered, " I love you." 

Sans nodded, " I love you too," Papyrus grinned, Sans continued, " i love you, a skeleton." Papyrus' grin dropped. " SANS!" Papyrus yelled and Sans chuckled. Papyrus cooled quickly though and found his eyes continuing to glance down at Sans' exposed collar bone. Orange specks lite his skull and Sans caught them. He felt his own skull chill with flush, the fact the Papyrus could look at him and get flustered, it awakened the magic around his pelvis. 

" I-IS IT WEIRD, THAT I WANT TO BE SEXY WITH YOU, SANS?" the tall brother asked bashfully. Sans laughed, " no, not at all." " BUT WE'VE ONLY ABSTAINED FOR THREE DAYS." Papyrus said, covering his embarrassed face with a gloved hand. Sans took Papyrus' other hand and kissed it softly. The glove's leather fabric feeling smooth on Sans' teeth. 

" it's alright, Pappy, i want you too." he grew quieter, " i had a wet dream about you, just last night." Papyrus removed his hand and widened his eye sockets. " guess I'm a pervert too." he mumbled, and Papyrus assured, " NO, NO! YOU'RE NOT A PERVERT, IT IS COMPLETELY NORMAL TO DREAM ABOUT SOMEONE AS GRAND AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Sans chuckled, his momentary foul mood lifted. Papyrus flushed, he loved his brother, so much. His little laughs were the cutest. 

" I-I AM FLATTERED, SANS." Papyrus said and Sans blushed, as he stared up at his brother. " THAT YOU WOULD DREAM ABOUT ME, IT MAKES ME FEEL SO. . . HOT." Sans blushed fiercely and Papyrus leaned down and pushed their skulls together. Sans soon got over his shock and grew his cyan tongue and shoved it into Papyrus' mouth, who eagerly submitted. Papyrus squatted, so he wouldn't have to lean and Sans' wrapped his arms around his brother's neck. Papyrus conjured his orange tongue and their organs mingled and swirled, hotly in harmony. Sans felt his thoughts destroyed by desire and Papyrus let Sans dominate his mouth as he wished. They both felt their pelvis' alert and tingling, and Papyrus knew he needed to stop soon unless he planned on disobeying Gaster. He pulled back and Sans let him. Papyrus was met by the arousing sight of Sans, quivering with passion, eye sockets half-lidded, and purple salvia dripping from his chin. Wowie, Papyrus thought and felt like his soul had been hit with a literal arrow of love, that his beloved Sans wanted him like that, he felt beyond blessed.

" SORRY SANS, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT GASTER SAID." Papyrus said, hugging his brother tightly. Sans sighed into his brother's vertebrate. " i know. it's k." Sans replied and Papyrus pulled back and smiled. " ALRIGHT, YOU GET DRESSED NOW." Papyrus said and Sans nodded, as Papyrus turned to leave. Papyrus smiled lovingly as he closed Sans' door. 

There was a moment where there was nothing but the ghost of the door slam. Then tears sprung to Sans' eye sockets. He shoved a hand over his mouth to smother any sound. What the fuck is wrong with me? he thought, sinking to the floor, I just took Pap's mouth however I wanted. I-I couldn't even think straight, I am so disgusting! My own brother. . . my own brother. He probably doesn't even want me, he's just kind enough for me to take advantage of him. Sans shoved his other hand to his mouth, and held with such pressure, it hurt. As if to silence his assault on himself, but the words were in his soul and they. . .they just kept spinning.


	8. Love radiated in both their souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family has a movie night, Gaster realizes something about his children.

It was late evening when Gaster knocked on Sans door. He was met with silence. " Hey Sans, your brother wants to watch a movie. Are you interested?" he asked from outside the door. Silence. Finally a quiet reply, " does Papyrus want me too?" Is he upset about something? Gaster wondered, concern running into his soul. " Of course, we both want you to join us." Silence. Shuffling. " coming." Gaster waited patiently at the door before Sans opened it and smiled. Gaster felt some relief, his son looked fine. 

" what are we watching?" Sans asked and Gaster's smile dropped. There it was; an underlying sadness. A brittle, weak sorrow, Gaster could hear it in his tone. " You alright, my son?" Gaster inquired, walking beside Sans as they began to travel down the hall. Sans blinked at his father, blankly. What is Gaster talking about? Sans wondered, I don't look sick do I? His father spoke with such wariness, Sans checked to make sure both of his arms hadn't fallen off. " yeah, i'm fine." Sans lied, shrugging it off. Gaster's concern didn't fade but he accepted Sans wasn't going to open up right now; he followed him down quietly. They reached the living room and Papyrus stood eagerly upon their arrival. He had picked the movie for this evening and was very excited. 

" GLAD YOU JOINED US, SANS, YOU LAZYBONES!" Papyrus pronounced and Sans laughed softly. Their father looked to make sure the jape had not hurt Sans' feelings, his instincts told him Sans was very fragile right now. But Sans seemed to be unbothered by it, he lit up at its sound actually. And as Gaster looked between his children he saw a stare of two monsters who cherished each other more than anything. He felt an understanding overtake him. He realized how selfish he had been. Papyrus was talking about the film, excitedly, and there was Sans beside him as always, grinning up, amused. In love. Gaster felt a smile sprout along his face, how could have missed it all these years? His soul fluttered, sweetly, warmly. He flushed, for it was flustering just how much his boys loved each other, how adult their affections were, and how deep their history ran. He laughed and his boys turned to him, curiously. 

" WHAT IS IT, DAD?" Papyrus asked and Gaster just smiled. " Nothing." he answered, and his voice was warm and sweet. 

" NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus laughed at a joke, out loud, Gaster smiled out of humor and Sans chuckled because Papyrus didn't like his puns, and that joke was way worse. The movie was a action-adventure with comedy and everyone was at least half-entertained. Papyrus sat in between Gaster and Sans and Sans had leaned his skull on Papyrus' shoulder. Shyly at first, because Gaster was right there, but now comfortably because the film was half-way through and Gaster hadn't seemed to have noticed. They'd gotten so comfortable in fact, Papyrus had wrapped an arm around Sans' waist. Sans felt almost smooth that his father hadn't detected them, but in reality Gaster had and he felt smooth because they thought he hadn't noticed. Gaster found it innocent enough and figured whatever was bothering Sans, a little time close to Papyrus surely couldn't hurt his mood. The movie proceeded and it was now the bedtime of evening and good morning of night. Papyrus was eventually taken by the late time and soft couch, falling into a blissful sleep. Sans was always up for a nap but felt a little too troubled to doze off as much as he wished otherwise. Gaster yawned sleepily and thought about standing. He didn't want to fall asleep on the couch two times in one week; he had work tomorrow and although Gaster liked his work he too wished otherwise. Turning his head, Gaster saw Papyrus, limbs sparled and snoring quietly. His soul warmed, so cute. Sans had an eye socket peeked open and was staring at the floor. 

" Can't sleep?" Gaster commented and Sans jumped a little, away from Papyrus. " uh." Sans twitched his grin, " i'm finishing the movie." The movie was near its climax and Gaster chuckled, calling the excuse. " You had your eye sockets closed through most of the actual film." the father replied and Sans smiled. " i was listening though, and i found it quite EARstering." he replied and Gaster chortled. A happy quiet fell between them until Gaster asked, " Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" Sans gave his dad an exhausted look, " i'd really rather not." Gaster pat the couch beside him. A small groan escaped Sans as he obeyed and stood. He carefully traveled around Papyrus, careful to avoid his long legs until he sat next to Gaster. Gaster turned to an angle to face his son better, and began quietly, " What's the matter?" 

Sans felt sorrow and worry ruffle his soul, could Gaster know? He worried, about my little breakdown earlier. He sighed. " i really am fine." he stressed, " i can deal with it; i'm not an emotional disaster, dad." W. D. Gaster nodded, " I assumed so but. . ." Gaster fell quiet, finding the right words. " Even if you're only in a little bit of pain, the tiniest unease, it injuries me. You don't think I want to help you with that? I'm your father, I treasure you so much." Sans was shocked by the intimacy of the words and the fact Gaster grabbed his hands in fervor. His boney hands surrounded by soft white flesh. Sans wasn't used to touching normal monsters, just pappy, and his long, tall bones. Gaster's grip was so tender and gentle, Papyrus' was always firm and cheerful; he was surprised they were so different. He was also embarrassed because it was his DAD holding his hands; a blue flush lit along his skull. It glowed lightly in the dimly-lit room, whose lights had been dulled for the purpose of the movie. Gaster now blushed too because the blue was the same color as his discovery last night. A rich, deep ocean. Both had been shut up by nerves and Gaster suddenly realized, they'd just been staring at each other. Gaster cleared his throat and dropped his hands, Sans letting them go in a almost dream-like state. Gaster twisted his body to face forward and said to halt the silence, " If I can help with anything, please tell me so."

Sans still felt shocked and heard an abrupt shyness in the words. His father's tone had been so assured before. Sans' soul warmed, how precious. " thanks, dad, but it's uh stuff with Papyrus and i doubt you'd be unbiased in that." Sans explained calmly. Gaster cocked an eye, that peeked his interest. " Are you sure, son? I'll promise to be as unbiased as possible, an impartial party." Gaster assured with a nod. Sans chuckled, " you're our DAD, that's impossible." A pun struck him. " PrePARENTess". Gaster laughed softly, both were watching their volume as to not wake Papyrus. 

" Please, I won't even give my opinion. I'll stay silent and you can just get it off your chest to me." Gaster pleaded. Sans rolled his eye lights, it was going to be hard to get out of it now. 

" but it's uh about me and um-" the short skeleton began to explain, " not really the most appropriate thing to tell your dad." he finished, shrugging. " Good thing we are not a traditional family then." Gaster responded and Sans felt a few drops of sweat emerge from his skull, he really wasn't going to get out of this. " yeah but you-you. . . don't even like us together." Gaster flinched at the words. " and-and-" 

" Who said that!" Gaster exclaimed and Sans looked over sadly. " Paps, he said you told him not to touch me and you were yelling at him the other day-" 

" Sans, you've got it all wrong! I-I was just flustered at the time, both times. It's not uh-" Gaster sighed, " it's not that I don't approve." Sans perked up his skull. " you don't not approve?" Sans asked and Gaster felt his soul troubled. 

" I, at first, was distressed, and it is a lot to process but-but, I was being selfish." Sans listened, patiently. " I want you two to be happy. And you boys obviously love each other, very much. I know you two would never hurt each other and eventually I realized that the problem was not with you two, but with me." Gaster looked at Sans and let his confession out. " I was scared. Of what would happen to our family dynamic. And where I would fall into it, whether you two would need me anymore, whether you wanted me anymore; and it hurt my soul to think that you did not." he glanced off to the floor for a moment. " I blamed your relationship because it was easy, but that was foolish of myself because you had been involved months before I found out and I still felt that. . . uneasiness. Before I even knew. . ." Gaster realized with embarrassment that he was spilling his guts to his son. He went to stop when Sans touched his knee, gently, and gave an empathetic look. Gaster wanted to continue, it's strange how conversations sometimes go. You come for one confession and leave with another. How life goes, you often come for one thing and leave with something entirely another. 

" You're adults now and are making your own choices and there. . ." Gaster smiled, " is nothing wrong with that. I am excited for you two but I am anxious that I will not be involved or important anymore. A foolish parent thing I guess, but I'm not ready for you two to fly the coup. And the idea of you two being-" he cleared his throat, " i-intimate like adults, of course is flustering to me." Sans blushed and smiled sheepishly. " But I don't care if I am flustered or insecure," Gaster scooted closer to his son, " all I care about is that you are happy." They smiled at each other and love radiated in both their souls, " You and Papyrus." Sans' grin twitched. " thanks, pops." Sans replied, " that's what I care about too."

Gaster nodded and patted Sans' knee in dismissal, starting to stand. " that and you." Gaster froze. Sans flushed shyly and continued, " i care about your happiness too, and Papyrus does as well." Gaster's only thought was that Sans was Asgore-damn adorable as he said, " you're always going to be our dad. we love you so m-much." Sans stuttered, he wasn't used to such verbal affection with his father. Fire lit in Gaster's soul, his son looking up at him so; delectable! So innocent and sweet; something to be protected, something that was his. Gaster would surely curse himself later over such feelings, but his love was strong enough and Sans was beautiful enough to ignore his self-anger for what was the moment. Gaster leaned down and kissed Sans' forehead. 

" You should go on up to bed, it's getting late." Sans chuckled nervously and averted his eyes and god, Gaster could devour him. " k, you too, have sheet dreams." Sans replied humorously and Gaster smiled. Then Gaster turned and began to walk up the stairs, so out of it, he didn't notice the apparent pun. He walked all the way up the stairs to his room before he sat on his bed and proceeded to freak out. Oh stars, Gaster thought, shoving his head into his pillow, what in all of the underground am I thinking about?!


	9. Gaster needs a better therapist

Burgerpants sat, smoking a blunt behind the front desk of the library. He hated his job, really hated it, and shifts like this were the worst. Midnight to 6 am, it was stupid, who even came up with the idea of a 24/7 library. He let out some smoke from his mouth and flinched at the sound of the door opening. The cat monster shoved the blunt beneath the counter and smiled towards the door. A tall, formally-dressed monster, with skin as white as the snow outside, entered the shop. He had black, sharp eyes with one of an almost crescent shape. The late-comer wore a wool, jet coat and black scarf, Burgerpants glared at the winter gear distastefully. He hated the cold here, maybe he'd move to Hotlands one of these days. 

" Can I look around?" W.D. Gaster, or crazy three am book guy in Burgerpants' opinion, asked. The exhausted worker nodded with a dry expression. The odd, night-owl monster wandered to the back of the library and began to browse for books. Burgerpants watched him halfheartedly and snuck a puff in when he thought Gaster wasn't looking, and for once Gaster was not. About twenty minutes later the crazy was done and came up to the check-out desk. Burgerpants was high and tired and so he wasn't too concerned about the five physiology books and "The Dangers and Reasons behind Incest." and "Scientists and Their Creations; are you too obsessed with your work?" vol. 15. 

The worker did manage to give Gaster a weird glance, and the scientist squirmed uncomfortably. " I'm working on a physiology paper." he lied and Burgerpants shrugged, he didn't actually care. Gaster gave his card over and Burgerpants scanned it carelessly. W.D. Gaster, Burgerpants thought, the name seemed familiar to him, perhaps somewhere he had heard it before. As the strange, supposedly physiology paper writer left, Burgerpants pulled out his blunt again. Leaning an elbow on the counter, he figured how he knew the name would come to him. 

Deja vu found Gaster in his workshop again as he was researching the relationship between a scientist and their creations through several physiology and behavioral reports. Unfortunately pickings were slim; because it was an unusual topic and nothing was quite close enough to his current predicament to be overly helpful anyway. No one in the underground or surface actually, to his knowledge, had created intelligent life, with souls and emotions at the level that his sons were at. He had no reference point for what feelings for his creations were normal, he thought the relationship was similar to what a parent felt for their child but was now fearful of that because of his recent bizarre development of feelings. It scared him. He found he was often scared. He looked at the clock. Five am blinked back at him red from the digital clock on his counter. It hurt his eyes and he knew he needed sleep, staying up this late was not healthy. But his mind would not stop pondering! Would not stop processing! It wanted to make sense of this and it would, he was a scientist and his quest for knowledge would not be quenched until he knew the answer. An answer that he liked. One that made him feel comfortable, and didn't make him feel like a freak show. He sighed into a recently checked out, physiology book. This was really bad. He needed to talk to someone, someone educated, someone experienced and wise. He could only think of one monster. 

The palace was beautiful, ornate vases and gray, bright walls. Gaster poked his head into a hall and wondered if he was going the right way, he hadn't been to the castle in quite a while. He stepped in and the hall was long; yellow light seeped in through tall windows and pillars lined the corridor. There was a stern air about it, professional and straight-laced. Gaster recalled this was the Last Corridor. He began to walk across and the hall felt long. He paced faster and looked behind him to make sure no one was there. He'd been on edge since last night, the lack of sleep really was not helping with that either. Because he was looking back, he hit something large. Warm hands caught him and he quickly found King Asgore in front of him. The large, goat monster King, chuckled in good nature. It was deep and hardy and relaxed Gaster a bit. 

" In a hurry there, Gaster?" Asgore asked gently, making sure Gaster had caught his balance before releasing him. Gaster gave a nervous laugh, " Yes, I apologize for stopping in without notifying you." Asgore smiled gently, the king picked up on the dark bags and flighty nature of his old friend. 

" No problem at all, I assure you. Actually you caught me at a great time, nothing to do." Asgore stated and it was a white lie. He had a few duties to attend to, but he deemed this meeting more important. Gaster nodded and followed the king, who had turned to enter his throne room. Yellow flowers littered the floor and their floral scent filled Gaster. The room was dark except a skylight lighting the middle vibrantly. A strong throne sat near the center of the light and Gaster could make out a covered smaller throne hidden away in a corner. His soul grew sympathetic, to deal with his grief Asgore had turned his room into a garden with a seat for one. It made Gaster feel like his problems were inconsequential, after all his children were within arms reach, alive and happy. The monsters that filled his soul and made his life had not left him, he was not alone. Even if he felt so. . . he was not alone. Sans' words filled his head, " we love you so m-much.", his soul beat a bit faster. His children loved him and he cherished them more than the word love could convey. More than anyone could fathom, more than he could understand.

Asgore pulled out a sitting pillow and tugged it in front of the throne. " I'll get us some tea." the King said, smiling softly. Gaster nodded, folding his legs up before sitting on them. Asgore Dremmur really was nice. A kind soul. The king left the room leaving Gaster alone with the flowers. The scent of the unusual flowers was sweet and Gaster felt himself able to let a bit of his anxiety go, it seemed almost dreary at first but Gaster began to understand why Asgore found comfort in such a room. Suddenly-. 

" Howdy!" Huh? Gaster thought looking around, who said that? The king reentered the room with the tea. " Did you say something?" Gaster prompted and Asgore chuckled, " Only howdy, my friend. Don't be so alarmed." Gaster laughed quietly with relief, of course it was only Asgore. 

The king came and handed the steaming cup to Gaster before sitting in his throne adjacent. " Thank you, for the tea. . . and the time." Gaster said, taking a sip, feeling the hot and herbal liquid slip down his throat. Asgore chuckled, " Not a problem at all, my friend. I told you to come by some time and what kind of insincere King would I be if I could not provide one friend a cup of tea!" Gaster giggled, " I suppose so, your- Asgore." he corrected. The king smiled, his friend was making an effort and he appreciated that. 

" So, what's on your mind?" Asgore prompted and Gaster felt a flush of fresh anxiety at its remembrance. " Well it seems silly now." the scientist admitted. Asgore huffed, good-naturedly, " Hardly seems unimportant if you booked over to the palace at seven am." Gaster chuckled nervously and scratched something nonexistent from his cheek. " I just wanted to speak to someone with a good head on their shoulders." he explained and Asgore laughed. 

" I'm not sure you came to the right fellow then." the king replied and his scientist denied, " Nonsense, you are the wisest and strongest monster I know!" Asgore flushed at the praise, " Then you my friend, should really get out and meet some more people." Gaster rolled his eyes, and took another sip of tea. Asgore was never good at taking compliments. 

The king slapped his hands together and leaned forward, " But I will help you best I can." Gaster smiled, " I knew I could convince you." Asgore felt his soul cheery and engaged, for the first time in a while, he really had missed his friend. " So, what seems to be the problem?" the king said and that brought Gaster's soul back to nerves. 

" Well," he cleared his throat, " it's unprofessional I'll warn you." Asgore chuckled and leaned back in his throne, " I'm ready for anything." Gaster processed this and his tongue tingled for the right words. " Well you see, recently I have been. . . struggling with some unusual feelings." Asgore's eyebrows lifted at this.

" I cannot quite identify them, but they are bordering towards I think perhaps sensual? And I-" 

" You should have told me this was a matter of love!" Asgore exclaimed, leaning forward. " Finally timid Gaster is falling for somebody! Who's the lucky lady?!" 

" Hey not so loud!" Gaster protested, " And I am not timid!" 

" Name your last partner then." Asgore accused with a playful smirk. Gaster crossed his arms, " I'm just not overly interested in romance like you are." he countered. Asgore scoffed, " Well you are now! What's her name?" He looks so excited, he is so wrong! Gaster thought with horror, this is nothing to celebrate! 

" Wait now Asgore, I haven't finished the story! This is not good." 

" Why not?" Asgore questioned, and Gaster admitted." Well she's- she's-" Guess I'm not coming totally clean, Gaster thought as he began covering the truth with big white sprinkles. " A lot younger than me!" Asgore's smile dropped as he saw how distressed his royal scientist looked about the situation. " And I feel it is inappropriate to act on any of my strange feelings because she holds the innocence of youth and I am just some crumby old guy! She deserves better than me and anyway she would not in the least bit ever be interested. She'd find it weird and then push me away and we are uh friends, yes friends! We work together, and I would hate to lose the relationship I already have with her." Gaster finished in an almost out-of-breath state. His brain was pulsing, this was now a fake situation with grains of truth in it but how many grains were true? Was he truly seeking a relationship deeper than his current of one with 'her'? And by 'her' he meant 'them'; no that had to be nonsense! Right? There is no way Gaster would accept that, had he already? Gosh, this meeting was simply making him more stressed than he already was. There was silence as Asgore processed this. Gaster, felt his soul contort with emotions of all shades. His favorite friend was at the forefront again; dear fear. 

" Now you see why it is not a joyous thing?" Gaster asked quietly, " it is queer and unsightly and-"

" Hey!" Asgore interrupted, " you came to me for advice and you ought to receive it, alright?" Gaster nodded weakly, he had emotionally exhausted himself. " Once upon a time there was a young, foolish monster who spotted another young monster." Asgore began a story. " The one he had spotted was beautiful and kind and very smart. And he knew that she was out of his league by a long shot, but he decided through bravery, or perhaps stupidity, to invite her to dinner and she said yes. Because he had the courage to ask that one question, they spent their whole life together. Well at least for a while. . ." Asgore corrected sadly. Gaster's soul filled with empathy. 

" But although it was not forever it was meaningful and brought two lovely children up in its life." Asgore said, smiling at the memories. " I would not give up that time for the world. None of it. Not the moment Chara passed," his voice grew sorrowful," not the moment we found Asriel," his voice shook, " not the moment she left me." He sighed, " What I am trying to say is that love is fleeting, like a flower." he elaborated, gesturing to all around them. " And even though it is scary and flustering and frustrating, it is beautiful. And therefore I urge you, Gaster, to take it. To try to take it, you never know what flower might grow if you don't even water the soil." The story hung in the air and Flowey, hidden away in a bunch of gold flora listened curiously. He wondered if this girl Gaster liked would come to Papyrus' attention. Although he determined it would be fun to fuel the tall skeleton's jealousy, it would also expose him as a lair. How the plot thickens, the soulless flower thought. 

". . . And you say you're not wise." Gaster teased and Asgore sputtered, " Did you listen at all?!" 

" I did, I promise, my good friend. And it is good advice, I truly appreciate it. But," Gaster paused. " my situation is more precarious than yours' was." Gaster felt a douse on forlornness. " You were young and had nothing to lose, I am old, we both are now, and I have things that I treasure. My sons, my job, my community, and you, my friend. I have things I fear losing." Gaster gripped his teacup and looked down at his reflection in the liquid. It rippled eerily. There was a moment for troubled processing to permeate the air before Asgore stated, " Gaster if a woman rejects you, your whole life is not going to fall apart." 

" . . ." Oh right. He thinks it's just a random girl from work, Gaster realized, oops. " W-Well of course, I just uh- she's- I-" Gaster downed his tea like it was a shot of rum. He really really was starting to wish it was rum. Asgore turned his head to the side curiously, his friend seemed jumpier than before. " Wellulp, I've gotten run, experiments to run, theories to test! Oh you know that, you're my boss! Heh heh heh!" Gaster stood. 

" So SO nice to have this chat." the scientist said as he made his way to the the door. He was out the door, and down the hall AND out that door by the time Asgore had peaked his head out of the throne room. " Well he WAS in a hurry." Asgore huffed aloud. Flowey silently agreed from his hiding place, in a hurry indeed.


	10. Assumptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey decides to feed Papyrus some lies, Papyrus eats them up. Everybody gets to enjoy the affects.

Papyrus Gaster stood cheerfully in the snow. He hopped a bit and pointed excitedly, " THERE IT IS!" he announced. Sans smiled at his brother's enjoyment and walked to catch up with him. They were out in the Snowdin wilderness, large pine trees and snow all around them. Papyrus was eagerly directing Sans to a flyer he had seen on a telephone pole. It was in black ink and bold text, " LOCAL SENTRY POSITION OPENINGS, HOURS: FLEXIBLE, PAY: NINE AN HOUR." 

" DO YOU SEE IT, SANS?" Papyrus asked happily, " BECOME A SENTRY! THAT'S JUST LIKE BEING A ROYAL GUARD!" Sans smiled lazily, " yeah bro, I guess so." 

" WE SHOULD SIGN UP!" Papyrus proclaimed, " IT WOULD BE FUN, CONSTANTLY ON THE LOOKOUT FOR HUMANS!" 

Sans' grin twitched in reply and added, " i bet it would be a good way to CAPTURE some time." 

" EXACTLY! . . . Wait! SANS!" Papyrus protested and his brother giggled. 

" ya think Pa would be ok with it?" Sans asked and for some reason felt his soul grow a little tender at Gaster's mention. Last night's conversation played through the small skeleton's mind and he squirmed. Strange. He was happy Gaster gave them his blessing but there was something unusual about the chat that Sans couldn't place, something about his father's words, his gaze, those fierce, hot eyes. Sans shook his skull quickly, it had to be in his head, there was nothing different about last night just a young monster and his father having an emotional conversation. A respectable emotional conversation. Yup nothing unusual there, he decided. 

" YES, YES, I AM SURE OUR FATHER WILL BE OK WITH IT, AND IF NOT, DON'T WORRY, I HAVE MY WAYS OF CONVINCING." Papyrus responded with a wink. A sinful blush crept onto Sans' skull; he needed to get his thoughts out of the gutter! Why would he be thinking of THAT as a method of convincing. The skeleton screamed internally, what the hell was wrong with him?! No one else, anywhere!, thought of this shit! Papyrus felt his own soul sizzle at similar thoughts, oh if only! the tall skeleton thought with joyous fever.

The brothers had decided to go to Grillby's as they wasted the afternoon. Papyrus was thrilled when he had found the hiring flyer, an opportunity for a sentry post! He figured it would bring him closer to being a member of the royal guard, a childhood dream of his. Sans wasn't as thrilled if he was honest with himself, chasing after humans and false alarms(mostly false alarms) did not sound like an ideal way to spend his afternoons; lazy, remember? But his brother seemed to have his heart set on it and so Sans would oblige and anyway running after false alarms WITH Papyrus all day didn't sound bad at all. That was the best part of Papyrus, Sans never got tired of him. He never thought 'I honestly wish Pap wasn't here right now', he loved every second together; he really, truly did. The brothers arrived at the local restaurant/bar and swung around to their usual table. They were greeted by a few of the regulars and greeted back as friendly as always. Grillby and Sans exchanged some small talk before Sans brought their food back to his table. 

Clapping his hands eagerly at the food, Papyrus snatched his milkshake and pasta from Sans before the little skeleton could sit. Sans chuckled softly, and plopped down across from his brother. 

" hungry?" Sans prompted and Papyrus nodded his head vigorously. After swallowing a bite of ravioli, he exclaimed, " WHEN YOU'RE AS GREAT AS ME YOU NEED LOTS OF FOOD TO FUEL YOURSELF!" Sans' grin twitched, so cute. His mind jumped down his throat, how could you been have been thinking about someone so cute with uh jeez Gaster, your DAD! That is so weird! Am I like attracted to my dad or something? Sans wondered and shook it off, dryly. No, there was no way. He couldn't help but be reminded of another time he denied his feelings for someone. Although he convinced himself THIS time they were a fluke that he'd soon get over; even though that's what he told himself about the the last incident prior. Many months, maybe a year ago, were the nights he'd think about Papyrus and hate himself. He'd dream about being closer to his brother and wake up feeling dirty and ashamed but Papyrus he. . . he saved him. On a lonely night in the middle of a snowstorm. He met him on his bed and told Sans that he knew how Sans had been feeling. He told him he didn't have to be afraid. He told him he felt the same too. And still to this day Sans tried to believe him, and still he struggled with guilt. But he felt like he was getting better, slowly. He still freaked out sometimes like yesterday for instance, but he tried to believe and in the end he still chose Papyrus over the fear and shame. When they laid in bed and heat and passion and lust possessed him Sans found it too pleasurable to stop. The moans of his brother sounded too nice, his brother looked too good, Sans' love was too great. He needed to express it, in the way of dark and roses, it hurt to refrain. In the end he decided he was selfish, his desire was so selfish it deprived his own moral compass of its deserved peace. And so he tried not to think about it too long and kept on walking, just as he would with this. Just as he did with everything that would eventually leave him crying on his bedroom floor. 

" HOW DO YOU THINK GASTER IS DOING RIGHT NOW?" Papyrus asked, sweetly, and caught Sans' mid hot-dog bite. Sans' sighed into the cheap bun, he was trying to NOT think of Gaster and was not happy his brother had brought him up. After finishing chewing who are we kidding, it's Sans, mid-way through chewing the short monster replied, " not sure, work stuff probably." 

Papyrus stared off up at the ceiling as he took a pining sip of his shake. " I SOMETIMES WISH HE WAS AROUND MORE, SANS." the tall skeleton confessed. Sans felt a little irritation.

" huh, I don't!" Sans commented, taking a messy bite of his dog. Papyrus' sockets widened, " WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?! YOU LOVE GASTER!" Sans rolled his eyesockets, ". . . yeah but we get to do whatever we want when he's not at home." A frown crossed Papyrus' unconvinced skull. " A FEW EXTRA CINNAMON BUNS IS NOT WORTH OUR DADDY." he retorted and Sans flinched at that last word. Dang it, he's seen too much porn. 

" Pappy, do you have to use that term?" Sans asked, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Papyrus turned his skull to the side, " WHAT'S WRONG WITH IT?" The shorter brother flushed, " it's just unlike you." he covered, " you usually use father, or just Gaster." Papyrus blinked, " WHY DOES IT MATTER?" He's so innocent and I'm so trash, Sans thought and considered banging his head into the table. 

" never mind, not a big deal." he murmured, taking a sip of his soda. Papyrus leaned forward with concern. " IS SOMETHING WRONG, BROTHER?" Sans quickly backtracked, he had alarmed Papyrus, the last thing he ever wanted was for Papyrus to be distressed. " no nothing! not a big deal!" he repeated, scratching the back of his spinal column. He wasn't even sure why he was acting like this ugh, too much stress probably. 

" i'm fine," he said more calmly, " thanks for the concern. you're sweet." Papyrus smiled warmly. " you always SHAKE up my life with your kindness." Sans added and Papyrus groaned. " NOW THAT ONE'S A STRETCH." the tall brother replied, staring distastefully at his milkshake. Sans chuckled, " about ready to head back?" he prompted, him and Papyrus were basically done with their food. Papyrus nodded and stood but paused with a distressed expression.

" DID YOU AND GASTER GET INTO A FIGHT OR SOMETHING?" he asked and Sans quickly nodded no. " Paps. . ." he said, feeling guilty, his grin twitched. He hadn't meant to make it sound like Gaster had done something wrong, he hadn't. 

" no, like I said we're fine. i l-love Gaster, you know that." Sans said, flushing a bit at the phrase. Suddenly, genius struck Papyrus! He realized exactly what was going on! NYEH HEH HEH! He was brilliant! Sans is feeling jealous, Papyrus thought, he knows that Gaster is going to make a move on me soon and knows that then I'll have the sex with someone other than him! the Great Papyrus analyzed. Could he be insecure that Gaster could be better than him? That's nonsense! My dear beloved brother, there is no need for such petty jealousy, there is enough of me for both of you! Papyrus exclaimed to himself.

Papyrus leaned over and cradled Sans' skull, holding it gently with his hand. Sans blushed softly and leaned his head into the touch. " I love you so much, brother." Papyrus spoke and Sans raised his hand up and covered Pappy's. " i love you too." Sans whispered in reply, " but we're in public." He tightened his grip and his fingers slid in between Papyrus'. " Ok, but don't ever forget it." Papyrus warned and Sans nodded happily, his brother was so sweet. 

" NO ONE IS LIKE YOU!" Papyrus grinned and flushed orange. Sans looks beautiful, holding my hand to his face, with those loving eyes, Papyrus found himself thinking. WOWIE! I am blessed! Sans slowly lowered Papyrus' hand and placed it down gently. He wanted to kiss it, and kiss Papyrus and kiss him everywhere! But he could not in the uncertain reaches beyond their home. Sans was not a fool as much as he acted like one and told Papyrus long ago that their relationship must not appear any more than average brothers to the public. To Gaster too at that point. It felt like a crime to swear such a beautiful thing to silence, but so is the world. Beautiful things hushed to quiet. 

 

Deep in the caverns, Flowey nodded his head, tamely. He was kinda bored. But he promised Papyrus he'd be here so when he sensed the skeleton tromping around he had appeared from the earth. Papyrus was droning on and Flowey was a bit irritated. As much as this skeleton was one of the more interesting monsters he'd met, he come right out and told him he was attracted to his brother and father stars!, he was still boring with time. Plus Flowey wanted to mess with him, but couldn't find out how. He was thinking that this had been a stupid plan as Papyrus asked, " SO DO YOU THINK I SHOULD BE WORRIED?" 

Flowey blinked. " That Sans seems to be upset with Gaster?" he prompted, making sure he hadn't missed any points. 

Papyrus quickly nodded with a concerned look on his face, his scarf moving a bit at the motion. I have his complete trust, Flowey thought, he's foolishly simple. " I don't think so, lovers fight all the time." Flowey answered quickly and suavely. Papyrus responded honestly, " SANS AND I DON'T." 

Flowey curled his leaves, " Well some do." he said uncomfortably.

" WANNA HEAR MY BRILLIANT THEORY?!" Papyrus exclaimed and Flowey blinked, this guy is coming up with his own theories? he thought dryly." Why sure!" Flowey responded, smiling. Papyrus grinned, it was so good to be able to talk to someone about this! 

" OK SO WHAT IF SANS IS JEALOUS-" Papyrus begins, " BECAUSE GASTER TOLD HIM THAT HE IS READY TO GET TOGETHER WITH ME." The flower cocked his head, petals bouncing slightly. " I NEVER TOOK SANS TO BE THE JEALOUS TYPE; BUT HE IS COMPETING FOR ME AND HE LOVES ME SO DEARLY!" Papyrus flushed happily at the phrase. " WHAT DO YOU THINK?" the taller monster asked. Flowey contemplated. An idea struck him, oh yeah that's the one, he decided.

" Oh Sans is probably just worried about you is all, he wants to protect you from Gaster, as your older brother, I'm sure." the soulless creature explained. " PROTECT ME? From Gaster?" Papyrus asked, sockets wide with confusion. He couldn't imagine why he would need protection from his dad. " Well yes of course, being taken can be, how do I say it-" Flowey paused as the skeleton's expression changed to one of nervous dubiety. " A bit of a brutal experience." Papyrus' orange soul sped up its pulse in his rib cage.

" B-BRUTAL?!" Papyrus exclaimed with a shaky tone. " Oh yeah!" Flowey added, " I wouldn't be surprised if you couldn't walk for weeks!"

" -got your nonexistent brains fucked out!"

" -he took you on the kitchen table with chains and a ball gag!" 

Flowey couldn't help himself. He reset the conversation so many times. It was priceless. He took it back, he wasn't bored, Papyrus was hysterically entertaining. 

" Y-YOU MEAN HE TREATS SANS LIKE THAT?!" 

" Of course, I'm surprised you haven't heard the screams."

" -seen the claw marks."

" -noticed the bite wounds."

" BUT W-WHY?!"

" Hate to break it to you but your dad is super kinky."

" Into Petplay."

" Quite aggressive in bed. After holding back for so long he has a lot of pent up drive." 

That's it. Papyrus' jaw had hit the ground. 

" OH WOWIE! THIS IS CRAZY! I-I! SANS!!? EVERY NIGHT!? OH JEEZ, IS IT CONSENSUAL?!" 

Flowey debated this around in his head, go big or go home.

" Sometimes. . ." he trailed off, " sometimes. . ." he repeated his voice growing feeble. He looked off to the cavern wall, woefully.

Papyrus' sockets couldn't be wider if greater dog had crawled inside them as he exclaimed, " OH GOSH!" In horror. He wrapped his hands over his mouth, my poor Sans! How could he not have told me?! That must have been what he was upset with Gaster about! he thought. The skeleton was aghast, mortified and yet his pelvis had grown . . .hot. The images of Gaster cruelly taking Sans as he pleaded filled his mind and they threatened to make his cock appear. Confused and distressed, the skeleton felt in his soul a kind of ache he had never felt before in his life. He felt like crying and touching himself and shrieking all at once. It was an intense brand of emotion. Flowey laughed merciless to himself. This was truly the most fun he'd had in a long time. 

" A-ARE ARE YOU SURE?" Papyrus whispered and sounded like he was on the verge of tears. Flowey gave a feigned glance of sympathy. " I beg him to be gentle, but there is only so much little old me can do. . ." Flowey said quietly and Papyrus practically screamed, " WHAT-WHAT SHOULD I DO?!" He knew he should tell someone if Sans was being hurt but he didn't want Gaster to get in trouble!!! And-and- before Flowey could reply, Papyrus spoke up again, " I JUST CAN'T IMAGINE GASTER DOING THAT! NOT IF SANS DIDN'T WANT IT! NOT IF SANS SAID N-NO. . ."

Flowey shook his head slowly, faking his saddest, most sorry voice, " Sometimes the people we love most are not who we think they are." The phrase struck a chord with him. He grew serious on the inside now as well as the out. " They're nothing close to what we think they are." 

 

The house was dark when Gaster arrived home, which was a bit unusual because usually at least the den's light were left on for him. But he thought nothing of it as he turned the key carelessly, shivering a bit from the outdoor's cold. The lock clicked and Gaster stepped inside, brushing some snow from his coat when he did. When he looked up, he rubbed his eyes to make sure what he was seeing was really there. 

Papyrus sat, crossed legged, in his battle body not pajamas, on the couch beside one dull, foreboding lamp. 

" Gaster." Papyrus greeted and the tone was a bit harsh. Gaster smiled, oblivious to it, and greeted, " Good evening, or should I say night, my son. Huh, I see you couldn't fall asleep without your bedtime story." Gaster continued casually as he undressed his outer layers. Papyrus glowered from his seat in the dark room. It was still hard to believe what Flowey had told him, but good friends don't lie! Papyrus thought with conviction. He needed to do something and this was the solution he had come to. 

" I tell you to get Sans to read when I can't be there." Gaster continued, craving nothing more than his bed. He was exhausted from work and his mind's committed attempts to erase this morning's chat with Asgore from his memory. His voice was warm with affection though, as it always is with his sons. He hoped he wouldn't have to read Peek-a-boo with Fluffy Bunny too many times as he said, " Let's go then." pointing up to the stairs. The scientist suddenly realized the mood when Papyrus' feet nor frown moved at his words. 

" I THINK YOU SHOULD SIT, DAD." Papyrus stated. Concern filled Gaster's mind, his son sounded upset? No not upset, an emotion that he hardly ever saw in Papyrus, his son sounded angry. Pissed.

Gaster nodded, being cooperative, and walked over to the couch before he sat. To his surprise when he sat, Papyrus stood. Letting the already existing height difference between them widely increase. Gaster looked up calmly as Papyrus crossed his arms and tapped his foot. He's learned from the best, Gaster thought affectionately, noting all the similarities to how he himself integrates people. 

" SO DAD, I'LL GIVE YOU AN OPPORTUNITY TO COME CLEAN FIRST." Papyrus stated, examining his father with unease. " WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING WITH SANS?!" 

Gaster blinked, " I don't know, what have I been doing?" he responded innocently with a shrug. 

" DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!" Papyrus spat and Gaster flinched at the severity of it. His son sounded so unlike himself, like someone intimating and demanding. Gaster squirmed in his seat but forced himself to make eye-contact. " I really don't know, Papyrus. I understand you are upset but I think you need to-" 

" CALM DOWN?!" Papyrus finished for him. " CALM DOWN?!" It took all the self-control in the skeleton's body to not haul Gaster up by his shirt collar. Papyrus wanted to do that, the skeleton without a violent bone in his body wanted to do that. But he resisted. 

" AFTER YOU'VE BEEN DISRESPECTING SANS LIKE THIS?! YOU NEED TO HAVE LIMITS, GASTER!" Papyrus exclaimed and his father was beyond flabbergasted. 

' Disrespected'? 'Limits'? Gaster thought, what in all the undergrou-. He stopped mid-thought. The other night! Good Asgore! When I invaded Sans' privacy and saw his-his sex! Of course Papyrus would be defensive; it's his brother, his lover! But how would he know? the scientist pondered quickly. He was asleep, was he not?! The notes! Gaster realized, in his workshop! He had documented the whole encounter rather unprofessionally. A black flush crossed his cheeks as he remembered writing the phrase, 'it's beautiful' quite a few times. How the report explained how he wanted to see it more, explore his son's body, sons' bodies more. The humiliation crushed him. Papyrus had read that!? 

" It is not what it seems!" Gaster pleaded and Papyrus leaned forward, menacingly. His father leaned back, anxiously, in response. " NOT WHAT IT SEEMS!?" Papyrus shrieked and Gaster was sputtering, " O-oh ok so it happened! But it wasn't with malicious intent I swear, a simple accident." 

How could he say something like that was an accident?! Papyrus thought lividly. He wanted to teach Gaster a lesson, but this was still his father whom he loved deeply. He wasn't sure he could hurt Gaster, even if he deserved it. He tried purposely to ignore the throbbing of magic near his pelvis that was being antsy for unknown reasons. Perhaps it was the idea of punishing Gaster, being dominant over him. He wasn't sure, and right now he didn't care. He only wanted the annoying heat to vanish so he could think unafflicted. 

" WE ARE GOING UPSTAIRS, RIGHT NOW, TO APOLOGIZE." Papyrus stated and firmly hoisted Gaster up by an arm.

" Wait. . . what?!" Gaster exclaimed as his son pulled him towards the steps. " Apologize?!" Gaster questioned and was met with a hard stare.

" YES." Papyrus replied in a serious voice, " HE DESERVES THAT AT THE VERY LEAST." Gaster gave a panicked look to his son, and all around. " B-But. . ." Gaster trailed off, and it sounded bad to word aloud, but couldn't I just not tell Sans! Gaster thought, shame-faced, he'll be embarrassed and as will I and it's probably better to pretend as though it never happened. 

" NO BUTS!" Papyrus said, repeating a line Gaster often said to him. Gaster frowned and Papyrus paused as Gaster looked deep in thought. Papyrus still held around his wrist tightly as his father looked troubled and stared at the floor. Papyrus was reminded of a scolded puppy. Maybe it is the right thing to do, Gaster decided with a sigh. 

" O-ok." Gaster stated and followed Papyrus' purposeful lead up the stairs. They ascended the steps and traveled the hall, briskly, and Gaster had noticed his wrist hadn't been let go of. Papyrus' long fingers still held over his soft, pulsing skin but it was his son so he wasn't overly concerned by the grip. Although it did make him feel a little vulnerable because of it. It was hard to explain, he wasn't used to having Papyrus tell him what to do. He usually told Papyrus what to do, his son had never acted this assertive and defiant before. It made Gaster nervous in an odd way, in a way where he didn't know what to expect. Another sign his son was an adult now. Papyrus opened Sans' door and the little skeleton was laying awake on his bed. He had been staring at his ceiling, thinking deeply and dryly, when he turned to the sound of his opening door. Papyrus walked in and Sans sat up with surprise when Gaster was pulled in behind him. Spotting Sans was awake, Papyrus flicked the lights on. 

Sans' pigsty he liked to call a room filled with white light. The short skeleton blinked his eyes as the sudden brightness and looked curiously between the two of them. Gaster looked flustered and Papyrus looked severe? Sans cocked his head left and let it stay there as Gaster stepped uncertainly forward. Papyrus let him go and crossed his arms. 

" Umm," Gaster started and fidgeted in place. He cleared his throat and decided to, no matter how awkward this was, just be professional about it. A straight-forward, polished apology, as composed as possible, he thought, pushing away his blush. Papyrus felt another ping of anger as he saw little Sans sitting sweetly on the edge of his bed; with t-shirt hanging off his shoulder, eye sockets wide. How could he have done that to my precious brother?! Papyrus thought and thoughtlessly nudged the back of Gaster's knees with his boot. It caught Gaster off guard and he fell to his knees. Sans jumped a bit at the sudden motion and Gaster blushed harshly from shame. He looked at Papyrus for some mercy but his son looked forward, stonily. 

" I-I um, uh. . ." Gaster felt his voice break, " I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed, tears filling his eyes. " I'm so sorry! You deserve so much better than me, I'm an adhored father!" He said, a sob racking him. It was awful, Gaster's soul shaking with humiliation in his chest. He buried his head in his hands and sunk down further. Papyrus felt his soul sting with sympathy and he wanted to pick up his dad, tell him it was ok. Whisper calming words to him and hold his shaking frame. Gosh, he really did love his dad so much and he hated to make him cry but-but he had raped Sans! I need to punish him somehow! the taller skeleton justified to himself. He sighed, at least he understands he did something wrong. Sans blinked between his weeping father and distressed looking brother and thought, . . . what. . . did I miss? 

 

Sans sat, sockets empty, sweat visible, at the kitchen table. Papyrus said they should come down here after Gaster had cried for a few minutes. On his knees, on my floor, Sans thought still in disbelief. Part of Sans wondered if this maybe it was just a dream, but decided if it was it was a very random, weird one that made zero sense. Gaster was sniffling, still a little, across from him and Papyrus sat fiddling his thumbs, back tall next to him. This is . . . fucking strange Sans thought, still completely out of the nonexistent loop. 

" soooo," Sans started, " anyone wanna explain?" Papyrus looked at him and honestly was at a lost for words. Luckily Gaster was not, and said, " Oh, sorry, son.", he wiped an eye and his voice sounded warm and apologetic on the ears.

" You must have been really confused." Gaster said with a weak laugh, " You didn't even know what I was apologizing for." Papyrus looked between the two, slightly confused. Sans patiently waited as Gaster choked back a breath before beginning. " You see not last night but the night before, I had just tucked Papyrus into bed, and I opened your door to check on you." Sans nodded and listened and Papyrus stiffened with horror. Is he going to recount the tale?! I'm sure Sans remembers it! And I surely do not want to hear it! he thought with dismay and a feeling of wanting to disappear into the floorboards.

" You were asleep but I- I um-" Gaster continued. While he was asleep?! Papyrus thought and gripped his fists tight in anger. The tall skeleton looked at the politely waiting Sans and thought, he isn't even upset?! He really is so forgiving and pure! 

" I saw something unusual." Gaster informed, glancing at his lap sheepishly. Sans felt himself tense, what is he-. " I investigated it." Gaster continued, " and I'm very sorry but I accidentally looked at your um-" unfortunately Sans didn't catch on in time and forced his father to fill in. " erection." Sans froze. What?. . . What! What?!

He went blue in the face. Oh stars, Oh Stars, OH STARS! " DAD!" he exclaimed and Papyrus just looked between the two, super SUPER confused. " I'm so sorry." Gaster pleaded, earnestly, " I never meant to peep. I just did not know what it could be. I didn't have the knowledge you, and assumingly Papyrus, could conjure such uh instruments." 

Sans snuggled down into his hoodie, he had grabbed from his side table for he never went anywhere without it, in embarrassment. Stars, I'm a terrible son, he thought, Gaster walked in on my wet dream and felt so horrified by it, he cried?! Asgore Dremuur, help me!!! 

" I'M so sorry!" Sans returned and Gaster motioned his hands wildly, " No, it was my fault! I should have respected your privacy." " but-but you didn't do anything wrong!" Sans replied, covering his chill with blush skull with his hands. 

" I'm so embarrassed." he mumbled, letting them drop and Gaster assured, " No, no! It's fine, IT was fine!" Sans blushed harder and made eye-contact. 

" I-I mean uh!" Gaster exclaimed and-and Sans and him both decided to stare at their laps. 

The tallest, and most confused monster in the room, rubbed his skull thoughtfully. This was really weird. So odd, the great Papyrus could barely fathom it! So then Gaster was not talking about what I thought he was talking about? What was he talking about then? This? 

" WAIT, IF I'M FOLLOWING THIS RIGHT," Papyrus began, interrupting the silence, causing Sans' and Gaster's heads to shift to him. 

" GASTER JUST ACCIDENTALLY SAW YOUR PENIS?" he asked bluntly, to his brother. Sans and Gaster blinked at him before sputtering uncontrollably. 

" Well I mean I-"

" P-Pap jeez don't just-" 

" THAT'S NOTHING! THAT'S WHAT YOU WERE CRYING OVER?!" Papyrus asked his dad in disbelief and Gaster blushed, horribly ashamed. 

" Y-Yes, why? What did you think I was choked up about?" his father replied formally. 

Papyrus looked between them, won't it be obvious? Why would Gaster cry over something like that if he'd done explicit acts with Sans before? There was an easy answer . . . he hadn't. But Papyrus didn't want to believe it. That would mean calling his friend, Flowey, a liar. Papyrus asked a carefully tailored statement in return.

" I DID THINK IT WAS SOMETHING ELSE BUT I'M NOT SURE. . . IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE YOU SHOULD BE CONFESSING?" Gaster's mind was blank until he squirmed internally, could Papyrus possibly want a more direct confession about the language and therefore it's implications on his report paper? Gaster shook his head no as calmly as possible and said, " I don't think so my son." 

The clock ticked above them. It was close to midnight now. Sans sighed, his mind still struggling to not think about the fact that Gaster had seen him. " come on, guys, let's go to bed. it's late." Sans was tired of this conversation, both the new information and seeing Gaster cry had exhausted him. He had noticed Papyrus' odd behavior but figured no one was thinking clearly at this time. He decided they should start having these conversations before midnight. Gaster nodded, " Quite a good idea, I agree." he stated, eager at any chance to leave this conversation, he stood from his seat. Papyrus stood as well but looked uneasy, " YEAH I GUESS. . ." 

They all stood around the table. They did not move. . .They all agreed they should go to their chambers but none were actually going there. All supposedly proceeding people, holding still. Frozen; unmoving. As if time stopped, and yet it did not. The clock still ticked above them, moving on and forward. Gaster and Papyrus didn't hear the ticks of the clock at all, too lost in their thoughts. On the back side of that coin, the ticks sounded ever too loud to Sans as his skull pounded with the sensation of vertigo. Then as if the spell had been lifted they all turned and left, silence and unresponsive until they reached their separate doors. Only after their doors had been closed, shutting out the rest of reality, did the world sink in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what you're reading? Support me by buying my original work called 'Stars' by Daniel Stone. It's an Adventure story about a young girl trying to achieve her dream of becoming a warrior. If you enjoy my writing style, please consider checking it out. Find it at the following link https://www.amazon.com/Stars-Adventure-Novel-Mataline-Prescon/dp/1980296448/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1525026639&sr=8-1&keywords=stars+daniel+stone or by searching Stars Daniel Stone on Amazon.com. Thank you so much!


	11. I'm a very very bad monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: this chp has some spicy content so. . .warning. NFSW.

A crisp chill made Papyrus shiver, he folded his long arms close to himself and looked around, unsure. The shadows of the caverns and small lights of blue fell around him. He called in a voice rather meek for Papyrus, " FLOWEY, ARE YOU THERE?" 

He was met with silence. His ribs sunk in an exhale, it seemed that his friend wasn't home.

" Always for you, Papyrus." a cheery voice greeted and Papyrus jumped to alertness. The little yellow plant had emerged from the earth a few feet in front of him. Papyrus smiled at the fact Flowey was here. He knew he wanted to talk to the flower, wanted to spill everything to him. But, he didn't know where to begin. 

" Flowey," he began.

 

Sans laid on his mattress and ignored the uncomfortable itching of his pelvis. He tried to memorize the details of his ceiling but instead his mind kept calling up memories. Papyrus is on a walk, it whispered sweetly to him, Gaster is at work, you're alone. . . Sans groaned and clasped his hands over his wide rib cage. He refused. The itch got more severe. Can you believe he saw you? it whispered and Sans flinched. While you were sleeping. . . having a perverted little dream. A splash of heat hit him between the hips. No, he definitely refused. 

 

Bubbles gurgled softly in the pink chemical in front of Gaster. He stared at it and then tried to focus on the chemical equation beside him. The lab was brightly lit and sterilely clean, with white counters and polished black floors. Last night kept distracting the scientist from his work. He had left before Papyrus or Sans had awoken to avoid confrontation. A coward's exit indeed, he thought with a sigh as he swirled the beaker's liquid around lazily. He placed the beaker down. The formula, he commanded himself. He took a step to the left and his eyes reread the symbols a few times before he registered them.

 

" HE WAS CRYING, FLOWEY." Papyrus informed and his voice was as sad as Papyrus could achieve. Flowey snickered internally, wow. How pathetic. " AND I FEEL TERRIBLE. HE LEFT THIS MORNING REALLY EARLY AND I COULDN'T SAY ANYTHING TO HIM. IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE." Papyrus continued, staring at the ground with a troubled gaze. " IF HE HAD BEEN DOING NAUGHTY, BAD THINGS TO SANS, WHY WOULD HE CRY OVER SIMPLY ACCIDENTALLY INVADING SANS' SPACE?" Papyrus looked up and Flowey's black, beady eyes met his eye lights. 

" You're so silly." Flowey said with a wink. " Gaster didn't do any of the stuff I said. . ."

 

Think he liked it? it whispered and Sans shuddered. Gosh, you like that, you sicko? Your Daddy just staring at you and getting hot. Thinking about all the ways he wants to fuck you. . . Sans moaned. You like your daddy? his voice pestered and he protested, that's Gaster we're thinking about! But his hand was already slipping down into his shorts. 

 

Xenon? Gaster read the name of the chemical and poured some in a test tube. It was a rich blue and Gaster groaned dryly. The color blue, nor any of his memories pertaining to the color, were not what he wanted to think about right now. Nor did he want to think about his embarrassment last night. Nor did he want to think about Papyrus' anger. Nor did he want to think about the color blue. 

 

" WHY WOULD YOU LIE TO ME?!" Papyrus exclaimed and Flowey smiled innocently, " Because I wanted to help you out." 

" HOW IS THAT HELPING ME?!" Papyrus exclaimed, thinking with horror about forcing his father on his knees for a nonexistent crime. And Gaster just took my abuses?! Why would he let me shove him around like that?! 

" All I told you is what you wanted to hear." Flowey informed, shrugging his leaves carelessly. " I DID NOT WANT TO HEAR THAT!" Papyrus shouted and Flowey retorted with a sly grin, " But you did want an excuse." Papyrus grew confused till Flowey finished, his face growing into something more menacing , " To FUCK Gaster." 

 

Sans panted as he fought against his growing heat which was impossible to stop now because of his encouraging touches. He caressed his hip bones and tail bone and anything he could get his hands on. He felt like he was throwing away everything that he had. He was betraying Papyrus and his father, the most important people to him, both in one swing. He felt his sins crawling on his back as he grabbed his finally created cock. He gave it a harsh stroke and almost orgasmed at it. He held back a cry. He was so very selfish.

 

The blue Xenon poured into the pink chemical-filled beaker. They surely must hate me. Gaster thought with self-pity, I'm just an old creep who lives in their house. It was just an accident! And Papyrus reacted like that?! He must really hate me. . . I mean maybe not, maybe he's just nervous I'll touch Sans. Gaster blushed at the stupid thought as the STUPID blue liquid continued to empty into the pink substance. Please as if Sans would ever be seduced by ME! Papyrus has nothing to worry about! He was probably just weirded out, of course! Who wouldn't be?! I know I am! 

" Uh G-Gaster-" Gaster turned to the high, flighty voice and saw Alphys in her usual glasses and lab coat. She looked at the counter in front of him with a look of dry concern. Gaster looked and saw his beaker was bubbling over everywhere with white foam. 

" Shit!" 

 

Papyrus just stared at the flower with disbelief and hot cheeks. Flowey grinned smugly, this was too fabulous. " You all are such a caring, selfless little nitch, you, Sans, and Poppy so I thought I'd help get you what you want. That's what you want, right? Sex with Gaster?" Papyrus sputtered, embarrassed beyond belief! His friend was so shockingly blunt! " But you're too passive to demand it." the soulless experiment stated and Papyrus blushed deeply; he felt like his soul was being put on display for all to see. " So with a reason to be upset with Gaster, you could finally take what you want, guiltlessly. And Gaster would forgive you, he's such a faint-heart, he wouldn't resent or be angry for a moment. He'd just take it and try to be as good for you as possible." Papyrus felt conflictedly yet burningly hot at the idea and Flowey could tell he had the skeleton reeling. " So, I just wanted to be a good friend, that's all." he finished with a polite smile, full of more malice than anyone could know.

 

" Fuck!" Sans exclaimed as he moved his stubby fingers up and down his shaft, pulsing with heat and life. He squeezed lightly, moved briskly, in all the ways he liked. " D-Dad!" he called out as he bucked his hips up violently. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! was all that raced through his head except the voice that taunted, come on you know you wanna say it, just once. " Daddy!" he screamed and swirled his boney thumb over his soaked head. He moaned deeply and savagely. His other hand gripped the sheets and he threw his head back as he climaxed with more intensity than he ever had. His body felt out of breath, even though he didn't need any, and his bones tingled with afterglow. He stared at his ceiling again, as he came down from the high. Fuck . . . he thought, bringing a hand to hold his throbbing skull, why does being awful feel . . .so good? 

 

Gaster scrambled to move the reacting container to the sink, leaving a trail of suds along the counter which he groaned at. This is not the best day, he thought with an eye-twitch. He grabbed a soft, clean hand towel from beside the sink and smiled when he saw Alphys helping him with the mess. " Thank you." he said with a weak smile. 

She chuckled nervously, " n-no problem Dr." and they wiped the counter with haste. " D-Distracted today?" the little monster asked, even though she hated small-talk, SO awkward. Gaster gave a dry laugh, " You could say that." he commented, taking a swipe at some bubbles.

" S-Stressed?" she inquired and he smiled and replied, " They tend to go hand in hand, do they not?" She nodded, Alphys could definitely relate to that. The mess wasn't too severe and the counter was soon clean. As if no accident had ever happened. Unfortunately Gaster still felt as messed up on the inside as he had before. If only inside messes could be as easily dealt with as overzealous chemical reactions. He sighed and took their towels to the sink. 

" M-Maybe you should go home to relax?" Alphys offered shyly. 

Gaster mumbled, " That's the source of my stress." staring into the sink, with a face of distaste. She laughed aloud as she caught the comment. He cocked an eye at her and she hushed her laughter, he was still her boss. Gaster soon grinned and laughed too and Alphys rejoined, relieved. He finished his chortle and his employee suggested, " M-Maybe take a walk away from home then?"

Gaster thought it over, " Maybe I will, thank you, Alphys." She nodded, a little flustered at the thanks. Gaster resumed his work and so did Alphys, but she would not forget the conversation for a long time. What was Gaster distracted by? she would think deep into the evening. He's the famous, esteemed Dr. W.D. Gaster; supposedly unflappable. I guess it's true that all people hold problems. Even the ones who seem like they should not. Even the ones who seem untouchable. 

 

Papyrus wanted to sit and think about this for a long time. Sure his friend has deceived him, but it was with good intentions. And sure he may had forced Gaster onto his knees, but it was not with the delinquent intentions Flowey had spoken of. And sure he was extremely turned on by all those delinquent phrases Flowey kept saying, but . . . But what!? Papyrus felt like chewing his fingers down to nubs in frustration. After quiet for a long time the tall skeleton gave an exhausted sigh. 

" F-FLOWEY," he voiced weakly, " I UNDERSTAND IT WAS NOT WITH ILL INTENTIONS BUT I COULD NEVER DO THAT BAD THING TO FATHER, THEN I WOULD BE NO BETTER THAN THE TROUBLESOME GASTER IN YOUR TALE. . ." he trailed off. 

Flowey replied sweetly, " Oh really, golly I'm sorry!" 

" I-IT'S OK." Papyrus returned, " I FORGIVE YOU." Flowey smiled at him and added, " It's just I can see how badly you want him. . ." Papyrus flushed, rubbing a bit of his skull, " IS IT THAT OBVIOUS?" Flowey nodded, " But I want you to know that there is nothing wrong with your attraction, I can tell you love him very much." Papyrus lightly chuckled but it came out sad. He plopped down, causing a poof of dust to rise around him. 

" Clearly not enough." Papyrus said, his voice at a rougher, lower volume that Flowey had not heard before. " Why friend, why do you say that?" Flowey asked, with darling fake concern in his voice. " I'M BAD TO SANS TOO." Papyrus added and Flowey chirped, " Now come now, why is that?" Papyrus blushed furiously.

" B-BECAUSE WHEN YOU TALK ABOUT THAT BAD STUFF I GET HOT." Papyrus admitted with shame. 

" What bad stuff?" Flowey questioned and Papyrus looked up with orange on his skull.

" SANS, WHEN WE FIRST DID STUFF," Papyrus started, " TOLD ME THAT CONSENT, SAYING YES, WAS ALWAYS THE MOST IMPORTANT THING. AND-AND IF YOU DID IT WITH SOMEONE WHO DIDN'T SAY YES YOU WERE A VERY BAD MONSTER. AND IF SOMEONE DID IT WITH YOU AND YOU DIDN'T SAY YES, OR FELT PRESSURED OR SOMETHING OF THAT DUBIOUS SORT, IT WAS VERY VERY BAD." Flowey grinned to himself as Papyrus continued, what a fucked up kid he had found. He quite liked where this story was headed. " BUT WHEN YOU BRING UP MY DAD HAVING THE SEX WITH SANS AND MY BELOVED BROTHER NOT SAYING YES I FELT AROUSED, FLOWEY. AND- AND WHEN YOU SAID THAT GASTER WOULD JUST LET ME HAVE MY WAY WITH HIM EVEN IF HE DIDN'T WANT IT, I FELT H-HOT AND FLOWEY-" Fat tears of orange had formed at Papyrus' eye sockets, " I'M A VERY VERY BAD MONSTER!" he exclaimed as he began to wretchedly cry.


	12. Sheets and shorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a day early cuz I was a day late last week. Enjoy ;3

Hot breath squirmed, trapped within Undyne's helmet, as she waited for the river person. She hated Hotlands, always felt like she was baking. She pulled a small grin, well Alphys lived here so it wasn't all bad but the weather was still NOT her liking. She pulled her helm off to relief some humidity as she saw a black-cloaked figure approaching in her sight, aboard a long, dark-wooden raft. A tall monster in a neat lab coat stood thoughtfully on the gondola as it pulled to the shore. Undyne nodded her head formally in greeting. She recognized the monster, she was captain of the royal guard after all, it was her business to know all the capital's bureaucrats. Especially important ones, like the head scientist. 

" Good afternoon, Undyne." Dr. Gaster welcomed, stepping aside to let the guard captain aboard. 

" It's evening actually." she replied with a wide smirk. The scientist blushed a bit, " Of course, of course." he assured, " Sorry, I've been all out of sorts today." She stepped onto the boat, tilting it with her weight. Her feet felt hot and if the scientist wasn't aboard, she might slip her boots off and drop them into the water. 

" It's alright, Dr, not a problem." she replied. Once they were settled, the river person cast off and the boat reentered the gently churning waves. 

" Tra la la, Hmmm. . .I should have worn a few more pairs of pants today." they said. Gaster smiled politely, and Undyne turned up an eyebrow, if she hadn't ridden this thing before she might fear her driver was incompetent. 

" How goes your duties?" the scientist asked and Undyne shrugged somewhat informally, " Good as it can be with only four human souls," Gaster looked down awkwardly at the topic, he wasn't fond of the underground's human policy. He wouldn't ever be, but Asgore needed his support after the sting of his wife leaving, and besides the underground seemed finally hopeful with the promise of escape. So he shut himself up and tried not to think about what happened after the human children's capture. In the end, he thought about his sons' happiness and opportunity if they ever reached the surface. That was enough for W.D. Gaster to be a compliance if uneasy by-stander. 

" I see, well you are a fantastic captain so I'm sure we will be out of here soon." he smiled and hoped he sounded believable. Undyne grinned back, " Thanks Dr." They continued the ride in silence, Undyne wasn't one for small-talk. The only sounds to be heard were light crashing waves and the occasional " Tra la la." The water, an almost black blue, calmly parted for their gondola. Gaster found himself mesmerized by its calm swirling. It must be nice to be water, to just rush and move with no reason but the current. Careless and free. Gaster smiled, the water seemed to share some of its peace with him. They eventually arrived at the Waterfall stop and the river person went to pull the boat to the side. Undyne spoke up, " Not today. Bring me to the Snowdin stop." 

Gaster blinked at her and she explained, " Just some small business there, no worries Dr." Gaster nodded and the boat ride continued. When some time had passed they arrived. This fact made apparent by the chilly air and occasional ice cube that floated by. When they pulled in, Gaster spotted a tall, red-scarfed skeleton on the shore and greeted, " Papyrus!" as he stepped off the raft. Undyne looked curiously at the lanky monster made of bones, wearing a dashing red scarf and matching color gloves. She wasn't sure how to react, if her memory didn't betray her this was a creation of remarkable intelligence made by Dr. Gaster quite a few years ago. It was ground-breaking when it first came out, causing W.D. Gaster to become a name known throughout the scientific community. Eventually he hid them away in Snowdin for a quieter life than New Home would have given them, Undyne had never see them face to face before. She stared at the experiment of a monster but it did not seem to share her interest. 

" GASTER!" It exclaimed, grabbing Dr. Gaster in a desperate hug as soon as he hit the stable shore. The scientist looked surprised but not alarmed, and so Undyne assumed it was fine, as Papyrus lifted him slightly off the ground and said in a rush, " I'M SO SORRY, FATHER! I WAS MEAN TO YOU BUT YOU DID NOT TO ANYTHING WRONG AND YOU WERE NOT ANGRY WITH ME AND I MADE YOU PANCAKES TO ASK FOR YOUR FORGIVENESS. AND-" 

" Can't breathe, Papyrus!" 

" OH SORRY!" Papyrus replied before carefully releasing Gaster back onto the ground. His dad sighed in relief and smiled, taking in what Papyrus had said. 

" Pancakes?" he questioned with a weak smile and Papyrus nodded eagerly. 

Meanwhile Sans the skeleton wandered into the kitchen and his sockets grew wide with shock. " what the fuck. . ." he swore as batter covered the entire stove, spotted the walls, and dropped down onto his hoodie from the ceiling. He looked up, mortified. 

" That's sweet of you." Gaster offered and assured, " I promise you're forgiven. I wasn't angry just concerned you were upset with me." 

" NO! NO! YOU DESERVE TO BE CROSS WITH ME I WAS SO ROUGH WITH YOU!" Papyrus returned with zeal and it was then Gaster remembered the smirking guard captain behind him. He feared the phrase might sound weird out of context.

" Just a misunderstanding, glad we're on the same page." Gaster said quickly to his son before turning to Undyne.

" Undyne, excuse my rudeness, this is my son, Papyrus." Gaster said, motioning to his son as a parent often does. Beamingly proud if not a bit embarrassed over the enthusiastic emotional display the captain had just witnessed. Undyne grinned in greeting and Papyrus suddenly realized she was there. His sockets grew gigantic! 

" UNDYNE?! AS IT CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD UNDYNE?!" Papyrus shouted and now that he actually took a second to look at the fish monster, she did look exactly like all the descriptions monster kid and others had given him. 

Oh my stars! Papyrus exclaimed in his head. This is my chance!

" HELLO UNDYNE, IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! IT IS AN HONOR TO MEET YOU!" Papyrus said, dipping into an elaborate bow. The great Papyrus? Undyne thought with humor. " I AM MASTER CHEF AND FUTURE SENTRY OF SNOWDIN!" Papyrus announced with fervor. Gaster was smiling patiently until he heard that last statement, " Sentry?" he questioned aloud.

" Well it's nice to meet you, Papyrus. I'm Undyne, captain of the Royal guard!" she put here title in there not because she thought he wasn't informed, it's clear he was the opposite, but because he included his. 

Papyrus saluted with a grin, " WHAT BRINGS YOU TO SNOWDIN, CAPTAIN UNDYNE!?" The female fish monster smiled and placed her hands on her hips. " To pick up applications for sentry posts here." she replied. " WOWIE!" Papyrus exclaimed, " THAT'S ME!" Undyne chuckled heartily and Gaster touched Papyrus' arm to get his attention. 

" You never discussed that with me." Gaster whispered and Papyrus rolled his eye lights. " I WAS GOING TO." he said, being honest, he had intended to tell his father tonight. " When?!" Gaster hissed and Papyrus responded, " NOT NOW." quietly. 

Undyne who had stopped chuckling, offered casually, " Nice to meet you, Papyrus, and to see you again Dr, but I have a busy schedule and have to get going. I'll make sure to put in a good word with the lady approving the applications for you." Papyrus felt stars in his eyes and excitement in his soul.

" THANK YOU, UNDYNE!" Papyrus called as Undyne grinned and wandered off over the snow-covered ground. She snickered to herself as she strode, for it was her job to review the applications. 

Gaster crossed his arms and stared at Papyrus, displeased. Following Undyne with his eyes, Papyrus was star-struck until she was out of his vision. " WOWIE. . ." Papyrus breathed out and Gaster felt a ping of something. What was that feeling again, Gaster hadn't felt it in a long time, it was kinda sharp. . .When Papyrus realized his father's glare, he frowned. 

" WHAT?"

" What?! You applied to be a sentry and you couldn't even be bothered to inform your father!?" 

" I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU, DAD." Papyrus reminded, leaning down noncombatively, " YOU KNOW I WANT TO BE A ROYAL GUARD." 

" When you're older!" Gaster exclaimed, repeating what little Papyrus had always told him, " and this is a sentry post, it's different!" 

" I KNOW THAT, DAD! BUT I THOUGHT IT'D BE FUN AND I'M NOT A BABYBONES ANYMORE. I CAN GET A JOB." 

" Not this job!" Gaster pronounced, " You didn't ask my permission."

" I DON'T NEED YOUR PERMISSION." Papyrus retorted in a matter-a-fact tone. Sans would be proud of him for his sass, Sans was always the one pick a fight with Gaster. Papyrus was the good one. Not today though apparently. Gaster sputtered, " We are going home right now, young monster!" 

Papyrus groaned but let Gaster drag him by his arm in the direction of their house. The tall skeleton couldn't understand why his father was overreacting like this, jeez, it was only a sentry post. They walked in relative quiet, Gaster eventually letting Papyrus' hand go as they hit the Snowdin streets. It was early evening, Gaster had left work a bit early, and several town monsters still roamed the streets. Some waved in greeting but most continued their business of going home themselves or closing up shop. Burgerpants leaned up against the library's exterior smoking a joint on break. He recognized Gaster as he passed, as freaky three am book guy and wondered who the skeleton following him was. The father and son soon reached their front door which was unlocked. They entered and Papyrus wondered if he should apologize again. He was feeling rather indignant though and so he did not as Gaster closed and locked the door behind them. He was a freak about safety, he always told the boys to lock the door while he was away; he made a mental note to remind them of that fact. He turned to Papyrus and Papyrus blinked, he didn't really want to fight with Gaster; he had wanted to apologize for demanding things of him last night! Gaster sighed, " I don't think such a post would be suited to you." 

" WHY NOT?!" Papyrus exclaimed, feeling as if his honor had been slighted. 

" You're too young." Gaster said with exasperation, " A sentry job can be. . .intense." The father truthfully was worried, how would son would handle tracking down human children? Or worse, his stomach turned, being put into a situation where he would have to kil- enforce the human policy. It was too horrifying to even think through, Gaster shuddered, Asgore. . .

" I KNOW BUT I WANT TO, FATHER. SANS AND I WILL BE THE BEST SENTRIES AND WE'LL PROTECT YOU AND THE UNDERGROUND FROM HARM!" Papyrus explained, happily. " You and Sans?!" Gaster returned and Papyrus flinched at his father's voice which had jumped an octave. 

" UH YES." Papyrus answered and Gaster fumed, " Your room, now!" the older monster demanded. 

" WHAT?! BUT I DIDN'T-" 

" No buts!" Gaster pointed harshly in the direction of the stairs. Papyrus felt so annoyed, he hadn't done anything wrong! He turned on his heels and stormed to and up the steps. Gaster watched him go and only let out a loosening sigh, letting his body relax, after he heard a door slam. 

When did Papyrus become so disobedient? Gaster wondered, holding his head with tiredness. The scientist was kind of relieved by the normal, family drama though, at least it was something average and acceptable stressing him out; unlike what'd been weighing on his mind recently. 

Gaster walked over and paused at their long table along the wall. There sat a plate of neatly arranged if slightly burnt pancakes, sitting next to a perfectly folded napkin and collection of silverware, along with a little note that said 'love you' in Papyrus' chicken-scratch print. Gaster felt his soul warm as he gently picked up the note. He glanced up the stairs longingly and felt a kiss of guilt for being so tough on Papyrus. His son's soul was always in the right place, he knew that, and he couldn't control his son's actions forever but still. . . he worried. He left the pancakes, promising to himself he'd eat them later, and slipped the note into his pants' pocket. He was about to step through the kitchen's doorway when he spotted Sans' small frame on the floor. He was on his hands and knees wearing the pink 'cool dad' apron, that Papyrus had gotten for Gaster quite a few years ago. It was technically from both of them but Gaster guessed it was a slightly more ironic gift on Sans' part. He never wore it because Gaster may be a gooey, sweet, gentle monster but he had standards, however slim. But even then Sans had the feeling if Papyrus batted his non-existent eyelashes Gaster would be in it in two seconds flat. The short skeleton was on the floor with a sponge in small hand and had a some sweat on his forehead. Gaster stood still at the unusual sight and his fatherly side was proud of his son for doing chores for once, his inquiring scientist wondered what brought on the strange behavior, and a different side of himself, one Gaster refused to name, thought Sans looked preciously gorgeous there on the floor. Something Gaster could stare at for hours, pick up and carry around the house, while Sans blushed wildly and wrapped his little legs around his waist. These are normal father thoughts, right?! Gaster asked himself in duress. Sans turned to the door, and Gaster dived to the left and flatten himself against the wall. He held his breath and somewhere inside himself he processed that he didn't need hide, it was his house after all, but he did and heard Sans chuckle to himself.

" huh, I really am losing it. first laundry, now the kitchen, all this work must be tiring me out." the small skeleton's grin twitched, " and Paps calls me a lazybones." Gaster thought cautiously, laundry? He thought back to a few nights ago when he found Sans in the laundry room in the late night. Sans never does laundry unless. . . Gaster quietly but quickly exited the living room, slipping down the back hall to the laundry room. Sure enough the light was on and the washing machine had just filled with water, beginning its cycle. Peering in, Gaster spotted exactly what he expected. Sheets and shorts! 

 

Sans stretched and laid Gaster's apron on the table, it technically went in a cupboard drawer but he cleaned the whole kitchen damn it! Turns out chores aren't quite a pancake-walk, Sans thought with a giggle to himself. But the lazy skeleton felt it was an actual crime to leave the kitchen in the state he had found it in. Gaster would have had a heart attack upon seeing it and plus. . . Sans felt really guilty about 'relieving himself' in his father's name earlier. Even though Sans would die before he let Gaster know about it, he figured this was make-up in a way. He sighed, stars only knew how Papyrus accomplished a mess that monstrous. He didn't hold it against his brother though. Papyrus had been scattered all afternoon, running to the general store to get ingredients for this disaster; very flustered indeed. Sans was sure, Papyrus intended to clean it up later, perhaps his bro had just gotten too wrapped up in whatever else he was doing. What was he doing all that for anyway? Sans wondered; he had been too lazy to ask. Popping his neck, Sans shrugged, he'd ask later. The son wondered absentmindedly if Gaster was home as he wandered from the kitchen. 

 

Gaster physically shivered, his hands shaking and face hot as he stared at the confiscated sheets and shorts on his workshop counter. On a scale from one to ten, how creepy is this again? he wondered as he combed over the rich blue stains on the soaking fabric with his eyes. Definitely a ten, maybe an 8 or 9, he continued as he hesitantly reached forward. He lower an extended finger to the wet fabric before pulling it back and then lowering it again and pulling it back. Crud! This is so weird! No, it's for science. he assured himself. For scientific, professional purposes to study my sons reproductive anatomy, Gaster thought as he smiled nervously, yeah that sounds believable, right? 

Touching the stain, Gaster realized it didn't have much of the original material left, really only its ocean hue remained; Gaster couldn't tell if he was relieved or disappointed by the fact. His finger swirled around on top it and he tried to put on a professional mask. He wasn't very successful as he kept imagining Sans creating these marks but the embarrassment of the fantasy, fantasy sounds bad uh, disillusion! did not stop the scientist from continuing his research. Gaster reached up and opened a top cabinet with his other hand. He snatched his empty microscope slides and scraper, a tool used to gather small samples, and sat them down on the counter beside him. He flicked his microscope on, pulling it close to him with less care than it was used to, before carefully thinking about how best to get an isolated sample of Sans' uh semen? The doctor didn't know if that was proper name to call it cause it was obviously not made of the substances that traditionally made up semen. A idea striking him, Gaster got on his tippy toes, to grab some scissors from his top shelf. 

 

Sans carelessly entered the laundry room and his head cocked, curiously, as he saw the washer wasn't spinning. He walked over to it, lazily laying a hand on top, and saw it was empty. A wave of anxiety rushed into his soul and he opened the door, making sure it really wasn't there. Did I imagine bringing them down here? he thought to himself, but he definitely remembered throwing the stain remover in with his sheets and shorts. Sans looked to the right and saw Gaster's workshop light was on. He didn't know his father had come home. Sans waddled to the door and went to open it but the door was locked from the inside, as found by the harsh clunk of the lock. 

Gaster jumped and looked around at all the items before him. Thank god! he had locked the door. 

" Y-Yes?" Gaster prompted, trying to sound calm. 

" h-hey dad, welcome home and stuff." Sans started, staring back at the empty machine with an ominous feeling in his ribs. 

Gaster smiled, he loved that his sons were thoughtful enough to wish him simple things like that, that and the fact Papyrus had cooked for him AND met him at his stop today made Gaster feel warm and fluffy inside. 

" have you seen my laundry load?" Sans asked, feigning casualness but not well as Gaster could hear the concern in his son's voice. Gaster stared at the stained sheets in front of him as he said, " No. Why?" 

Sans shifted. That's so weird, he thought, where did they go? He'd check with Papyrus, maybe his bro took care of that for him. " no reason, tell me if you see it." Sans said before teleporting away in a flash. 

 

Papyrus sat on his floor, several of his beloved action figures spread in front of him. He had two in his gloved hands, moving them around in mock walking movements. The one in his left hand wore a red cape and the one in his right had on a black armored top. 

" GO TO YOUR ROOM! YOU AREN'T READY TO BE SENTRY!" the right action figure said to the left one, in a voice that sounded like exactly what it was, Papyrus doing an impression of Gaster. Gaster's voice was something not deep and not high; smooth like silk. It jumped higher when he was surprised and was gentle on the ears, he used to sing the boys lullabies to lull them to sleep when they were young but he wouldn't dare sing now. Hadn't done so in years. Papyrus' voice was high and expressive and loud so if you can imagine those two squashed together that was a little of what it sounded like. The red action figure replied, " BUT DAD! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO BE A ROYAL GUARD YOU KNOW THAT!" The black action figure replied, " No buts! Up to your room!" Papyrus frowned at the figures, he wasn't used to getting in trouble with Gaster. He found he didn't like it too much. 

" But Gaster please." he cooed in his own voice. After a moment of supposed contemplation the black action figure agreed, " Alright sure my son, you know I love you so much." Papyrus flushed at his own words to himself. " I KNOW FATHER AND I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. IN SO MANY WAYS. . ." Papyrus stilled the black figure with his hand. " Gosh Papyrus, I love you too." The two figures were pushed together and ' Papyrus' wrapped his plastic arms around 'Gaster'.

" I want to be with you son and do all the sexy things. You can be a sentry, heck you can do anything you want to me." 'Gaster' elaborated and Papyrus laughed, " NYEH HEH HEH! FATHER YOU'RE SO CRAZY I-" 

" hey Paps." " AHHH!" Papyrus shrieked, throwing the figures into the air with surprise. 

" SANS!?" Papyrus whipped his head around, and felt a strong blush on his face. His shorter brother sat criss-cross applesauce, smiling on his bed. 

" sup?" Sans said with a wink, " figuring things out over there?" 

Papyrus was frozen until he realized it was a pun. " YOU'RE UNBELIEVABLE!" he pronounced but had a small smile as he stood. The skeleton sighed inside, he didn't think Sans had heard anything. If he had his response would surely not be a cheeky pun, at least Papyrus hoped not. 

" you seen my load of laundry?" Sans asked, leaning back on Papyrus' bed which he loved so much. Papyrus blinked at him, placing his hands on his hips. 

" NO. WHY WOULD I TAKE IT?" Papyrus answered and Sans anxiety came back, where the heck did it go then? he fretted. 

" no big deal, I was just wondering if ya seen it." Sans said, sitting up and hopping off the bed. 

Papyrus smiled, " NO PROBLEM, I'LL BE SURE TO INFORM YOU IF I COME ACROSS IT." 

San grinned, " thanks bro. I know I can count on you to FIGURE out this mystery." Papyrus frowned and Sans chuckled wildly. 

" OK TROUBLE PUNSTER, OUT." Papyrus demanded, with mostly faked seriousness. " come on? no parting kiss?" Sans teased and Papyrus blushed and crossed his arms. " NOT WHEN YOU'RE MAKING THOSE TERRIBLE PUNS. the tall brother retorted. 

" i'm not tickling your punny bone today?" Sans said with mischievousness. Two at once?! " YOU REALLY ARE UNBELIEVABLE!" Papyrus exclaimed, grabbing Sans and pulling him close to noogie him. Sans allowed the PUNishment and laughed softly as Papyrus roughly rubbed his head before releasing him. Sans caught himself and looked at Papyrus pleadingly, " not one kiss?" 

Papyrus grinned and gave in, " OK FINE! BUT ONLY BECAUSE I KNOW YOU CAN'T HELP YOURSELF." Papyrus leaned down and their mouths connected in a soft skeleton kiss. Papyrus pulled back and Sans smiled, a thick blue on his skull.

" love you." Sans stated and Papyrus chuckled and replied, " I LOVE YOU TOO, BROTHER." And for a moment, they both stared at each other, forgetting about all problems in the world.


	13. Gentle songbirds dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boom. Angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this chp has some spicy sin. NFSW. Read at your discretion. You have been warned ;3 Otherwise, enjoy~

" Eureka!" Gaster exclaimed and smiled brightly. It was clear now, after a long night of experimentation; Sans' semen was a highly concentrated, solidified form of love, hope, and compassion that was similar to the components of said sons' magic abilities. It all makes sense, Gaster realized, when Sans feels the natural desire to love someone his body generates a magical jelly like substance in the shape and form of male monster genitalia because that is the gender Sans has always identified as, he mentally explained. It all has a completely logical scientific explanation . . the room was dead with silence. Gaster slowly crawled under the counter and shoved a hand in his mouth.

What is wrong with me?! This is the creepiest thing I've ever done in my whole life! W. D. Gaster, head of the Royal scientist division, father of two, and current emotional wreck, thought. It's not like I'm being perverse! he continued, I just was curious. It was just for research, he justified. Yeah, that's why you're sitting next to a copy of ' The Dangers and Reasons Behind Incest.' his dry logic reminded. And what is this, Gaster thought because he was torturing himself at this point, a diagram of Sans' dick? The neatly drawn scientific diagram; labeled and worn was held by Gaster's hand and Yup that's definitely normal, he thought. Gaster was beyond gone. All those sleep-deprived nights were finally catching up to him. Because I'm a scientist and love science, that's why I am hard as a rock! Gaster thought somewhat angrily, and if perhaps the monster was less exhausted he would have called himself a disgrace and went to bed. But he was that tired, not just from the hours of missed sleep but from the torture that was denying yourself; silencing yourself, and always being afraid. Gaster unzipped his pants, hesitantly, as if unsure of how to do this anymore. It was true he hadn't done so in years. Masturbation was a young monster's game but W.D. needed relief. Just for a minute, he promised himself, just a few strokes. He pulled his erect white cock from his underwear and put a smooth hand to it. The scientist began stroking and stars he forgot how amazing it felt. He groaned quietly as his hand moved up and down, finding a rhythm that pleased its master. He squeezed at the base of his cock then shimmied up to the top and slid down again. It was blazing hot and veiny to the touch. Gaster moaned as pleasure seeped through it. Every rub taking him closer to a height that seemed so temptingly wonderful. He imagined Sans and Papyrus watching. Sans blushing, embarrassed, but so aroused he couldn't look away. His little hands gripping each other, in front of his crotch, to hide his gorgeous blue cock, dripping with pre-cum. Papyrus grinned warmly, face flushed but less so, so eager and curious, leaning forward wondering what his father's dick felt like, what it tasted like. Gaster almost came right there. He bite his lip and his whole body felt on fire, burning until there was nothing left of W.D. Gaster. He came with a pleasured cry moments later, the man who no longer knew his own name. 

After a moment, he brought his cum covered hand up for examination; white skin splattered with black. His eyes looked hopeless as he observed it. Gaster's semen was jet, the color of dark nights and no light. The color of children's nightmares and woman's wary. The color of sin and death and despair. The same shade began to fall from his eyes. In nervous, desperate drops. His mouth quivered and he shoved his face to his knees. He was the most pathetic monster he knew. He was weak and a coward and such an idiot. He couldn't understand how anyone trusted him with his position at work or why his sons loved him at home. He couldn't understand anything! Especially now in the shadows of his dim workshop, under his counter, covered in black liquid. Everything like the hues around him; black. The future, the past, who he was and what he stood for. A monster has never cried so sorrowfully. So softly, so sadly. It sounded like birdsong dying. That was image the noise provoked, gentle songbirds. . .dying. 

 

He needed to get out of town, not tomorrow but tonight. Gaster, he was a wreck and he knew it. He couldn't imagine waiting until the rest of the world was up, not the light, not his sons. What would he say to them? He had put them to bed BEFORE the breakdown and then he could barely look Sans in the eye! What now? How would he ever look them in the eye again?! He might just break down all over again. . . So he quietly scurried up the steps. Found a pitch duffel bag at the back of his closet, filled it with a set or two of clean clothes and toiletries, and reread and rewrote a note about five times. He left it imperfect and short, he wanted to get going before any monster could awake and ask him where he was going. A little guilt swirled in him, he knew his boys might worry a bit, but it was overall safer for them if he was away. Plus he honestly thought they'd be ok with him away for a few days. Probably won't even miss me. . . Gaster thought, hand hovering by his quickly scrawled note, then a burst of harshness, they deserve to not miss me! Then he left, just like he would any other early morning on his way to work. But then again it was a little before even early morning; with the sky still as pitch as the storm Gaster felt inside. 

 

The house was very quiet when Papyrus woke up, but then again it usually was. He stretched his long limbs and hopped out of bed, landing on his flame-licked rug. He grinned and went to his closet, before pulling on his battle body. Another day, another excitement! Papyrus was an extremely positive monster, if you lived inside his head, or rather his skull, you would find yourself above most troubles. And the ones that did afflict you, didn't for long. You were the kind of monster who would brew over something an hour and then forget it, you had more important things to do as the Great Papyrus then pout anyway. Even when he had broken down, just yesterday, with assistance from a few helpful, kind words from Flowey he was back on his feet within the hour. Flowey really is the best! Papyrus thought with gratitude, I should start a Flowey fan club! The golden flower always seemed to know just what to say. 'They're yours'. Papyrus, you can think whatever you want about them.' the flower had assured.

" B-But-" the skeleton had replied, trying to wipe away tears. 

" Golly, you're the Great Papyrus after all! You deserve everything in this world, Papyrus. You aren't bad at all!" The skeleton's ego was touched; his soul grew warm. 

" W-WELL THANK YOU BUT-" 

" The fact that you feel guilty over something you obviously deserve just shows what a kind-souled monster you are. There is no need to get all emotional." Papyrus grinned, yeah that made sense! 

" YOU'RE RIGHT FLOWEY! I'M NOT BAD, I'M FANTASTIC!" Papyrus said, grinning and standing up. 

" Exactly!" Flowey chirped, with a light-hearted laugh. " You're so strong. You deserve Gaster's and Sans' bodies and everything else." Papyrus blushed and scratched behind his skull, he guessed so? He wasn't sure saying he deserved someone else in that way was correct, it didn't feel exactly right. . . But well Flowey was a smart flower, if there was something wrong with his impulses Flowey would tell him, Papyrus was sure! So he went home and almost forgot all about it, until- right now, heh, I suppose, he thought.

The skeleton glanced casually at the alarm clock near his bed. He wondered if Gaster was to work yet, hoping could catch him on his way out the door, Papyrus wandered out of his room; shutting his door quietly. Then he walked down the steps, with a jaunty swagger that Papyrus always seemed to hold. He looked around the soulless living room before hopping to the kitchen. " GASTER, YOU HERE?" Papyrus asked even though, at this point, he would have spotted him. The kitchen lights were on and the familiar place was Gasterless. Papyrus sighed, oh well he'd catch him tonight! . . . hopefully. Papyrus felt his soul grow pineful, he wanted to just be around his dad, just for once. Hold him close, kiss him soft, listen to his gentle words and perfectly even breathing. Papyrus groaned, ugh, he blushed and felt his pelvis itch with heat. Was the kissing part really necessary? he asked himself. As much as the Great Papyrus was independent he-he wanted. . . attention. He missed his daddy, being with him. He leaned an elbow on the counter and exhaled strongly. Something fluttered up into the air at the movement. Papyrus looked and saw a paper quickly drift to the kitchen's ground tile. He didn't think much of it as he leaned to pick it up, probably just some junk mail or useless blank page someone had left out. His eye sockets widened as he saw it was his father's neat, proper wing dings. It looked fresh, written with a sharp ballpoint pen of sable ink. 

" Dear Sans and Papyrus," it started. Papyrus quickly read the note, " STRESSED...WORK..." he read aloud, " A FEW DAYS AWAY..." The skeleton processed this. " A FEW DAYS AWAY?" he questioned. 

 

Sans laid half-covered by sheets in his worn bed. He was in a deep snooze and as Papyrus threw open the door, he stayed asleep. " SANS!" Papyrus announced, he paused, "SANS!" Papyrus was speaking at full volume as he walked into the room and, because he was Papyrus, that meant underground-shattering proportions, still, Sans did little more than roll over. Papyrus' voice turned from one of concern to annoyance. 

" LAZYBONES!" he demanded, he shook Sans vigorously, " GET UP!" 

Sans didn't open his sockets, nor make any signs of life, except his grin twitching slightly. 

" YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!? THIS IS AN EMERGENCY! GET UP!" Papyrus rolled his brother onto the floor. Sans landed, cushioned by his bedding that was dragged with him, that and his flooring, blue and purple carpet, was not the hardest material. Papyrus groaned loudly as his brother still did not open his eyes or sit up or do anything but LAY THERE! It was his fault, in Sans' opinion, it was a madman's task to try and wake Sans before 10:30. 

" SANS! HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?! YOU GO TO BED AT THE SAME TIME AS ME!" Finally Sans produced a small mumble, " five more minutes. . ." 

Papyrus lost it and Sans chuckled to himself, tibia honest he really did like pulling Papyrus' leg. 

" ok ok." Sans surrendered, sitting up sluggishly, wiping sleep from his sockets. He yawned, " what's the matter bro?" Papyrus never awoken him this early without a good reason. Papyrus froze, in his rage he had almost forgotten, his voice refilled with distress as he exclaimed, " DAD'S RUN AWAY!" Sans blinked and chuckled, what did that even mean? 

" grown-ups can't 'run away', Papyrus." Sans informed. 

" BUT HE DID!" his brother insisted, " HE LEFT A RUN AWAY NOTE! JUST LIKE IN THE MOVIES!" Papyrus offered the note from his hand and looked away from it, like it was something filled with horror. Sans was still very amused by this and took the note. It was quite short.

' Dear Sans and Papyrus, 

I have been under some stress recently mostly because of work and personal reasons. I figure it would be best I take a few days away from home. There is spaghetti in the fridge and gold in the usual spot if you want something from Grillby's or the store. I'm fine, feel free to call me in case of any problems. 

Love you both, W.D. Gaster.' He is such a dork, Sans thought, soul warming at the note; he didn't need to sign his full name, we know who he-. 

" YOU SEE?!" Papyrus pronounced and Sans looked up and winked, " you're right, the note is 'running away' with my expectations." 

" YOU ARE THE WORST! THE WORST! YOU ROTTEN BROTHER!" Sans barreled over backwards laughing and Papyrus had no idea how his brother could take this so lightly! 

" SANS!" the tall skeleton scolded, anxiety coming through in his voice. " WHAT-WHAT IF HE'S HURT OR COLD OR-OR ON THE STREETS WITH HOODLUMS!" 

" hoodlums?" Sans questioned with a cocked eye socket. He was still laughing internally but apparently this was really bothering Papyrus, so he tried to take it seriously. 

" YES!" Papyrus answered and Sans sighed, smiling still. " Pappy, Gaster is a grown-up, he can take care of himself. if he wants a vacation, he'll give himself one. he's just fine i'm sure." Papyrus seemed to debate this, concern still written on his skull. 

" BUT WHAT ABOUT MY BED TIME STORIES?" he asked softly. 

" i read them to you half the time, anyway." Sans reminded, casually, he didn't see why it was a big deal. Papyrus grew mournful, had it really become that often? Letting out a heavy sigh, Papyrus stated, " WELL WHY DIDN'T HE SAY ANYTHING? WHY A NOTE? WHY IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, SANS?" Sans shrugged, valid questions he supposed. 

" not sure Paps, but i'm sure he's fine." he replied. Papyrus was reminded of his fight with his father yesterday and the tumultuous night before. " BUT WHAT IF HE'S ANGRY WITH ME?" Papyrus prompted, when Sans was quiet, the taller brother continued, " WE HAD AN ARGUMENT YESTERDAY WHEN I TOLD HIM WE APPLIED TO BE SENTRIES. . . HE SAID I WAS NOT FITTED TO THE JOB." Trouble filled Papyrus at its remembrance. 

" i'm sure it wasn't that." Sans responded comfortingly, " Gaster is tough, Pap." Papyrus looked down at the floor guiltily. " WHAT ABOUT THE NIGHT BEFORE?" the tall skeleton reminded sheepishly. Sans paled, even though he was already white, " i'm sure he's over that." he said and even he didn't think he sounded convincing. 

" BUT I! MADE! HIM! CRY!!!" Papyrus protested and Sans looked down, awkwardly, " yeahhh. . ." Papyrus held his head in worry and exhaustion. 

" but i think you two smoothed it over and you didn't mean it anyway." Sans encouraged. Papyrus looked down-trot, " I FEEL GUILTY OVER IT, SANS." 

" it's ok, Pap." Sans assured, " you're fine. and Gaster isn't mad, i'm sure." Papyrus thought it over. Yeah, I mean it's not like I meant to make him cry, Papyrus thought, well I mean I did but not like cry just make him feel um bad but that's only because I thought he had been bad to Sans and-and I made him pancakes. . .it's not like he could still be mad at me, r-right? 

" what did you think he did anyway?" Sans asked, " you mentioned you thought he did something else but never told me bout it." Papyrus, pulled from his thoughts, froze at the question. He couldn't quite tell the truth because ' My only friend, who happens to be a flower, told me our dad raped you and I believed him. But it was really just a lie he conjured so I would release my inner aggression, that I didn't know I had, and take our father's body for my own because I lust after it and he wanted to be helpful.' would make anyone sound absolutely insane. 

" I UM THOUGHT. . ." Maybe I should tell the truth, he wondered, an abridged version of course. " I THOUGHT HE HAD touched you without your permission." Papyrus' face speckled with orange and he looked shameful that he had said it. Sans instantly turned blue. " touched? as in touched-touched?" the small skeleton stammered from his spot on the ground. " YES. MOLESTED, GROPED, TOUCHED, WHATEVER WORD YOU PREFER." Papyrus explained. The blue grew darker. 

" P-Pappy! why would you think that?!" Sans asked quickly with concern. 

" WELL, HE DID SPY ON YOU." Papyrus reminded, in an almost defensive tone. 

" on accident!" Sans proclaimed and felt so SO very flustered, " he didn't even know I had a dick!" This conversation has escalated quickly, Sans thought and so was his current core temperature. His bones chilled, soul beat picking up. Papyrus better stop filling my head with this shit! he thought, I'm gonna pop a BONEr right here and I DO NOT want to have to explain that. Between Papyrus appearing to be fiercely jealous, and the idea of Gaster taking advantage of him; Sans' bizarre fantasies seemed to be jumping from his mind to this conversation. 

" I KNOW, I KNOW." Papyrus replied, exhaling. He didn't think that Gaster had had any perverse intentions when he had accidentally looked at Sans, no, none at all. He didn't even know why he had said that, . . . well, he did know. He frowned. It's because I want Gaster to. Secretly deep down. Papyrus knew, because I want him with more than just myself. I'm dragging Sans into this too, Papyrus realized and while the monster had no problem with Gaster being attracted to either one of them, in fact the opposite was true, he knew hoping Gaster was creeping on Sans while he slept was a bit extreme. 

" SORRY." Papyrus said, " I KNOW IT WAS SILLY." while rubbing one arm with his opposite hand. 

And hot, Sans mumbled internally, wishing his tastes were way different than they were. 

" it's not like Gaster could ever be attracted to me anyway." Sans commented and Papyrus blinked. The phrase, was it said with an almost. . . dejected tone? No, couldn't be. You're making things up, the tall brother told himself. 

" HE TOTALLY COULD. YOU'RE SUPER SEXY, SANS! AND GASTER LOVES YOU AND IS AROUND YOU ALL THE TIME!" Papyrus informed happily and Sans blushed again. 

" thanks Pap, but uh he's like my um dad." he replied and it came out so quietly, Papyrus suddenly felt like an idiot. He felt like he had on a lonely night in the middle of a storm a long time ago. " but we're brothers, Papyrus." Sans had whispered and Papyrus had felt like that was silly. What did that have to do with this? he had wondered, but he saw the shame in Sans' face and it seeped from his brother into him. He had apologized next but told Sans he felt no different. Never would he feel different and the Great Papyrus would not leave Sans the way he was. He convinced Sans; that was his job. He convinced him it was ok, and would everyday they were together. Sometimes his job was easy, barely felt like anything at all, and sometimes he had to put in overtime and felt exhausted. But it was worth it. Every time he could get Sans to hold his hand it was worth it, every smile Sans gave him was worth it, every hot kiss, every sleepless playful night. Papyrus would never quit his job, he hoped one day he could retire; but if that day never came that would still be ok. Because Sans was worth everything. 

" UM, I KNOW, I JUST MEANT LIKE YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL AND STUFF, NOT LIKE GASTER COULD LOVE YOU." Papyrus muttered, hoping some statement came out right but none really did. He was a terrible liar. Sans felt his soul get twisted harshly to the left. Oww. Pap, oww, he thought. As a tide of forlornness and self pity crushed him it started to whisper. ' Not like Gaster could love you.' Your light is right, it said, Gaster sees you as nothing. Forget about him ever sleeping with you, you should just start with trying to not be an absolute disgrace to him. You don't do anything, you aren't useful in anyway, Papyrus is the good son; the only one who is worth anything. You aren't worth anything. You were the prototype; he is the perfection. 

" yeah, you're right, Pap." Sans replied and his voice sounded quiet and empty. The room went quiet. Papyrus shifted nervously and Sans kinda wanted Papyrus gone. Huh, that was strange, Sans never thought that. The conversations between the two brothers hardly ever hit lulls. There was no such things as an awkward silence, they'd lived with each other their whole lives; if there was a silence, it was peaceful. Content. But this silence was neither peaceful nor content, not this one. No; this silence was full of anguish.


	14. A BEERy weird night

The pansies were very pretty. White, purple, and yellow; all in bloom. Undyne had picked some up for Alphys earlier that day. Asgore stopped and smelled them. And Mettaton had received several from his fans. Growing flowers underground was sometimes challenging, depending on the needs of the plant, and so when a bunch this fresh and full were picked they tended to go fast. Gaster stared at them from his table in the dining room of the MTT resort. They were very pretty, lined and tied together on a movable cart, lead by a blue rabbit-like monster. He smiled and exchanged a pretty bouquet for some gold coin with a smiling female monster, who happily laughed and then waved goodbye. When worker smiled and straightened up, he caught Gaster's gaze from the dining room; past the lobby fountain. Gaster realized the worker had made eye-contact when the rabbit smiled and offered a bouquet out. Gaster quickly shook his head no. He waved the worker off in dismissal and shoved his head into his menu. The worker frown and lowered the bouquet. He was sure the sable-dressed monster wanted one. He had been staring at the flowers all afternoon. . .

 

" . . . Sans?" Papyrus asked, nervously, from behind his brother's door. Sans opened his sockets and turned his head towards the door. His younger, taller brother peaked out from behind his bedroom door frame.

Sans chuckled, " what up, Paps?" 

That's what I'm wondering, Papyrus thought dubiously. Sans had stayed in his room all day. He knew Sans was a lazybones but this was ridiculous! They usually hung out together, even if they were just being lazy together; they were together. Watching MTT, or taking a stroll, or going to Grillby's. Papyrus frowned, Sans was just 'off' today. He wondered if Sans was thrown off by Gaster taking off or maybe. . .their conversation earlier today. 

" UH, I MADE SPAGHETTI." Papyrus answered, faking excitement, " I WAS WONDERING IF YOU'D COME EAT SOME WITH ME." 

Sans didn't really want to, he'd been trying to figure things out/ pout about his life today. There was something addicting about just laying on your bed, staring at your ceiling. Your miserable, miserable ceiling. Sans looked between Papyrus and his ceiling, he could tell Papyrus was worried even though he was trying to hide it. He internally sighed, I'm too good a monster. 

" course, Pappy." Sans said, yet made no attempt to get off the bed. Papyrus felt his soul flutter with anxiety. 

" i'll be down in a few." Sans said, rolling to the wall, " just five more minutes." It was a joke but it came off sad and non-convincing; an unmotivated comedian's at best.

" O-OK." Papyrus replied, " HURRY UP, YOU LAZYBONES." The jape came off awkward and unsure. Papyrus shut the door and cringed. I can't seem to say anything right today! he thought in anguish, that's so unlike me, I'm the greatest monster I know! The skeleton sighed deeply and then raced down the steps. There's got to be something I can do, he worried, as he crossed in front of the television. He turned sharply into the kitchen. The perfectly set table and extra ketchup packets suddenly didn't seem like enough. Not even passable! Papyrus nibbled on his bone fingers, what can I do?! It seems like everything has fallen to disarray! None of this is supposed to happen; not under my watch! I'm the great Papyrus, master chef, future guardsman, and overall talented brother and son, this should NOT be happening. . . .Papyrus felt small orange tears at the edge of his sockets. No, he brushed the frustrated tears away. I'll fix this! It'll be ok. He looked around the kitchen for a spontaneous way to solve this. He spotted the cabinet above the sink. The highest one, the one they weren't supposed to touch.

 

" Papyrus!" Sans summoned as he descended the staircase. He paused, he heard some shuffling in the kitchen. He hurried his slippered steps and eventually leaned into the kitchen's entryway. " Papyrus?" Sans questioned. Papyrus stood on a wooden chair and currently had a glass bottle of rum in his gloved hands. Papyrus froze and smiled sheepishly, feeling a little bit like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. 

" OH GOOD EVENING, BROTHER! HOW ARE YOU THIS EVENING?" Papyrus said as he hopped down. Sans cocked an eye socket and asked, " were you in Gaster's liquor cabinet?" Papyrus smiled and nodded proudly.

" YES, YOU LOOKED DOWN SO I FIGURED SOME ALCOHOL COULD TURN YOUR MOOD AROUND." Papyrus stated, placing the rum beside the set dinner. Sans turned his gaze from Papyrus to the drink on the table. That's unusual, Sans picked up right away, Papyrus doesn't drink. And I've never seen him even dare touch the liquor cabinet before.

" are you sure?" Sans asked, hesitantly. Papyrus nodded eagerly, and started thinking about which glasses were for the alcoholic drinks. He knew his father used fancy, separate glasses; even though he hardly drank around the boys. Papyrus had spotted them in the sink one morning and Sans told him what they were. Now where does father hide them? Papyrus wondered, eye sockets scanning the kitchen for a possible hiding place. 

" YOU ALWAYS SEEM IN A BETTER MOOD AFTER YOU DRINK SOMETHING!" Papyrus explained, as he began rooting around in a cabinet for his desired crockery. Sans flushed and shifted in his slippers, although Papyrus never drank, he had been known to from time to time. He usually did it away from Papyrus, at Grillby's or late at night when Papyrus was put to bed, but he'd sipped a bottle or two when Paps was around, just casual, careful. Another one of my many MANY mistakes, Sans thought with a weak chuckle. 

" i'm not in a bad mood, Papyrus. i promise." he lied. Papyrus frowned as he pulled the glasses out from the back of the cupboard. 

" FOUND THEM!" Papyrus announced, ignoring Sans' statement as he brought them to the table. He screwed off the top to the rum and Sans wandered over, still a bit confused. He didn't understand why Papyrus had suggested it. Was Papyrus that worried? 

" hey, Paps, listen i'm really ok." Sans repeated. Papyrus felt his skull racing, Sans doesn't want me drinking? I can handle alcohol! Please! The Great Papyrus is not a child! I'm a grown up! 

" I KNOW, SANS, MAYBE I WANT YOU TO DRINK FOR OTHER reasons." Papyrus said, pouring the tan liquid into one of the glasses. Sans didn't have the heart to tell him they were wine, not hard liquor, glasses. Wait. . .what did Pap just say? Sans thought, blush kissing his skull. Papyrus gave a sly smirk and poured more into the other glass. " YOU DID TELL ME TO LET YOU KNOW WHEN I WAS READY TO BE. . . BAD." Sans felt his throat go dry, his soul fluttering in excitement. " I CAN BE A VERY BAD BOY WHEN I TRY." Papyrus said, turning on Sans and putting his hands around his skull. Sans felt his soul start to hammer in his rib cage as Papyrus licked over his top teeth with an orange conjured tongue. " NOW WILL YOU DRINK WITH ME OR DO YOU HAVE COLD FEET?" Sans nodded obediently and Papyrus smirked, " GOOD BOY." he pulled away to grab a glass. Sans' skull was blue and his dick half-formed as Papyrus handed him the cup. 

Papyrus admitted to himself, that speaking like that did feel good but he felt a guilty and embarrassed over it too. Oh well, Papyrus thought, taking a sip of the rum, at least he's drinking with me. This will certainly make everything all right. Papyrus looked at himself in the liquor; it tasted weird over the tongue he had forced himself to summon. Sans downed the glass with one gulp. Papyrus looked over, surprised, and then followed the example with a result of some coughing afterward. Sans laughed carelessly and said, " take it easy, Romeo." Papyrus gave him a dry look but then grinned and laughed. 

" the spaghetti looks delicious by the way, thanks." Sans said, slipping into his seat and raising his glass for more rum. Papyrus blinked as Sans asked, " shall we eat?" with an easy grin. Papyrus shyly smiled. Maybe he didn't need the liquor. Maybe things would be ok just because they would be. . .his soul calmed with hope and tranquility. Not because he was the Great Papyrus but because Sans was the Sansational Sans! His brother, and rock, and everything Papyrus needed; everything the Great Papyrus required. Papyrus refilled Sans' glass and then his own and laughed, " NYEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE, IT IS MY FANTASTIC COOKING!" 

Sans chuckled, " it looks skullper." Papyrus gave him the most shocked and then the most outraged look. " OH. MY. STARS." Sans laughed and downed more rum. He loved Gaster's aged taste. Papyrus grinned and started to explain how horrible that pun was, trying and failing to keep a serious expression. The brothers laughed and smiled and drank and the bottle was soon emptied. 

 

" WE OUT OF RUM." Papyrus complained, laying across the sofa, with Sans over him, kissing his exposed spine softly. Papyrus held the empty bottle with a disappointed, pouty look. Sans looked up, " come on, baby, there's plenty more in the cabinet." They were both considerably drunk at this point. 

" NO, THERE'S NOT." Papyrus complained, " THIS WAS THE ONLY THING IN THERE." Sans was hazily surprised. Gaster usually had wine in there too and sometimes vodka or whiskey or something, no maybe it was beer; Sans wasn't sure right now. Sans sat up and hung his legs over the sides of his brother, straddling him. " Hmm that's kinda weird." 

" I KNOW RIGHT! THAT STUFF IS LIKE CANDY! I WANT MORE. . ." Papyrus started babbling about how he now knew why Gaster and Sans drank the stuff as Sans thought of a way to acquire more buzz. 

" call that Dino chick." Sans said, plopping back down onto Papyrus and burying his skull into Papyrus' scarf. It smelled like MTT cologne and marinara sauce, Sans loved those scents. 

Papyrus groaned, " I DON'T KNOW HER NUMBER. ALL I KNOW IS SHE LIVES IN HOTLANDS, IS A DOCTOR, AND WORKS WITH DADDY." Sans moaned and gripped Papyrus' scarf. " say that again." he mumbled into the fabric. 

Papyrus laughed lightly and said, " DADDY?" testingly. Sans moaned quietly again and murmured, " i love when you say that." Papyrus giggled. " YOU'RE SO SILLY. WHY? YOU LIKE PRETENDING YOU'RE A FATHER?" the tall brother mentioned, carelessly. 

" NO." Sans groaned into Papyrus' scarf, remembering his gross predicament. He wasn't drunk enough to let that one slip. " Dino girl, let's call her." Sans said again, getting up and away from detective Papyrus. 

" I SAID! I DON'T HAVE HER NUMBER!" Papyrus retorted, crossing his arms at his blown off question. 

" we won't call. if she lives in the Hotlands, we can look up her address in the Hotlands directory." Sans explained, he knew Gaster kept directories of all the underground areas, around here somewhere. 

" OKIE DOKIE." Papyrus said, rolling on his front and watching Sans as he began to root around the living room for the directories. Papyrus watched and said casually, " YOU HAVE A CUTE BUTT, SANS." 

Sans chuckled and replied, " i don't have a butt, Papyrus." 

" WELL WHATEVER IT IS, IT'S CUTE." 

" i think it's called a pelvis bro." 

" NO! IT'S NOT THE WHOLE THING, IT'S THE BACK PART." 

" pretty sure, it's still just called that." 

" IS NOT!" 

" is too." 

" NEVER MIND, IT'S CALLED YOUR FACE!" 

Sans was convinced that was the funniest thing he had EVER heard. He laughed his nonexistent guts out for five minutes; full tears and everything. Eventually Papyrus found the directories. 

The two brothers quickly came across a problem as they opened the Hotlands directory, along the long side table, in their living room. 

Alphys who? The names were in alphabetical last name order and they had quite the predicament on their hands. The didn't know Dr. Alphys' last name. They tried Alphys but that was her first name since no Alphys lived in Hotlands. So the brothers had begun their quest for the mystery Doctor. After about ten minutes Sans had given up and abandon Papyrus, and the search, for the green sofa. 

" what's W.D. stand for anyway?" Sans asked, pulling his face from the cushion. They were on the topic of names. Well Sans was. Papyrus was focused on his quest. " Walter Doug?" Sans pondered aloud, " William David? . . what about Witney Daniel? i mean that would explain why he goes by his last name and writes W.D. on everything." Papyrus looked up momentarily.

" WHAT ABOUT WING DINGS?" he asked, looking back at his brother, there was a silence. 

" . . . that's stupid." Sans replied, putting his skull back into the cushion. Papyrus shrugged, he thought it was a good guess. 

" OH, I FOUND IT!" Papyrus suddenly exclaimed, pointing to the name, phone number, and address written in the thick paper book. Sans stood lazily and wandered up beside his brother, his steps only a little shaky. He looked dryly at the book.

" what kinda name is Dinosaur?" he asked skeptically. 

Papyrus replied, eyes never leaving the page, " NOT SURE, BUT THIS PLACE DOESN'T SEEM TOO DIFFICULT TO FIND. I BET IF WE CAN CATCH THE RIVERPERSON, WE CAN MAKE IT THERE IN AN HOUR!" 

" screw an hour, Papa Sansy is got all the shortcuts we need right here." Sans said, cracking his neck. Papyrus was wasted and even he knew how ridiculous that sounded. Before Papyrus could object, Sans grabbed his arm and teleported the two of them out of there. Papyrus felt a twisting motion and then. . . wet. He was on his bum and he groggily looked around. They were in the river. He glared at Sans who was looking distastefully at his soaked jacket. 

" S-SANS!" Papyrus shouted, " WHAT IN THE UNDERGROUND ARE YOU DOING? NOW MY SCARF AND BOOTS AND BATTLE BODY ARE WET! UGH!" the tall skeleton stood and pushed some water from himself. " WHERE ARE WE A-ANYWAY?" 

Sans blinked and looked around, " at least we won't have any trouble drying off." he explained, grinning. Papyrus looked at him and then glanced back at the scenery. There were narrow orange steps on the shore, leading to a bright orange path that snaked through the rocky earth, of molten red and brown. The air was hot and made Papyrus suddenly not regret the fact that he was drenched. It was like a sauna out here! Sans got off his backside and while the water only came to Papyrus mid-tibia, it pooled around him, almost all the way up to his pelvis. He waddled out of the water to the shore and shook like a dog, causing Papyrus to scold him because the taller one had been a victim of the spray.

Sans giggled, " wow bro, you seem a little more HOT-headed than usual." he winked. Papyrus groaned as Sans started laughing uncontrollably again. Sans was so moved by his own pun his unsure steps touched the shoreline's edge. Papyrus' instincts were powerful, even drunk, and he snatched Sans around the shoulders to keep him from falling over the edge, back into the river. 

" CAREFUL SANS, YOU'RE TIPSY." Sans blushed and put his hands to Papyrus' chest plate. 

" my hero," he swooned, " my tipsy, tipsy hero!" Papyrus cocked his head and blinked. Sans chuckled and explained, " it's a pun on trusty." Papyrus dropped Sans into the river. Sans laughed harder. 

 

When the two hammered brothers finally got away from the river's side they stood looking around at a four way intersection. The orange path seemed to lead to many different locations. 

" what about that building there?" Sans asked, hands in his drenched pockets. Papyrus looked and saw a large, tall building with double doors. The whole thing was painted an off-white and there were pipes exposed in the siding. 

" HOW DO WE KNOW THAT'S HER PLACE?!" Papyrus asked, placing his hands on his hips! " SHE COULD LIVE AROUND HERE ANYWHERE." 

" except the address matches and it says the word 'Lab' above the door." Sans casually replied. Papyrus glanced at him. " . . . THAT'S FAIR." They approached the doors. Sans rang the bell. Once, twice, they waited. 

" . . . MAYBE SHE'S NOT HOME." Papyrus offered. 

Sans gave him an disbelieving look, " it's midnight. where else would she be?" 

" I DON'T KNOW MAYBE LIKE WORKING OR SOMETHING." Papyrus responded and Sans laughed, " because scientist always work till twelve am." 

" GASTER OFTEN WORKS LATE." Papyrus retorted. Sans grimaced, he wanted another drink. Suddenly their was the buzz of the doors unlocking. They slid open to reveal a sleepy looking Alphys, dressed in fluffy, mew mew kissy cutie pajamas. She went from rubbing her heavy eyes to jumping as she saw SUBJECT P AND SUBJECT S OUTSIDE HER DOOR! 

" O-Oh my gosh!" Alphys exclaimed, readjusting her glasses on her face, " P-Papyrus?! Sans?! W-What are you doing here?!" Sans grinned and Papyrus struck a dramatic pose. " WE ARE HERE FOR YOUR ALCOHOL!" Papyrus announced loudly; Sans elbowed him in the spine. 

" I MEAN TO HAVE A GOOD TIME!" 

" can we come in?" Sans asked, Alphys flushed, who could resist that deep drawl!

" O-of course! Please make yourself at home! I-I have drinks in the fridge, hold on a minute!" She rushed away and the two dripping brother's wandered inside taking in their surroundings. The lab was a long, rectangular building with light blue tile and pale green walls. Their was a large monitor and desk, covered in notes, near-by and Sans thought it was a nice joint. 

" T-They're n-not much but-" Alphys said, pulling a six-pack from her fridge, " I keep them for when Undyne comes around, she drinks them sometimes. . ." Dr.Alphys blushed at the mention of her favorite member of the Royal guard. 

" WOWIE! YOU KNOW UNDYNE?!" Papyrus exclaimed, excitedly. 

" Y-Yes!" Alphys replied as Papyrus returned, " ISN'T SHE THE COOLEST?! I WANNA BE IN THE ROYAL GUARD LIKE SHE IS ONE DAY!" Alphys smiled. " That's a nice dream, Papyrus." she replied as Sans walked over and took a beer from it's package. 

" thanks." he said, with a wink.

" Heh heh! Don't mention it." Papyrus reached out and his brother handed him one. They both popped open the tops with their boney fingers and took long sips. Alphys watched in aw, she couldn't believe it. These were really them! Subject P and S drinking HER BEER! The way their bones moved so easily, despite the fact their was no muscles to assist them, the way they monitored their surroundings like anyone else, despite the fact they had no eyes! Truly an inventive work of magical engineering! W.D. Gaster was a God. Quite literally, if your definition was someone who could create life and break known laws of nature. 

" WOWIE, ALPHYS! THESE ARE COOL ACTION FIGURES!" Papyrus was leaning over her anime figurines on her computer desk. 

" O-oh uh t-thank you!" They were not technically action figures, but the scientist hardly had the spine to argue with an amazing, artificial life-form, not to mention she'd probably lose, considering Papyrus was highly intoxicated. Drunk people tended to 'win' arguments. She found it so fascinating that monsters without any organs could become under the influence of alcohol. The truly genius part of Gaster's work was how through he had been, in making these creations exactly like other monsters. They felt emotions, they made judgements, they could even get drunk! It was amazing really. And it kind of made Alphys wonder, why? If you had the potential to make life, life that had never been seen before then why. . . why make it actually the same as any other monster. I'm mean sure, Papyrus and Sans were individually different, with their own personalities and powers, but they were also almost 'too good'. They could interact with other monsters on the street, and unless they were a scientist, no one would suspect that anything was unusual. It was almost a shame that normal monsters could not see the magnificence that Alphys, and she was sure, Gaster, saw. 

" YOU KNOW, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE ACTION FIGURES TOO. I LIKE TO MAKE HYPOTHETICAL BATTLE SCENARIOS WITH THEM!" Papyrus explained, a little too loudly. 

" O-oh really that's ne-" 

" hey Alphys, gotta couch I could lay on?" Sans asked, interrupting her. 

" A c-couch?" Alphys scratched her chin, " uh n-no but I do have a bed, right upstairs, a-although it's folded into its box form right now though." 

" A BOX?" Papyrus questioned, " SILLY ALPHYS BEDS DON'T COME IN BOXES. OR DO THEY-" his speech was slurred now, giving all his statements a drunks' cuteness about them. 

" already inviting me to bed?" Sans began, " Wow, that's pretty BOXY, Alphys!" the skeleton winked. Alphys covered her eyes with embarrassment for both him and herself. 

" SANS!" Papyrus protested, " THAT WAS THE SINGLE WORSE PUN OF THE NIGHT! AND YOU'RE EMBARRASSING HER! SO UNGENTLEMANLY!" Papyrus crossed his arms and turned his head up disapprovingly. Sans chuckled. 

" sorry." Sans offered and Alphys was about to assure him, it was totally fine, when he added, " I just dino puns." Alphys looked at Sans and then Papyrus, the taller skeleton shrugged. 

" like I 'dig' them." Sans explained and then gave a displeased sigh, " jeez give me a break, I'm UNDER THE INFLUENCE of a lot of pressure." Alphys snorted a laugh and Papyrus grimaced, looking at Alphys as he chided, " DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM." Alphys shyly smiled.

" S-sorry." the short dinosaur replied in her nasal, high voice and Papyrus grinned. " IT'S OK, FRIEND, BUT DON'T. HE'LL GO ALL NIGHT." Papyrus explained and Sans chortled. 

" it's true I have a BEERy big problem." Sans confessed, winking again. Papyrus gave a horrified glance and Alphys laughed again. Papyrus sat down in the computer chair and downed more beer. Man he wished he had something stronger. Sans had started to laugh uncontrollably for the fourth or so time that night and Alphys wondered if Gaster knew his creations were here. Part of her wondered if she should call the scientist, although he was probably sleeping, as a friend and fellow colleague of the monster, she felt obligated to inform her boss of his experiments' activity. A clatter startled Alphys. Her mew mew kissy cutie figurines were now all over the floor, beneath her desk.

" OOPS!" Papyrus said, looking sheepish from his seat, " I'M SORWY." 

" I-It's ok." Alphys assured, leaning down to pick up the fallen figures. 

" hey!" Sans' voice called from above the two other monsters. Alphys and Papyrus looked up to the upper floor where Sans' call had come from. She thought, how did he get up there so f-. " how do I get this bed 'unboxed'? wait i think i- ouch! never mind!" Alphys had an ominous feeling in her gut, that call was going to have to wait.


	15. A phone call

Dr. Alphys, of the Royal scientist division, was currently dialing her boss' phone number into her cellular. She leaned up against one of her many bookshelves, lined with comics, manga, and the occasional scientific research book. Her squat frame relaxed as she let the structure take most of her weight. Wiping some sweat from her head, and readjusting the phone to ear, she had finally found the courage to call. Her two skeletal guests had passed out in her bed an hour or so ago but Alphys had been too anxious to make the phone call to Gaster, until now. A ring passed and then another. M-maybe he won't pick up, it is like two am or something crazy, the dinosaur fretted, yeah there is no way he'll-.

" Hello?" Alphys froze, oh gosh. . ." . . . U-uh h-hi it's Alphys, I-I wanted-" 

" Alphys! Oh my gosh! It's Undyne!" the dinosaur-like monster recognized her crush's voice. 

" U-Undyne?! What are you doing with Gaster's phone?" The fish monster laughed a dry, disbelieving laugh. " You would not believe the night I've had." the guard captain informed and Alphys stuttered, " S-Same here!" 

" Really?" Undyne asked and Alphys nodded, although she could not be seen, " W-why do you think I'm calling my boss at two am?" 

" It's actually three." Undyne corrected and Alphys drug a clawed hand down her face, no wonder she was so tired. " Wow." she let out, " S-so what h-happened to you?" Alphys continued, with the nervousness Undyne always brought her. 

" Where do I even start?" Undyne stated with a tired tone. " H-how about you start with how you got Gaster's phone?" Alphys suggested. She's not sleeping with him, is she? the scientist thought anxiously. 

" Oh ok sure, well I didn't intend to get his phone, it was in his pants' pocket and I heard it ring."

". . . Why do you have his pants?" 

" Because he threw up all over them!" Undyne answered with drama. 

" What?!" Alphys exclaimed in return, forgetting her quest to be quiet. Sans and Papyrus slept soundly not more than twenty feet away. " My boss?! Like W.D.-"

" Yes! Unbelievable, right?"

" W-wow yes, w-why?!" 

" Well I've never seen anyone drink 13 margaritas and not throw up so-" 

" Oh g-gosh that's. . .wow." She had never seen her boss as the heavy drinker type.

" I-is he ok?" she asked with concern. 

" Yeah, I've been watching him. Him and Asgore are passed out in the other room." 

" W-Wait Asgore?! Oh my stars, Undyne what-" 

" Hey it's your turn." Undyne interjected, grinning widely as she turned on the washing machine, she didn't want to be rude and hog the conversation. Plus Undyne. . . liked hearing about Alphys. Undyne felt her soul warm.

" O-ok sure thing, so uh I was just sleeping and then somebody uh knocks on my doors!" Alphys felt a little awkward, she didn't feel like she was a very talented story teller. " Who was it?" Undyne asked, with interest. 

" Sans and Papyrus!" Alphys answered, breathlessly. Undyne was taken back. " Gaster's kids?" 

" Yes! Yes! And they were both h-hammered!" 

" What?!" Undyne couldn't believe her ears, Papyrus? That sweet, ridiculous guy, drunk? She couldn't believe it. " That's insane!" 

" I know!" Alphys replied, smiling widely, she really did enjoy conversing with Undyne, she felt like Undyne just, I don't know, got her. " And s-so I let them in and gave them some beer because they requested d-drinks." 

" Wow! Weird!" Undyne responded and then added, " I guess we had a more similar night than I thought." 

" Y-your turn again." Alphys meekly stated causing Undyne to grin.

" Ok, ok fuhuhuhu, so I'm over at Asgore's for tea and then he gets a call and I can't really hear most of it, because he stepped into the other room, and then he comes back, smiling brightly, and says, he's going out like 'old times'." I'm just staring at him and he apologizes but says he HAS to go out with his old friend, W.D. Gaster, who just called him. I explain to him that he can't go drinking without an escort and I finally convince the stubborn King to let me tag along." 

" So responsible." Alphys praised and Undyne thanked her before moving along. 

" So we meet up with him and Gaster seems a little unsure at first and I figure things will be pretty mild, right? I mean you can say a lot of things about Gaster, but he's not intimidating, so I figure things will be pretty chill. Then they sit down, me watching from the other side of the bar, and they start doing shots! I lost track of how many they did, it got crazy!" 

" J-jeez Undyne, you had to watch a drunk Asgore and Gaster?"

" Yup, drunk royalty is an easy target for thieves or other punks looking for some quick gold. And I'm also there to stop Asgore from humiliating himself, they wanted to go to a strip club and that was the most intense argument I've ever had." Undyne sighed heavily, remembering a horrible battle. Alphys chuckled, lightly.

" O-oh gosh, what I h-had to go through seems like a cake-walk compared to your night." Undyne laughed brightly, " It's alright, nothing I couldn't handle!" she bragged and felt herself beam with pride. Alphys smiled tenderly. 

" That's good." An affectionate quiet fell and after a few moments Undyne coughed, blushing, Alphys was so freaking nice. 

" So uh, what happened after you gave the runts beer?" 

Alphys chortled softly and reminded, " You know, t-they are almost the same age as us." 

Undyne huffed, " They don't act like it, their total Daddy's boys." Alphys chuckled and blushed, feeling bad for talking about Sans and Papyrus like that. " Well if you had a rich, high-class d-daddy, you wouldn't work either." Alphys replied with lightness. Undyne smirked and leaned up against the spinning washing machine.

" I guess that's fair." Alphys nodded.

" S-so um then they just hung around and drank and Papyrus fell down the escalator, uh long story, he's FINE though, thank Asgore." Alphys finished in a mumble, Undyne may think Gaster uninimidating but Alphys could not concur. She'd seen the father's anger first hand and it was scary, in that quiet, subtle way. If one of the boys was seriously hurt under her watch, well Alphys would fear for more than her job.

Undyne chuckled before saying, " Oh stars, I'm glad he's ok." with as much humor as concern.

" h-heh yeah and then I put them to bed after a lot of protesting on Papyrus' part. Sans finally talked him down and uh. . ." Alphys felt herself blush. 

" You said, 'put them to bed', ya see why I called them runts." Undyne pointed out smugly. 

" Isn't Papyrus taller than you?" 

" He is not!"

Alphys rolled her eyes with loving amusement, " W-well he's c-close, and anyway didn't you have to put Gaster and Asgore to bed?"

" More like throw them there. Gaster passed out before I could even get them inside the house. Asgore kept getting distracted by flowers and dumb shit and it was hard to wrangle him, while carrying Gast." 

" Gast?" Alphys chuckled. Undyne shrugged in good spirit. " You don't spend a whole night taking care of someone and not come up with a nickname for them." 

" lol, ok." Alphys replied, smiling. Her mind drew back to her earlier thoughts. 

" . . .hmm."

" What is it, Alphys? You got something to say?"

" W-well I um. . .I'm debating whether or not to tell you." 

" Ohhhhhh tell me!" Alphys bit her inner cheek nervously.

" I d-don't know, it's not really my business a-and it's kinda personal." 

" You're just making me want to know MORE! Please!" Alphys weighted the options, she was DYING to tell somebody; she was the kind of person who just HAD to express her opinions. 

" O-ok, but don't go b-blabbing about this, o-ok?" Alphys felt oddly protective of the two boys. 

" Ok! Guard's honor! Now spill!" Alphys sighed deeply and then began.

" So when I was trying to get Papyrus to go to bed, I told ya S-Sans helped me convince him. Well, uh, although I appreciated the help it was in a rather unconventional w-way. After Papyrus laid down Sans started. . . KISSING HIM!" Alphys covered her mouth after those words as if she had said something super dirty. 

" OH MY FUCKIN' GOD!" Undyne shouted, in excitement. " What?! Oh my god! Why?" 

" I-I'm not sure." Alphys said, running a hand over her head-scales, it did feel really nice to tell someone.

" Hmmm, well maybe they're a really affectionate family?" Undyne offered, giving the benefit of the doubt.

Alphys blushed, " I-I don't think so Undyne. There was a lot of-um-t-tongue involved." 

" HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" 

" Quiet Undyne! A-aren't Gaster and Asgore sleeping over there?" 

" Oh right." the warrior lowered her volume, " First, oh my stars. Second, how? Aren't they like skeletons?" 

" I'm n-not sure but it seemed like the tongues were summoned with magic. Sans' was blue and Papyrus' orange, the colors sort of match up with their magic."

" Wow. . . well maybe they are a REALLY affectionate family?" Undyne said with jest.

" Ewwww, Undyne." Alphys replied, laughing softly. Undyne grinned, this was really fucking funny to her for some reason. 

" Alphy, don't over think it. They were beyond wasted, people do weird shit when they've had too much to drink." 

Alphys bit her lower lip. No, they weren't just crazy drunk, there was more than that. She just knew it! " U-Undyne, I don't how to explain it but it seemed like they had done it before. I mean maybe I am over-thinking it but they kept whispering how much t-they loved each other. I-it felt like something I should NOT have been watching." Alphys finished, covering an eye, with heated cheeks. 

" Oh uh-" Undyne coughed, " wow." Alphys uncovered her eye as Undyne muttered, " I mean no judgment or anything." 

" R-right, of course! It's just um. . .a little shocking. . ." They trailed off into an awkward silence. " You uh t-think Gaster knows?" Alphys asked and Undyne felt a grin split her face. 

" If he does, then that explains why he was so determined to get shit-faced." Alphys laughed quietly, and then felt a slap of curiosity. " You know actually this is strange, that Gaster and Sans and Papyrus would both decide to drink heavily on the same night. D-Doesn't that seem weird?" Undyne pursed her lips.

" Not really. I mean Gaster decided to go out and have a good time and while the cat's away the mice will play, as they say. Those rich boys just probably decided to raid the liquor cabinet while Daddy wasn't home. Then when they ran out, they decided to crash your place." 

Alphys sighed, " I guess you're right. It's just, I don't know, maybe I'm drawing lines that don't exist but G-Gaster's been a little unfocused at work recently. Not enough to impede anybody's progress but I-I, I guess I'm just a little worried about him. Things must be really upside down for him to be so thrown off that he needs to-"

" Drink till he passes out." 

" E-exactly!" Alphys readjusted her glasses, " S-sorry, I'm probably just being a worrywart." 

" No, that's a valid concern."

Undyne thought for a minute. " I could, uh, maybe ask him what's up after he wakes, if that would help you feel better." she offered, wanting to appease Alphys. " R-really?! You'd do that?!" Alphys asked, with stars in her eyes. Undyne was so cool! 

" Of course! It's no big deal for me! Fuhuhuhu!" Alphys laughed warmly.

" G-goodie, I'm glad. T-thanks." 

" Uh n-no problem!" 

" . . ."

" . . ." 

" W-well, I'll talk to you later! Thanks again!" 

" No problem! Good luck with Sans and Papyrus!" 

" O-ok thanks bye!" 

" Bye!" Alphys hung up quickly and then smiled at the phone. Wow, that was kinda good, she praised herself, a whole conversation with Undyne and I didn't even freak out that much! Score!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what you're reading? Support me by buying my original work called 'Stars' by Daniel Stone. It's an Adventure story about a young girl trying to achieve her dream of becoming a warrior. If you enjoy my writing style, please consider checking it out. Find it at the following link https://www.amazon.com/Stars-Adventure-Novel-Mataline-Prescon/dp/1980296448/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1525026639&sr=8-1&keywords=stars+daniel+stone or by searching Stars Daniel Stone on Amazon.com. Thank you so much!


	16. Be careful what you wish for

Warm . . . soft. . . and PAIN were the first thoughts of W.D. Gaster that morning. His head throbbed like it was being beaten with multiple hammers and it intensified with every slight movement. He groaned and rubbed his face into his furry pillow. It was gentle on his snow skin and had an underlying heat that warmed him. Gaster peeled his eyes open slowly. He stared curiously at the white fur in front of him. I don't own any white fur pillows- he glanced upward. He scrambled away! Ouch! he thought grabbing his head at the sudden, pain-enduing movements. Oh stars. . . What have you done now? the scientist asked himself. Only a few feet away from him slept his friend, Asgore Dreemurr, ruler of all the monsters in the underground. Ok, relax, he commanded of himself, maybe I didn't sleep with him. Gaster looked down at himself. His eyes widened. And I'm not wearing anything but my underwear, well that's good for my case. He sighed miserably, pressing his hand to his face. I can't help but corrupt the good things in my life, can't I? He climbed from the bed slowly. Oh gosh, he'll hate me for this; stars knows he's not gay and more importantly I'm not Toriel. Gaster guiltily looked around the room, it being basic but cozy, with a few simple items like a desk in front of the bed and a tall cabinet to the left of it. I truly am I terrible friend, the scientist thought in despair, I just slept in his separated wife's place. Idiot! Oh gosh, I have to get out of here before he wakes up. Gaster quickly turned and looked around for his clothes, surely they would be on the floor here somewhere. They're not-.

" I see your awake, Dr." Gaster turned his head to the doorway and saw Undyne, captain of the royal guard, leaning in its frame, " Sorry about your clothes, they are right here," she glanced down to the folded stack of clothing in her arms, " you kinda threw up all over them and-" she informed with a look of distaste.

" Did we um-" Gaster quickly inquired, motioning his head towards Asgore, and Undyne blinked before answering.

" Oh, no, don't worry. You two definitely didn't." 

" Oh thank god." Gaster exclaimed with visual relief, placing a hand to his chest. He didn't care that he wasn't properly dressed in front of the captain, he was just so happy he didn't fuck this up. No pun intended.

" I'll leave your clothes here." Undyne said politely, gently placing the folded sable garments down. 

" Yes, thank you." Gaster replied with a bow. Undyne nodded before leaving Gaster to get dressed in privacy. 

Gaster tip-toed down the hallway, after he had gotten dressed, like a guilty kid sneaking out after their appointed bedtime. The walls and flooring and rugs were gray, in fact most of everything was gray. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been in Asgore's house. Gosh that was, before the boys, before the tragedies, when Toriel Dreemurr, Prince Asriel, and Chara still roamed these halls. The memories were ghosts. Ghosts that were so close to fading away. 

Gaster passed two gray vases and noticed the startling yellow flowers. The only form of color in the house. He paused for a moment and stared at them. They reminded him of the pansies they were selling in the MTT resort's lobby. Except everyone who had been purchasing those flowers was smiling, going to bring them to someone, or even to just have around for themselves to enjoy. Who were these flowers for? For the ghosts, he supposed.

Upon entering the foyer, Gaster heard movement in the dining room, he spotted Undyne placing something on the table through the door frame. She caught his vision. " Come on in." she smiled, " I've got tea, to help with your hangover. I know it's GOTTA hurt like a bitch." Gaster chuckled sheepishly as he walked into the dining room. There was an unlit gray-stone fireplace behind a sitting chair of the same hue. The table was of fine, solid wood and had four chairs around it. Undyne sat at the head and made a motion for Gaster to join her. Gaster obliged and took the seat next to her, with a steaming tea cup in front of it. He was about to open his mouth when Undyne stated, " How much of last night do you remember?" Gaster blew some displeased air out of his mouth. 

" Right now, nothing." he said, with clear shame along his face, black fuzzy plumes covering his white cheeks. He chuckled nervously. " My deepest apologies for last night, I acted. . . irresponsibly." A complete, head-splitting, blackout, that was something Gaster hadn't done since his youth. He took a sip of his hot tea, it doing little to calm him. He was in a unfamiliar place with an unfamiliar women and exactly no knowledge of his actions from the hours of 8 pm to whatever time it was since he awoke. Undyne smiled sympathetically.

" It's fine, Dr. Nothing I couldn't handle! Although the vomit was kind of gross." Undyne responded honestly. Gaster grimaced. 

" Sorry again." he said, looking firmly at the table in front of him. Undyne was MUCH younger than him and yet she had been the wise, responsible one, last night anyway, that was only slightly, absolutely mortifying. 

" I told ya, it's fine. We all have those nights." she said casually, taking a sip of her own tea. " Plus I'm sure the headache is punishment enough." she chuckled lightheartedly. Gaster felt it pulse again painfully. 

" Indeed." he answered, " It's what I deserve, right?" Undyne heard the heaviness in his tone even though the statement was trying to come off as jest. Alphys' worries ran through her mind. Was this guy. . .ok? 

" So, you drink often?" she probed nonchalantly.

" Um no, I mean yes, but not to this much. . ." Gaster searched for the word, " excess." He admitted he was never good at dealing with stress and sometimes he'd have a glass of wine or two to take the edge off after putting the boys to bed. But that didn't excuse his recent behavior, of taking entire bottles into his workshop and drinking them. He uh wouldn't mention that. Undyne gently asked, " Any particular reason you wanted to drink heavily last night?" Gaster looked to her and saw her patient if awkward grin. Flashes of his ebony seed, scarlet wine, and the white bones of his precious children gave his mind whiplash. His soul filled his dread. 

" No." he offered plainly, " No reason." Undyne cocked an eyebrow at him, disbelieving, and then sipped her tea quietly. Well that didn't work, she thought, but I don't want to scare him off, she continued in frustration, ugh why did I say I could do this again? No! She felt a splash of passion. I can! Watch me! Undyne challenged herself. 

" So word on the street is you are going to build us a very big machine." she chatted with a grin and W.D. smiled, politely. 

" Well the word is truth. My colleagues and I, just picked out the plot in Hotlands. It's called the CORE, and it, theoretically, will turn geothermal energy into magical electricity." Undyne nodded, although she didn't understand the devices' working herself, she knew it was important. With the way Alphys went on about it, it better be. As far as Undyne was concerned it was just an over-sized battery, a quite impressive battery though, even she had to admit. Plus her understanding was it would give even more monsters access to electricity which in the end would benefit them all. She would not let them all be stuck down here forever! But she did want their temporary stay to be made as comfortable as possible. Gaster was a good man, in her book.

" Well, I'm sure it'll be great, you are behind the wheel on this one after all." Undyne praised and Gaster laughed dryly. 

" Thank you, Undyne but I'm. . ." Undyne looked with interest as Gaster trailed off, looking to the table. " I don't feel like I'm. . . never mind no, thank you." he sipped more of his drink. Dang it! It sounded like he was going somewhere with that, I almost had him! she thought with determination, he isn't squirming away that easily! 

" Is everything ok, Dr.?" Gaster looked to her and assured, " Of course, everything is quite fine. Except my head of course." Gaster gave a chuckle and then looked back to his glass. Undyne frowned, is he talking about his hangover? Undyne sipped her drink anxiously, Gast was starting to worry her. Damn, why couldn't she have minded her own business? 

" Well, do you wanna hear something funny?" she asked and Gaster looked up.

" Of course, sure." 

" Well when you and Asgore were totally wasted last night you kept talking about 'them'." 

" Them?" 

" Yeah." Undyne answered, " You never said who but I assumed they were your sons." Fuhuhuhu, I'm a master strategist! Undyne thought with pride, her hypothesis was that if Gaster's kids were involved with one another, as Alphys suspected they were, and he was stressed about that, this would be sure to help him open up!

" . . ." Gaster tensed, he seemed to have gone pale. He stated at the table in front of him, " What did I say?" it was asked flatly and Undyne wondered if he was worried he might have spilled about his sons' relationship. 

" Just that you were. . . " Frick, think of something! " concerned for them." Undyne shrugged, " I just thought it was funny because everything is totally alright with them. . . Right?" Gaster was silent and then sipped his tea. 

" Yes, everything is perfect with them." he said with a dazzling smile as he placed his cup back down. His worries seemed to melt away from his face and the smile stayed in place as he stared into his tea cup. " They are wonderful. Perfection." Undyne was taken back. Gaster was either a REALLY good liar or she was wrong and Gaster didn't have a problem with his boys. Maybe Alphys was wrong about the brothers and it had just been drunken madness between them. 

" Oh, well that's good. From the way you were worrying about them, I thought maybe something was wrong." Undyne said, with a feigned smile of relief. 

" Not with them." 

" Huh?"

" Huh." The two stared at each other for a moment. 

" Oh, uh sorry, nothing." Gaster stated as he stood, " Thank you so much for the tea." Undyne blinked. He was leaving? 

" Tell Asgore I apologize for wasting his night." he pushed out the chair. 

" Wait!" Undyne grasped Gaster's arm and he looked to her with surprise. She looked at him with fierceness and his eyes were surprised and wide." Is something wrong, Undyne?" he asked soothingly. Undyne's eye twitched. 

" THAT'S WHAT I'M TRYING TO FIND OUT!" 

" Huh?!" Gaster returned, confused and alarmed by her statement. Oops, Undyne thought. 

" UGH! LISTEN!" the cats out the bag anyway, she reasoned, " Alphys is worried about you and a monster doesn't drink like you did, last night, unless he has something he wants to forget! So I'm here! Tell me your problems!" Gaster blinked, looking skeptical and slightly intimated, Undyne wasn't the most assuring therapist. " Please." she pleaded with a toothy grin, " I care, Dr. And I'm here to listen." A silence fell as Undyne encouraged with her eyes. Gaster smiled a tight-lipped smile. 

" That is very kind." he gently removed Undyne's strong, blue hand from his arm, " And I am very sorry I have concerned Miss Alphys. But please inform her that everything is fine. I'm fine. Thank you to you, as well, but I will tell you the same thing. Everything is fine." Gaster turned to leave the dining room, his lie was said so calmly he almost believed it himself. Perhaps he could just go on believing this lie. Maybe if he told it to himself every morning and night, he could just pretend all was normal and nothing was ever destined to change in his life. He could trap his feelings at the back of his brain and kill them there. He could do it. But then maybe that too was a lie. As he reached the gray front door and touched his white palm to the doorknob, he heard metal-clad feet screech into the room, behind him. He turned his head back, passively, and saw Undyne with a wicked grin on her face, body trembling. 

" You think this is over, Gast?!" Gast? the exiting man thought. " Oh hell no! I am Undyne, captain of the Royal guard, and I! don't! fail! I also don't take no for an answer!" Gaster felt his eyes grow in disbelief. " You will confess to me what is bothering you, W.D. Gaster and you WILL be COMFORTED BY ME! Do you understand?! And I will not rest until you are happy and carefree!" Gaster was speechless as Undyne grinned. Wow. . .somehow all those nice statements made Gaster very anxious. 

" Um. . . thank you?" he replied hesitantly and Undyne nodded with the most serious, impassioned expression. Gaster then turned and slowly opened and closed the door, leaving the fish-monster inside the home's walls. As Gaster padded away from the house, he only had one question in his mind, it was, what the fuck just happened?


	17. Wine and work

Alphys felt herself being jostled slightly by an oddly hard hand. She peeled her eyes open, slowly, and saw a tall skeleton dressed in a white chest plate and a voluminous scarlet scarlet blinking at her with wide eye sockets. 

" O-oh gosh, Papyrus!" the small scientist exclaimed as she spasmed crazily for a moment, grabbing the sides of her computer chair harshly. She looked around in a startle but it was just her lab, everything as usual.

" NYEH, I'M SORRY FOR WAKING YOU." Papyrus apologized, " I JUST COULDN'T FIND YOUR KITCHEN. I TRIED TO ASK SANS BUT HE JUST GROANED AT ME AND WENT BACK TO SLEEP! THE LAZYBONES!" he scolded with energy. Alphys blinked in shock, adjusting her glasses. 

" P-Papyrus, d-don't you have a hangover?" Papyrus looked at her vacantly. " WHAT'S A HANGOVER?" he inquired, placing a gloved hand to his chin. With some sweat on her scales, she replied, " U-uh a. . . pounding in your head? O-or in your case s-skull?" she explained, sitting forward in her seat. Papyrus had a look of realization.

" OH YEAH! BUT I THOUGHT IT WAS JUST A HEADACHE!" 

" W-well I mean it is but-" 

" WAIT, IS IT A HANGOVER OR A HEADACHE, DR.?" Papyrus wore the unserious expression of a smile. " U-Um they're k-kinda the same thing." she replied, slightly anxious, and Papyrus nodded," OH OK, IS THAT WHY SANS IS BEING GROUCHY?" Alphys nodded, most definitely. The two drank a good deal at her house, and who knows how much they drank before that, if she were Sans, she would be heaved over a toilet right now. 

" Y-yup. And uh about the kitchen. . . I don't really have one." 

" WHAT?! HOW DO YOU COOK SPAGHETTI?!" Alphys laughed nervously. 

" I uh am n-not really much of a cook, I like instant noodles and stuff but that's it." Alphys felt herself sweat, it was more nerve-raking talking to him now that he wasn't wasted. " B-but tell you what, I'll go pick us up some breakfast." 

" REALLY? THAT IS SO KIND OF YOU, ALPHYS. FIRST A SLEEPOVER AND NOW THIS! WE MUST BE REALLY GREAT FRIENDS!" Papyrus beamed. She chuckled. 

" I uh g-guess so." She had no idea how passing out drunk at your friend's house was a sleepover but then again Alphys hadn't been to many of them so. . . " I-I'll be off then." 

" OKIE DOKIE! I WILL HOLD THE FORT DOWN, DR.!" Papyrus saluted and Alphys said, " U-um just A-Alphys is fine, i-if you want." Oh WOWIE! Papyrus thought, how informal! Our friendship power must be increasing after that impromptu slumber party! " ALRIGHT, ALPHYS!" This is so exciting! he thought with wonder.

" O-ok uh I-I'll be back. See ya!" Alphys went over to her front lab door and then realized she was still in her anime-covered pjs! B-but going back would be awkward, right? she fretted and decided it was, pulling on a white lab coat over her fuzzy pajamas. She quickly buttoned it up and now it was only awkward if you looked at her slipper-covered feet. She promptly left the lab, Papyrus waving her goodbye with fervor! She sighed once the hot air of outside touched her. This was so crazy. Just, I don't know. . . everything. She began her walk to the MTT resort, the closest place to get food. She wondered absentmindedly if she might run into Mettaton. They barely talked anymore. . . Alphys sighed once more as the hot air warmed her dandelion scales. 

Gaster shoved his hands into his sable pockets and felt a casual kind of depression as he walked. He felt a little naked without his coats and bag full of scientific notes. When he walked through town with those things, people looked at him and knew exactly who he was. A scientist, a researcher, someone of intelligence and importance. Without those labels, what was he? Just a monster who looked like he hasn't slept in days and wears black? he mused to himself, yawning. Whatever, honestly he couldn't wait to reach his hotel room and crash in his borrowed bed for a while. His hangover made him want to die. Gaster looked up and saw the dark blue stone of the MTT resort's walls. He passed the red velvet ropes and looked to the golden light that streamed from the square windows of the building, giving it the illusion of importance. With its broken fountain and over-worked employees, Gaster thought saying the place was 'important' was a bit of a stretch. Although he supposed with everything he lied about, the feigning resort seemed to be just right for him. ' No my sons,' he could say upon his return, ' I stayed in the MTT resort and my stay was lovely. I feel so refreshed now.' When I really drank heavily and felt miserable about myself, Gaster thought in self-deprecation. What a great role model I am. . . 

" G-Gaster?!" he was pulled from his thoughts. He thought in surprise, is that Alphys? The small dinosaur was smiling as she greeted her boss, wandering out of the entrance to the hotel. She looked slightly tired but happy, her face glowed with the sparks of youth and Gaster was reminded of his children. 

" How are y-you, Dr. Gaster?" she asked, wandering over to her boss. She carried a plastic bag from the MTT-brand Burger Emporium. 

" I'm quite alright, Miss Alphys. How are you?" 

Alphys grinned, " I-I'm ok. You are a-actually just the monster I wanted to see." 

" Oh, and why is that? Miss me at the lab already?" Gaster joked, he had taken a vacation day yesterday. 

" Oh uh no- I-I mean not that w-we didn't miss you! It's just uh-uh. . ." Alphys felt herself sweating heavily. Of gosh, why am I so awkward?! she panicked and thought, I am so posting on undernet about this later! Gaster laughed gently.

" It's alright, Alphys, I was just kidding." Alphys nodded, slightly comforted; Gaster really was a nice boss. He was so put-together. He was actually just a convincing actor, he had a lot of practice pretending so, people tended to believe his facade. 

" W-well I wanted to tell you that Sans and Papyrus are at my house." Gaster felt his eyes grow big. " Why in Asgore's name are they there?" he asked with disbelieving alarm. 

" U-uh they were kind of d-drunk?" Alphys revealed honestly, " So I don't really think they knew why e-either." Gaster felt horror grow in his soul. His eye twitched. They were WHAT?! If you could directly inject the emotions that sped into Gaster's soul into your own, you might pass out. What in the undergrou- they touched my cabinet, they aren't allo- are they ok?!- Papyrus was drinki- they are DEAD! Gaster felt the steam leaving his head. I leave for one day and they break several of my rules and go crash my co-workers house?! Oh, he was livid. How could they be so irresponsible?! Alphys blinked, Gaster had gone rigid and hadn't said anything in a little while. 

" U-um Gaster?" 

" I implore your forgiveness, Alphys. I have no IDEA what they were thinking! Oh they oh-" Gaster placed his head in one of his hands and Alphys moved her hands out reassuringly.

" N-no, uh it's no problem. They're totally ok. U-uh. . ." 

" I apologize again, Alphys." Gaster said, removing his hand from his face and giving her the most sincere look. 

" I-it's really ok! Uh-uh would you like to come with me and get them?" Alphys asked quickly, stuttering. Gaster paused his quiet rage. He looked to his co-worker. . . come get them? His parental instincts screamed out that he just HAD TO! They were grounded for months! Not months, a year! He was never letting them out of his sight again! No spaghetti! No sleeping in! He would destroy them! . . . But he felt such a void open up at the thought of seeing them. Looking at their wide eyes and white bones and hearing Papyrus' loud voice and Sans' deep one. The red of Papyrus' scarf and blue of Sans' hoodie. He wasn't deserving of those sights. . . despite how naughty his sons were behaving. They- they. . . deserved someone better and yet he was all they got. He felt he might laugh at his own sorrow but Alphys was there and like I stated earlier, he was an excellent actor.

" No thank you. They can find their own way home." he stated coldly. " But thank you for taking care of them. . ." Stars know someone should, his soul was so intensely despondent. 

" U-um no problem!" Alphys assured as Gaster stepped past her, towards the doors of his gilded safe-house. 

 

Scarlet swirled in Gaster's wine glass. He sat on the edge of the plush crimson bed in his hotel room. Buzz buzz! Gaster looked down at his pants' pocket and fought his phone out. He checked the number and with a mixture of relief and regret realized it was not either of the boys. He held the device to his ear, although Gaster didn't have external ears, with his shoulder. 

" Hello?" 

" Gaster! Old friend, how are you?" It was Asgore. To be expected. He looked at his wine glass with distaste and thought, well I'm beginning to suspect an alcoholic. 

" Doing ok." he answered, trying to raise some life in his voice but the wine dulled its tone.

" Golly, that was some night last night! Although I admit, I do not remember most of it." Asgore gave a sheepish chuckle. 

" Neither do I, old friend. I haven't done that since my youth." Gaster looked at his wine glass as he spoke, pondering halfheartedly, I wonder if I'm in danger of alcohol poisoning? This much drinking can not be good for you. 

" That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." 

" Hmm?" Gaster let out quietly. 

" Gaster, I know you, I've known you for years, and while last night was an incredible, if slightly painful, it was. . . unlike you. Are you doing ok?" the Dreemurr asked kindly.

I, perhaps, am getting careless, Gaster realized as he downed more wine, between Undyne, Asgore, and apparently Alphys, Gaster was getting tired of being asked about his well-being.

" Yes, Asgore. I am fine, just wanted to let off some steam." he lied smoothly, sipping even more wine. Asgore seemed to think this over. 

" That was an intense letting off steam session." The king chuckled, " You've never been the type to party though, I think what you need is a good distraction." Gaster blinked, where was he going with this? " You've always been the type of guy who throws their frustrations into their work. I think the pressure of delivering a working core to us is getting to you, and I understand that, but I believe in you." Gaster appreciated the statement, Asgore was a kind man. Kind but off the mark. If his problems were as easy as bringing a hundreds of tons, hugely scaled device into the world, he would have easily solved them by now. " I think you should go back into work and throw your worries into it. I think you'll feel a lot better." That is a solid point, Gastet thought, staring scrutinizingly at his glass, I'm just sitting around here, moping and slowly poisoning myself. Maybe going head first into a project would help me feel better. He smiled. 

" Thank you, Asgore. I think that's a good idea, I will definitely heed your advice. . . sorry about last night by the way. My zeal is a little embarrassing now." Asgore laughed heartedly. 

" Nonsense! I'm always here if you just need to drink till ya drop." Gaster chuckled awkwardly. 

" Indeed, yes. . ." he cleared his throat. " Have a good day, Asgore." 

" You too, Gaster." He ended the call. He laid back on his bed. His ceiling was a tranquil white. He wanted to call his boys; he needed to go back to work.


	18. Shower water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPICY SIN. NFSW. Proceed with that in mind ;3

Sans felt the hot water run over his bones at an aggressive pressure. The water was almost too hot but Sans didn't care enough to turn it down. He was in need of a good wake up call. He sighed and placed his arms on the tile shower wall, leaning his weight into it, the silver faucet above him producing steam and water with a vengeance. He had acted like an idiot. Sighing, he thought, it was your little brother's first time drinking and you what?! Let him get absolutely hammered, really good job, he sarcastically praised himself. You also crashed some poor woman's house, who you barely knew; yeah good one man. He groaned and let his still aching head hang between his shoulders, the water falling behind it, along his spine and ribs, dripping through them to their fate of the shower's drain. 

I'm such a thoughtless jerk. . . the thoughtless part was most definitely right, he had no real thoughts about last night, other than a feeling of disappointment over the fact that it had happened. He had completely blacked out. Well that wasn't entirely true, he had bits and pieces of the evening but by the time they had left the house, Sans memories became incomprehensible at best. He rubbed some sweat from his skull and then leaned back and let the hot water wash away the frustration. It was just a little too hot on his bones. The water's temperature made him think back to when he was younger and Gaster would run baths for them. The water was always the perfect warm, like freshly baked cookies or a enjoyable summer day. His father put toys in the tub and Papyrus would splash around with all of them. Sans was too lazy to do much playing, sometimes he enjoyed joining in, but most of the time he just preferred to watch. Papyrus invented the most ridiculous stories for the brightly colored ducks and animals to partake in, including overly dramatic stakes and backstories. One always wanted to be part of the bathtub's royal guard, one was very lazy, and one was very smart and protective. It was obvious to both Sans and their father who every 'original' character was supposed to be. Gaster would supervise them when they were very small and when they got a little older, would pop in to check on them now and again, asking when they were ready to scrub up and get out. It was a comforting thing to bathe with his brother and Sans found himself fascinated by Papyrus' form even then, although it was a child like curiosity at that point. But more than his body, he liked to watch his brother smile as he laughed and played in the water. He always looked so happy. When they were eleven Gaster told them they were too old to take baths together anymore. Papyrus was very disappointed; Sans was too cool to care. Or so he pretended, he got his feigning from his father. From then on, Sans took showers; hot showers. As he aged the temperature seemed to have increased with him, straying further and further from that comforting, baby warmth. 

" SANS!" Sans startled a little from the call, having gotten lost in the past.

He pulled his skull from beneath the streaming water as he responded, " yeah, bro?" He spoke quite loudly to get his voice over the sound of the shower.

" THE SPAGHETTI IS DONE!" Papyrus announced triumphantly, " HURRY UP, YOU LAZYBONES! THE WATER BILL WITH BE LONGER THAN YOUR ACTUAL SHOWER IF YOU DON'T HURRY!" Sans chuckled, the temperature of his water may have changed, but his affection for Papyrus had not. 

" ok, bro. i'm almost done in here." 

" GOOD! MTT IS HAVING A BROADCAST TONIGHT AND YOU ARE GOING TO WATCH IT WITH ME!" Sans smiled.

" ok, bro, got it." he agreed.

" NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus must have wandered away from the door for his voice said no more. Sans felt his mood sink again at his brother's exit. He felt guilty all over again. He don't remember how many times he had apologized to Alphys, he lost track. She seemed like such a nice girl, they had only met once! They weren't friends by any stretch. Luckily she was very understanding, in fact she seemed to get more flustered with every apology. What a nice girl. . . she's done so much at her a young age. She works with dad, right? Sans had a bad habit of not paying attention to things that didn't immediately interest him. 

Oh stars, Sans suddenly thought, what if she tells dad?! Oh shit. . .he thought, I'd be a walking dead man. A skeleton if you will! He winked to an imaginary audience. He was alone; he could be a weirdo. That was one thing Sans did appreciate about his far too long showers, he could be alone. He could laugh aloud, talk to himself, moan in pleasure, cry in anguish, and it was all hidden by the noisy pounding water. He didn't have to fear anyone's judgement but his own. Not that that was any less worthy of fear. Sans, when things got to a point, became a capricious and vengeful magistrate. He was more merciless on himself than anyone else could ever possibly be. He blamed himself for everything. He knew Papyrus wouldn't hate him, he knew Gaster wouldn't disown him, probably, he knew that and yet. . .he hated himself. Sometimes. . . It was complicated. He thought some days he actually was doing well, and he was, but then others still. . . He sighed once more. There was one thing about his showers, he did not like though, see although inside the water he could be alone. . . he was alone. With no protective arm of a loved one to reach out and remind him who he was or how they cared, his conclusions became clouded by steam; himself, lost in the fog. Inside, it was just him and the broiling water.

 

Papyrus yawned as he flipped on the tv with their bulky remote. He held a plate of remarkably made pasta, he had somehow turned parts of the noodles black, and Papyrus thought it was an unusual flavor. Unusual meaning rare and fantastic to the Great Papyrus! He was reaffirmed in his belief that he truly was a master chef! Gaster had never gotten the noodles this color, assuredly this meant he had talent even his accomplished father did not possess. He raised his fork to his mouth and chewed on the pasta with fervor. Sans was gonna love these! If he ever gets downstairs, the lazybones, Papyrus thought with irritation, he swore sometimes he was the only responsible monster in this house. Gaster ran off in the middle of the night, Sans took showers that were hours long! He was the only one with his stuff together! This, for once, was nearly accurate. 

He had to admit though, Papyrus didn't at all mind the responsibility. No, he pretended to be annoyed when Sans' forgot to put away his dishes or left a dirty sock on the floor but he, he liked taking care of those things for Sans! He found a strange satisfaction in it, he felt useful and good about himself. He felt like Sans was truly helpless and that he was a noble, noble hero for doing that load of laundry Sans needed done! Papyrus was convinced without him or Gaster doing the loads, Sans would let his clothes grow actual mold and, it was probably true. Dad. . . Papyrus thought of his father, Gaster did as many, if not more chores, than his second son did, although Papyrus did try his hardest to keep up. He always felt another similar satisfaction when he beat his father to a chore.

When he thought about Gaster walking into the hall bath and already seeing it clean, smiling and thinking of him, it made Papyrus very pleased. His father worked too much! If only he would let me take care of him. . . Papyrus felt himself blush, he leaned forward, trying not to think about the heat of his skull as he ate more of his dinner. If maybe he would just let me do the chores, all of them. . . do his laundry, Papyrus felt a gripping powerful feeling at the thought of seeing and touching Gaster's undergarments, cook his meals, another burst with the thought of Gaster putting his perfectly cooked noodles into his delicate mouth and then smiling at Papyrus gratefully; thanking him for the food, make his bed, he could see where his father laid his defenseless body as he rested, clean his bathroom, Gaster had his own personal bath, fold and put away his clothes, Papyrus felt his pelvis beginning to grow hot with a tense, tightening feeling, lay out his clothes for him in the morning, dress him. . .Papyrus placed a hand over his mouth to suppress a desperate moan. Oh jeez, I-I thought about that with a little too much detail! he realized with a flush. He had produced an orange, hard boner in his battle body's bottoms by mistake. Oh goodness. . .

" hey bro." Papyrus looked up with a startle, he had been staring at the living room carpet as he fantasized.

" SANS!" he shouted, embarrassed of the state he had worked himself into. He quickly leaned forward, covering his crotch with his long, folded arms. His brother was wearing his signature blue hoodie with his loose black shorts; he had droplets of liquid still clinging to his skull from his cleaning. He looked gorgeous as always, with his bones; extra white from the dirt being scrubbed off them, his expression looking refreshed from the shower. These facts did nothing to relief his erection. Sans smirked as he noticed where Papyrus had been quick to hide and his brother's lovely flushed face. 

" is that a bone in your speedo or are you just happy to see me?" Papyrus blushed harder, Sans had noticed. He usually did. " S-SANS. . ." Papyrus looked down at the floor bashfully. 

" i didn't know you were waiting for THAT reason, Pap. i would have hurried if i would have know, you had a beautiful BONEr waiting for me." Sans winked cheekily. " SANS!" Papyrus protested, one; it was a bad pun and two; he got so embarrassed when Sans complimented him about such things. He was the Great Papyrus so the compliments were deserved no doubt! . . .But they were still embarrassing. The taller skeleton covered his face with his red-gloved hands. He heard the sounds of Sans come over and kneel down, those followed by the seductive wet noise of Sans' thick blue tongue licking over his top teeth. 

" B-BUT SANS!" Papyrus exclaimed, still refusing to look with the help of his gloves, " G-GASTER SAID I'M NOT ALLOWED TO TOUCH YOU!" He heard Sans give a low sultry chuckle that made him shudder with desire. " good thing because it's YOUR dick that needs to be SUCKED." His lazy, cute brother's tone had become so vulgar, Sans became a different person when he did anything sexual, his fears slipped away; he became nothing but the thrusts and the slime and the adrenaline. 

" I-IT DOESN'T NEED TO BE-" Papyrus weakly denied as Sans strong-armed his battle body bottoms down from his hips. Papyrus gasped and needed to look. Sans was on his knees, beautifully between his spread legs, his eyes looked forward to the gleaming, see-through, mango member. His gaze had a predatory edge that made Papyrus' soul beat with excitement and the promise of pleasure. The penis twitched as Sans slid his boney pointer finger over the head, looking at Papyrus with coy grin.

" really? cause to me it looks like baby bro needs his cock sucked DRY." Papyrus' legs felt weak. He loved the savage tone, the dominant look. " OH- BIG BROTHER STOP-" Papyrus knew just how to get his older brother off. They long ago learned each other's sexual preferences and tones. They never discussed it but just seemed to know what 'Nos' were 'nos'. Although they probably needed a proper safe word, Sans knew that,. . .he-he just didn't want to have that conversation with his little brother, who didn't fully understand they were acting out scenes of dubious consent. Truly, he just didn't want to fully realize and accept how. . . disgusting he was, so he never had the much needed discussion and turned the shower's water hotter. 

Sans roughly rubbed his small hand up and down Papyrus' shaft and Papyrus gasped in response. His brother hadn't touched his penis in seemingly so long, Asgore, he missed it. He thrust up and Sans laughed in amusement. " baby bro's horny, isn't he?" Papyrus blushed harshly at Sans' tone and looked away. 

" say it. say you're horny." Stars, Sans would feel guilt for this later. 

" I-I'M HORNY!" Papyrus exclaimed, hiding his eyes in shame. He thrust upward again, fucking Sans' hand. 

" for who?" Sans taunted.

" YOU BIG BROTHER! FOR YOUR BIG JUICY PENIS!" Papyrus made him insane; Sans was convinced of this. Papyrus was crazy for going along with the madness and Sans was too, for originally concocting such phrases! It was a ridiculous line; he got it from porn. But in Papyrus' voice, in that precious voice he loved, it made his pelvis BURN. 

Sans lapped at Papyrus' cock head as he pumped more with his hand, his eyes transfixed on Papyrus' silent gasps and heat-induced moans. He twisted his cyan tongue around the tip and Papyrus cried out weakly, Sans was teasing him. Deep-throat it, you fool, he thought in sexual frustration, he wanted more of Sans' warm, tight mouth than he was receiving. Sans knew it too. That's what made it so fun.

" B-BROTHER P-PLEASE." Papyrus begged and Sans smirked and relented. He had had his fun. He moved his hand away and swallowed the dick, it going so far back as to touch the back of the inside of his skull, Papyrus' dick was quite long. He sucked strongly, his hands gripping the bottom of Papyrus' femurs, opening his brother's legs further as he pumped his head up and down. He loved sucking cock, he was an expert at this point. Papyrus cried out, yes yes! he thought.

" SANS!" he moaned out loudly and this made Sans even more determined to give his brother pleasure. He wasn't a cruel partner in bed, not really, he wanted Papyrus to feel good first and foremost. He would let his brother whip him while he was bound upside down if he knew it would make his brother happy. All the stuff they did together Papyrus seemed happy to take part in, although the doubting part of Sans told him that was only because of Papyrus' kindness. Though his doubt never mattered in the heat of the moment. Papyrus' moans of pleasure and squirms of heat were an awarding symphony for every sick act he committed. Every sinful thought, every fucked dream, they were for this. His Papyrus calling out his name in utter euphoria. What would dad say if he saw them now? Papyrus thrusted up into the saliva-full reaches of his brother's mouth and somewhere felt guilty that Sans' was sucking off a boner he didn't create. Papyrus had gotten this for someone else and his brother was selflessly taking care of it for him. Papyrus felt his sockets well up, his brother was too kind. He thrust up again, and grabbed Sans' head with his hands and shoved him down, forcing him to take the cock deeper. Sans made a muffled sound and sucked with an trembling eagerness. He loved the rough treatment, yes Pap treat me like the slut I am! he thought, his own sockets watering in happiness. 

" OH-OH SANS I-I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Papyrus gave a whining, desperate cry as he came abruptly, his body shaking violently, with pleasure straight from the stars. Sans felt cum shoot into his mouth and there was so much; it was so good. . .he clamped his mouth tightly around Papyrus' dick to keep most of the precious liquid from dripping out. He wanted to swallow it ALL. Of course he failed and small trickles of orange ran down Papyrus' shaft like running shower water. A few of Sans' pleasure induced tears joined them creating a mess of blue and orange. Sans pulled off Papyrus' penis with a wet pop, leaned his head back and sent the orange love down into himself. Skeletons swallowed the same as us but the food, or liquid, they ingested got broken down immediately, almost instantaneously, into magical fuel for their carefully constructed bodies to run upon. Sans felt happy knowing Papyrus jizz would remain in him for hours after he had swallowed it. Marking him as his brother's, as was his place. He couldn't think of any other place that made sense, not after he had seen Papyrus for the first time all those years ago; he knew his place was destined to be by this side and, he wouldn't want it any other way.

Papyrus felt another stab of lust as Sans' swallowed every ounce of his magical semen. Sans looked back at Papyrus and had dribbles of orange around his teeth and it somehow turned Papyrus on even more. But he would not disobey Gaster! Skeletons could cum multiple times in a row if they wished, their sex ran on magic not blood and flesh but this was enough for now. He leaned down and gave Sans the most tender kiss, holding the back of his skull like it were the most special baby monster. Sans kissed back and his soul smiled. Ah, things were good. Right now, he could hardly imagine they were bad. Papyrus pulled back and wore the most affectionate smile, Sans giggled, his bro had a little bit of his own cum on his face. It must have rubbed off from my teeth, the shorter skeleton analyzed.

" wow bro, that overCAME any of my expectations for this evening."

Papyrus' smile turned upside down and Sans grinned with his entire face. 

" SANS! I SWEAR-"

" i mean Pap, that was a SKELEton of cum." He winked. Papyrus blushed as he looked on disapprovingly.

" i can barely CUMtain myself right now." Papyrus chuckled with dryness at that one. " I'M VERY SORRY. I WISH I COULD HELP YOU WITH THAT." Sans had a erection that Papyrus could see through his shorts, tenting the fabric. Papyrus' eyes pleaded with Sans to understand but Sans already did. Papyrus was, most of the time, a stickler about the rules. And anyway, knowing Papyrus was satisfied was all the pleasure Sans needed.

" it's ok Pap. really. . .i love you so much, bro. i don't need anything." Papyrus noticed Sans' happy tears. Sans often cried when they had sex, he was a softy at soul. 

" OH! I LOVE YOU TOO! GREATLY!" Papyrus returned enthusiastically, " YOU ARE THE MOST WONDERFUL BROTHER ANYONE COULD EVER ASK FOR!" Sans blushed.

" ah, shucks. be careful, Pap, you might give me a skull head." Papyrus felt a socket twitched, he missed part of MTT for this crap. He groaned and Sans winked, shot finger guns, and then suddenly yawned. 

" YOU TIRED, BROTHER?" 

" bone-"

" DO NOT SAY BONE-TIRED." Sans chuckled. Pap sighed. " IF YOU'RE TIRED BROTHER MAYBE YOU SHOULD TURN IN EARLY." 

" nah, i'm good, bro. i'd much rather spent the evening with my coolest bro." he winked again.

" OH." Papyrus let out and looked down to the floor. Sans felt his soul grow anxious.

" w-why do you not what me to stay?" 

" NO, NO OF COURSE NOT-" Papyrus made his eyes drift back to Sans and found them scan down and then back up. He had sweat along his skull and he was flushed orange. " IT'S JUST UM- IF YOU STAY HERE WITH THAT ERECTION-" that gorgeous, cute erection! Papyrus thought in hotness, " I'M UM, NOT GONNA BE ABLE TO OBEY DAD." Sans soaked that in and then blushed bright blue.

" heh, heh right, of course, sorry." He pointed towards the stairs, " I'll uh go take care of this and then CUM back." 

" THAT'S A GRE-" Papyrus silenced. " DON'T COME BACK." 

" Pappy!" Sans pleaded and Papyrus turned up his skull in irritation. A moment hung. They both chuckled in playfulness.

" HURRY BACK." Papyrus said affectionately.

" for you i will." Sans replied and started off towards the stairs. Papyrus smiled warmly as he watched his brother leave, retreating up the case with his little slippered steps. Stars, Sans was perfect. He turned his attention to the tv that was playing in the background of all that, and suddenly MTT couldn't even add to the joy Papyrus felt.


	19. Another sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the slight delay guys, I was on a short vk but I'm back now and updates will be continuing as usual. The commenting replies item was being weird when I tried to reply directly to some of your peeps' comments but hopefully you guys will receive them regardless. I wanted to thank you guys who comment, kodus, and read so much, it really means a lot to me and encourages me. Hope you enjoy <3

If there is that much electrical power in one place-the ozone might be dangerous. Gaster tapped his ink, ball-point pen to his closed lips. No way I'm making a device with the possibly to explode in someone's face. Probably my own. . . he leaned over the counter, standing on his feet, blueprints covered in Wingdings beneath his head. He had been looking at them so long, the lines and symbols bled together. That may also have to do with the fact he hadn't gotten any sleep in more than the last 24 hours. Speaking of which, he yawned widely, his jaw popping slightly before settling back into place. Perhaps I could keep it cooled, that would make the ozone less deadly. . .but I'd need a lot of coolant. He slid the pen in between his lips and began to chew on the cap. I wonder if there's a way I could make ozonated water there. He rolled his head back and then leaned his elbow on the table so he could place his chin in it. Maybe water, that could work, cold-ass water, the scientist thought, glancing at the messy notes and papers spread around the blueprints. A yawn spread his mouth again and he was alone so he didn't worry about covering his mouth. He leaned back and rubbed his eyes, which were fuzzing everything again. How would I make that much water cold? he wondered with curiosity, and sat down to relax for a moment in his office chair. He fell back suddenly and hit the tile ground with a sharp pain. He looked around to his left and right with confusion. He spotted his chair a few feet to his left. He groaned and then just laid down. He could be unprofessional, he was the only one here. It was one am. 

Staring at the too white ceiling lights, his thoughts traveled to the waters of Snowdin. They were always frigid, . . .icy. If only there was a way I could give our waterways artificial ice, Gaster thought, blinking at the harshness of the lab's lights. Maybe I could, it couldn't be any more difficult than building a giant industrialized, mechanical complex to power all the underground. He sighed, this project was certainly detail-heavy; why was he so ambitious? And Asgore wants an elevator straight to the castle? What do I look like a miracle worker?! he thought with frustration. I mean sure it's in the right place for it but ugh! Whatever, he could do it. This was child's play for the scientist. The man was a great organizer and an even better executor. At work he was a genius. He had always been a talented youth, science always destined to be his path and it was certainly of interest to him. He loved problem-solving. Correction, he loved solving problems that COULD be solved. He didn't like emotional issues with multiple vague answers. He liked mathematics and calculations and formulas where he was certain there was an answer. He just needed to push a bit farther to find it. It was always just around the corner in Gaster's eyes and that's what drove him to reach for it. He quickly stood and returned to the counter, tearing a blank blue page from a notepad for blueprints. He began to draw like lightening, his pen seemingly hurting the paper with each inspiration-full strike. The device would be made in Snowdin, the temperature was right there, and it would artificially create ice blocks of the right size to be dropped into the underground's water source. They would be measured and there could be someone there around the clock, hired to toss them into the sea. The math would be a bitch, but, if Gaster could produce the cubes fast enough and insert them at the right times he could alter nature! Drop the connected underground's water temperature by over 10 degrees if he was lucky. He would need Asgore's permission, but he was sure he would receive it; the King was eager for this endeavor to be a success and with Gaster steering the ship, it would be. Gaster just knew it. 

" G-Gaster!" Gaster's sight flickered to the door. His employee, Alphys, stood looking befuddled and horrified in the door frame. Gaster returned his tired eyes back to his sketching pen. " Miss Alphys, I thought you had gone home." he replied, not looking at her. 

" I-I thought you had! What are you d-doing here?!" 

Working, what else? he thought dryly. " Working." he answered stoically. " D-Do you know what t-time it is?" she stuttered. No I actually lost my sight and intelligence and can no longer read a watch. " Yes, Alphys." he answered with exasperation. He wrote out some ideal measurements for the new contraption in the margin of the page. " O-oh uh r-right." she quieted but remained in the doorway. Gaster wrote a few more notes and then sighed under his breath. He looked up and faked a smile, gazing over at the female dinosaur. 

" What are you doing here at this time of night?" he asked, politely. " Oh um-" Alphys nervously rubbed her scaled hands together, " I-I had a burst of inspiration for a research idea." she explained shyly. " That's neat." Gaster responded and she nodded, sweat along her head. 

" U-um what are you d-doing here?" Gaster felt his eye twitch. It was one am and he hadn't slept in over 24 hours, he was not fit for this kind of small talk. " I am working on the CORE." What else would I be working on? he foully thought. 

" Oh uh that's good, but um i-isn't it a little late?" 

" You're still here, aren't you?" the statement possessed a strong, abrasive, defensiveness that shocked Alphys. She had never heard her superior say something quite so standoffish.

" W-well yes but um you were here when I left yesterday as well and t-that was also pretty l-late." Gaster turned back to his papers, feeling irritation in his soul, you can just say I look like shit. His eyes were dark, clothes pressed yet rumpled, himself working quickly yet seeming elsewhere. He grabbed his pen with aggression. " I'm fine, thank you." His usual lies now sounded fake even to himself. 

" I d-don't mean to be a n-nag but maybe you should go get some rest. Go home."

" I can't." 

" H-huh?"

" Nothing." Gaster reassured, perking his head up, he smiled nervously, " Nothing." He sweat a little and then looked back at his papers to avoid the her very concerned gaze. She looked like she was observing a mental patient. Shit, Gaster thought, keep it together. He scribbled onto the blueprints, letters that didn't make words, too make noise. 

" W-well you could uh m-maybe-" Alphys licked her lips in nervousness, " maybe- uh stay with me!" she blurted the last part out quickly and blushed harshly as Gaster widened his eyes and looked over at her with surprise. " I-in a totally platonic way o-of course! I-I'm sorry! I uh don't know what I'm saying I just thought uh if you c-can't go home, or d-don't want to, you could camp at m-my house!" Gaster was silent for a moment, and could only manage shocked blinks. Alphys felt her soul beat so fast it felt like it was going to explode. D-damn! she thought, why-why did I say something so stupid?! This is so embarrassing! Gaster felt a very heavy smile take his face. 

" My family is making a habit of that, aren't we?" he gave a laugh and it was the saddest thing Alphys thought she had ever heard. Gaster looked at his notes and felt his vision blur again. He knew he needed to rest but he feared if he stopped, slowed for a single moment, all of his pursuing fears would catch up and smother him. He would empty another bottle of wine and then end up in the bathtub. Vomiting. . .crying. He laughed again, his life had become so pathetic, it was truly laughable. He sighed.

" Alphys, miss, that is highly unprofessional." Alphys felt her tense body relax slightly. He was rejecting her, of course he would, how could she think he- " May I say something even more so?" She blinked widely as he looked at her. He looked desperate as he said, " Yes." with the most broken smile she had ever seen. 

 

H-how is this HAPPENING?! Alphys screamed internally as she nervously handed Gaster an instant noodle bowl. " Thank you." he said, politely, and broke apart the packaged chopsticks. She felt sweat drip down her head and had an strong urge to go to the bathroom. " U-Uh your w-welcome if you c-could excuse me!" she ran with fast feet to the toilet. Gaster watched her leave and then yawned widely before he inserted some of the yellow, long noodles into his mouth. It reminded him of spaghetti. He shot the thought in the face. He looked around his new temporary quarters. He had a strategy to all this. Here at Alphys' home, he could not purchase any alcohol and would feel the pressure of keeping up appearances to another living monster. Hopefully this would help kick his alcohol dependence in the butt. He slurped up the noodles and felt irritation that he lacked a fork and spoon to neatly wrap them around. He sighed and leaned back into the bookshelf, this had been his first real food in a while. He reminded himself not to eat too much because otherwise it would upset his shrunken stomach. He again yawned widely. Alphys' house was large and had these escalators Gaster thought a little unnecessary, since there was only two stories. You know who would enjoy those? he cut its' throat. He already did, W.D. thought bitterly, eating more noodles before placing the bowl down beside him. He sat on the floor and reached behind him to absent-mindedly pull a book from the shelf. He flipped through the pages, and saw illustrations of a unique style. All the girls having big eyes and short skirts and all the boys pretty hair and tall legs. The drawing were all of humans and Gaster wondered if Alphys single-handedly scavenged all of them.

He opened it to the first page and began to read, quick to realize it was right to left. 

Nearly fifteen minutes had passed before Alphys left her bathroom and worked up the courage to ride the escalator to the second story once more. Sure enough, he was still there, he hadn't bolted into the night. W.D. Gaster, head Royal scientist and her boss, sat, leaning up against her bookshelf. He was unfocused on her arrival as he was currently reading her MEW MEW KISSY CUTIE VOLUME TWELVE; LIMITED EDITION! She screamed internally again.

" Gaster!" she cried, horrified. " What?" he asked, looking up from his read to see Alphys wore a mortified expression. Did I do something wrong? he wondered. " W-why are you r-reading that?!" she exclaimed with distress. " Oh! I'm sorry." He turned and slid the manga back into its place. " It was rude of me to touch things that don't belong to me."

" I-it's ok but uh-" she wasn't sure why she was so embarrassed, she wasn't really actually, she was just kind of shocked. Her boss and the smartest monster in the underground would be interested in Mew Mew Kissy Cutie? 

" I just wasn't sure you w-would understand what was going on. . ." she quieted and blushed, " t-that's volume 12." She shuffled over and pulled out volume one. " T-this is volume o-one."

" Oh thank you." Gaster replied and took the book before opening it, laying the open spine on his propped up knees. " You don't mind if I read them do you?" he asked calmly. 

" N-no go ahead!" Alphys insisted, anything to keep her from small-talk. Gaster smiled and then returned his attention to the first volume. Alphys stood awkwardly for a moment and then wandered downstairs to go get dressed into her pjs, although she knew she wouldn't get a wink of sleep.


	20. don't forget

" Well, what do I owe the pleasure? Golly, Papyrus I was beginning to think you had forgotten all about little old me." Flowey winked and stuck his tongue out playfully. Papyrus gave a 'NYEH HEH HEH'.

" NEVER, FLOWEY! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD NEVER FORGET HIS DEAREST," and only, " FRIEND!" The skeleton grinned widely and Flowey laughed gently. They were at their usual, agreed meeting place in waterfall. The place had dark ground speckled with cyan shadows from the light crystals above. There were bright echo flowers muttering their usual phrases nearby, as the soft running of blue water, meandering pass, filled the quiet breeze, blowing over the tall monster and his short plant accomplice. Flowey would be a liar if he said he didn't look forward to these meetings. The power to manipulate time. It grew boring after a while, turns out people only have so many reactions to events. Only an a, b, c, and sometimes if he was lucky, a d. He spend most of his time vaguely plotting for a way to get the human souls. But Asgore was like an iron wall, he didn't crack easily. But Papyrus! He didn't just have an a, b, c, and d, no. That skeleton had the entire alphabet! And even though Flowey was incapable of love and similar emotions, he held Papyrus in what some sick twisted way, could be considered a favorable mental position. He was an amusing toy and amusing toys, got to keep their life. Not that Flowey killed willy, nilly anyway, that tended to raise questions and honestly he just didn't really care. 

" I WAS GOING TO COME OUT AND SEE YOU YESTERDAY EVENING BUT. . ." Papyrus blushed and Flowey smirked widely, " But who?" That look had Sans and Gaster written all over it.

" UH. . . SANS WAS UM DISTRACTING ME." Flowey gave a girly 'woo'. " Tell me the details!" Flowey admitted he was a little too invested in these talks. He couldn't help it, they were so-so FUCKED UP! Every detail both disgusted and entertained him and he couldn't get enough of the taboo!

" I-I CAN'T; IT'S EMBARRASSING!" Papyrus protested, blushing brightly, and throwing his long arms out dramatically. " Oh pleeasse! It's just little old me." the flower pleaded.

" NOPE I WON'T DO IT- ANYWAY I WANTED TO TALK TO YOU ABO-"

'Reset'. It really was that easy.

" I-I CAN'T; IT'S EMBARRASSING!" 

" What are you, chicken?" Flowey taunted, slyly. Papyrus looked indignant and pushed his arms downward. 

" THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS NO FOUL BIRD!" 

" Then spill!" Flowey shrieked, losing his composure for a moment and letting one of his more 'unique' expressions loose. Surprisingly Papyrus wasn't made overly uncomfortable by them, I guess he really wasn't a foul bird.

" FINE! I WILL! JEEZ. . ." Papyrus folded his arms and averted his eye lights off to the cyan water, moving behind his yellow friend. 

" HE-" Cough." SUCKED MY PENIS." Flowey laughed out loud mercilessly. Papyrus jumped a bit and looked horribly ashamed. He held his arms, close to himself, hurt. 

'Reset.' " MY PENIS." Flowey felt his smile grow but held back his true reaction.

" Wow! That sounds. . .fun!" Good thing Papyrus was dense, that tone would be taken as offensive and hurtful to anyone else.

" IT-IT WAS." Papyrus said, glancing to the side, blushing still, but smiling happily. It was nice to confide in someone about him and Sans' sexy escapades. Papyrus often found he wanted to express his excitement to someone but Sans had said he couldn't tell a single soul, not even their father. Which made Papyrus feel trapped and alone with the unusual and wild urges. Flowey, who was eager to give him helpful advice and a kind ear, who wanted to hear about his life, was his small, kind secret. Something private from both his brother and father. 

" I DIDN'T TOUCH HIM THOUGH." 

" Because Gaster told you, YOU couldn't. He didn't say anything about Sans touching you. Smart loophole." he praised and Papyrus shook his head no quickly, " NO! I DID NOT MEAN TO DISOBEY MY FATHER, EVEN INDIRECTLY! I JUST-" 

" You were sexually frustrated?" Flowey offered and Papyrus looked off again.

" NYEH, I SUPPOSE. IT'S JUST BEFORE GASTER FOUND OUT ME AND SANS WOULD DO STUFF ALL THE TIME. SOMETIMES EVERY DAY." he admitted, smiling sheepishly, looking at his friend, as if sharing a childish secret. Flowey pulled a delighted, open-mouth smile. How perverted, he thought. 

" Has Gaster even walked in on you before?" he asked and Papyrus shook his hands in a flickering x motion, in front of himself. " NO, NO! I WOULD DIE OF HUMILIATION!" Interesting, Flowey thought, Papyrus seems so child-like and innocent. It's surprisingly he even understood that kind of sexual shame. 

" But wouldn't you want him to see you like that, considering your desire for him and all?" Flowey brought up. Papyrus blushed heavily and then responded, " I MEAN I WOULD BUT I. . .I DON'T KNOW IF I WOULD BE BRAVE ENOUGH. I MEAN GASTER IS SO SMART AND EXPERIENCED AND I'M JUST, EH, HIS YOUNGEST SON. HE WOULD PROBABLY JUST LAUGH AND KISS ME ON THE SKULL, BEFORE SENDING ME TO OFF BED." Papyrus answered and exploring these feeling aloud, felt like he was growing into another part of himself. A part smarter and wiser and-and someone with friendships. He grinned as Flowey gave him a 'sympathetic' smile. 

" Oh Papyrus, I'm sure he would love to have sex with you. You are the great Papyrus after all, there is no one like you. You are so brave, you told me about what you and Sans did, after all." After I forced it out of you, Flowey thought with mild annoyance at the memory, how dare Papyrus deny him that information, they were best friends were they not?Papyrus blushed and grinned widely. " THANK YOU, FLOWEY. I REALLY-IT WAS PRETTY BRAVE THAT I TOLD YOU, WASN'T IT? MAKES ME FEEL. . .FREE." He stood taller and placed his hands on his hips.

" WANT TO HEAR HOW WE DID IT?" Papyrus boasted, liking the feeling that giving away information of this sensitivity gave him. Flowey nodded eagerly, I need a better hobby, some part of him dryly thought. " WELL HE CAUGHT ME WITH A BONER AND STARTED SAYING ALL KINDS OF SEXY THINGS AND HE KEPT CALLING ME 'BABY BRO' AND MADE ME ADMIT. . ." he paused to flush, " THAT I WAS HORNY, WHICH IS A WORD HE TAUGHT ME THAT MEANS YOU WANT TO BE SEXY, FOR H-HIM." G-gross! Flowey snickered internally, somehow able to hold his outer calmly smiling facade. He NEEDED to meet this older brother, he sounded like utter TRASH. What a creep! 

" How thrilling! Golly! Did you like it?" Flowey asked and Papyrus nodded quickly," Y-YES SANS' MOUTH FEELS VERY GOOD AROUND MY PENIS." The soulless creature couldn't help but be fascinated, Papyrus was a grown adult and yet he was so honest! So simple! So kind and naive and hopeful and maybe somewhere in Flowey's empty shell, his constant numbness. . ., he respected that. The same respect you produced for a idiot that tried and died, but it was still something. 

" I-I'm sure it does! Gosh, you two are so sexually deviant!" Flowey chirped playfully, " What would Daddy say?" Flowey laughed and Papyrus interpreted it as friendly teasing. He frowned suddenly, " THAT'S ACTUALLY THE REAL REASON, I CAME TO SPEAK WITH YOU TODAY." Flowey blinked. Something new with Gaster? Oh no, he hadn't been pulled into the weird incest too, had he? No better! Had Papyrus finally lost all his moral-high ground and raped his dad's asshole?! So many possibilities! 

" Gaster? What of him, Papyrus?" Papyrus kept the same, disheartened expression as he explained, " HE'S RUN AW-" he remembered what Sans told him, " HE'S TAKEN A VACATION." Cocking his head in wonder, Flowey listened to Papyrus elaborate. " HE LEFT A NOTE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND THEN LEFT. I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE HAS GONE. HE SAID HE WAS STRESSED BECAUSE OF WORK BUT- SOME PART OF ME CANNOT BELIEVE THAT. HE HAS NEVER GOTTEN SO STRESSED BECAUSE OF HIS JOB BEFORE AND I-I. . . BEFORE HE LEFT WE HAD ARGUED ABOUT ME AND SANS BECOMING SENTRIES AND WELL, THE NIGHT BEFORE THAT I HAD KINDA FORCED HIM ON HIS KNEES AND HE STARTED CRYING." Kinky, Flowey joked mentally, knowing, but choosing to ignore the context of the statement. 

" Sorry again about that." the flower offered, looking shameful and Papyrus quickly replied, " NO, IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS ALREADY GRANTED YOU FORGIVENESS." Flowey smiled and Papyrus smiled back. If you squinted and then hung upsides down, maybe they would look like actual friends. 

" IT'S JUST, I DON'T KNOW WHY HE HAS LEFT." Papyrus placed a hand on his chin. He thought for a moment but couldn't conjure any ideas that seemed realistic. 

Ding! Another plot seemed ready to be popped out of the scheme-oven. Flowey gave a worried look. " Oh golly, I-I feared this might happen." he looked away and Papyrus jumped. " WHAT? YOU KNOW WHY MY FATHER HAS LEFT? WHAT DID YOU THINK WOULD HAPPEN!?" Flowey gave him a wary look and said, " The only reason I didn't tell you before was because I was worried it would make YOU worry over something that, . . .was probably nothing." 

" SPILL!" Papyrus shouted, flailing his arms wildly. Flowey chuckled genuinely. First because this idiot was trusting him again. After he admitted that the last 'helpful' information he gave him was complete and intentional bullshit. And second, this idiot was picking up his diction.

" Well, uh, it was a little while ago but I overheard Gaster talking to King Asgore, I'm friends with the king, and it sounded like Gaster had developed an interest in a female co-worker by the sounds of it." Papyrus gave no reaction as he replied, " An. . .interest?" as if the statement made no sense at all in his mind.

" Yes, he said it wouldn't work because she was much younger than him but who knows, maybe it did go somewhere." Papyrus blinked, vacantly. " . . . Papyrus?" Flowey asked. The taller monster squinted at the flower, " WHAT DO YOU MEAN INTERESTED?" Flowey looked around as if he had missed something. " Um golly, ya know he likes her?" Papyrus narrowed his sockets in confusion. " He wants to bone her." Flowey explained dryly. " GREAT STARS ABOVE!" Papyrus exclaimed, " WHY?!" 

" Maybe he thinks she's hot, I don't know." And I don't care. Flowey finished in thought. " BUT MY DAD HAS NO LOVER! SURELY I WOULD KN-" Papyrus froze. " . . . I NEED TO TELL SANS ABOUT THIS RIGHT NOW! GOODBYE FLOWEY! TALK TO YOU LATER!" Papyrus bolted from the clearing before he could even finish his words, Flowey rolled his eyes. That skeleton was so dumb and trusting. I could tell him butts were now called eyes and he would believe me, Flowey sniggered carelessly to himself as he sunk back down into the earth. 

 

" SAAANNNSSS!" Papyrus yelled, throwing open the front door. The living room was empty. " SAAANNSSS!" Sans was looking into the nearly empty fridge. Their leftovers were almost gone.

" what up, Pappy?" Sans replied casually to the screaming. He figured he had forgotten to pick up a sock or something. " SANS, BROTHER!" Papyrus slid into the kitchen and fell onto the table because he was moving too fast to obey the laws of logic. He rolled off and then landed dramatically on his two feet. 

" we are gonna have to go-" Sans began to say 'shopping soon' but was picked up by a strong grip around the shoulders, cutting his statement short. He was lifted over Papyrus' head and he, with a face of dry unhappiness, said, " Pap why?" Papyrus ran from the room, with brother over head, chanting, " NYEH, NYEH, NYEH!" over and over again. He plopped Sans gently on the sofa when they had reached it. 

" BROTHER TALK! TOPIC: FATHER." Papyrus looked around the room quickly like he feared an ease dropper on sensitive martial. " i just wanted food." Sans said and Papyrus insisted, " I WILL MAKE YOU SPAGHETTI AFTER!" Sans contemplated, " and hotdogs?" Papyrus gave intense eye-contact before agreeing, " YES, YOU LAZYBONES! NOW LISTEN! I KNOW WHY DAD LEFT IN A HURRY!" Sans blinked at him, disbelieving. 

" you do?"

" I DO! HE HAD A . . .A BOOTY CALL!" Papyrus covered his mouth as if it was something super taboo. Sans was speechless for a moment, eye sockets growing wide. Then he laughed aloud, his body railing. " Our-our dad?!" he could barely speak, " Papyrus, no-HA-no way! He's such a HA OH GOSH a d-dork and uh. . .he's ha um. . ." his laughs died off gradually. Silence.

He looked at Papyrus suddenly seriously. " why do you think that?" Papyrus sweated for a moment. " R-Rumors." Papyrus lied, surprisingly smoothly, " AND I BELIEVE THEM! APPARENTLY HE LIKES THIS YOUNG GIRL, WHO WORKS WITH HIM AND I. . .I THINK THEY MAY BE DATING." 

" ok! ok!" Sans retorted, " even if that was true, why would you stay for multiple nights for a 'booty call'?" Sans air-quoted. 

" MAYBE THEY ARE SERIOUS. . ." Papyrus' soul dropped at the words and Sans felt his soul grow a conflicted . . .anger?

" it's probably just rumors, Papyrus. don't worry." Sans said, reaching out a hand comfortingly.

" WHY WOULD I BE WORRIED?" Papyrus questioned sharply, " SHOULDN'T I BE HAPPY FOR MY FATHER?" Sans drew back and saw Papyrus' odd look. It was an almost waiting look; as if it expected something, ready to study each word uttered and tear them apart. " IF HE HAS FOUND SOMEONE HE LOVES?" Sans felt increasingly vulnerable. Aren't you happy for him? the gaze said. You should be. Why aren't you? . . .Because your a dirty daddy fucker, Sans' inner taunter mocked. 

" of course, it's just a lot for you to take in. i-i mean having a steady girlfriend in Dad's life will leave less time for us, and who knows maybe she'll like move in or something." Sans huffed out, pretending to be casual. " R-REALLY?" Papyrus exclaimed with shock and the Sans' gaze had taken on the detective's glare of Papyrus', " does that bother you?"

" OF COURSE NOT, BROTHER!" Papyrus replied! " I'VE NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT IT BEFORE, BUT IF DAD WANTED SOME STRANGER TO LIVE HERE, THEN I WOULD BE OK WITH IT, NYEH!" 

" . . ." Sans didn't say anything for he couldn't agree so selflessly.

" I WOULD BE HAPPY FOR HIM. . .YA KNOW?" Papyrus dropped his inquiring gaze, his eyes finding his boots. What was he even looking to Sans for? Sans didn't want Gaster the way he did. Sans wouldn't understand why Papyrus was so bothered by the idea. Sans didn't UNDERSTAND how much space Gaster took up in Papyrus' life. He didn't see how much Papyrus loved Gaster. . . He didn't know how much Papyrus thought about him, about talking to him and laughing with him and listening to him. Watching tv with him, cooking with him, Sans didn't know that Papyrus wanted to touch him either. That he wanted to see their dad, naked and blushing, underneath him. Wanted to hold him and have his father sit on his lap. Sans didn't UNDERSTAND how Papyrus wanted to bounce Gaster gently on his knee, their father blushing and holding onto Papyrus' shoulder, as he moaned. How Papyrus wanted him so embarrassed, so shy. How Papyrus wanted to whisper in his ear. " It's ok. I love you, dad. You're mine, understand? You and, every inch of your body and mind and soul. Think of anyone else but Sans and I and I'll crush your throat like a bug.", imaginary Papyrus finished the statement in a snarl. Current Papyrus felt horror and excitement at the sudden fantasy. He DIDN'T UNDERSTAND IT! How could anyone! " BUT IF HE WAS HAPPY." the words felt so empty and meaningless. " THEN I WOULD BE ALRIGHT." Would he be? He couldn't be sure. He wasn't sure of ANYTHING involving his father anymore. Gaster made his soul into a puzzle that made, the suddenly not feeling very great, Papyrus scratch his skull. Sans frowned and shoved his hands in his pockets.

" yeah i get that." Sans replied quietly, " but if i'm being honest bro. i don't want no young girl in my house." Papyrus looked up, surprised. Sans looked to the side of the room, at a wall. " call me selfish, but it's always just been the three of us, i think i would be . . .unhappy with some new chick in the picture." Sans shrugged in his hoodie and figured Papyrus was judging him. He was judging himself, it was only appropriate. When Sans dared look back he saw Papyrus stood rigid, and had orange little pricks at the edges of his sockets; his jaw trembling gently. 

" oh gosh, Pappy. nah, nah I'd be happy for hi-" 

" SANS, YOU-YOU ARE SO COURAGEOUS! AND HONEST AND-" Papyrus smiled weakly, " THAT IS SO COOL. . ." Sans' soul surged in compassion and worry. He blushed at the praise and reached forward to grab his little brother's arms.

" listen to me." he demanded. Papyrus looked down. " if I'M cool, then you are the most cool thing to ever have existed! you are handsome and smart and brave, and sweet as cinna buns. i love you!" Sans leaned up, Papyrus leaned down, Sans wrapping his arms around his brother's shoulders. " you are the coolest, most rad, most amazing, thing i have ever seen. don't feel like you have to hide your opinions from me. they are all beautiful and unique. . .i wanna hear them all in 100% truthfulness, ok?" Papyrus smiled, sniffled, and returned the hug. " THANK YOU, BROTHER." he grinned, and then in the most peaceful tone of voice said, " I want to have sex with dad." he held Sans tightly, happiness in his soul. 

" . . . what?" Papyrus hummed in warmness and wanted to climb on top of Sans and to embrace him tighter. " wait Pap, what?" Sans repeated, eye sockets blank, sweat running down his skull. Papyrus rolled his eyes lovingly, his brother needed to keep up. " ME, HIM, SEXINESS." 

Sans felt alarm. " no bro, you can't." Sans pushed Papyrus away. Papyrus' sockets opened widely. " WHY NOT?" He cocked his skull in confusion and his soul felt. . .sad? What was Sans saying?

" Paps that's-that's, you can't do that!" Sans' soul beat rapidly, how could Papyrus dream of something like that?! Sure he, himself, had but he was him! He was a disaster! Not Paps. " WHY-WHY NOT?!" Papyrus pleaded, suddenly feeling nervous.

" He's our dad!" Sans cried, looking so vehemently distressed. Papyrus grew even more afraid. He knew it- he knew these thoughts weren't normal! He knew they were bad! He knew he was bad! . . .and now Sans knew it to. . .No. No! NO! Papyrus was great! He was the GREAT Papyrus! And he would not be told what to do!

" You're my brother!" Papyrus retorted, " So what if he's my dad?!" his voice came out savagely and it spooked Sans. This was, this is- all my fault. . .Sans thought in hysteria! I-I told him it was ok! I fucked him! I told him this was alright! And now he, well look what he thinks! I've- I've RUINED Papyrus! 

" It's different." Sans gritted out, sockets becoming slightly glazed over. " HOW?!" Papyrus challenged. Sans was getting angry now. Why? Why was Papyrus feeling this way? Sans didn't tell him to feel this way! 

" I'm your brother; he's OUR FATHER!" 

" I CAN FEEL HOWEVER I WANT! YOU JUST TOLD ME TO BE HONEST! WHY ARE YOU GETTING UPSET?! UNBELIEVABLE!" 

" Why?! Why do you wanna fuck dad?! That's so nasty!" Sans didn't mean it, he couldn't help it. His thoughts were streaming so fast, his emotions so high, his skull felt like it was about to fly from his shoulders. 

Papyrus recoiled in anger and hurt. " H-HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?!" Papyrus felt tears in his sockets. " YOU ALWAYS MAKE ME ASHAMED! YOU MAKE ME KEEP US A SECRET, YOU TELL ME WE ARE OK AS LONG AS NO ONE KNOWS, LIKE YOU ARE E-EMBARRASSED OF ME!" Papyrus was shouting loudly now. 

" I'm not! But you can't like Gaster!" 

" WHY?!" Papyrus returned, " I LOVE HIM!" 

" He's OUR DAD! You CAN'T do that!" Sans screamed.

" WHY?! WHY?! I-I-" Papyrus took a step back. " I JUST- I-" Papyrus couldn't deal with this, he sprinted for the stairs; sobs beginning to take him. How could his brother be so cruel? How could his brother be so mean? He took them two at a time and slammed his bedroom door, shaking, once he reached it; wailing as he did so. He shook violently and collapsed onto the ground, orange streaming from his sockets. Thoughts were beyond him. He felt so unbearably. . .alone. 

Sans gave a gruff noise. The door slam echoed all the way down the stairs. He sat back onto the couch, balancing on the edge of the cushion. All was still for a moment and then he covered his mouth with a hand as he began to weep miserably. He was such an asshole. He just made his favorite monster in the whole world, cry. He was the worst. Pappy didn't understand. Papyrus didn't know. He was innocent in all this. You're the guilty one, it barked at Sans. He sobbed harshly. You should have calmly explained to him, why he couldn't have Gaster. . . Why can't he have Gaster? he suddenly wondered. Because Gaster is our dad! he mentally fought. Then why can he have you? You're his brother. Sans paused his weeping for a moment for thought. 

If you admit he can't have dad, you admit you can't have him. Sans felt his soul panic. I need him! It begged, please! God! I NEED HIM! Sans began to cry once more.

Why?! you aren't good for him! it hissed, look at how you made him cry. Please, no! I'm sorry! it replied. Too late, you told him he can't have dad, now he's not yours' anymore. It grew angry! FUCK YOU! He's MINE! . . .Sans froze with a blink. . . no, he isn't. Sans wiped his tears away. Papyrus isn't yours', he told himself. He's his own. He is smart and brave and handsome and he, is his own monster. He may be more innocent than me but he can make his own decisions, he's not my pet, Sans reminded, he's himself. He's his wonderful self. And I just made wonderful him, very very upset. He groaned into his hands, he was an GIANT asshole. He then stared up at the stairs, they looked dauntingly high. He sighed. He stood. He would have to face it eventually. 

Knock, knock. Wait. Knock, knock. 

" GO AWAY, NO ONE IS HOME!" Papyrus hide underneath his race car bed's blankets. Sans smirked lovingly from outside the door, eyes tried and dark. " if nobody's home that really stinks, i'm feeling a little bonely right now." his voice was heavy. Papyrus shook his head back and forth as if to block out the noise. He had locked his door. " if no one's home, then who was that beautiful sounding voice? could 'no one' be a charming ghost perhaps?" 

" GO AWAY, SANS." Papyrus begged and shoved his head into his knees. 

" what was that, ghost? you want me to unlock the door and come in?" 

" SANS, NO!" Papyrus protested as he heard his lock snap open with blue magic.

" well ok then." he opened the door and walked in with a lazy grin. Papyrus shouted in frustration and held his knees close to himself, he hated when Sans picked his lock. It happened all the time when they were teenagers. 

" now where could the ghost be?" Sans asked, lightly, as his eyes scanned the room. He spotted his brother's hidden form immediately. " under this rug?" he questioned aloud, lifting the flame-lined rug. Papyrus snuggled closer into his legs. " nope. maybe in this closet?" he slowly waddled to the other side of the room and opened the closet door. 

" no skeletons inside this closest!" Papyrus groaned. " oh. what is that? a sound from under the blankets?" Papyrus silenced quickly, darn he's spotted me!

" could my ghost be under there?" Sans crossed the floor and lifted up the red blankets with a small hand. Papyrus peaked an eye open at Sans and frowned. " well gosh, it's no ghost at all." Sans continued on, in a calm tone. " it's just a lovely skeleton." he swung the blanket over Papyrus' head, taking the shelter away. Papyrus sniffled and wiped his eyes with a harsh movement. 

" WHAT DO YOU WANT, TRAVELER?" Papyrus disheartenedly played along. 

" i heard a beautiful voice from the other side of that magical door." Sans cooed, feeling love and affection to his core. His brother looked so tender and gentle, scrunched up in bed like this. " i came to investigate it. i thought it might be a ghost but, it was you. i have never seen a skeleton as beautiful as you." Papyrus huffed and stared at the foot of his now unmade bed, instead of Sans' warm gaze and cute little body; sitting gently on his sheets. 

" WELL, I AM PRETTY GOOD LOOKING." he grunted and Sans smiled, " indeed." he sighed, happily. " what kind of place is this?" Papyrus looked at the opposite wall with a vexed expression as he made something up.

" DON'T YOU HAVE EYES, THIS IS A MAGICAL CASTLE." Papyrus delivered the line flatly. Sans patently grinned. " are you the king of this castle?" Papyrus gave Sans a look of pouting, " Well, no, the king. . . is away." 

" such a shame, i saw a portrait of him on the wall before i entered this magical door. he seems like a good ruler." Papyrus nodded.

" He is." 

" so, who are you then if you are no king?" Papyrus felt a small grin on his face, he fought to keep it from showing, " I AM A GREAT AND POWERFUL KNIGHT! THE GREAT SIR PAPYRUS!" Sans laughed quietly, " i see. it is an honor to meet you, sir." Sans gave a mock bow, " i must say your quarters are excellent." 

" I KNOW THEY ARE! I HAVE SO MANY COOL THI-" Papyrus caught himself and frowned at his brother again. He looked away, his mouth a displeased line, " I'M SORRY, TRAVELER. I'M NOT INTERESTED IN CONVERSATION RIGHT NOW." 

" and why is that, my fair knight?" Papyrus blushed and mumbled something, still avoiding Sans' eyes. " i'm sorry, what was that?" Sans calmly responded. Papyrus sighed and repeated a little louder. " THE PRINCE IS ANGRY WITH ME. . . I TOLD HIM I LOVED OUR FATHER AND HE-HE SCREAMED AT ME. . ." Tears popped into Papyrus' sockets again. 

" that doesn't sound very kind of him, i'm sorry." Sans replied, growing emotional himself. A silence hung in the air for a moment. " is the prince, short and round perhaps?" Papyrus looked at Sans and nodded, tears fading away.

" he wanted me to tell whoever was in this room something." 

" WHAT WAS HIS MESSAGE?" Papyrus asked, folding his hands over his legs. He enjoyed playing games with characters. 

" he said, he was sorry." Sans said and his grin twitched harshly. " Very sorry, he says he was very much wrong." Papyrus frowned in sympathy. He hated seeing Sans in pain. Blue tears sprung from Sans' eyes. " he wishes forgiveness." Papyrus hugged Sans, tightly, and Sans made a small quiet mewl as he began to cry again. He wrapped his small arms around Papyrus' back as the taller skeleton whispered, " TELL HIM, HE'S FORGIVEN. TELL HIM IT'S OK." Sans gave a sob.

" i-i love you! i'm so sorry, Pap!" 

" I know, It's ok. I love you too." Papyrus sighed heavily as he held Sans securely. " I love you most." Papyrus kissed his head. Sans cried some more and Papyrus held him as he did so. His life was a roller coaster, but nothing the great Papyrus couldn't handle! But dang sometimes it got pretty close. Sans cried for a few minutes before he collected himself. Papyrus had been silent. 

" i really am sorry." Sans offered once more, drying his last straggler tears. Papyrus pulled back and smiled. His sockets were sad but his soul strong, " YOU ARE FORGIVEN. I-I'M SORRY I LIKE GASTER." 

" no please!" Sans insisted, " don't apologize! you can't help that!" he sighed. " listen i overreacted, i got scared. i don't know why i acted like that." He rubbed his head as if the answer might spring forth from it, " sorry." he crossed his short arms in front of his chest. Papyrus laughed affectionately. 

" YOU KEEP SAYING THAT. I ALREADY FORGIVE YOU." he smiled. Sans gave him a discontented expression, " but i feel like it's not enough to make it up to you. i acted like a jerk. i told you, you could trust me, and then i acted like a lunatic." Papyrus gave his brother's shoulders an affectionate squeeze.

" WELL, YOU DID, BUT I'VE ALREADY FORGIVEN YOU." he smiled, " THE ONLY REASON I GOT UPSET WAS BECAUSE IT WAS YOU." Sans blinked at him. Papyrus smiled gently back. " I LOVE YOU SO MUCH AND THINK SO HIGHLY OF YOU, TO HEAR YOU TELL ME MY FEELINGS WERE NASTY. . .THAT HURT." Sans felt tears in his eyes again.

" i'm SO sorry." Papyrus sighed with humor, " IT'S OK! REALLY! . . .I KNOW YOU CAN'T RELATE SO, I KNOW WHY YOU MIGHT BE SHOCKED BY IT. . ." Sans looked down at the floor. " actually. . ." Papyrus perked his gaze up to his brother. Sans mentally slapped himself, he couldn't believe he was about to say this. " i can relate." 

" ABOUT DAD?!" Sans blushed awfully. " . . .yeah." 

" OH MY STARS!" Sans gave a " hey!" as he was lifted up by Papyrus, who had a confident grip underneath Sans' arms. Pap had jumped up and spun around; Sans paled, he didn't want to be dropped, even if it was onto a soft bed. " YOU FEEL ROMANTIC FEELINGS TOWARDS FATHER AS WELL?!" Sans felt himself sputter," y-yeah, i don't know it's i uh-" 

" COMPLICATED?" Papyrus gave a kindred look. Sans smiled, " yeah." Papyrus placed Sans down in front of him, before he sat criss-cross applesauce across from him.

" WHEN DID YOURS' START?" Papyrus asked and Sans scratched behind his skull awkwardly. " i'm not sure. the sexual desire, pretty recently, but i-i'm not sure how long before that." he blushed, he could have been in love with his father for months, if not years, and just never realized it. How crazy was that.

" SAME! I-" Papyrus grinned widely as he proceeded, his cheeks tinted a pretty orange, " I THINK AFTER WE STARTED DOING STUFF IT WAS ONLY A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE WE WANTED HIM TO JOIN." Sans flushed and covered his eyes. This was so embarrassing. What kinda weirdo was he? He peaked and saw Papyrus' hopeful smile. He smiled back. The same kind of weirdo Papyrus was, apparently. And Sans had no ill will for Papyrus. He couldn't find anything wrong. Nope. It wasn't wrong Papyrus desired Gaster or that Papyrus wanted him. It wasn't wrong. It was right. Sans grinned. For them. Right now. 

" i-i like to think about him holding me in his arms." Sans confessed, looking to the side, flushed. To say this aloud. It was. . .liberating. And nerve-racking. Papyrus smiled brightly," ME AS WELL! I LIKE TO THINK ABOUT ME HOLDING HIM IN MY ARMS!" Sans thought for a moment that those weren't quite the same thing but eh, they were close enough. He grinned," cool!" he then suddenly blurted out, " ya ever think about how you could fuck his hands?" 

" WHAT?! NO?! HOW?!" Papyrus inquired eagerly and Sans blushed, he had thought way too into this. 

" he uh has holes in his hands. they are about the width of our dicks, there is uh one for each of us so. . ." Papyrus blinked in wonder. " THIS. IS WHY I LOVE YOU!" Sans laughed as Papyrus hugged him tightly, " BEAUTIFUL!" Sans laughed brightly and held his brother's back. He was so happy, this could be a dream. 

" i love ya too, Pappy." Papyrus' soul was warm as he replied, " I KNOW. I LOVE YOU TOO." Sans grinned as tears of joy pricked his sockets.

" ok. . . don't forget."


	21. Messy yet simple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chp is a little late lol. I'm on vk rn, but I'll try to have the next one up at (or close to) the next update time, Sunday, US time, sorry again about that guys. You guys are so nice! Enjoy!

Alphys laid a soft blanket, covered in anime faces, over the monster currently leaning up against her bookshelf, asleep. He was slouched over a copy of her favorite manga and surrounded by similar books; different volumes and editions. She sighed as she pulled back, blinking at the sight. This was still crazy to her. She felt her jaw stretch as she yawned softly, she hadn't gotten much sleep last night. She had been so frazzled! But she supposed the amount she had managed to get would do. It was early morning now and W.D. Gaster was out like a light, like he hadn't slept in days, which Alphys found probable considering the state she had found him in. This whole thing made her so anxious, she had put this thing on herself, so she had no one else to blame but still- I really wanna tell someone, she thought. She longed to post about it on her social media. Alphys wouldn't though because she didn't think it was right for Gaster's personal information to be floating around without his consent. She leaned back on her small, clawed feet.

M-maybe I can call Undyne! Alphys thought and smiled nervously at the thought. S-she did talk to me the other night about Gaster's kids/creations. Maybe she'd talk to me about this too. Alphys blushed and felt a jitter of excitement . B-but what if she finds the call annoying or something? she worried with nerves. She passed her work table, which was under her mew mew kissy cutie fan poster, pacing nervously. Then she wandered over to her downward escalator and figured she'd decide on this issue over a cup of wisdom-inducing instant noodles! She rode the escalator to the bottom floor of her lab and fetched said food item from the fridge. She peeled the top off as she nervously fretted, atop her computer chair. After minutes of indecision, she finally pulled her phone out. O-ok, she determined, I'm gonna do this! She selected the contact and hit the call button. Alphys felt sweat drip down her yellow scales as it rung, once, twice. O-oh wait, what if she's still sleeping?! Alphys suddenly thought, it's like six! Oh n-no! H-how thoughtless! I'm such a BAKA! Gotta hang u-up! Alphys frantically moved her claw to the end call button but right as she was about to apply pressure, a voice cut through the line.

" Hey, Undyne here, who's this?" It was Undyne's personal line, so the guard captain could be as informal as she liked. " U-um, A-Alphys!" Alphys answered, thinking it would be way ruder to not say anything. 

" Oh! Hey Alphys! How are you?" Undyne grinned widely at the dinosaur monster's voice. She was having her morning tea, casually leaning back into one of her seats, red boot-covered feet resting up on her table's surface. She wore a causal black tank top and fitted blue jeans. 

" I-I'm ok, I hope I didn't bother you, with this call being so e-early." Undyne replied, " It's all cool, I was already awake. Approving some dorks' sentry applications." she calmly glanced at the pile of papers upon her dining table. They were neatly stacked for the most part, aside from one or two set apart neatly. 

" O-oh, ok. Well, that's, um, good." Alphys answered and Undyne nodded. " Yup, fuhuhuhu." the fish monster responded happily, " So, what's up over there?" Alphys felt her eyes skitter to her top floor. " U-uh I hope you don't mind but that's w-what I wanted to talk to you about." Alphys answered meekly. Undyne smirked. " Course it's fine. I did ask after all." she responded with convincing swagger. Alphys smiled, cheeks warmed slightly, and nodded. " R-right. Uh so uh. . ." Where would she even begin? This all sounded so weird out of context. 

" W-well remember how I told you a couple days ago I was worried about my boss, Gaster." Undyne nodded, she had talked to Gast first hand. There was definitely something bothering that guy, even if he wouldn't admit it! " Yup I remember." Undyne replied with seriousness, suddenly feeling a stab of uncharacteristic anxiety hit her. Had something happened to him? Had he maybe- no, he wouldn't.

" W-well, I think it's gotten a little worse. He came back into work but then he wouldn't leave! I-I'm not kidding, I saw him there late for like two nights in a row. I d-don't think he left at all!" 

" Shit man. . ." Undyne sympathized and Alphys nodded. " S-so I didn't know what to do so I-I asked him. . . to come over to my house?" That sounds SO weird, Alphys internally stressed.

Undyne felt her eyes widened." And HE SAID YES?!" she shouted in surprise and Alphys winced at the volume before replying. " U-um y-yes?" Alphys answered and Undyne would be lying if she said she wasn't shocked. " So he's there right now?!" she inquired vehemently, Alphys nodded.

" Y-yeah."

" Gosh! Wow! . . .Where did he sleep?" Undyne suddenly asked, and Alphys, sweating slightly, reassured, " Leaning against my bookshelf, I was going to offer him the couch but I uh. . . don't have a couch. O-or a sleeping bag but I um don't have. . . any. B-but a-anyway he passed out before I could offer anything!" 

" He did sound exhausted." Undyne reasoned and Alphys couldn't agree more. 

" S-so, um sorry, I don't really have anything to ask a-about or anything I just, uh, wanted to confide in someone." I hope that's not weird, she fretted insecurely. " Sure! It's no problem!" Undyne returned, and then sitting up erectly, asked, " Can I come over?"

" W-what?! W-why?!" Alphys exclaimed in distress, Undyne wanted to hang out?! Here?! She blushed and her soul sped up its pulse. No way! I'm still in my pjs! The lab's a wreck! Oh my A-Asgore.

" Because, fuhuhuhu, Gast thinks he got away!" 

" Huh?" Alphys returned aloud, making an expression of confusion. " I'm gonna make that guy work through his issues even if I have to punch progress out of him!" Undyne claimed, grinning wickedly.

" Oh g-gosh! I-I'm not sure that's a goo-" 

" I'll be over in 15! Don't let him go anywhere!" 

" W-wait U-Undyne!" She hung up and Alphys sighed, uh oh. What had she started? she chewed on her lower lip as she placed her phone onto the computer desk. She gave a small yawn and then hurriedly thought, Undyne's coming! I better change quick! 

Gaster startled as he heard the bathroom door slam shut. He drug his fingers over his eyelids and then forced them open. He was surprised for a moment, first that he wasn't in his bedroom, and second that he wasn't in his hotel room, before last night's events flooded back to him. He sighed quietly and then looked around quickly for Alphys. He had to stop waking up, slightly mortified, at his friend's homes. Then again his head didn't throb with a hangover, as he had gotten used to waking to; so maybe it was good he had forced himself into a new environment.

He yawned and then stood, the blanket Alphys had covered him with falling abruptly to the floor. He blinked at it for a moment and then blushed severely. How old was he again? He was usually the monster in the position of tucked sleeping monsters in, thinking of the many times he had covered a napping Sans or a crashed Papyrus with soft comforting fabric, but now in some weird twist of fate, some cruel joke, the roles had be reserved. I mean not exactly, Gaster thought, scratching the back of his head, it was Alphys making him more comfortable instead of his boys. Gaster felt some unhappiness at that fact but then shook the thought from his head. Those two shouldn't have to see me in this miserable state anyway, it's all as well. Gaster frowned and exhaled, feeling more defeated than he had in a while. And considering his two main states recently were drinking and hating himself, it was quite low place to be.

He leaned down and folded the blanket quickly but carefully, spotting the manga he had left out, he picked them up as well, and placed them carefully on the bookshelf. He missed cleaning, he realized as he started to instinctively put the manga in chronological order. At home he sometimes did it to calm himself, but it wasn't just scrubbing anything that pleased him, it was cleaning for THEM. Knowing Sans, later that night, would snuggle into the perfectly made bed, and knowing Papyrus would think nothing of it, but have his job made easier by the jars of spaghetti sauce being neatly stacked, made Gaster's soul so warm. . . and right now so. . .sad. Suddenly, as Gaster slid the last volume into its place, he felt . . .grief. All the love and longing for his children filled him, his mind not dizzied by alcohol, not scattered with blueprints; there was no escape from the feelings. He could not kill the urges. And he-he didn't want to. Tears formed around Gaster's misshapen eyes. Black drops of night sky. He braced himself on the bookshelf with his white hands as the tears streamed down his face. He just-just couldn't do this anymore! He loved them! He loved his boys so much! And he-he craved with every fiber of his being, to be by their side, to care for them, to make them smile, to guide them on issues that perplexed them; comfort them when they were upset! Screw this. . . what am I even doing here? Gaster thought and for a single moment everything was so clear, . . .and so confusing. So simple and yet so messy. So true. . . Life was messy yet simple. Clear yet confusing. He sighed shakily and gripped his fingers into the wood desperately. He held on as if everything might abruptly fly away from him.

And then he opened his eyes. The red spined books reminded him of Papyrus' scarf and Sans' ketchup and he let himself smile. He let go of the bookshelf, turning away as he walked over to the downward escalator. He walked onto and down it with vigor in his step. He was done with this. This foolishness. This desperation. This fear. He reached the bottom and raced over to the front doors, to grab his jet satchel, full of notes. He waited for a few minutes and Alphys emerged from the bathroom, quickly spotting the awaken scientist. " G-Gaster!" she greeted, quickly pacing over to him, she was dressed neatly in her buttoned lab coat. 

" Alphys, good morning!" he returned and Alphys was shocked by the energy in his voice. She saw he had his bag over his shoulder. " Y-you're leaving?" she questioned with concern and Gaster nodded, smiling softly.

" You have been so kind to me." Gaster had a strong appreciation in his gaze, " Thank you for letting me stay here last night. And. . . for caring." Alphys felt herself blush nervously.

" N-no problem!" she blurted out, not knowing what else to say. " I'm leaving now; going home." Gaster explained and paused after his phrase, with warm bubbles in his soul. 

" I-I see, well good l-luck." Alphys offered weakly, and Gaster nodded with determination. 

" Thank you." he said and then he turned and left, the doors sliding open obediently for him. Alphys stood in shock for a moment as the doors closed and then, she smiled. She wasn't sure why, but she had a good feeling now; a feeling Gaster would be ok. He'd be better. Home is where the heart is after all, and for no monster was that was truer than for W.D. Gaster. In Alphys' gentle happiness she suddenly realized. . . wait! Didn't Undyne tell me to keep him here?! O-oh gosh! Alphys thought, grabbing the sides of her head in distress, I h-had one job!


	22. Fantasy Gaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating today because of secure internet and uh, you guys don't really care about why, do you? Just enjoy it early. CX I swear to god I'll get back on a normal schedule soon. Just NOT TODAY! *runs for car to drive away to Mexico*

Alright, you've got this. Just-just knock! A white, holed hand hovered beyond a door. . . Come on now, it's not that hard, just one little movement. The hand remained posed yet unmoving. Gaster groaned. Ok, do it, just put- his hand inched closer-your hand-almost there- on the door. It froze. . .Ugh, this is so stupid! the scientist thought, bringing his hand from the door to rub his temple in irritation; erasing all progress prior. This is ridiculously unintelligent! This is my house! I have the key, why can't I just use that? he questioned himself dryly, with an unfortunate frown, but refused himself an answer. He looked at the door once more with determination. He brought his hand out in a timid fist again. Ok, one, two, on three, thre-.

" dad!" the brownie-colored door swung inward, revealing Sans in his usual hoodie and shorts; looking as cute and lazy as always. Grin wide, sockets bright; " hey Pap!" Sans called into the currently obscured living room, turning his skull, " Dad's home!" Gaster felt his soul swell with love and pining and even still grief. He felt like crying, his little boy was just how he had left him. Sans looked back and smiled, " glad you're back." Said skeleton's soul filled with warmth, a sappy satisfaction upon seeing his father. Gaster was as tall and pale as ever, covered in his dark coat and work bag as usual. Weird he took his work bag on his 'stress-free, workless vacation' though, Sans took note on, but he knew his father had a hard time staying away from his studies so he didn't put an overabundance of thought to the detail. 

" NO WAY!" A loud voice shouted in the background. Gaster blinked at the beautiful sound of Papyrus and his life felt flawlessly stunning in that moment. He was complete again. He then replied, " Thanks, it's good to be back." he smiled at his eldest. Papyrus skidded into the entryway behind Sans, boots grinding to a halt along the blue-purple carpet. He looked through the door frame and his sockets and smile lit up! 

" GASTER!" he shouted, and jumped past Sans to hug his father, leaping into the cold air of the wooden stoop. " P-Papyrus!" Gaster exclaimed, surprised yet happy, as his son eagerly wrapped his arms around him in a strong, tight grip.

" I MISSED YOU SO MUCH, FATHER! THE HOUSE ISN'T THE SAME WITHOUT YOU!" Gaster smiled warmly and felt his soul gently weep. This much joy was hard to take; to see lovely, little Sans, to be holding wonderful, spirited Papyrus, Gaster moved his hands up to hold the back of Papyrus' white battle body. This must be heaven, Gaster thought dreamily. He looked at Sans lovingly for a moment before feeling his eyes gloss over. He closed his eyelids and rested his head comfortably on Papyrus' shoulder. He chuckled softly.

" I missed you too." Papyrus' spine felt chills as Gaster mumbled the phrase and his mind obsessively replayed the words. Gaster's smooth, soft, lyrical yet enunciated voice in such a breathy whisper. The skeleton's soul picked up a beat. The exhale of breath from the words, he felt even through his scarf. His grip tighten. His father was home and in his arms, where he belonged. Sans watched the two embrace with affection-full eye lights. He loved seeing his brother and dad hugging so sweetly. He blushed slightly as he realized he kinda wanted to hug Gaster like that, but such 'touchy' actions between the two were rare. Sans knew Gaster would return any action back, if he initiated, just as their father held Papyrus, but Sans just-. . .couldn't. He felt always too awkward or like it was strange or untimely; he always had an excuse. He was a factory full of them.

He suddenly noticed something a little weird, as he absentmindedly watched the two. Something that sharpened his focus out of his merry yet longing haze. He blinked twice upon spotting it, to make sure he was really seeing what was there. Papyrus' hand had inched. . . awfully low. On Gaster's lowest lower back, any lower and- Sans flushed strongly and felt a douse of protectiveness? Jealousy? His soul heated with both disconcert and possessiveness; for both his brother and father. He now picked up on how Papyrus angled his skull away so Gaster's head could rest near his intimate vertebrae and how he pressed their bodies together with his large hands, a blissful yet greedy smile on his slightly orange face. Sans frowned, discontented. He had been Papyrus' lover long enough to know a family hug from a sensual embrace. Gaster looked obliviously unaware and Sans' soul was a muddle of frustration, pining, and if he was being honest. . . lust. Knowing Papyrus was taking advantage of the position with his father was so. . .flustering. Knowing Papyrus was being aroused by the action was-was sultry! My little brother shouldn't do such a thing! part of himself protested. But he had always had a thing for Papyrus taking control. Although he also liked to take it himself; it was a versatile relationship. Sans walked a step and then gently grabbed Gaster's side with a small hand. Gaster tensed with surprise at the unexpected touch, and Sans continued by gripping Papyrus' spine with much more harshness. He respectively pushed and yanked them apart. 

" NYEH!" Papyrus let out and Gaster blinked in surprise at his slightly blue-skulled older child. Papyrus looked down at Sans with innocent wide sockets and Sans cursed him for being so cute, he knew exactly what he was doing. 

" Grillby's." he gritted out, sounding hoarse in tone. " OH YES!" Papyrus said cheerfully, nearly not at all wondering why Sans pulled them apart, " I ALMOST FORGOT, BROTHER." 

" Grillby's?" Gaster stated in momentary confusion and Papyrus elaborated with energy.

" YES FATHER, WE WERE GOING THERE JUST AS YOU ARRIVED." 

" Oh." Gaster let out softly and then with a bit of sweat appearing on his head, added," Well, don't let me stop you. Have a good time." He nodded politely and took a step towards the inside the house.

" NO WAY!" Papyrus protested, " WE HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN DAYS. YOU MUST COME WITH US! I INSIST!" 

" Paps, he just got home, let him put down his bag and stuff." Sans reminded and Papyrus nodded. " YES!" Papyrus responded quickly, that was reasonable! He'd allow it! " DROP YOUR BAG AND COAT AND WE CAN GO!" Gaster smiled with sentiment, his sons wanted him to come with them. They WANTED to spend time with him, just as he with them. 

" Alright, sure, of course. . . .Wait my coat?" he questioned calmly and Papyrus tensed, he hadn't even processed he had said that. 

" UM. . ." Sans felt his sockets go dark, Papyrus I swear. . .

" IT'S NOT THAT FAR? YOU DON'T NEED IT?" he proposed, the argument sounding uncertain at best. Gaster laughed gently and it sounded like the prettiest ringing bells; striking holes through both the boys' souls. Why was there dad so fucking perfect.

" I'm not like you two, Papyrus. I can get awfully chilled by the weather." he answered smoothly and Sans thought, how pure their father was. Weird how Gaster was years older than him and yet Sans saw him like a breakable jewel, to be protected and treasured; it was quite different from how he saw his father in youth. As a child; an all powerful, sheltering god-like figure, as a teen a restricting yet well-meaning guardian, and now, he felt himself blush, he saw his father for what he was; absolutely beautiful. Papyrus was instantly struck with a plague of passion. A shivering, holding his arms close to himself, face flushed from the weather, Gaster, in his head; his tight turtleneck showing his lithe, tall frame amazingly. " This was such a silly thing to do." Fantasy Gaster said playfully, " I'm freezing my son. Maybe we could-" he blushed, " huddle together for warmth." " Don't be stupid." Cool dream Papyrus retorted," take this." He threw Gaster his scarlet scarf, looking away; pretending to be irritated. Fictional Gaster smiled and blushed, " Thank you, my son, so thoughtful." he praised as he rubbed the soft fabric to his face. Papyrus felt himself partially vibrate. 

" R-RIGHT OF COURSE! HURRY UP, D-DON'T WANT TO MISS THE DAY!" he covered nervously and Gaster smiled, rolling his eyes in amusement. Then he padded away. Sans and Papyrus waited frozen still in place until Gaster had disappeared from eye-shot. 

" what are you doing?" Sans hissed to his brother and Papyrus blinked at him. " DOING WHAT?" he responded curiously, squinting down at Sans and his brother eagerly answered. " you can't hug Gaster like that!" Sans explained with his grin twitching disapprovingly. " LIKE WHAT?" Papyrus asked, with wide eyes, and Sans smacked his own skull with a hand. " bro, listen, your hands were way too low for one!" he said, giving a disapproving, unhappy expression. Papyrus took a moment, thought back and then realized. But, he liked holding Gaster that low; his hand tucked into his father's natural small. 

" WHY? IT FEELS SO GOOD!" Papyrus retorted, grinning, " DADDY IS SO WARM." Sans felt himself physically twitch. " OH SORRY," Papyrus replied," I FORGOT. . .YOU-" Papyrus smirked teasingly, " LIKE THAT WORD." Sans tensed and felt himself flush harshly. 

" i-i do not." Sans denied and thought, how does he know that? with cringing embarrassment. Papyrus hadn't been quite as drunk as Sans that one night, he remembered that Sans had moaned at that word, atop his chest, along with the fact Papyrus remembered how his brother had requested he not use the word a few days prior to that. The Great Papyrus had put two and two together, he felt great pride; he had really figured out this puzzle! 

" YES YOU DO." Papyrus confirmed and Sans shrunk into his hoodie some.

" do not." 

" DO TO!" 

" do not." 

" DO TO!" Sans groaned, skull burning blue. Why did life do this to him? Averting his eyes, he pleaded, " stop, Pappy, please. . . .it's embarrassing." 

" HA! SO YOU ADMIT IT!" Papyrus exclaimed, nodding, and putting his hands to his hips in victory. Sans pulled his hood up to hide his face. " I KNEW I WAS RIGHT!" 

" w-well whatever, don't hug dad like that." Sans returned, staring off to the side. Papyrus smiled warmly, his older brother was so cute when shy. He put a hand to Sans' shoulder causing him to look up, sockets uncertain.

" YOU CAN HUG GASTER LIKE THAT TOO, IF YOU WANT." Papyrus encouraged. " that is not the problem here!" Sans protested, feeling both equally flustered and frustrated, ugh jeez. 

" What problem here?" Gaster asked suddenly and Sans jumped at his voice. Papyrus turned his head to his father who stood in the doorway, a placid yet wondering expression on his face. He had hurried. 

" SANS DOESN'T WANT ME TO-"

" Us to wait!" Sans quickly interrupted, realizing Papyrus was going to be way too honest about this. Papyrus and Gaster both looked to him curiously. " anymore! tired of waiting, heh. let's go!" What odd behavior for such, a LAZYBONES! an unmotivated kid, Papyrus and Gaster thought respectively. Added to Papyrus' inquires was the question of why Sans was deceiving Gaster. Papyrus wasn't fond of lying, but recently he had gotten used to omissions of truth. He supposed it was fine. He'd tell the truth if his father asked again, but for now he'd let Sans be spared of whatever it was he didn't want to talk about. Sans turned towards the Snowdin street and Gaster gave Papyrus a questioning look, which Papyrus produced an uneasy grin in return to. Then the two began to follow after Sans who had begun traveling in the direction of Grillby's. Heavy snow had fallen last night, making their pink slippers, red boots, and black dress shoes, really sink into its chill. The air was blistering and Gaster was actually very glad he had brought his coat. 

 

Gaster gave a large yawn as the door to Grillby's flapped closed. " you look pretty tired, dad." Sans said with feigned nonchalance, actually feeling a strong bit of concern. " Oh, it's nothing. I'm fine." Gaster replied, smiling, and Sans retorted, " no seriously, you look BONE-tired." Gaster and Papyrus were stunned for a moment.

" . . . SANS!" Papyrus protested and Gaster laughed lightly, making Papyrus pause his statement and give his attractive father an out of the corner socket glance. His father was so pretty when laughing. " T-THAT PUN WAS AWFUL!" 

" but Pap, you got to admit," Sans continued, smirking, raising a hand to their creator, " he looks like he's been working himself. . .down to the BONE." He winked and Papyrus stamped his foot in frustration.

" NO! SANS! I SWEAR-" 

" Goodness, I don't look that bad, do I?" Gaster asked with some playfulness but also the realization, he hadn't showered in four days. Crap, I probably look disastrous, the scientist thought with dryness. 

" WHAT NO! OF COURSE NOT!" Papyrus exclaimed, alarmed, he didn't want his dad to think he looked disheveled. I mean he did, but it was so endearing! Nothing at all to be alarmed about! Sans grew concerned as well. " no, dad uh. . ." Sans started to refute and Gaster smiled and laughed again, " It's alright. I admit I probably look a bit dysfunctional right now."

" NONSENSE!" Papyrus proclaimed, " YOU LOOK WONDERFUL! THE GREAT PAPYRUS INSISTS UPON IT!" Gaster smiled at his son's compliment. His son was so sweet, caring about his feelings like that.

" Well, thank you, Papyrus." Sans felt a sharp guilt, he hadn't meant to make Gaster insecure about his appearance. Although he knew his father wasn't be overly offended, it bothered him; that he had been so careless. . .

" i think too-" 

" I'll go grab us something to eat- oh Sans. I apologize, I interrupted you. Did you have something to say?" Gaster inquired properly and Sans froze. Looking between Papyrus and Gaster quickly, suddenly he felt very small. 

" uh. . .no." he quietly returned, placing his hands into his hoodie pockets and shifting back into its comforting fabric, Gaster nodded and then said, " I'll be right back." He then wandered over to Grillby's counter and Sans stood staring at the empty place left, feeling cold for a moment. Papyrus nudged his shoulder firmly. He looked up. Papyrus smiled. 

" LET'S GO FIND A BOOTH, BROTHER." he announced with cheerfulness and Sans felt himself smile as well. Papyrus' moods always was contagious. 

" k. tables are TABLEiable anyway." A wink. 

" SAANNNSSS!" 

The interior of Grillby's could be described as a candle-lit smoky pumpkin. Or orange-brown if you aren't a poet. From the floorboards to the table tops to the lighting; all were more or less the same unique hue. The only two items that broke the orange-brown monotony were the light crimson leather of the seats and the neon azure sign of the word 'Grillby's' along the back wall. There were a few other monsters inside this late morning, including Lesser dog and Doggo currently. Papyrus and Sans slid into their chosen booth and Sans nodded to Doggo in acknowledgement. The nod of regulars. Doggo returned it, casually smiling, as Gaster slid in across from the brothers, making the worn leather squeak slightly as he sat his weight down. He placed the just-fetched food; two burgers, a plate of pasta, a large order of fries and. . .a side ketchup bottle, down on the table.

" DAD." Papyrus complained staring at the condiment, Gaster looked to him as he continued, " YOU'RE ENABLING HIM." Sans chuckled at the complaint as he reached for the bottle. " what can I say? it CONDIMENTS any dish." Papyrus gave a face of horrified distaste and Gaster chuckled. Sans had adored ketchup in childhood but unlike every other child, he never grew out of it. Gaster didn't mind though, as long as his son was happy, he was happy. 

" DADDY SPOILS YOU TOO MUCH." Papyrus moped thoughtlessly. Sans tightened his grip around the bottle and Gaster blinked at the comment. He didn't spoil? Did he? Sans gave Papyrus a mortified look and Papyrus blinked once and then chuckled lowly. Well, if Sans can use his awful puns to annoy me then I can use 'Daddy' to annoy him! Papyrus internally decided, suddenly simpering. I never thought I spoiled them? Gaster thought, suddenly questioning his parenting choices. 

" YOU ALWAYS SPOIL SANS,. . .DADDY." Papyrus said placing his hand onto Gaster's, glancing at him with mock begging, before eyeing Sans deviously.

" I do not." Gaster answered calmly and Sans felt himself grow warm. " yeah, he doesn't!" he quickly spat and Papyrus sniggered. " THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT A 'DADDY'S BOY WOULD SAY." Sans blushed brightly. " wanna fight, bro?" he questioned, standing up tall, and Doggo passed an uncomfortable glance over; the statement being pretty loud in the mostly empty joint. Papyrus chuckled and smirked. That had riled his brother up shockingly quickly, Sans' skull was a pretty blue now; his expression vexed. 

Papyrus, feeling frisky, began to reply, " I WOULD LOVE TO-"

" Boys!" Gaster scolded loudly and both looked to him, somehow they had both momentarily forgotten he was there. " Calm down!" he demanded, looking between the two of them, " Sans, sit!" he also ordered and Sans sweated awkwardly before sitting back in his seat. Gaster frowned and let out a huff of air. " I leave for a couple days and you two start picking fights with one another?" he accused, crossing his arms, disapprovingly. Sans looked down, shamefully and Papyrus retorted, " WELL, TECHNICALLY IT WAS SANS THAT PICKED THE FIGHT." 

" unbelievable!" Sans exclaimed at being thrown under the bus, and Papyrus snickered, oh crap he might have gone a little too far. But they were brothers, they got on each other's cases sometimes. It was part of the fun. Gaster's face had creases in it, as he stated, " What are you two fighting about?" 

" nothin'." Sans mumbled and Papyrus confidently added, " I WASN'T TRYING TO FIGHT." Gaster raised his hand to his temple, " You two need to work this out. Grumpy children are not someone I want to spend my lunch with." he said harshly, frowning as he lowered his hand again.

" we're not children." Sans stated calmly, sipping on his ketchup bottle, he didn't like being called a child. He was a fucking adult. 

" Then don't act like it." Gaster stated strictly and Papyrus giggled again. Holy shit, this was kind of great. " And you." Gaster said, turning on Papyrus, who froze, " Don't provoke your brother." 

" I WASN'T!" Papyrus denied and Gaster narrowed his gaze. " Please. You keep chortling, I'm not clueless." Gaster explained with strength of tone, and Sans thought dryly, well you kinda are but-. " Do you both understand?" the father finished with authority. Papyrus nodded abashed, glancing down, and Sans nodded yes well, with slight irritable embarrassment. " Good. Now, go on and eat." 

Papyrus blushed as he picked up up his fork and began to eat, not feeling very hungry. He sometimes forgot how much Gaster still ruled their household. Any dominance fantasies he had were sadly just, what the they were, fantasies. It's too bad too, Papyrus thought, staring at his father as Gaster asked for the fries, although he could reach them if he stretched. He was almost too polite sometimes. Papyrus pushed them over half-heartedly and Gaster held the side of the paper container with power and assurance. He lifted a fry to his mouth and bit it in two. Dad is dad. Sans may have a shot of being held but I doubt I'll ever get to hold him. He frowned and sipped his milkshake, Gaster had also brought for him. 

Sans had his favorite soda and Gaster; another milkshake. Grillby had offered Gaster his usual rum, which he had feverishly declined. Sans began to eat his burger and mentally cursed Papyrus, as his pelvis being still slightly heated. He couldn't help but be turned on by the order. " Eat, baby boy, Daddy needs you to get big and strong." Imaginary Gaster cooed, trailing a hand under Sans' jaw. His finger cool and long and haunting. Erotic dream Sans looked out at the big hot dog in front of him. " i-it's too big, Papa." he blushed deeply, " it'll never fit." Gaster pulled a lip up in a savage snarl, " Then make it fit." 

Sans shook his head and felt like crying as he took another brutal bite of his burger, taking his anger and sexual frustration out of it. What the ACTUAL FUCK was his life? 

Gaster looked over questioningly at his now strangely silent sons. He sighed and sipped his drink. He guessed he had upset them. Maybe they fight all the time when I'm not home? he also worried. Poor things. Gaster didn't know what to do with them. 

" . . . Boys." Then looked up from their dishes. Gaster sighed and pulled a smile. " Sorry for being so harsh, . . .it just pains me when you two fight. I didn't mean to belittle you both, you are very much adults and. . .and I should treat you that way." Gaster admitted, although they would always be his little boys to him. The two skeletons soaked this in for a moment and then smiled. 

" . . . thanks dad."

" YES, THANK YOU, FATHER!" Sans grinned and smiled down at his burger and Papyrus smiled at Gaster and Gaster felt his soul beat with happiness. Things might be weird currently, but, . . .they were also alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Jesus Christ Sans and Papyrus are weird! CX Though Gaster is a weirdo too, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree I guess. . .


	23. Eleven Minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I just realized something that was extremely stupid of myself. I literally had not posted chp 17, it was only saved as a draft and I am still pissed at myself over it. It's called 'Wine and Work' and I actually really like the chapter, it happens right after the night Gaster gets drunk with Asgore and the boys get drunk and end up at Alphys'. You should definitely, definitely, go read it, I hope things will make more sense. I am really really sorry, it was entirely my fault, and I don't know how I didn't catch it before. I am very sorry. Enjoy regular updates again.

" dad, are you going to do anything about the lady across the street?" Gaster looked over at his son, who stared warily out the living room window. Gaster readjusted the reports in his hand and took a sip of his tea. 

" No, not really." he answered, placidly. Sans turned to his father and blinked curiously. " why not? she's being weird." he complained, " who is she, anyway?" 

" Undyne, Captain of the Royal Guard." Gaster responded, his own face slightly disbelieving. Sans gave him a sudden surprised look and then quickly turned his sight to back out the window. There was quiet for a minute before-.

" . . .are we under investigation?" 

" NO!" Gaster retorted, disappointed his son would think him involved in criminal activity. Feeling an explanation was in order, he stated stiffly, " she has a um. . .personal grudge against me." Gaster supposed he could call it that.

" . . .what did you do?" 

" NOTHING!" Gaster exclaimed, rubbing the back of his neck. Jeez his sons were. . .attentive today. Papyrus had offered to make him tea when they got home from Grillby's, after badgering him to watch some MTT with them, which he had consented to. After the third new show Gaster told the boys he had needed to tend to some paperwork and Sans and Papyrus had just been. . .lingering around? He surely didn't mind it, one or both of his sons' presences around was very comforting, if unusual, but the father couldn't help but wonder why it was. Usually the three spent a little time together and then went off to do their own activities. Gaster was curious if they had missed him THAT much. 

" well i don't like her just watching us from across the street." Sans explained and Gaster looked up from his page and suggested, " You could go ask her to leave?" Sans looked at his father with a questioning glance.

" me? Captain of the Royal guard? i don't think that's a good idea, Pops." Gaster smirked with a soft laugh. " Well I'M not doing it." he retorted, and Sans chuckled, glancing back out the window. The female monster had a dark trench coat around her as if an detective from an old human crime drama. Her identify was still quite obvious from her neon red hair and unique facial features, including sharp teeth, a bright yellow slit eye, and a freakin' eye patch. Gaster had been ignoring her for around an hour.

" what does she want?" Sans asked, breaking eye contact with captain stalker to look to his father again. Gaster felt himself sweat as he internally thought, to help me. " Not sure." he lied and flipped to the next stapled page, " I'm sure she'll go away eventually, if we just leave her alone." Sans frowned. " still . . .i don't like the idea of someone just watchin' us." he stared back out the glass to the black figure in the snow. 

" Why? We don't have anything to hide." Gaster responded, raising his tea cup to his mouth nonchalantly. 

" uh. . ." Sans replied aloud and thought, except me and Papyrus MAKING OUT but hey i guess you wouldn't be thinking of that. Oh Gaster had definitely thought of that, the more excuses for his sons to stay chaste the more content he was. Now don't get him wrong, Gaster had accepted his sons. They could kiss and hug, go on romantic picnics, and write each other love poems as much as they wanted, but sex? In his house? He didn't think so. Now he wouldn't directly forbid it, because he respected the fact that Sans and Papyrus were adults. Adults in charge of their own bodies and sex lives, but that didn't mean Gaster would refrain from making sexual intercourse within his house a very difficult task. Sans put his hands in his pockets and shifted back on his bare feet, taking a look over at his unconcerned father.

W.D. sat, back tall, legs crossed, clean from a recent shower; expression utter content confidence as he paged through the papers of jargon on his lap. Feelings never before known to Sans entered him. His feelings for Papyrus were different. Papyrus was his brother, his light, his heart and happiness. His other, much better, half. What was Gaster? What was it about his father that made him speechless or made him want to embrace him or made him ashamed when he disgraced him? Sans was unsure about everything involving these tender, complex feelings. He felt kind of honored somehow? That he was related to someone this great, that he was even in the same room as his father. . . it felt like a quiet honor though. Like Gaster didn't know how amazing he was and how much of an honor it was to stand near him. Sans was reminded of when Papyrus said Gaster was the king in their improvised story, after their small fight, in this very living room. He was so that. Look at him, Sans thought in curious, cautious wonder, he sits on that couch like he owns the place. Well i mean he does but- Sans shook his head and glared back out the window. There was three valid reasons Sans the skeleton did not like Undyne, apparently Captain of the Royal Guard, watching them. 

Number 1: He was fond of privacy. 

Number 2: No one should look at Papyrus without his permission.

And 3!: No one should ogle at the king!. . .Yes, Sans knew that was incredibly lame and he also knew he probably had some pretty severe jealously issues to deal with but honestly. . .he was just too lazy to deal with them, bu-dum-tish! He wandered to the door and shoved on his pink slippers. Gaster raised an eye; he's actually going to confront her? He thought it was funny Sans' battle attire consisted of fuzzy sleepwear but didn't tease his son about it. 

" Good luck, my son." Sans nodded in response and started out into the cold. The snow was light yet substantial today, it had picked up after they had gotten home. He pulled his hood up over his skull and wandered across the snow-covered street. The blue-skinned monster in a black trench coat realized he was coming towards her and grinned in greeting. Sans felt some sweat form on his skull, realizing how large she was, and placed his hands in his pockets uncomfortably. 

" Sup punk?" Undyne greeted as he reached her and stopped. He looked back disbelievingly and then stared back at the captain. " hey, . . .captain? Undyne? can i call ya Undyne?" Undyne thought about it for a moment before consenting. " Sure, punk. What's up?" Sans felt one of his sockets twitch, she didn't ask permission to call him-. 

" Sans." he corrected and she shrugged with a toothy, cocky grin. He sighed. " anyway i just was wondering if-"

" Why are you so short?" He was interrupted. " . . .excuse me." he replied with an irritated expression. 

" Short." Undyne continued, lowering her hand to hover over his head, " Your brother, Papyrus, is pretty tall." Undyne was just stating a fact. Sans felt his grin twitch unpleasantly. " don't know, ask my dad. i can't control my height." he shrugged and tried to play nice. She frowned, unpleased with the answer.

" Are you as light as you look?" she asked, firing her next inquiry; she was here to study Gast's life for causes of discomfort after all. She would be darned if she wasn't going to do some interrogation. Sans felt himself tense.

" pick me up and you're dead." His eyes went dark, he wasn't letting this chick push him around; he didn't care who she was. She laughed brightly. " Relax, punk." she slugged him lightly on the shoulder, " I won't give you a piggy back ride if you don't want one." she elaborated with a 'fuhuhuhu' laughing at her own bare bone joke. This chick is Captain of the Royal Guard? Sans thought with dryness.

 

" OH FATHER!" Papyrus sang as he skipped down the stairs, " WHERE ARE YOU?" Gaster looked up with loving amusement from the couch, to a excited Papyrus on the staircase.

" Right where you left me ten minutes ago." Gaster replied gently, before looking back down at his work. Papyrus smiled warmly at his father before looking around a moment in confusion, he wondered where Sans was. Then figuring his brother went for a snack or holed himself up in room or something equally harmless, he walked over to their couch and sat down heavily, close to his father's side. Gaster raised an eye, still smiling, and then turned his attention back to his papers.

" If you would like to watch more TV, I can relocate." Gaster offered; courteous. Papyrus shook his head no. He was currently watching something much more interesting. Gaster widened his eyes a little bit and accepted the fact that his son was a monster of mystery; it was a fool's quest to question the decision. He returned to the reports, taking another absentminded sip of tea. Papyrus watched the monster's generic action and saw grace and beauty in the movement. He saw how telling it was of Gaster and how real it made him. . .at least subconsciously. Papyrus' surface thoughts were much less profound, along the lines of, WOWIE my dad is pretty. Not just pretty, GORGEOUS! Something beyond the underground's reaches of beautiful! How is he not queen of this place?! Papyrus felt his soul buzz the way it did when he was with Sans. In deep, sweltering love. With Gaster it felt different but also the same, because both feelings left Papyrus with happiness that not even the worst event could dispel. Watching his father calmly going about his tasks, Papyrus had never really done that before. Not really; not with this much detail and scrupulousness. Not with studying every curve, crease, and spot of skin. He felt himself hum in satisfaction as Gaster carefully yet casually sipped on the edge of the cup, drinking so collectedly, as always; drinking what Papyrus had made for him. Gaster raised an eye over at Papyrus for the noise and Papyrus only grinned happily in way of explanation. 

" DO YOU LIKE THE TEA, FATHER?" Papyrus asked, and felt his soul beat with loving passion. Gaster nodded politely. " Of course my son, it is very good." he replied and Gaster did love the tea, because his thoughtful son had made it for him. He's such a good kid, Gaster thought, taking another sip. He had managed to burn tea, but he was a good kid. Papyrus felt his soul full with joy and heat. He wanted to always prepare food and drink for Gaster! There was something so gratifying about it! Something that he craved. 

" GOOD." Papyrus said, smirking, and Gaster missed all of the lust that Papyrus was helpless to keep from his tone. Papyrus continued to watch his father and enjoy the sight he had been deprived of for the last few days. He never wanted it to be stolen from him again. 

 

" listen, i ain't here for piggyback rides, lady. i just came to tell you to tell ya to get off our property. you're not doing anybody any good by just hangin' around." Sans informed, standing tall; hoping he sounded assertive. Undyne simpered light-heartedly, but also feeling the first boil of challenge, she had been downgraded from 'Undyne' to 'lady'. 

" Actually this is public property, of our majesty, King Asgore. Your dad's property line ends over there." Undyne informed, pointing, and Sans followed her finger with his gaze. She pointed to some snow covered ground outside their mailboxes. 

" Ya know, it's kinda funny you each have your own mailboxes." she commented. 

" excuse me." Sans questioned, feeling increasingly irritated. She had researched the property lines and everything, she had gone to the extra mile so he couldn't just kick her out; he couldn't help but wonder what was so important she had to be here? Sans thought back to what Papyrus had run home to tell him. There were rumors, it was from rumors, right? That there was a young girl who Gaster liked or who liked him? Something like that. Undyne was check, young, check, girl, check, kinda hot if Sans was being honest; although he preferred guys. He had no idea what his father could possibly see in a girl like her though. She was rough, tumble, crude, blunt, attractive, badass, super successful. . . crap. He glowered at her, it wasn't entirely her fault, except when she called him short, that! that was definitely her fault; but Sans didn't like her AT ALL. He knew he was probably being petty but the idea of Gaster staring at her lustfully, or pinning her to a bed or worse!, being sub to her; Sans could honestly see Undyne as quite a dominant woman, made his bones burn with fire and hatred in a way that almost too intense for crazy jealousy-induced theories. 

" Ya know, cause you two live with your dad." Undyne answered, placing her hands on her hips, growing a little taunting in her smirk. This punk is kinda funny looking when mad, she thought; bothering him was quickly becoming amusing all in itself. " Why don't you just have one mailbox that says 'Gaster'?" She inquired and moved her large hands apart as if a magical floating version of their shared last name would appear between them. Sans frowned.

" cause i don't want my father digging through my mail. i'm a gro- adult. i'm an adult." he looked down and cringed slightly at the fact he almost just said 'grown-up' like he was a school kid. Undyne was oblivious to the slip-up and responded, " Sure ya are, and you pay rent too?" she sarcastically responded. Sans felt his glare harden and blush rise into his skull.

" i do as a matter a fact." he returned defensively, he didn't. " i'm not some free-rider 'punk'." He used air-quotes around her word. Undyne smirked and wondered how the hell his skull was turning a darker shade of her skin. It was bone right? How did that make any since? 

" I never said you were a free-loader, I think you're more of a daddy's boy." she mocked, with pushy good nature. Sans felt his blood boil, growing even bluer than before. 

" i am not!" he protested and she chuckled.

" You live at home, you're what 21?" Undyne challenged brashly; having fun with this punk she continued, " I bet sweet old daddy tucks in you in every night, oh! after your bottle of course." Sans felt rage blind him as he grabbed Undyne's soul with blue magic. 

 

" SOOO DAD, HOW WAS YOUR VACATION?" Gaster looked over with a blink. Alcohol, throwing up, and crying all came to mind. 

" Uh, it was fine." he replied, looking away to hide his physically uncomfortable face, " but honestly. . ." He looked back at his son and wore a warm smile, " I missed you two." Papyrus felt love injected straight into his soul and if he had a nose it would have probably started bleeding. His father was so cute and gentle. " I just didn't feel content without you two. . ." Gaster continued, smiling at the floor shyly and Papyrus felt his soul begin to shake! He thought in extremely joyous disbelief, he's elaborating further! This was a cause of such excitement! " I suppose my life just doesn't feel complete when you two aren't around. You two make me feel so blessed and-and. . .happy. I just missed having you two around and I-" Gaster blushed suddenly, " Sorry." he quickly apologized, " You probably don't want to hear the ramblings of an old man." He looked to Papyrus and saw his son's absolutely transfixed expression. 

" No." Papyrus said and Gaster was shocked by how low and aw-struck his son's voice was, " Please keep going." Gaster blinked in curiousness. " O-ok." he obeyed and continued, " I feel like a have this intense purpose when I'm around you two. To protect and guide you." 

" Go on." Papyrus responded, shifting closer, his father's words a drug. 

" To love you both so much." 

" To devote yourself to us?" Papyrus prompted and felt a hand slip around the back of Gaster's head naturally and the moment was suddenly intense like fire and ice. " Y-yes, I felt so empty without you." Gaster confessed, as Papyrus scooted closer, him and his son's eye contact strong and open; receptive.

" Empty?" 

" Yes, my son, you make all that I am and I-I love you both so much." Gaster wasn't sure what he was saying or why he was revealing this. It was like he was in a trance, words creating and releasing themselves, something he had never felt before. Things dynamically changing to another, spiraling into something that logic had no place in. 

" We love you very much too." Papyrus said and his voice was husky, like it was painful to talk. Gaster felt himself shake a gentle quake. Papyrus' face was only an inch away from him now. How-what-I-.

" You know that,. . . right?" Gaster was breathless and accepting yet terrified.

" Let's dance, shorty!" A scream and loud crash penetrated the walls of the safe haven. Papyrus and Gaster both jumped up from the couch giving each other dreadful glances.

" . . .Sans!" Gaster cried in distress, he had forgotten all about him talking to Undyne. 

" UNDYNE?!" Papyrus exclaimed, recognizing his hero's voice. What was she doing HERE?! They bolted for the door and Gaster threw it open to see Sans, hoodie blowing with artificial wind and left eye sparking with blue magic. Undyne stood adjacent from him with a long blue spear in her grip. Sans launched a barrage of bones, Gaster recognizing restraint in their speed, and therefore fatal potential, Papyrus spotting the 'HOLY ASGORE! THEY'RE FIGHTING!'. Both by-standers quickly bolted for the battle field, pushing themselves away from their passive title. 

Gaster skidded a stop in front of Sans, facing him, and Sans felt his raised arm weaken and his eye's magic flicker. " STOP FIGHTING, BOTH OF YOU!" Papyrus called, placing his body in the middle of the land of exchange. Undyne straightened up immediately, un-summoning her magical spear, and relaxing her posture; she would never endanger a civilian in a personal score. She had yet to throw a single punch, the little guy had caught her off guard. She was grinning still, full of the thrill of the skirmish, she really didn't expect the little punk to have such guts! I mean considering. . . Gaster slapped his son across the face with a strong, disciplined hand. Sans was frozen, his head turned in the aftermath. Papyrus winced at the sight and Undyne felt herself chuckle, perhaps a little cruelly.

" Sans Skeleton Gaster! What in the underground are you doing?!" Sans felt his bones drop from the sky and his eyes return to normal. His soul stormed in anger and hurt and embarrassment. 

" i'm giving this-this bitch some what-for!" Sans snarled, throwing his arm out in the direction of Undyne, who crossed her arms over her chest; smirking. Gaster recoiled, outraged by the diction. 

" Watch your dirty mouth, young monster!" he scolded, loudly, and Sans felt like melting into the snow. He was so pissed the steam from his head could probably do it. He stared at the ground as Gaster turned to Undyne and stated, " I'm so sorry about this, Captain. Are you hurt?" Undyne shook her head no and felt a little bad now that Sans looked like absolutely miserable, like he might start crying, now that his daddy was here. She got it. She got why Gaster kept him close. He was precious in a way, where he didn't realize he was precious. He was collected and mature and yet he was an emotional tantrum waiting to happen. He was childish and yet he was an 'adult'. She liked him, he had. . .moxie. A kid's moxie, but that was often better than an adult's.

" What were you thinking?!" Gaster turned his attention back to Sans, expression vexed. " she-she started it!" Sans protested and felt tears of frustration form in his sockets. Papyrus awkwardly looked away, rubbing a boot in the snow. He hated when his dad and brother fought. They hadn't had one in a while and they didn't happen overly frequently but still. . .he really disliked them.

" I expect better of you!" Gaster scolded and Sans felt the his jaw tremble and big, blue drops begin to fall down his skull. " you-you're the worst!" Sans claimed as a large sob began to take him, his soul a disaster of sorrowful fire and humiliation.

" If you say so." Gaster coldly answered, turning his back on Sans so he could teleport away in a bright, momentary flash. He did and Papyrus blinked sympathetically at the area that had just held his brother. He hated to see his brother cry and, he knew Sans hated to be shouted at by Gaster. They both did. Papyrus also knew it must be the extra insult to injury because Sans also loved Gaster, and having someone you love yell at you. . .is so painful. Gaster crossed the clearing and apologized to Undyne again, " Once again, I'm so sorry."

" Really. It's no problem." Undyne answered, scratching behind her head, " I was purposely riling him up a bit," she admitted, feeling a little embarrassed, " So go easy on him, alright?" Gaster felt his eyes grow a bit, he hadn't even considered that. I mean he figured Sans had a good reason, Sans wasn't the type to pick fights but, it made him personally annoyed that Captain Undyne had done that. She was older, not by much but she was, and clearly she was currently in a powerful position; she shouldn't have deliberately been giving his son a hard time. No one should be purposely looking to upset his children. . . Still. . .Gaster pushed his protective parent away, Sans had lost his temper and turned to violence; which was unacceptable. 

" Alright. I'm glad you are alright, Captain." Gaster said formally with a nod and then turned to go back inside his home. As he padded past Papyrus, troubled and upset, he didn't so much as eye his son. Papyrus gave a heavy sigh as he passed, feeling justifiably overlooked. Undyne gave the tall skeleton, and know fan, a gentle smile.

" So, do you always get left out of the family drama or is this just today?" Papyrus gave a weak chuckle. " WELL THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS JUST TOO GREAT TO GET INTO TROUBLE!" Papyrus began to brag, " AND THANK STARS," he felt some of his braggadocio fade," . . . BECAUSE THAT WAS INTENSE." Papyrus held his arms close to himself and Undyne felt her soul twist in sympathy, she hadn't meant to upset anybody, especially not Papyrus who seemed like a great guy.

" Hey!" she called, " Turn that frown upside down!" Papyrus looked up and blinked at the captain in surprise. " You don't have time to be upset! You have. . .um. . . private training! Private training that starts right now!" Undyne exclaimed grinning, the idea just popping into her mind. Papyrus felt his sockets grow stars! " PRIVATE TRAINING?!" he exclaimed with shock and she smiled widely. 

" Fuhuhuhu, of course! Come on, we'll start with a jog around Snowdin! You better keep up!" Papyrus grinned as widely as she was. 

" OH, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS VERY FAST!" Papyrus boasted and Undyne laughed. " Not as fast as me, Pap!" Undyne claimed playfully, as she began to sprint in the opposite direction. Papyrus laughed as well, 'Nyeh heh heh'ing, as he quickly pursued. 

" WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT!"


	24. Home Alone

Sans sat, knees close to his chest, under his bed sheets. He had tear trails that were still drying beneath his eye sockets. Rubbing them away with his stout fingers, he thought wretchedly, Undyne's right, i'm just a kid. A kid who cries when their dad yells at them. He sighed with exhaustion, why couldn't i have just kept my cool? Why did i HAVE to go tell Undyne to get lost? Why, his mouth twitched, why couldn't Gaster take my side. . .i mean what if she had struck first or something? What if i was hurt? Does he not care? Sans rubbed at his sockets and wondered with some longing why Papyrus hadn't been up to check on him yet. In the aftermath of a fight Papyrus would usually slip in after sometime to lighten his spirit, to make him smile. . . Sans didn't hold his brother's absence against him though. He knew how Papyrus was affected when him and Gaster fought. . . Papyrus just wanted them to get along, he didn't understand why it was so hard. Honestly Sans didn't either. He groaned and laid back on his mattress. 

What even is my life? What am I doing? I'm a 21 year old, who lives at home, doesn't pay rent, has his dinner prepared for him, laundry done for him, while he spends his 'valuable' time, 1: fucking his younger brother or 2: fantasizing about his dad. You're such a fuckin' role model, he told himself angrily, pulling off the sheet from his head to stare at his ceiling; which was dark. He preferred to stew with the lights out, so the atmosphere reflected his mood. 

And this, he was reminded himself miserably, the third way we spend our 'precious' fucking life; staring at this shitty ceiling feeling completely awful. He would indeed just lay in his room for hours and do this. Most of the time he wasn't this bitter and upset, but he'd still do it. Surrender himself to the aged paint and sickening self-loathing. Undyne is right, I'm pathetic, he thought staring up; feeling some stupid tears spring up again. He attempted to blink them away as he turned away from the ceiling with a whimper.

But there was one last detail of Sans' psyche that was probably the cruelest detail of this whole situation. It's that even though he was disappointed in himself for not doing anything productive with his life, being an oversized man-child, he also. . . liked it. And not in a childish way if you catch my drift. He Iiked knowing Gaster was cooking dinner for him and that Pappy was doing his laundry. It made him feel loved and cared about. . .it made him feel important. Perhaps even powerful, perhaps like such tasks were beneath him. Was is so wrong he just wanted to be Daddy's little gem? His brother's pride and joy? Something so good, someone so perfect. Someone worth something; worth everything. He groaned as he thought of being Daddy and Brother's little princess. To be their sole treasure. He felt sprinkles of heat splash over his pelvis and he moaned, biting onto his hoodie sleeve. No! he denied himself, sitting up. i don't wanna do that right now! i'm ticked right now! I-i don't wanna. . .he felt his breathing heavy. Shit, he blushed as a hand snuck under his sheets, well I guess there was a fourth thing he liked to spend his time on.

His probing fingers slipped beneath his shorts' waistband as he felt his soul begin to race. He always had such terrible self-control. . .Sans' hand had rubbed his familiar hip bone several times and he had released a breathy groan, before there was abruptly a loud click, causing him to freeze, and his door was swung opened. 

" Sans, dinner is read-" Gaster froze, hand on the door knob. He saw his petrified son sitting, skull blushing blue, in his bed; one hand underneath his covers, the other gripping back behind him. Gaster cocked his head to the side, cluelessly, and then Sans was helpless to stop the blue light from seeping out of his shorts. Now with the addition of the color Gaster knew exactly what he had walked in on. Sans felt his eye lights die and decided he wanted to join them. " I, um, should have knocked, I'm sorry."

" i'm sorry!" Sans retorted with panicking feeling, " i-i'm such a freakin' loser! oh my stars-" he grabbed his skull with his hand that was currently not in his pants.

" Oh Sans." Gaster replied and Sans felt his soul erupt in embarrassment. He never wanted to see his dad walk in on him and see him miserably jacking off in the dark! He felt all his failure crush him and he felt himself begin to weep again. Gaster gave a heavy sigh, face and soul washing in sympathy. He walked over briskly and sat down on the edge of Sans' bed, Sans pulling his one guilty hand from his shorts to wipe his face. Gaster wrapped his arms around his son and brought him close to his chest. 

" n-no." Sans protested, although it was hard to make out his words through his blubbering, " n-not when i'm like this." 

" Shhhh." Gaster comforted, holding his small body close, " Daddy's here, it's ok." Sans felt himself even more turned on and snatched the fabric of his father's turtle neck, brushing the skin beneath it. He let out a faint moan and Gaster blushed warmly. He really had caught his son at a bad time, but Sans had hidden himself away in his room; ever since he had fled the scene of his and Undyne's skirmish. Gaster had grown anxious and just HAD to check on him! A part of Gaster worried he was taking advantage of this accidental encounter to hold a heated Sans close to himself, but it was the emotional and undeniable desire to hold a crying Sans that made Gaster cross the floor thoughtlessly. " you-you shouldn't see me like this." Sans mewled and Gaster held him tighter.

" Crying or aroused?" Gaster asked and Sans let out a disbelieving chuckled. 

" both!" Gaster smiled and began to rub soothing circles on his son's back. Sans' tears had decreased some and soon he was staring at Gaster's chest, obsessing over the feeling of Gaster's arms holding him securely.

" There is no need to be embarrassed over either of those things, I'm your father. I want to take care of you." Sans mumbled something, just a sound. " I'm here for you no matter what. . ." 

" . . .i'm sorry about earlier with Undyne." Sans replied quietly and Gaster remained calmly smiling. " Water under the bridge, my son." Gaster whispered lowly and Sans shuddered, his BONEr pulsing. The volume brought out the worst of his imagination.

" p-please don't whisper, Dad." he begged and Gaster blinked before looking down, thinking that Sans was oddly cute while shaking. " Honey, it's just me." Gaster reminded and he couldn't tell you were the nickname had come from. " Dad. . ." Sans began and felt his skull sink into his father's warm flesh. He felt so comfortable there. " i'm kind of a pervert." he confessed with humor and Gaster smiled. " That's normal at your age." he replied gently. Sans chuckled weakly, feeling embarrassed. " you treat me like I'm 13." Sans mumbled into his father's dark fabric. " Well, you'll always be my baby boy." Gaster responded sweetly, and Sans let out a strained groan; to Gaster's surprise. Pleasant surprise. Sans' deep voice in such a helpless, open tone. It was so. . .strange but a not an unpleasant queerness. Gaster shifted a bit, nervous that if he wasn't careful he might become erect. " I didn't whisper that time." the father chided softly and Sans blushed harshly, what the fuck was he doing? A naughty idea suddenly popped into the small skeleton's head well, . .maybe he could say it, just once. . .this embrace was already more than he could hope for, maybe if he was lucky, or maybe unlucky he couldn't decide, this would just all be a dream.

" sorry,. . . daddy." he felt his magical member tighten and burn, I can't believe I just said that aloud to him! Gaster chuckled warmly.

" It's alright, honey. You should always feel free to let everything out around me. There is no need for you to censor anything from me." Sans smiled and remembered saying more or less the same thing to Papyrus yesterday. After that Papyrus had straight out told him he wanted to have sex with Gaster. Sans didn't have his brother's courage, but his father's words comforted him none the less. 

" i know, . . .daddy. i just feel embarrassed. i feel like you-. . .like i'm an annoyance. i don't do anything around the house, i don't pay rent, o-or-"

" Sans." Gaster said seriously, pulling his son away from his chest so he could stare into his son's eyes, " Your worth isn't determined by what you do or don't do. It's not about what you accomplish or how often you fail. Your worth is set in stone, my son." Gaster's eyes showed true sincerity and affection, " You could change the world with an high-tech invention or sleep all day, everyday, for the rest of your life and you would still be priceless either way." Sans felt his soul throb with love. " You are important because you exist not because you do something. Your worth is immeasurable. Infinite. I love you so very much, my son." Sans smiled and Gaster kissed his forehead softly. " You are worth everything." Gaster whispered and Sans felt himself stop trembling. He smiled back and Gaster grinned. They stared at each other happily for a moment and then Sans stared off at the floor shyly, he couldn't believe all of that just happened. Not to mention he still had a hard-on in front of his dad, he moved one arm, protectively, to hide it, although the glow still seeped through the blanket. Gaster smiled and thought the sheepishness was cute, although honestly he preferred when he could see the outline of the little thing through the sheets. He felt his crotch tightened with heat. And that's my cue to leave, W.D. thought with a sudden desire to lock himself in a closet. " Honey, come down to supper when your ready, ok? I'll wait for you." Sans blinked once and then smirked at his father, who had stood up from the edge of his bed.

" so are you the housewife or is that me?" he asked jokingly and Gaster looked at him with confusion. Sans grinned and winked, " i wanna know who you think, 'honey'." . . .Gaster blushed heavily, Sans was referring to the nickname.

" Haha, good one son." Gaster stated, trying to hide his notable discomfort. The idea of Sans in a lazy housemaid's dress saying ' Welcome home, honey.' when he arrived home from work, crossed through W.D.'s head, the lazy fantasy Sans serving him dinner; lifting up his long skirt promiscuously when the meal was done, " you ready for desert, dad?" imagery Sans licked his top teeth. Real life Gaster decided the locked closet was an appropriate location for himself. " I just meant it as a generic term of endearment." Gaster explained nervously, sweat forming along his head. Sans simpered cheekily.

" cause every father calls his son 'Honey', i get it." Gaster frowned and felt personally victimized by the new direction the conversation was progressing in. Sans really did recover quickly. . .

" W-well I mean no but- I um. . .I think left the noodles on the hot stove downstairs. I really should go check on-" Gaster pointed to the door to better express his excuse.

" i thought dinner was ready?" Sans questioned, and could see his father squirming. He was filled with a smug satisfaction at the teasing, he didn't actually think Gaster had meant it like that but it was nice to imagine. 

" Well I mean 'ready' is a relative term-" 

" ya never get me unless it's all ready, Pa." Sans retorted with confidence, Gaster felt himself flush harshly. " I um. . .tonight I'm a little all over the place." Gaster lied, scratching behind his head and Sans smiled.

" uh-huh."

" Uh-huh." Gaster repeated, " So I'll see you downstairs then." 

" k, see ya down there, . . . honey." Sans added, smirking, and Gaster sighed, leaving the room in defeat; Sans chuckling playfully behind him. He swore that boy sometimes just HAD to push buttons. W.D. had no idea where Sans got that from, it surely wasn't from him. 

 

" so spaghetti again?" Sans asked, sliding into his wooden kitchen seat. Gaster nodded, serving Sans some of the rich red-sauced noodles.

" Indeed." he answered and sat down in his seat to the left of Sans, " Papyrus requested it." Sans chuckled and rolled his eye-lights. That wasn't saying much, Papyrus requested it every night.

" where is Pappy anyway?" Sans asked, looking around the kitchen; that was sadly brother free.

" He's with Undyne, some kind of 'private training'." Gaster explained giving the much abridged version of the confusing text he had got earlier on his phone. Which was, and I quote 'Me and lil punk Pappy are about to WRECK this private training all night long! Don't wait up, Pap and I are gonna get crazy, fuhuhuhuhu! -Undyne out!'. 

" he's with Undyne?" Sans asked and felt his soul grow a little troubled. Gaster looked up as he answered, " Yes."

" and you're ok with that?" Sans questioned, not understanding how his father could let Papyrus just run off with a woman he barely knew.

" Sure, Undyne's a responsible monster and you two were just complaining earlier that I shouldn't treat you like children. Papyrus can handle himself." Sans crossed his arms, unhappily. He held the pose for a moment and realizing Gaster had continued eating, unbothered, sighed.

" i don't know if i trust her. . ." Sans mumbled and Gaster's face split into a grin," You threw a barrage of bones at her, I assume not." Sans felt himself sweat.

" i-i mean aside from that. didn't you say she had a personal grudge against you?" Gaster now began to sweat, he had said that, hadn't he?

" Well um, it's complicated. It's not that Undyne doesn't like me, she just wants. . .something from me." Gaster explained, awkwardly scratching behind his head. He wasn't quite sure how to word Undyne's help attempt. 

Holy shit! Sans thought and exclaimed, " i knew it!", standing; throwing his hands down on the table top with passion. Gaster was shocked, his easy-going son hardly reacted dramatically to anything. " that chick is gonna get it." Sans growled, jealously and protectiveness filling him. The fact that, that BITCH was hanging around trying to sexually pursue his father, oh it made his bones scorch! He was going to beat the shit out of her.

" Sans!" Gaster protested, " Do not make such threats! What in the underground are you going on about?!" Vexation and confusion crossed Gaster's face, what had his son's shorts in a bunch? 

" Dad, i know you're polite." Sans urged, trying to calm himself to avoid getting in a fight with his father again, " but I'M not gonna stand for some monster, captain of the Royal guard or not, to be hangin' around goin' after my father."

" . . .Going after me? What does that even mean?" Gaster replied, questioningly and exasperated; he was really tired of being out of the loop. 

" no chick," it took every ounce of Sans' willpower not to say bitch, " is gonna be checkin' out my dad without some consequences." Sans spat, his teeth baring angrily. Gaster's eyes grew wide with realization and then he grew a wide trembling smile.

" heh heh," Gaster let out a softly and the small laugh was gentle on the ears and melting to the heart. Sans blinked curiously, frozen in his standing position, hands still holding the table with past aggression. He felt himself blush blue as his father continued to laugh, increasing in volume slowly.

" wh-what?" he exclaimed, suddenly being the monster left in the dark. Gaster wiped away a tear, that really was the most hilarious thing he had heard in a while.

" Nothing! It's just, heh, Sans, that's so silly." Sans felt himself flush further, being called silly by his father brought upon a surprising amount of abashment. " Undyne is not interested in me." Gaster informed with confidence, " I am much too old for her, and she has never made the slightest pass at me before! She's here because she thinks I'm upset, or something, and wants to help me." Sans blinked and sat down.

" a-are you sure?" he asked and Gaster smiled warmly.

" Of course, I'm sure. Don't jump to conclusions so quickly, my son. Honestly I'm surprised you would care about that at all." Gaster said gently, with a dusting of sable appearing along his cheeks. His son looked so flustered and ashamed across the table, clearly uncomfortable; lowering his shoulders downward. Sans became upset because he thought a woman was flirting with me? Gaster thought curiously, his soul feeling satisfied with this. " It's nice to know that you care about my love life though," Gaster began, almost mockingly, " That's quite sweet of you, . . ." mischievousness filled his chest, " honey." Sans felt his skull explode into a blue sea. That's it! he thought, i can't take this! He slammed his head downward into his plate of spaghetti, causing a small splash of noodles and red sauce.

" Ah!" Gaster exclaimed in surprise, " Sans! I-I didn't mean to upset you, oh dear." he stood quickly, pushing his chair back, and wandered over to Sans' side. His white hands went and rubbed Sans' shoulders coaxingly, " Come on now, get out of that pasta." he urged, confused as to why his son's head was currently in it, and Sans muttered incoherently. " Sans." Gaster repeated gently and Sans pulled his still blue, although now mostly red, face out of the plate. " Ah." Gaster mumbled, shaking his head at the silly and helpless sight. He grabbed a napkin quickly, beginning to wipe his son's face clear of dinner. " You ruined your supper." Sans' skull continued to feel chilled with flush as he allowed Gaster to clean him. " Oh goodness." W.D said with a faint chuckle, " You've made such a mess." He pulled back for a moment and placed his hands on his hips, " I should almost draw a bath for you." he chided and Sans straightened up and looked over to his father, his father hadn't offered to do that in years!

" n-no, really! that's not necessary! i'm fine, i am!" Sans explained, beyond flustered by the suggestion, and Gaster felt himself smile happily. Sans looked so ridiculously cute with dinner all over his face. Gaster carefully pulled a noodle off that was sticking to a part of Sans' outer skull. The son groaned in embarrassment and wiped his own face free of the rest of the meal. He wanted Papyrus here! Things just felt unbalanced without him. With just him and Gaster. . .things were ok but. . . not quite. . . complete. Not to mention Sans felt like he'd been making a fool of himself all evening! He wanted Papyrus' comforting grin. Gaster pushed a clean plate in front of Sans and took his old one. Then he pooled more fresh noodles onto it. 

" Now eat up, my son, and this time please don't shove your face into your food like a toddler." Gaster joked, with an amused smile. Sans blushed heavily and for some reason felt his pelvis warming. 

" k. . ." Sans mumbled as he grabbed his fork, inserting it into the bundle of pasta. He looked across the table expectantly as Gaster sat down and took a dainty sip of water. His father smiled sweetly as he curled some noddles around his utensil and opened his mouth politely for a neat bite. Sans felt his shorts' prisoner burn further. He really hoped Papyrus returned home soon, alone with their dad like this; Sans wasn't sure how much longer he could contain himself.


	25. Tough Tears

" WOWIE, UNDYNE, YOUR HOUSE IS SO COOL!" Papyrus loudly announced upon entering the fish monster's dwelling. His red boots quickly crossed over the pale blue and yellow, checkered, tile; his feet making fast little clomps. He spotted the grand piano instantly. " WOWIE! YOU PLAY PIANO?!" Papyrus inquired, dashing over to it. Undyne chuckled with good spirit.

" I do dabble." 

" AND YOUR TASTE IN TABLECLOTH IS EXCELLENT!" Papyrus praised, racing over to the table and rubbing the edge of the cloth in between his gloved boney fingers." Uh thanks?" Undyne replied, amused and intrigued; she had never been complimented on her table's cloth before. Papyrus looked around, with a delighted open-mouthed grin. He was inside CAPTAIN UNDYNE'S HOUSE! This was so cool! She was the neatest! He tried to not act as star-struck as he felt but failed; Undyne could tell the skeleton was over the cavern's roof to be inside her place. At least he looks less upset now, Undyne had wanted to take his mind off what had happened earlier. After all Undyne accepted some of the blame, I mean Sans was the one to start chucking bones but still; she felt a little responsible. As Papyrus began to ask in forty different ways how she found a sword that was 'THIS' big, she grinned widely. She found Papyrus charming, in that innocent, younger way, she had no problem hanging out with him for a few hours, plus if she was being honest this was more than just an act of charity. Captain Undyne had a secret agenda for this little visit; W.D. Gaster. What better way to find out his secrets then through his son! Fuhuhuhu, Undyne thought triumphantly; she really was sly! 

" So Papyrus, can I get you something to drink?" she asked, being a gracious host. " SURE!" Papyrus eagerly replied, what did the unrivaled Undyne even consume?! Energy drinks? Protein shakes? Pure, unadulterated magic?! 

" I got some tea, soda, hot cocoa?" . . .EVEN COOLER! " HOT CHOCOLATE PLEASE!" he announced with importance. Undyne smiled." Alright, one cup of cocoa coming right up! Please take a seat." Undyne said, gesturing a hand to the table. Papyrus eagerly slid into one of the seats, and tightened his hands into excited fists at his sides. Undyne went over and pulled out a kettle which she then filled with some room temperature water. Then she set it on the stove and began to wait for it to heat.

" SO UNDYNE," Papyrus began to inquire, " WHY DO YOU HAVE A HOUSE SHAPED LIKE A FISH?!" Undyne pulled two mugs out from a drawer." Now, now, enough about me." Undyne answered, turning back to the excited pupil. She'd been satisfying Papyrus' curiosity this whole 'training session'. " What about you?" she asked, with a friendly look over her shoulder. " I know you're Great! You can cook, and you're going to be a sentry." If I approve your application, Undyne mentally added.

" ALL TRUE." Papyrus chimed. " Tell me about the other stuff in your life." Undyne began, turning and sitting down across from the skeleton. " OTHER STUFF?" Papyrus questioned, cocking his skull. " Yeah, like got any special people in your life?" Undyne began, starting with small talk before asking ' I think your father suffers from some kind of depression, tell me the dark truths of your family'.

" SPECIAL PEOPLE?" Papyrus responded before musing aloud," HMMMM" placing a hand to his lower jaw. " WELL OF COURSE I DO! MY BROTHER SANS IS THE MOST IMPORTANT MONSTER IN THE WORLD TO ME! AND MY FATHER, GASTER, IS SO SPECIAL AS WELL! I LOVE THEM BOTH VERY MUCH!" He grinned brightly. Not exactly what I had in mind, Undyne thought with amusement, he definitely didn't get what I was- wait a second, maybe he did understand! she suddenly theorized with alertness, didn't Alphys say he was like TOTALLY GAY for his brother?! 

" Sans, huh? What do you see in a little guy like him?" Undyne asked, casually, propping her elbows up on the table. 

" WHAT DO I SEE?" Papyrus paused for a moment before replying, " LIKE EVERYTHING! SANS IS SO SWEET AND KIND AND GENTLE! EVEN IF HE IS A LAZYBONES." Papyrus added with regret, " HE'S ALWAYS THERE FOR ME WHEN I NEED HIM AND IS SO WONDERFULLY SUPPORTIVE!" his soul rose and grew happier as he spoke, " HE ALWAYS LOOKS OUT FOR ME." he smiled thoughtfully, " I ALWAYS WANT TO LOOK OUT FOR HIM TOO." he finished with loving, gentle determination. Undyne felt herself blink once, oh yeah, they were definitely gay. 

" Good for you two." Undyne said politely and Papyrus grinned cheerfully. 

" WHAT ABOUT YOU UNDYNE, DO YOU HAVE ANY SPECIAL MONSTERS IN YOUR LIFE?" Papyrus asked innocently. Flush filled Undyne's cheeks. " Um uh, not really at the moment, uh I mean there is this one girl but we're nothing serious right now." she answered skittishly and got up to pull out the boxes of cocoa and tea, mostly to give herself an excuse to leave the table.

" OH WOWIE, YOU HAVE A CRUSH?! YOU SHOULD CONFESS YOUR LOVE!" Papyrus announced with zeal and Undyne turned around quickly. " What?! No?!" she froze at her outburst and Papyrus blinked at her questioningly. " I mean uh, no, huh, uh, not right now." Undyne explained, slightly more composed,  before spinning back around to set the boxes on the counter. " She's great but I-I'm worried I'll say it wrong, ya know?" 

" YOU'RE THE MIGHTY CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD, UNDYNE! YOU SHOULDN'T BE AFRAID OF ANYTHING!" Papyrus exclaimed and Undyne turned back around. " I am not afraid." she retorted, indignantly, with a scowl. Undyne wasn't afraid of anything! 

" THEN WE SHOULD GO PROFESS YOUR LOVE RIGHT NOW!" Papyrus proclaimed with enthusiasm, standing to his feet dramatically. " What?!" Undyne exclaimed in shock and wondered how this conversation suddenly became all about her. " No way, punk! Sit down!" 

" BUT UNDYNE," Papyrus pleaded, " YOU'LL FEEL SO MUCH BETTER AFTER YOU PROFESS YOUR FEELINGS OF PASSION!" 

" No I won't!" Undyne argued, blushing wildly. This guy was really intense. " YES YOU WILL!" Papyrus reiterated, " I FELT MUCH BETTER AFTER I TOLD SA-." Papyrus froze mid-sentence, orange and sweat filling his skull, " UH, UM, I MEAN I KNOW FROM LIKE OTHERS TELLING ME. UH, YES, Heh." Papyrus sat down and Undyne felt her displeased expression softly bloom back into a smile. Poor little dude, she thought, it's a shame he's gotta keep it a secret. She turned back to the counter, considerately ignoring the Freudian slip. She got a tea bag and cocoa mix packet out from their each individual box and looked over at the water. It wasn't quite there yet. Wandering back over to the table, she sat down. 

" So changing the topic a little, what's your dad like?" she inquired. " GASTER?" Papyrus questioned and Undyne nodded her head. " Yup." she replied.

" WELL," Papyrus started and his mind felt flushed with memories. All flooding in, every event and mood and all the little things that Gaster did. Papyrus didn't even know where to begin, he could spend hours just going over something as simple as the action of Gaster putting his coat on, or stirring a pot of cooking spaghetti. His soul felt bubbly and warm like sweet soda left out in the cozy light of day. 

" HE IS VERY GOOD TO US. HE GIVES US A HOME AND FOOD AND CLOTHES AND BASICALLY ANYTHING WE ASK FOR!" Papyrus began, feeling he should cover the most basic things first. I knew it! Undyne thought, they totally are Daddy's money rich kids! She smirked happily because her charges had validity as Gaster's second son continued, " HE IS SO COOL!" Papyrus praised, " AND SO SMART, SO SMART! I ALWAYS WISHED I COULD BE SMART LIKE HIM BUT I WAS NEVER REALLY THAT GREAT AT SCHOOL OR ANYTHING. SANS WAS ALWAYS BETTER THAN ME WITH THAT STUFF, THAT'S WHY I WANT TO BECOME A ROYAL GUARDSMEN LIKE YOU ONE DAY!" Papyrus explained and Undyne smiled, she had suspected so. " SO I CAN HELP PROTECT THE UNDERGROUND AND HELP US COLLECT THE HUMAN SOULS WE NEED TO GO TO THE SURFACE WORLD! MY DAD AND BROTHER WILL HAVE SO MUCH FUN THERE, I'M SURE!" Papyrus felt joy in his soul at the thought of Sans and Gaster playing in the surface world's . . .whatever was up there! Papyrus wasn't too sure but he was sure it'd be simply marvelous, whatever it was! " I JUST LOVE THEM SO MUCH, YA KNOW?" Papyrus said warmly and Undyne nodded, her mind running to Asgore. He'd always been like a father to her, she could imagine how that kind of love towards family must feel. " I WANT TO REPAY GASTER FOR ALL THAT HE'S DONE FOR US." Undyne was impressed, Papyrus was more mature than he appeared upon first glance. 

" That's great for you." Undyne stated and had a feeling that application would be approved later tonight. " YES, THANK YOU!" Papyrus responded cheerily and suddenly the kettle started to whistle. 

" Oh!" Undyne exclaimed, and quickly got up to pour their drinks. As she poured the hot water in their cups, Papyrus looked around the house; suddenly feeling antsy. All this talk about Gaster and Sans was making him crave their presence, if only they could be at this table with him. Gaster to his right, sitting politely tall, with his legs crossed and Sans to his left, hunched over with his hands in his favorite hoodie's pockets. Papyrus sighed with both love and longing. 

" Everything alright back there?" Undyne asked with a chuckle, that was a mighty big sigh for it only being, Undyne glanced to the clock, oh wow six?! Guess, she had kept the punk longer than she had thought.

" OF COURSE IT IS, I JUST-" Papyrus felt himself flush, " MISS THEM IS ALL." 

" Gaster and Sans?" Undyne questioned with a cocked scarlet brow. The drinks prepared, she brought them to the table. Papyrus accepted the warm, nearly hot, mug as he replied, " YES! I WISH THEY WERE HERE!" 

" Aww." Undyne commented sweetly, raising her mug to take a sip of her tea, " You guys are like three lovebirds in a tree." she teased lazily as she took a sip. Papyrus blinked, shocked.

" . . .HOW DID YOU KNOW I'M IN LOVE WITH BOTH MY BROTHER AND GASTER?" Undyne spit-taked into the space beside her table! . . . She then turned her head slowly to Papyrus, her face twitching with disbelief, she quietly uttered, " What?" 

" LIKE HOW DID YOU FIGURE IT OUT?!" Papyrus inquired in return, " I THOUGHT I WAS KEEPING IT A SECRET SO WELL!" 

" You were!" Undyne shouted, leaping up, nearly dropping the mug; unable to avoid the truth now.

" OH REALLY?! GOODIE!" Papyrus smiled in relief then realized. . ." NYEH!" he exclaimed, leaping up as well, " WAIT NO! THIS IS TERRIBLE!" Undyne nodded her head frantically in agreement." SANS FREAKED OUT TOO WHEN I TOLD HIM, OH ASGORE! I'M SORRY, UNDYNE, I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Papyrus felt his soul flutter in fright, would Undyne yell at him too? He hadn't meant to mess things up! 

He stood still as Undyne spun around and began to pace back and forth throughout her kitchen, sipping her drink desperately quick. Papyrus watched her in wary wonder and wondered what she was doing? Gaster, holy shit! Undyne thought, is that why he was upset?! His kid is in love with him?! Yeah, that would fuck me up to I guess! Oh stars, Undyne paused a moment to look over at Papyrus' innocent, wide-eyed face, but oh stars, I can't hurt Papyrus' feelings! Gaster probably feels the same way! Oh my stars! Oh my stars! Oh my sta-.

" U-UNDYNE? ARE YOU OK?" Papyrus asked gently and Undyne suddenly ordered, " Sit." Papyrus nodded and obeyed. Undyne rejoined him in her seat across from him. She took a deep breath, folding her hands in front of her; Papyrus was frightened of what she might say. Anything could explode from her mouth! Papyrus never found himself in a position where he had to fear words before. . ." Listen, Pappy, you can't do that." Undyne explained, in a calm yet urgent tone. 

" DO WHAT?" he replied, with a questioning expression.

" Feel that way!" Undyne insisted and Papyrus blinked.

" ABOUT GASTER?"

" Yes!" Undyne responded, " That's-That's-" she sighed again, " Papyrus, look, banging your brother is one thing but your dad?!"Undyne shook her head, " Ya can't do that." Papyrus frowned severely.

" UNDYNE." he stated assertively, " listen. LAST NIGHT SANS TOLD ME THE SAME THING." Undyne widened her eyes in surprise. " HE SAID I COULDN'T FEEL THAT WAY ABOUT GASTER." Papyrus continued, " AND I DIDN'T GET IT AT ALL! I EVEN GOT A LITTLE ANGRY.  'WHY NOT?' I WONDERED, 'SANS WHY?' IT WAS ALL SO CONFUSING!" Papyrus explained with the emotions and conviction of the memory, " BUT THEN I GOT SORROWFUL BECAUSE I REALIZED HOW UPSET SANS WAS." Papyrus gripped his hands together in front of him in now past anguish. Undyne listened quietly. " I-I GREW VERY VERY UPSET BECAUSE HE WAS UPSET. I HAD DISAPPOINTED HIM. AND I WENT UP TO MY ROOM AND I-" Papyrus blushed, he couldn't believe he was telling the captain of the Royal guard this, " I CRIED. VERY TOUGH TEARS, ALBEIT." Undyne chuckled lightly, causing Papyrus to smile softly. " AND THEN HE CAME UP AND COMFORTED ME, IN HIS OWN SANSY WAY, AND I FELT BETTER. BUT I STILL DIDN'T REALIZE WHY HE HAD GOTTEN SO DISTRESSED BUT NOW-NOW I THINK I UNDERSTAND." Undyne blinked widely.

" You do?" she asked, being drawn into the story. 

" HE WANTED TO PROTECT ME." Undyne felt her soul turn morose, her eyes becoming tender. " JUST LIKE YOU JUST DID." Papyrus spoke, " BECAUSE WHEN PEOPLE HEAR THAT THEY FREAK OUT, I'M NOT SURE WHY AND I DON'T THINK I WANT TO UNDERSTAND WHY, . . .BUT I KNOW THAT SOME MONSTERS WILL REACT NEGATIVELY. SO WHEN YOU AND SANS SAY THOSE KINDS OF THINGS, IT IS WITH THE BEST OF INTENTIONS. BUT I-" Papyrus smiled widely, " I DO NOT NEED PROTECTION, NOT FROM ANYBODY." She felt her eyes gloss over, as Papyrus continued, " I AM VERY STRONG, CAPTAIN UNDYNE; THAT'S WHY I'M GOING TO BE A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD ONE DAY! I LOVE MY FATHER AND MY BROTHER AND I-" he grinned widely, " AM NOT ASHAMED OF THAT. I AM PROUD I HAVE TWO WONDERFUL, WONDERFUL MONSTERS IN MY LIFE WHO I FEEL THIS WAY TOWARDS. I FEEL SO BLESSED, I REALLY REALLY DO. SO THANK YOU BUT I THINK I WILL CONTINUE TO FEEL THIS WAY. I FIND THAT I QUITE LIKE IT." Papyrus finished contently, closing his eye sockets, and taking a sip of cocoa; it warm and comforting to his mouth. He opened his eyes and saw Undyne had a quivering chin and tears fighting to stay in her eyes. She sniffled and wiped at her eyes quickly. 

" ARE YOU CRYING, UNDYNE?!" Papyrus exclaimed in shock, oh no! He hoped he didn't hurt her feelings. " They're-they're tough tears!" she shouted and Papyrus laughed lightly, whew, she sounded ok. 

" ARE YOU ALRIGHT THOUGH?" Papyrus questioned and Undyne shook her head yes. " I'm just glad you're ok!" she responded, pushing her tears away, " Good for you, ya punk!" she pulled her arm away from her eyes and gave Papyrus a goofy, toothy grin. " Sorry about that, I was being not cool. I wanna let you know, I'm here for you, one hundred percent. Got it?" Papyrus nodded, grinning happily, he was so glad! " If there is any other weird stuff ya wanna talk to me about, I am stars-damn open ears! Ya feel me?" Papyrus nodded again and Undyne stated, " Good." smirking. Fuhuhuhu, she was the best friend ever!

" ACTUALLY UNDYNE THERE IS ONE MORE THING." Papyrus stated, him full-heartedly taking the invitation. " Shoot little buddy." Undyne said, sipping her tea with victory.

" IS IT NORMAL THAT I WANT TO TELL MY FATHER WHAT TO DO?" Undyne slowed her drinking, huh? she thought. " YOU KNOW," Papyrus explained, moving a hand out to the side as if talking about something casual, " LIKE TELL HIM WHAT TO WEAR AND WHEN TO EAT AND WHAT TO THINK ABOUT AND STUFF." Undyne felt herself flush slightly as she put her blue teacup down on the table, she figured she best not drink again till the rest of this conversation was over.

" This wouldn't by chance be about having dominance and control over him in a uh. . ." Undyne scratched the back of her neck uncomfortably, "maybe a uh sexual way?" Papyrus didn't react for a moment and then exclaimed, " WOWIE, THAT DOES SOUND KIND OF LIKE IT! HOW DID YOU KNOW?!" Undyne felt herself internally cringe, bless your star-damn soul Gaster, she thought with empathy, you're gonna need all the help from the higher powers you can get! She stared warily over her at kitchen clock again, feeling her eye twitch; she had a feeling this was going to be a looonnng night.  
 


	26. The Death of Sans Skeleton Gaster

The evening sunk away and the early hours of the night had begun. Gaster and Sans casually hung out in the living room, Sans had gone upstairs earlier and Gaster had done some chores around, mostly to avoid one another; they had had an emotional evening. But eventually both had been forced by anxiety into the den. Gaster leaned up against the wall, tapping his foot as he stared towards the door. Sans sat, slumped back slightly, into their couch's cushions. He slowly kicked his slippered feet back and forth, them dangling slightly above the floor. 

" sooooo, does curfew still apply?" Sans asked, turning Gaster's gaze towards him. " when i stayed out this late i got my tailbone beat." Sans said the statement with uneasy jest, he was mostly trying to take his mind of Papyrus' absence. Gaster rolled his eyes. " Not true, I was always very fair." he returned calmly and Sans felt a few beads of sweat on his skull; he disagreed but he wouldn't argue any further. His dad was stubborn as a mule and anyway, he didn't want to rock the boat again today. I've already done that, like what, three times today? Sans thought to himself dryly. 

" And not really," Gaster responded stoically, " we never officially ended the curfew but I haven't enforced it in a few years." One, one year, Sans thought dryly, remembering how just last year, he would have to ask his father for special permission to be out late on Wednesdays. That's when it was comedy night at Grillby's. That was a fun little escapade, Grillb didn't do it anymore but Sans had enjoyed going down and making puns for everyone while it lasted. He secretly thought Grillb had heard one too many jokes about how HOT-headed or SMOKIN' he was and that was reason they had stopped; Sans thought it was pretty funny even now, if perhaps a tad insensitive. 

" still you wouldn't let me out this late. . ." Sans said, bothering, looking away from his father with carelessness. Gaster hardened his gaze at his son, " Are you accusing me of playing favorites?" 

" noooo, but i'm just saying you seem awfully calm for the fact that it's, i don't know, ten?" Sans grinned at his dad and Gaster crossed his arms over his chest, " Are you TRYING to get him in trouble?" It's only fair, Sans retorted internally, remembering how his brother had teased him earlier at Grillby's; maybe Sans just didn't want to be the only one to be in trouble with Gaster today. " i don't know Pa, anything is PAPYRUsible." Sans winked and Gaster paused before chuckling; rolling his eyes. 

" You're unbelievable," Gaster said, affectionately joking. " not anymore than you, Pops." Sans retorted, leaning forward; getting into the back and forth. It took his mind off Papyrus, who he was getting a little worried about. 

" How am I unbelievable?" Gaster inquired with playfulness. Sans leaned back and shrugged, " I don't know, how about the fact you cook spaghetti every single night, that's pretty weird." With a another roll of his eyes and a bright grin, Gaster retorted, " That's your brother's fault." 

" you enable him." Sans shot, arching an eye socket, " admit it, you like pampering Papyrus." " Nu-uh." Gaster replied and Sans responded, "uh-huh." smirking. 

" He says I spoil YOU." Gaster reminded and Sans blew out teeth through his teeth. " crap; you've always been easier on him." Gaster had stopped tapping his foot and his frame had relaxed, " Maybe he just behaves better." the father offered in response, not at all aggressively. 

" pffff, and i can see the sun when i step outside." Gaster chuckled again lightly and then looked at Sans lovingly. " Do you really feel that way, though?" he asked, his tone taking on a slightly more serious quality. Sans blinked, surprised. " I mean you don't really think I play favorites, do you?" Gaster elaborated, concern now showing in his eyes. 

" oh, no! i mean uh. . ." Sans scratched behind his skull, " maybe a little but it's not important or anything, i'm used to it." he grinned easily at Gaster, who frowned. " Really? Oh my son, I'm so sorry. I never realized you felt that way. . ." Gaster looked down to his shoes with quiet regret.

" no, really! it's fine, heh, heh." Great going Sans, Sans chided himself harshly, ugh and there's the fourth time! 

" It's not 'fine'." Gaster stated seriously, looking up with a hard expression. " That's entirely my fault, I never meant to make you feel that way." he explained, taking a step away from the wall. 

" DAD! it's ok!" Sans insisted, jeez he hated talking about feelings with his dad! Gaster was just too nice, it made him so flustered and sheepish! 

" No, it isn't. Please know that I love you every bit as much as I love Papyrus and would do anything to prove that to you." Sans sunk into his hoodie, making himself smaller. " Gaster, please." he pleaded quietly. Gaster paced over and Sans felt himself shrink away as Gaster sat down beside him. He looked at Gaster's full of conviction expression and he felt the beads of his sweat grow. " I love you." Gaster stated, and Sans felt his skull burn and grow blue. " You're every bit as wonderful as Papyrus and please don't ever feel inferior to him." Gaster smiled and easily placed a hand on Sans' shoulder, " Ok, my son?" Sans felt his soul begin to beat in his chest quickly, and his pelvis be licked in heat. 'I love you' in Gaster's pretty, clear, voice, where the words could not be mistaken for anything else, rung in his head and made him feel so overwhelmed he wanted to tackle Gaster to the couch. Oh, I'd fuck you up old man, Sans thought in his extremely wild, desire full mind. Gaster smiled gently and he chuckled sweetly, " Well?" he asked as Sans just stared at him, " Do you believe me?" Sans moved his arms nonchalantly over his crotch. God, he was such a sinner. . .

" yup." he said, his voice a little higher than usual, " i gotcha ya." " Good." Gaster replied, and then he paused as Sans stared at the floor asking himself in a MILLION different of ways what the hell was wrong with himself?! I'm so damn cringey. . .Sans thought and then suddenly he felt a soft, warm press on the side of his skull. He widened his sockets and turned his head quickly to his father. Gaster was sitting, back tall; right next to him, staring off at the TV. The father cleared his throat, black along his cheeks, and abruptly stood, wandering back over to the wall; near the kitchen, that he had been standing next to before. He leaned back up against it, not looking at Sans. Sans stared at him, sockets wide for a moment. The bone of his skull that had felt the softness was singing in the aftermath, his throat was completely dry as he shifted his gaze to the carpet. Asgore. . .did Dad just-oh stars, that was heaven. . .Sans brought his hood up to hide his losing composure countenance, he hated the magic swiftly gathering around his pelvis. He prayed his father wouldn't notice as he shifted his hoodie's fabric down over his crotch to hide his growing erection. Kill me, he begged the universe, why must the worst things feel the best? He tried to focus on keeping his breaths normal for they were growing somewhat labored. 

Gaster stared at the wall opposite of Sans and brought his hand, slightly curled, over his mouth. You're such an idiot, Gaster, why did you have to do that?! So foolish!. . .Oh well, Sans will probably just take it as an awkward parental gesture, he sighed heavily, oh I so badly wish it was. . .

It was twenty minutes of suppressed suffering before Papyrus arrived. Then the door swung open loudly, bringing both Gaster's and Sans' immediate attention to it. Papyrus' tall, long-limbed frame, lit from the back by left on porch lights, quickly wandered in. " I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAS RETURNED HOME! SANS! GASTER!" He quickly spotted them, " OH! YOU'RE HERE ALREADY?!" 

" Papyrus," Gaster began, " It's almost 10:3-" stepping away from the wall.

" OH, I MISSED YOU TWO SO MUCH!" Papyrus proclaimed, not quite listening to his father. He dashed over to Sans and snatched him off the couch to Sans' pleasant surprise. Sans laughed softly as Papyrus nuzzled his skull. " OH, I MISSED YOU, BROTHER! I MISSED YOU! I MISSED YOU!" Papyrus kissed the side of Sans' head vehemently with excitement. Sans chuckled and replied, " aw shucks, Pap. i missed you too, bro." while happily receiving the kiss. Gaster stopped his chiding short and smiled with much care and sentiment at his sons' affectionate display. They really were so cute. . .Gaster was pulled out of his loving stare as he noticed a monster standing in the doorway. It was Undyne, who was dressed currently in her black tank top and blue jeans, the dark of her top showing off the unique blue of her skin. As Gaster began to cross the room to greet her, he noticed her slightly distressed expression. If he didn't know better she seemed to wear an expression of . . .pity? Suddenly Gaster felt a body crash into him, and himself be wrapped tightly in long arms. His expression showed surprise as Papyrus rubbed his skull into the side of his head. " OH DAD, I MISSED YOU!" Papyrus kissed his cheek eagerly and Gaster felt a dark black cover his entire face. Undyne smiled uncomfortably, feeling sympathetic.

" P-Papyrus!" Gaster protested, looking at his son with a flustered expression. Papyrus grinned brightly, orange lightly sprinkling his bones. Gaster stood, stiff in a board, in Papyrus' warm embrace and as his son didn't release him, as Gaster had thought he would, W.D. felt embarrassment run through him." U-Undyne's right here." he whispered quietly and Papyrus replied, " SO?" loudly. Sans, who was watching this with amusement, snorted a laugh at his father's pain from the couch's armrest. 

Gaster winced, looking back at Undyne, who looked slightly awkward; scratching behind her head casually. Gaster felt abashment, she probably thinks such a physical greeting between a father and son is unsightly, he worried self-consciously. Undyne only felt the little bit of sweat on her face because she couldn't help but think back to her kitchen table conversation between her and Pap. Mostly of all the sultry things Papyrus had described desiring to do to his father. The thoughts made her worry for Gaster's well-being. Her face grow hot; Papyrus for as innocent as he seemed had a extremely vivid, and slightly terrifying, imagination. It was weird to suddenly think of someone, you had never saw in that light before, in such a slap-in-the-face sexual way! She couldn't help it, after hearing a six paragraph hypothetical maid fantasy, from some guy who didn't even know it was a maid fantasy; on top of Gast being so conservative and polite! Well expect maybe in matters of alcohol. It made Undyne feel somewhat concerned for him.

Gaster didn't have the heart to push Papyrus away so he just awkwardly looked at Undyne and tried to say as stoically as he could, " Thank you for entertaining him for the evening." 

" No problem. . .so um I gotta go." she replied, motioning a thumb behind her.

" BYE UNDYNE!" Papyrus said happily and she grinned, " Bye Pap." 

" Goodnight, Captain." Gaster offered, sweating slightly as Papyrus rested his head calmly on his shoulder. " Goodnight, Dr." she said politely before quickly walking off into the lightly coming down snow. Only when Gaster moved forward to close the door did Papyrus release him from the embrace. When Gaster turned around, face still heated, Papyrus looked giddy and excited; hands laced loosely behind himself. 

" P-Papyrus," Gaster stated, " you shouldn't uh. . ." Gaster wasn't sure if he could say what he wanted to. Papyrus was looking at him with the most sweet, adoring expression that Gaster thought he had ever seen! The father had no problem receiving such affection from his son, he-he loved it! But he really wished Papyrus wouldn't do in front of outsiders. The problem laid in the fact that it felt inappropriate to ask Papyrus not to do it in front of guests! Wasn't that confessing that it was something for closed doors? Admitting it was a little more than familiar? 

" SHOULDN'T WHAT, FATHER?" Papyrus asked, innocently cocking his head. Gaster felt his shoulders sink, he just couldn't. Sans smirked over at the two, it was cute his dad was so embarrassed. Sans leaned forward, staring at his two favorite people openingly, he had never really considered it before but Gaster and Papyrus making out on a bed was a hot as fuck image. Papyrus' long perfect bony fingers trailing over Gaster's soft white skin. Black flush and orange magic; the perfect combination. Sans would love to just watch from a chair and give orders to each one on what to do to the other. Oh gosh, he felt the magic around his pelvis beginning to tighten; all the teasing possibilities. Papyrus would have that shy, ashamed look he wore when Sans dirty talked him and if his dad got this ruffled over a simple hug and kiss on the cheek! Imagine the possibility when he actually did something lewd! Sans feared he was gonna pop a boner again, so he said, " i'll be right back." and instantly teleported upstairs to the bathroom. 

Gaster and Papyrus turned in slight surprise as Sans aburptly vanished. Where's he going? Gaster wondered before he looked back at a still expecting Papyrus. " U-uh, d-don't stay out that late without giving me a call. Sans and I were worried." he stated, using the time as an excuse.

" OH NO! I'M SORRY," Papyrus offered with genuineness, " I WAS SO INTO MY TALK WITH UNDYNE I DIDN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT THE TIME! I AM SORRY." Gaster sighed with an relaxed smile, " It's quite alright, just try and remember for next time." Papyrus nodded vigorously, " OF COURSE, FATHER!" Gaster smiled, his sons were so good to him. 

" Alright, well it's late, and I have work tomorrow, so I think I will turn in." Gaster said casually, " You ready to go to bed?" Papyrus felt his mood sink," YOU'RE WORKING TOMORROW?" 

" Of course, why do you ask, my son?" 

Papyrus frowned. " I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN LIKE THREE DAYS." he pouted. " Oh, I'm sorry." Gaster returned apologetically, " I wish I could take tomorrow off too but I really shouldn't." he explained gently. Papyrus crossed his arms and then looked to the floor. " Papyrus. . ." Gaster started to say, regretfully, but then Papyrus grinned, " IT'S ALRIGHT, I UNDERSTAND. BUT YOU SHOULD DO SOMETHING WITH US TOMORROW NIGHT, OK?" Gaster nodded his head, " Of course, my son. I'd be happy to. I'll try to get off early, ok?" Papyrus was pleased by this compromise, " OKIE DOKE!" he agreed, grinning. The two smiled at each other for a moment and then Gaster said, " You should go get ready for bed and then I'll read to you, ok?" 

" . . ." Papyrus seemed to freeze. Gaster noticed this and cocked his head to the right, " Something amiss, Papyrus?" " UMM. . ." Papyrus shifted his hands in front of him, his posture like a nervous school kid about to give a presentation. " I UM, FATHER, I'M TWENTY." Gaster blinked widely, extremely surprised. If he was following the logical path for the statement to follow that meant. . .

" You don't want me to read to you anymore?" Gaster asked, and as foolish as it was; he felt slightly hurt and wildly surprised! Papyrus loved his bedtime stories! They always read before bed; it was a tradition! Did Papyrus really not want to?

" UM Y-YES, BUT IT'S NOTHING YOU DID WRONG, OF COURSE! I'M JUST A BIG BOY NOW AND I CAN READ THEM MYSELF!" Gaster blinked again and with extra thought, removed the frown from his face. " Alright." he said calmly, " If it's what you want." Papyrus nodded quickly and the sweat on his skull was apparent. " NYEH, I'LL GO GET READY THEN." Gaster nodded, faking a smile. " Of course, I'll see you up there." Papyrus smiled and then quickly traversed the living room and went up the steps. Gaster stood alone for a moment and then found himself wandering to the kitchen.

Once he got there, he stared up at his cabinet. . .Damn it, I really am an alcoholic, Gaster thought as he felt the strong desire to pull it open and pour some rum down his throat. No, no, no, he thought stepping away, we're better than that. We don't need to rely on alcohol for our emotional stability! And anyway this is way more mild then what we're used to, like I don't know, waking up from an intense wet dream of our sons . . .Gaster pulled a chair over, and opened the cabinet doors. 

His eyes' widened at the emptiness. He leaned in just to make sure and found it really was entirely empty. But I swore I had a bottle of ru- Gaster took a sharp breath, it all coming back to him. Alphys, outside of MTT, three days ago; apparently his boys had gotten completely plastered on the stuff. He felt anger burn in his belly, those disobedient brats. He hopped down, he'd have words with Sans. And Papyrus! he quickly added to himself, making an effort to be more fair on the punishment side of things. They had BOTH made the foolish decision, they would both reap what they sowed. He quickly wandered up the stairs and leaned into the open door of Papyrus' bedroom door. Empty. Gaster assumed he was brushing his teeth or something similar in the bathroom. He walked to the next door and heard, " SHIT, PAPPY!" through the wood, making him freeze. Gaster would usually grow even more mad at the use of foul language in his house, but. . .that was a tone he had recently discovered. 

" STARS, FUCK-" a loud moan traveled through the door making Gaster's entire frame get hotter. " Shhhh, shhhh, Sans; Gaster's downstairs." Another moan, " It just feels so-" a loud whimper, " so good, f-fuck. . ." Gaster felt his dick tingle as blood rushed there. Holy shit! Gaster thought, mentally disregarding his no swearing policy. He was filled with horror and shock as he heard the sultry noises from his sons' mouth. His body was appearingly in love with the sounds, as his dick seemed to be quickly growing harder, but as a father, he-he couldn't believe it! Papyrus was damn right, once again the swearing; he was right downstairs! And they were just, his whole body shuddered, he didn't even WANT to know what they were doing in there. Some more moans and other sounds of movement were clear as day in the hall. Just walk away, Gaster told himself, they're adults, let them do what they please. He took a step to past the bathroom's closed door and then suddenly felt a shot of rage. Ya know what? No! This is my house! They can't do whatever they please! Getting it on like two hormone crazed teens in the bathroom?! Absoluelty not, not my kids! He quickly stepped back and knocked on the door aggressively; the pounding unignorable. The bathroom went deathly silent. Gaster crossed his arms over his chest and focused on his anger, which was already softening his penis. 

" It's a little late to be having that sort of fun, is it not?!" he asked, voice stern and strong. The silence inside lasted several more seconds before Gaster continued, " It's past both your bedtimes and I don't think I'll be able to fall asleep with this kind of noise! Could you two please knock it off or, at the very least, finish up quickly?" Gaster rolled his eyes in disbelief, " I think I left my toothbrush in there." he added, mercilessly.

". . ." 

" Alright, I just won't brush my teeth tonight, but that's horribly unhygienic." Gaster shook his head disapprovingly and then paced away from the bathroom door to his master bedroom. . .

Papyrus had sunk to the floor with his blood red gloves covering his neon orange face, screaming into them silently. Sans the Skeleton wasn't even with us anymore, he had passed away in the last few seconds; only the empty husk of his body remained. His funeral would be held tomorrow and it would be heartbreakingly tragic. . .if not entirely stupid.


	27. A Bombshell of a Doll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sexual content near the end of this chapter, you are warned :o

" I CAN NEVER SHOW MY FACE TO HIM AGAIN!" Papyrus sobbed, " I AM THE MOST TERIBBLE SON; I-I DISOBEYED HIM! HE TOLD ME NOT TO TOUCH YOU!" Papyrus wailed. 

" you're the most terrible?!" Sans exclaimed, he was standing on the bathroom's blue rug in front of the sink. " you're amazing, Papyrus! i'm the terrible one! i am literally still hard!" he said pointing to the erection in his shorts. 

" BUT-BUT DAD TOLD ME I COULDN'T TOUCH YOU, HE SAID 'Don't touch, Sans.'" Papyrus explained, doing a brief and hysteria-driven impression. 

" if i hadn't been jackin' off when you came in though-" Sans fought profusely.

" NO, IT WAS MY LACK OF SELF-CONTROL! I SHOULDN'T HAVE PUT MY HANDS ANYWHERE NEAR YOUR PENIS! . . .AS LOVELY AS IT IS." Papyrus finished, taking care not to offend his brother.

" bs dude, this is my fault. oh stars, Gaster is going to kill me. . ." Sans began to nervously pace the small space of the bath, Papyrus looking up at him from the floor, his back to the tub. 

" IT'S OK, SANS, YOU'RE CUTE AND SMALL. YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH THIS KIND OF STUFF!" Papyrus reassured. Sans turned dramatically, " are you kidding?" he pronounced, " he's gonna roast my pelvis." Sans tried to think of the possible punishments to avoid the crushing humiliation. It was him who was being loud, Papyrus was just helping him out with a quick hand job. " jeez," Sans muttered, stressed, and began to pace the floor once more. Stars, why did i have to go and be such a pervert? Sans wondered as his slippers tread the long oval, leaving prints on the soft rug. 

" SANS." Papyrus stated in dramatics, " I CAN'T FACE HIM, SO I HAVE COME UP WITH AN IDEA!"

" you have?" Sans asked, with a doubtful lifted socket. 

" INDEED, BROTHER, WE'LL JUST LIVE IN THE BATHROOM!" Sans face-palmed, " . . .Papyrus, that's a nice idea but i. . .don't think it would work."

" YOU'RE RIGHT," Papyrus realized, bringing a hand to his lower jaw, " WE'D NEED FOOD." That's the problem with it? Sans thought dryly, an eye socket twitching; and then actually considering the problem, Sans replied, " well i mean technically, we are bones." Papyrus looked up at his brother slowly from his thinking spot on the floor.

" i mean i'm just sayin', like i've seen on tv and stuff, you can like crack 'um open and drink the marrow inside." 

" GOOD ASGORE!" Papyrus exclaimed in horror, " NO! I AM NOT AUTO-CANNIBALIZING!" his face read complete disgust.

" you could eat me?" Sans offered, and didn't really bother to mentally acknowledge how ridiculous this was, because that was quite apparent.

" NO!" Papyrus retorted, shaking his head vehemently, " NO! NO! NO! SANS!" Sans chuckled, " hey ya gotta admit if nothing else it be MARROWable." Papyrus stood; NO, he couldn't be trapped in here with Sans' terrible puns! 

" OK, I CONCEDE; WE'VE GOTTA GO, SANS." Papyrus paced over to the door. Before he could get there, Sans jumped onto one of his brother's leg to Papyrus' surprise. " NYEH! SANS?!" Sans wrapped his arms and legs around the limb and whispered, " i can't let you open that door, bro. sorry it had to be this way." 

" NO, SANS, OFF. COME ON." Papyrus pleaded, freezing his stride and looking downward. " don't you mean CUM on." Sans replied and the pun was so painful, even to him. 

" SANNNNNNNSSSSS!" 

" no really, Pap, just uh- you-you weren't the one he heard moaning! i-i. . .Pappy. . ." Sans looked down at the bathroom tile and suddenly felt very vulnerable and insecure. Papyrus' gaze soften into something tender as he leaned down and picked his brother up. Sans passively let himself be lifted and Papyrus brought his brother to his chest where he hugged him tightly. 

" THERE, THERE, BROTHER. IT'S GOING TO ALRIGHT. I'M RIGHT HERE BESIDE YOU. PLUS GASTER WON'T BE MAD; I JUST KNOW IT!" Sans looked off behind Papyrus' shoulder, his eyes anxious, before he listened to his brother's words and pressed his skull into Papyrus' red scarf. " IF IT'S ANY CONSOLATION, I THINK YOUR MOANS ARE SUPER SEXY." Sans chuckled lightly before tightly hugging his brother in return. " i love you." Sans mumbled into the fabric and Papyrus heard him loud and clear. " I LOVE YOU TOO, BROTHER, AND I WOULD FIGHT GASTER TO THE END OF THE UNDERGROUND BEFORE I LET HIM HURT YOU." Sans felt his eyes widen and he re-positioned his small hands on Papyrus' back. 

" . . .really?" 

" OF COURSE!" Papyrus exclaimed, " I KNOW YOU TWO FIGHT AND I DON'T ALWAYS STEP IN. . ." Papyrus said, feeling a little guilty, " BUT-. . .BUT IF I EVER THOUGHT YOUR FEELINGS WERE REALLY BEING HURT OR HE STEPPED OVER THE LINE SOMEHOW, I WOULD PUT HIM IN HIS PLACE." Sans felt his soul warm and he snuggled into Papyrus further. " h-how are you like this?" he asked calmly.

" LIKE WHAT?" Papyrus inquired, sockets wide. Sans pulled back and pressed their foreheads together, "perfect." he said with a wink.

" AW, BROTHER!" Paprus said, grinning, " NOT AS PERFECT AS YOU!" Sans laughed lightly, his brother was so sweet! " thanks Pappy, but go easy on the old man, k? we, maybe, shouldn't have doing that with him in danger of hearing us, ya know?" Papyrus nodded in agreement, placing Sans down gently. " YES, I AGREE; IT WASN'T THE. . .WISEST DECISION BUT YOU," Papyrus suddenly simpered, " WERE JUST SO CUTE WITH THAT LITTLE BONER."

Sans felt his face abruptly flush as he looked up at Papyrus, who had taken on a playful, cheeky expression, " THOSE LITTLE MEWLS AND THOSE FACES, SANS, JEEZ YOU CAN BE PRECIOUS!" Papyrus gave a saucy wink and Sans frowned, face hot.

" i-i'm not precious! don't say silly things like that, Pap." Sans brought his hood up over his head; this is why he preferred when HE was giving PAPYRUS attention. He could tease and be dominant and do whatever he wanted! When Papyrus was helping him out, it always flustered him! Although Sans was super grateful his brother would do something for the sake of his pleasure and it did, he blushed harshly, feel good so. . .he supposed he could a-allow it. " BUT YOU ARE PRECIOUS. CUTE AND SMALL AND SO SHY, BIG BROTHER." Papyrus said, leaning down, smirking; looking for a reaction. 

" . . ." Sans frowned and could only think of one response, " i'm telling Gaster you started it!" Sans said, grinning wickedly, throwing open the bathroom door and dashing into the hallway. " WAIT! NO!" Papyrus exclaimed in fear," I REGRET IT! SANS, I'M SORRY!" he pursued his brother quickly.

 

Gaster sat, his back propped up against the dark, rich headboard and his legs extended over the expensive quilting of his bed. He sat with a book in his lap, simply because it was better than just staring at a wall and obsessing over what he just heard and did. He rubbed his temple in irritation and wanted a glass of wine so bad, he might be willing to kill for it. 

" G-GASTER." a voice suddenly broke the quiet of the doorway. Gaster looked over to his bedroom door, which he had left open, to see Papyrus had bashfully entered the frame. Gaster closed the book he wasn't reading anyway, and looked over. He kept his expression neutral as Sans stepped into the doorway as well, looking even more abashed than his younger brother did; skull plenty blue, gaze averted; slightly obscured by a pulled up hood. He coughed, " d-dad." 

Gaster greeted, " Yes boys?", his tone was hard but calm. Papyrus shifted uneasily. Sans, internally screaming, still couldn't look his father in the eye. Pap exchanged a look with Sans and then sighed, " WE'RE VERY SORRY, FATHER. WE-WE SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN DOING SUCH A THING WHILE YOU WERE HOME." Papyrus nervously looked down to his boots before glancing over at his father, pleadingly. 

Gaster nodded in agreement, his serious expression not changing much. " AND I SHOULD NOT HAVE DISOBEYED YOU, YOU TOLD ME NOT TO TOUCH SANS AND I UM DID SO. . ." Papyrus linked his hands in front of him, looking ashamed, " I AM VERY SORRY." Gaster sighed heavily and placed the book on his nightstand.

" You are forgiven but I must impress upon you how immature that was." Papyrus felt his skull burn as he listened silently, " You two shouldn't be fooling around in a bathroom. Do you two always do such improper things?" 

" WELL NO, I JUST-" Papyrus stopped as Sans piped in, " it was my fault, Pa." The shorter skeleton still stared at the floor, " i was uh- Pap was just helpin' me out. it's my fault." Sans brought his hands into his hoodie pockets and wiggled his fingers; sweat dripping down his bones. Ugh, he needed to take a shower. Yeah one to wash away all my sin, he thought, his eye socket twitching.

" As kind as that is." Gaster addressed, talking in quite a professional tone for the subject being when and where his sons were allowed to sexually pleasure each other, " Such an act is not appropriate for a bathroom. You two should do it on a bed, with assured privacy, where you have the space to take your time and use the utmost care."

" D-DAD!" Papyrus exclaimed in strong embarrassment; it was somehow so disconcerting that Gaster was telling them when and how to have sex. We-we're grown ups! Papyrus thought in crawling shame, we know how to be sexy! " FATHER, PLEASE! SANS AND I ARE EXPERIENCED! WE KNOW WHAT WE ARE DOING!" 

Gaster rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. " Experienced? Didn't you say you two have only been involved for about three months?" 

Papyrus sputtered, " W-WELL YES BUT THEY'VE BEEN ACTIVE MONTHS!" 

" Papyrus!" Gaster retorted toughly, " You've got to treat Sans' body with the utmost respect! Candles, roses, silk sheets! Not a quick, whatever that was in the hall bath!" 

" SANS LIKES IT LIKE THAT!" Papyrus shouted, suddenly being shot with a burst of anger and indigence.

" Excuse me?" Gaster retorted, standing up assertively now that his son as raised his voice at him. His soul burned in anger, his Sans did not like it 'like that'! His son was pious and fragile! Gaster wouldn't allow anyone, not even Papyrus, to touch him in a way that was disrespectful! 

" Such behavior is unprepossessing and is not fit for either of you to be executing!"

" SAYS THE MONSTER WHO'S NOT INVOLVED!" Papyrus retorted, and Gaster froze not a foot in front of him." Not involved?!" he asked in anger, " Sans is my child! YOU are my child! It is every bit my business what you two do with each other." 

" NO, IT ISN'T!" Papyrus protested, feeling an unusual spike of frustration; why was his father sticking his nose where it didn't belong?! The Great Papyrus was in charge of this house, not him! Papyrus stamped one of his red boots down aggressively. 

" Yes it is. And I forbid you two from doing such a thing again! You two are to tell me and have explicit permission before you perform any sexual actions with one another from now on!" 

" WHAT!?" Papyrus exclaimed in shock, " NO WAY, THAT'S COMPLETELY UNFAIR!" 

" My house; my rules." Gaster responded seriously with a hard gaze, cocking a hip and crossing his arms. Papyrus held the intense eye-contact for a moment and you could practically see the tension crackling between the father and second born. Only Sans, who was extremely mortified but thinking clearly, could understand the full absurdity of the situation. Gaster and Papyrus were only a few inches away from each other and both looked more vexed and passionate than Sans had seen either of them in a long time. The weirdest part of this whole encounter was the fact it was even happening! Why did Gaster want such detailed information on, and his hand in, their sex life?! Why was Papyrus acting so aggressive!? Pappy was so sweet and accommodating usually, what was different now?! They were acting like. . .like two idiot males fighting over. . .Sans couldn't help but wonder if Gaster was like. . . jealous?. No-no that couldn't be, I mean why would he be? That's just my stupid crush talking! Sans thought in distress, I'm just his son after all. He d-doesn't feel that way about me, he thought in sheepishness; desiring nothing else but to crawl underneath a rock and hide there. Maybe it's just over-protectiveness or something? Still, Sans couldn't think of much else but two male deer butting heads as Papyrus cried, " I'M TWENTY; SANS IS TWENTY ONE! THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS!" 

" You two are not even a fraction of how old I am! You two are just children!" 

" I! AM! NOT! A! CHILD!" Papyrus protested, growing so heated he was screaming. Gaster turned up his head, " Sure are acting like one." 

" YOU ARE SO- UGH!" Papyrus stopped himself, gripping his fists tightly before taking a deep quivering breath," COME-COME ON, SANS, LET'S GO." Papyrus stated, surprising Sans by putting him on the spot. Papyrus extended a hand to him. Sans looked to Gaster and felt his soul beat in anguish, he-he didn't want to have to pick between them. He loved them both so much. . .he looked to his brother who stared back at him expectantly. He then glanced to Gaster and hoped he understood, " o-ok. . ." Guh, he really didn't want to be involved. . . He gently took Papyrus' hand. Papyrus quickly turned and stalked off towards his room, pulling Sans along. The shorter skeleton cast a few glances over his shoulder and didn't see Gaster anymore. He felt somewhat guilty as Papyrus opened his door and lead them inside. Father is so good to us, to me, he thought, unable to stop thinking of the tender moment earlier, between himself and his father when Gaster had caught him masturbating. He felt antsy as Papyrus closed the door behind the two of them; them now being surrounded by Papyrus' brightly colored bedroom.

" COULD YOU SLEEP HERE TONIGHT?" Papyrus asked suddenly and Sans could see his brother's expression was still tense, quite angry, and carrying a heavy worry and vulnerability along the bones. Sans' soul fluttered in sympathy, of course his brother was upset; Papyrus hated being in trouble with Gaster. Sans nodded, " of course, Pap."

Papyrus soon got into his pjs and the lights were turned out. Sans decided to sleep in his clothes, only ditching his hoodie on the light brown table near the bed. Papyrus held Sans in his arms and they had laid there in Papyrus' scarlet race car bed, for almost twenty minutes in silence; neither one being able to sleep. Sans rested his hands gently on Papyrus' ribs and kept his eyes open, blankly staring at the dark chest in front of him. 

" . . .SANS," Papyrus stated ever quietly, " . . .does he hate me now?" Sans felt his soul throb with empathy and compassion as he rubbed his skull comfortingly into Papyrus' chest. " no bro, no." he whispered in return, " Gaster loves you so much." Sans heard Papyrus sigh and he brought his arms around Papyrus to hold his brother tightly. " shhh, shhh, Gaster loves you a ton, bro."

" I WAS SO DISOBEDIENT AND RUDE TO HIM, S-SANS. I WAS M-MEAN-"

" you weren't mean, Pappy." Sans stated firmly, " you were both a little, heh, crazy," Sans felt himself sweat, " but it was nothing too serious." 

" . . .FELT SERIOUS." Papyrus reported, staring off at the still, dark, yet familiar area of his room. The shelves and tables he knew so well casted strange and untrustworthy shadows along the carpet.

" it wasn't. i mean at least he didn't slap you." Sans finished with light humor. Papyrus laughed lightly but the sound was joyless. It hurt Sans to hear his brother unhappy, but there was nothing he could do right now to make the pain leave. Sometimes you can't protect someone. Sometimes you can't stop their hurt. Hurting is part of living after all. . ." I'M SORRY HE SLAPPED YOU." Papyrus said after a quiet moment and meant it, he didn't like seeing his brother in pain. " i'm sorry he made you angry." Sans offered in quick return. " I'm sorry he caught us in the bathroom." Papyrus continued, Sans returned, " sorry you're upset."

" SORRY."

" . . .there's no need to apologize." Sans reassured with tiredness," we all do silly things sometimes." Papyrus sighed heavily, it coming out shaky. " I SHOULD GO APOLOGIZE TO HIM, SHOULDN'T I?" Papyrus asked, nuzzling his head into Sans' neck vertebrae. " only if you want to." Sans answered, passively. He believed it was his brother's decision. He personally thought Papyrus was justified but it was his brother's choice, of course. It mattered little how HE felt about his brother's decisions. 

" I VERY MUCH DO." Papyrus began, worrying and fearing Gaster was upset with him, " I-I SHOULD NOT HAVE SPOKEN OUT LIKE THAT. A SON SHOULD BE SUBMISSIVE TO HIS FATHER'S WILL, . . . SHOULDN'T HE?" 

" only if he wants to." Papyrus brought a thumb to his mouth and placed it in between his teeth anxiously.

" SANS. . ."

" yes, Pappy."

" IF I HAD WHAT I WANTED HE REALLY WOULD HATE ME. . ." 

" why is that?" Sans inquired softly, closing his eyes; finally starting to relax.

" I WOULD WANT HIM ON HIS KNEES FOR ME." Sans felt his eyes open quickly at Papyrus' nervous and guilt-ridden tone. He paused a moment and then mumbled, " oh my stars, that's so hot, Pap." 

" IT IS NOT!" Papyrus denied loudly and Sans chuckled into his brother's orange pajama shirt." IT'S-IT'S WEIRD, SANS! IT MAKES ME FELT SO BAD, SANS, BUT SO GOOD! AND-AND I KNOW GASTER WOULD BE SO ASHAMED OF ME IF HE KNEW. HE-HE'D BE. . .REVULSED. . ." Papyrus tightened his grip around Sans and whimpered softly, speaking fears he had never dared to share with anyone before. 

" aw Pap," Sans' sockets shimmered with love and care and kindness; even in the unlit room, that was obvious as day. " hey Pap." the shorter skeleton began calmly but with certainty, " ya know i'd never let Gaster hurt you, right?"  Papyrus blinked widely in surprise. " If i ever thought he was over the line and hurting your feelings or something like that- i would give him complete and utter hell." Sans said strongly with conviction, " don't think for a second i would hesitate. you're my bro, you're the best thing in my life, and father or not; I ain't gonna let nobody hurt you." Papyrus blushed and his soul was washed in a freshly baked warm. He leaned his head down and buried it in Sans' shoulder. Sans shifted a bit up to make it easier for his brother. 

" HE WOULD THINK I'M A FREAK IF HE EVER FOUND OUT. . ." 

" nah, i'd beat him up if he thought that." 

" SANS!" Papyrus protested, pulling back his head momentarily, " YOU CAN'T THREATEN DAD WITH VIOLENCE!" he exclaimed in horror. Papyrus could see Sans' smirk even in the darkness, along with Sans' blue eye that had begun to playfully glow. 

" right i forgot, that's your job." he winked, " tell me, what do you really want to do to when Gaster irks you?" he pried with a mischievous teasing and lustful eyes. Papyrus blushed and looked away, " I-I CAN'T SAY," Papyrus mumbled shyly, " T-TOO Q-QUEER." 

" come on, Papyrus," Sans said gently, pressing his pelvis into his brother's, " tell me. big bro thinks it's hot." Papyrus shuddered throughout his frame at the slight touch and more importantly the deep, husky tone Sans had taken on, it so apparently full of confidence and promiscuousness. 

" I-I CAN'T, IT'S-IT'S TOO EMBARRASSING." Papyrus denied, orange now lighting up his skull; bathing Sans' face in its warm, dim rays. Sans stroked his brother's bony cheek with great care as he stared, mesmerized by how pretty the glow was. He adored the color of Papyrus' magic.

" say it for me." Sans insisted, trailing one of his hands down Papyrus' spine sensuously to his hipbone, " do it for big bro." Papyrus whined and, with bashfulness, brought their pelvises together again, grinding once slowly. Sans grinned at this and Papyrus grabbed his older brother's arms softly. " IT'S NOT-NOT APPROPRIATE  THOUGH."  Papyrus murmured as he grinded again. Sans grabbed his other hip bone and began to grind as well, making the sensation both slightly more forceful and significantly full of more sensation. Papyrus moaned softly and gripped Sans' back strongly; bucking into him again, his hips obeying Sans' hands. 

 " everything is appropriate for my baby bro." Sans replied, his voice becoming slightly strained, " he can have anything he wants." he whispered into the side of Papyrus' skull, " even Gaster." Papyrus moaned again, his body shivering in pleasure; he continued to rut against Sans. Asgore, he had missed this! Sexy stuff with Sans was the best! The best, Papyrus thought hazily as he felt magic begin to make his pelvis tingle and grow hot. 

" ya want big bro to get you Gaster?" Sans asked, smirking heavily; feeling immense pleasure from below his waist, up top was just as good with Papyrus holding onto him so; as if he was the most important thing in the world. Sans felt a sharp pang of guilt for a moment; Papyrus was just upset and now here I am gaining sexual pleasure from him! Sans blushed heavily from shame. No, it's to make Papyrus feel good, he justified and continued his thrusts against Papyrus' pelvis a little faster than before. As his breaths grew faster and heavier, he realized he hadn't touched Papyrus, other than a quick blow job a couple days ago, in over a week! Sans hadn't really noticed it till this moment but he was horny as fuck! Probably why he'd been getting hard on accident so freakin' much lately; he wanted Papyrus BAD. He wanted his brother naked and squirming underneath him. He wanted him breathless and bare and begging for more as Sans pounded him with all his cock could give. Holy stars, he REALLY was a pervert!

" Y-YES, SANS!" Papyrus cried, keeping time with Sans' now aggressive grinding; he lowered his hands on to Sans' hips as well and pushed them forward and away and forward again, making the impact of their hot bones and magic against each other even stronger than it was before. Sans let out his first uncontainable groan and Papyrus relished it. He LOVED the sounds his brother made, especially cause Sans tried to get away with so few of them. " then you better fucking bet, I'm gonna give him to you!" Sans growled out, blue cock now forming ridiculously fast in his shorts, " Naked! shivering! With a bow around his cock that says 'for-for Papyrus'!" Sans made another noise of pleasure as his dick hardened with the movements against his brother's wide pelvis. Oh his bro had such lovely wide hips, Gaster had straight up made him a bombshell of a doll. The perfect, sweet little thing for Sans to play with. 

" oh fuck-" he groaned as Papyrus whimpered in pleasure; his own mango colored dick forming in his pants. 

Papyrus felt like he was losing his logical rational with the complete ecstasy Sans was bringing him to. " I'D LOVE THAT! I'D LOVE THAT!" Papyrus exclaimed, his voice shaking as his sensitive, newly formed dick rubbed against Sans' hard and thick one over and over again. Between the physical simulation and the mental images Sans was giving him Papyrus felt like he might pass out; it was all too wonderful! He panted heavily as Sans didn't let up and stole his mouth in a most passionate kiss. Papyrus moaned into it contently and Sans was happy with his brother's submission. They continued to grind, tongues intertwining and twisting; noises of pleasure escaping them both. . .Sans came shortly after, right in his shorts, and Papyrus shortly after that, right in his pants. They were both terribly embarrassed, Sans especially and Papyrus had to the assure him for like ten minutes it was alright. Then they kissed and kissed and mumbled and giggled before finally passing out, leaving their cum full bottoms on the floor beside Papyrus' race car bed. The orange and black fabrics, full of blue and orange cum, looking as content and tired as their owners. . .The skelebros drifted off peacefully into the placid, warm embrace of sleep.


	28. What in Asgore's name did he do to deserve this?!

Beep. Beep. Beep. Ugh! What is that? Beep. Beep. BEEP! Oh, my alarm. . .nyeh. . . Can't I sleep in today?. . . Oh boy, Papyrus gave a lazy grin, I'm starting to sound like Sans! The slim, tall skeleton groggily opened his sockets. His light colored ceiling met him and he looked to the side of his bed, to shut off his alarm. His sockets widened dramatically as he saw Gaster standing calmly, lifting the clock. He felt himself internally scream and freeze in place. What is Gaster doing in here?! His father caught the quiet sound from Papyrus moving his head and looked to him neutrally. " Good morning." Gaster stated quietly, clicking the alarm off before setting it back down on the wooden table, covered in action figures. Papyrus shrunk down into his blankets slightly. 

" MORNING?" Papyrus felt last night run through his mind like some kind of dam had opened and the water was triggering flashbacks. His father's face growing hardened and annoyed, his tone becoming tough and condesending; all uncomfortable pictures the skeleton was helpless to escape. Gaster nodded stiffly and then crossed his arms over his chest, looking at his awake son expectantly. Papyrus exchanged a glance with his father and then the sleeping brother in front of him, hoping for some brotherly support. Sans was passed out, of course the lazybones was! It was near six am, when Pap's alarm was set to go off, and Gaster was. . . completely dressed? It surprised Papyrus a little, actually; I mean logically he knew Gaster was off to work most mornings by the time he awoke but,. . it was still strange to see. The boys' father looked fresh and awake, his sable dress pants pressed and seamless beneath his shiny leather belt, perfectly strung through the belt loops; his black sweater neatly tucked in, lintless and wrinkle free. He looked so tall and imposing from Papyrus' low angle along his childhood bed. Papyrus found his voice trapped in his neck vertebrae and couldn't come up with anything to say. His father wore a neutral, calm countenance and Papyrus thought he looked so polished and so. . . forgein. Like he wasn't even from the underground. . .indeed, he wasn't. Gaster had existed for as long as Asgore had, he knew a land more than down here; he remembered the war, he lived through it. Papyrus couldn't imagine that. It made his father seem like a mysterious foreigner that the simple local could never truly know.

" DAD." 

" Yes, Papyrus."

" . . .I LOVE YOU." Gaster was a bit surprised. Then he sighed and smiled, his face losing its seriousness for a moment; being filled up by a warm light.

" I love you too." he said affectionately and Papyrus smiled shyly in return. The second born looked away and shifted a bit beneath the sheets, he was naked from the waist down and was acutely aware of that. His soft sheets tickled the exposed bone of his pelvis as he stared at Sans who looked blissful, his sockets closed; giving him the illusion of someone much more soft-spoken and gentle. Although feeling better from his father's verbal assurance, Papyrus felt the fears from last night still linger, " ARE YOU UPSET WITH ME?" he asked meekly, glancing back to his father. Gaster's eyes grew a bit and he quickly said, " No-no, my son, but even if I was. . ." W.D. started, squatting down as to lower himself to eye-level with his son. His eyes were gentle, " That doesn't mean I would love you any less." Gaster smiled and Papyrus felt his soul brighten, " It's normal to be upset on occasion." Gaster explained, " To fight and disagree; it's perfectly healthy."

" BUT I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT WITH YOU!" Papyrus exclaimed and Gaster flinched, " Quiet, my son. Sans is asleep." 

" OH, SORRY." Papyrus replied, lowering his volume with sheepishness. " BUT I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT." he repeated, more quietly than the first try. His father nodded, " Neither do I. . . .So, how do you suppose we solve this problem?" Papyrus thought about this momentarily, bringing his hand to his jaw. He inquired seriously, " WHAT IS THE PROBLEM AGAIN?"

Gaster chuckled, " Not entirely sure to be honest. I suppose we are having an issue, a mental unalignment, we should start with what that unalignment is. . .What do you think it is?" Papyrus raised a pointed finger up, he had this one! He started loudly " I WANT TO BE TREATED LIKE A GROWN-UP AND YOU WON'T-!" 

" Shhh." Gaster reminded.

" OPPS. NYEH HEH, BUT HONESTLY YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY," Papyrus retorted grinning, " I CAN BARELY WAKE SANS WHEN I TRY." Gaster chuckled quietly. Papyrus looked to his sleeping brother, being distracted momentarily, and was filled with a sweet love. He trailed is fingers softly down his skull, Gaster watched the tender motion with interest. Suddenly he sat down on the edge of the bed, startling Papyrus a bit. Gaster's shoulder blades cut the fabric of his turtleneck at the motion and he brought his head over his shoulder to smile at Papyrus lovingly. Papyrus felt his soul pick up a beat. 

" I think, personally, that I do treat you like a grown-up." Gaster responded, and his expression wasn't completely serious, admitting to all who saw that he did have issues with that. " NO, YOU DON'T!" Papyrus retorted and Gaster rolled his eyes with amusement. " Well now I just feel attacked." he joked and Papyrus squinted his sockets. Gaster chuckled and questioned, " How do I treat you like a child?" 

" YOU, FOR ONE, DEMANDED I GET YOUR PERMISSION BEFORE I TOUCH MY LOVER." 

" I asked you get permission before touching MY son." Gaster corrected and Papyrus scowled, causing Gaster to laugh a bit more. This conversation is simply absurd! W.D. thought, rubbing his neck casually, boy, what in Asgore's name did I do to deserve this?

" HOW ABOUT THE FACT THAT YOU DO ALL THE COOKING? AND MORE THAN HALF OF ALL THE CHORES?" 

" I like that stuff." Gaster offered, " Does the fact I do most of the domestic. . . bother you?" Papyrus nodded vigorously, " I WANT TO BE HELPFUL WITH THAT STUFF!" Gaster smiled warmly, " But you are very helpful, Papyrus. You help with chores all the time." 

" NOT LIKE YOU, THOUGH!" 

" Of course not." Gaster responded quickly, " I'm your father, it's my job to make sure you and Sans are taken care of-"

" BUT IT'S NOT!" Gaster was taken off guard. Papyrus looked up at him, shifting up with an elbow; to be on the same level as his father, " WE LOVE YOU, FATHER; I DON'T WANT YOU TO HAVE THE BURDEN OF THAT RESPONSIBILITY." 

" Papyrus. . ." Gaster responded quietly.

" I WANT TO TAKE THAT WEIGHT OFF YOUR SHOULDERS." Papyrus said with a hopeful smile. Gaster frowned in response to this," . . .But I. . .like that responsibility." Papyrus' sockets widened, he hadn't even considered that a possibility. Why would his father like housework? Wasn't he busy enough with his seemingly endless load of work work? Gaster suddenly looked lither and smaller sitting gently on the side of Papyrus' bed, Papyrus had a great view of his back and felt a flash of heat at the thought that Gaster looked SO good sitting there. Gaster averted his eyes to Papyrus' floor; his eyes deep in the years. 

" I- you two are my children. I have always provided for you both in. . . all respects. I-I love the fact that I can take care of you." Gaster glanced back to his son and wore a tiny amount of insecure flush, " Do you not like that fact?" he inquired with softness. Papyrus hated the dejected expression on his father's face. Oh stars! I didn't mean to make him sad! Paprus thought and sat up quickly, grabbing one of his father's shoulders. " OF COURSE I LIKE THAT FACT!" he exclaimed, forgetting the need to be quiet, " I LOVE THE FACT THAT YOU'RE MY DAD! YOU'RE AWESOME!" Gaster looked slightly shocked and then asked, " Then why do you not want me to do chores?" 

" BECAUSE YOU DON'T NEED TO! I CAN HANDLE THEM! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AFTER ALL!" Gaster refused with care, " But I could never leave all the work for you. That's far too much for one monster." Papyrus shook his head 'no' liking how close his head was to Gaster's, he had leaned forward across Sans. " I CAN HANDLE IT! YOU WORK TOO MUCH! LET ME DO SOMETHING FOR YOU FOR ONCE." Papyrus insisted with a smile. Gaster looked off to the floor again, " I'm not sure, my son. I'd feel guilty, I-I want to make your and Sans' lives as easy as possible." Papyrus rested his head on Gaster's shoulder, making the scientist tense up for a moment. " WELL MAYBE I DON'T WANT MY LIFE SO EASY." Gaster blinked at him, head turned to the side before staring back out to the floor. " W-Why wouldn't you want your life to be easy?" Gaster had stuttered but Papyrus missed the fact. 

" I LIKE RESPONSIBILITY, FATHER. I REALLY REALLY ENJOY IT!" Papyrus chirped, raising his skull from his father's shoulder again.

" Really? I never noticed. . ." 

" SANS DOESN'T EITHER, BUT IT'S OKAY. YOU TWO JUST TREAT ME LIKE A CHILD, AND I LOVE BEING CLOSE TO YOU TWO, AND I LOVE CERTAIN STUFF LIKE YOU READING ME BEDTIME STORIES AND ALL THAT, BUT I-"

" You like me reading you bedtime stories?" Gaster asked and the joy was obvious in his tone. Papyrus blushed as his dad grinned at him. 

" W-WELL YES-" 

" I knew it!" 

" DAD!" Papyrus protested, embarrassed! Gaster chuckled and was clearly in a brighter mood as he probed, " I'm sorry, continue." Papyrus made a pouty face for a moment and then stated with conviction, " YOU TWO TREAT ME LIKE A BABY, ESPECIALLY YOU, AND I'M TWENTY AND I HAVE A LOT OF ADULT URGES-" Papyrus explained, picking his head up to signify the importance of the statement, using the exact words Undyne had used while speaking to him yesterday. 

" Adult urges?" Gaster questioned in response and Papyrus froze. Dang it, was that one of those things he ended up saying that caused people to freak out? " Uhhhh," Best not risk it!" I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT?" Gaster frowned and Paprus felt a bit of sweat on his skull.

" No, Papyrus; you just said it." Gaster returned, turning his gaze on his son sternly, " What does THAT mean?" Papyrus felt himself sweat further and he didn't feel any better than when this conversation had started. " NYEH! IT'S EARLY, YOU SHOULD BE OFF TO WORK!" Papyrus lightly pushed Gaster's back, loving the feeling of the flesh through the fabric but forcing himself to ignore it. Gaster obeyed the physical suggestion, standing. " I'M TIRED! SKELETONS AS GREAT AS ME NEED THEIR BEAUTY SLEEP AFTER ALL!" Papyrus flopped back down into his sleeping position and began to fake snore loudly, " HA-WHEW-NYEH, HA-WHEW-NEYH, HA-WHEW-NYEH-" Gaster stood disbelieving for a moment. No parenting manual nor scientific textbook had ever prepared him for a situation like this. What was he supposed to do? His son wanted to do chores, which was at the end of the day Gaster supposed a good thing, but the deeper issue was actually that Papyrus felt like he treated him like a child. But in Gaster's mind Papyrus was a child, or at the very least someone in need of his guiding hand. And then Papyrus had coined the phrase 'adult urges'?! That was so-so oddly dictionary and such a specific euphemism for nothing else! Could he be talking about sexual desire? What else could the phrase mean? Gaster fretted, is Papyrus using it incorrectly and he thinks it means something else? He had shut down the conversation directly after being questioned on it. . .Gaster sat back down on the side of the bed, with determination. He wasn't leaving quite yet. 

Gaster stated, " Papyrus." with a chiding edge and the skeleton continued to feigningly sleep. " Papyrus!" Gaster repeated but the skeleton was not to be swayed. Sighing, Gaster moved his hand over to gently shake his son to 'awakeness'. His hand just happened to touch the part of Papyrus adjacent to him and the skeleton's eye sockets popped open. Gaster was holding the side of Papyrus' bare pelvis; not that Gaster could tell that, there were too many blankets in the way; and Papyrus was frozen both physically and mentally at the action. " What do you mean, my son?" Gaster questioned, his face serious yet inquiring, " How is me treating you like a child interfering with your. . .adult urges? What adult urges?!" Gaster felt kind of like a weirdo for questioning so vehemently but his baby boy couldn't just spring a statement like that on him and then expect him to walk away! " What ARE you talking about?"

Papyrus couldn't help but love the touch, even through the bedding, his Gaster's bare flesh on his naked bone; stars, he craved it like nothing else. If he could have access to Gaster for just a minute-no! As much as he wished for that to be enough, it wasn't! Gaster and Gaster's body; Papyrus wasn't sure he could ever get enough. He, if he had the means to, would just stare at his father for hours, not even touch him just stare; although it would be hard to resist for too long. Though it wasn't just the lean waist and the long legs and the small hips that Papyrus longed to see. He hardly thought about those things actually, he desired his father's body yes, but he desired his father more. Did that make any sense? It wasn't for his form, although he would wish Gaster had no other, it was because it was Gaster. . .When Papyrus grew heated it was because he thought of his father and how much pleasure he could bring him and how much trust his father would have to lay in him and how much pleasure he could bring himself.

Papyrus looked over to Gaster with wary; his expression nervous and slightly flushed. He couldn't reveal any of that though! There would be a right time or something, at least he hoped so, but as of now he knew EXACTLY what his father's reaction would be. It would Sans' reaction and Undyne's reaction; the reaction that made him want to hide his head away! He didn't want Gaster to get freaked out or to get angry or-or anything like that! Papyrus was great but being told by a person you love that you're a weirdo! . . .Even he was not impervious to that. It was awful! He feared it so much.

With Sans, when he had confessed his love, he already was certain Sans loved him in return. He couldn't not love him! He was too great after all! But actually Sans had been acting like he was interested for a long while, not pushily, but he'd act in ways that made Papyrus curious. Sans probably wasn't aware he was doing it, he'd sit with Papyrus on the couch and they'd end up tangled somehow, to which they'd both laugh and blush and laugh some more. And Sans always told him how good he looked, in addition to all the normal praises Sans would give him. And slowly it was Papyrus that began to ask himself, when Sans was always the first to duck out when the tickling got too physical or the first to break long embraces; it was Papyrus' turn to ask. . .why he didn't want Sans to. It took a little while but he eventually started to grasp it, in romance movies the monsters in love always acted different from the brother characters; and Papyrus began to realize they acted a lot like the former. He began to realize he didn't mind the former. . .that he wanted it. . .He realized that if Sans got a special monster in his life, he wouldn't like it at all! He wanted his brother in a romantic way and that was a little confusing to him but it made him feel nice, so when Papyrus sat on Sans' bed, in the middle of a snow storm late one night; the words had been easy. The details, Sans' guilt. . .those things not so easy; but saying 'I love you and want to be with you deeply.' was never any harder than smiling for Papyrus and the skeleton was often grinning. But now as his father looked down on him with a perplexed yet severe expression, he just couldn't say it. Even though it was every bit as true. . .he feared something world-ending like Gaster hating him but also something simple like Gaster saying. . .no. Papyrus knew his father had a complete and total right to refuse him and Papyrus would never hold any kind of resentment towards his father if that's what he did say but. . .Papyrus wanted it so badly. The idea that it would simply never ever be. . .it stung like a bitter bug bite, an aching pain in his chest, and then still there was what Flowey told him. 

Flowey assured him that things would work out, which Papyrus deeply appreciated, but Flowey also told him how much he had a RIGHT to his father's form, which he appreciated a little less because it made his already troubling urges amplify in their severity. Papyrus didn't want to think such dirty things! He wasn't like Sans by Asgore! Not that there was anything wrong with being dirty, Papyrus thought that it was something that kept you on your toes, but HE didn't want to be it! It made him feel so queer and out of control! Ugh, Papyrus groused internally. What in Asgore's name he had done to deserve this?! Couldn't Gaster pay attention to Sans some more?! Surely Sans had done SOMETHING recently! Sans! That's it! Now, Papyrus was not a liar. He didn't lie, it wasn't really something he was ever comfortable with; he usually said exactly what was on his mind. No censorship, no sugar coating, no flattery or idleness; just 110% cool dude. But right now Papyrus decided he was gonna give Gaster's and Sans' game a little try. Because he just COULDN'T tell the truth! He was too. . .afraid. . .although he supposed the Great Papyrus shouldn't be scared of anything. . .

" I'M TALKING ABOUT SANS, DAD." 

" Sans?" Gaster questioned in return, looking to Papyrus with concern. " YEAAAHHHH," Papyrus began, " SEE UM. . .WHEN YOU TREAT ME LIKE A CHILD SANS-SANS UM HE . . .MAKES FUN OF ME?" Oh Captain Undyne, this was harder than Papyrus thought. " He makes fun of you?" Gaster questioned, looking even more concerned; 1000% trusting of Papyrus' answer. There was not an ounce of doubt in the father's mind that this was a serious and detrimental issue to be addressed as quickly, efficiently, and effectively as possible. 

" How so, my son?" 

" HE UM TEASES ME ABOUT IT AND I DON'T LIKE IT. . ." 

" He hurts your feelings?" Gaster asked with intense worry. Papyrus felt himself smile nervously, " M-MAYBE A LITTLE BIT?" Gaster took perhaps not even a moment to choose a course of action; he grabbed Sans' shoulder swiftly and Papyrus gave a frightened 'NYEH' as Gaster demanded, " SANS SKELETON, WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" Sans was awoken to exactly that noise. He sat up so quickly and suddenly, so entirely spooked, that he hit Gaster's head with his own skull. 

" ow!"

" Ouch!" They both cried as a loud crack resounded through the dark room. " NYEH! ARE YOU BOTH OK?!" Papyrus pronounced with surprise. Oh gosh, were they hurt?! Wowie! Turned out lying had some consequences! " ow, ow, ow," Sans' eye lights adjusted to the light quickly, spotting Gaster holding his head with slight pain on his face in front of him. He quickly looked to the right to see Papyrus, who had propped himself up with an arm and held his other out in concern. 

" Dad! what are you doing in here?!" Sans shouted, unable to help the utter horror that covered him. He wasn't wearing PANTS! Or shorts, or boxers, or literally ANYTHING else and his father was literally sitting like a foot from his naked pelvis. Sans wondered what in Asgore's name he had done to deserve this?! Whether he was grateful for the blessing or incredibly indignant at the current event, the underground may never know.

Gaster lowered his hand and frowned, " What about you? Why are you hurting your brother's feelings to the point where he feels he has to drastically change his behavior so he won't be a victim of your taunting?!" 

" what?!" Sans exclaimed and Papyrus sweated profusely, " GASTER, PLEASE! I'M ALRIGHT, REALLY!" 

" No, Papyrus; I'll handle this." Gaster reassured, " I won't have my children bully one another! Sans, you're grounded for a week and you will continue to be so until Papyrus informs me your aggressions have stopped."

" what?! Papyrus! what?! i-i didn't do nothin'!" Sans protested, flabbergasted and slightly upset. This is not exactly how he wanted his morning to go. Papyrus 'nyeh'ed and urged, " REALLY FATHER, YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THAT. I WAS, UH, HANDLING IT FINE ON MY OWN." 

" Nonsense, my son." Gaster retorted, " You shouldn't have to handle your misbehaving brother, that's why I'm here." 

" misbehaving?! what did i do?!" Sans whined loudly, Gaster looked to him and stated, " You hurt your brother's feelings by mocking him over my treatment of him. You should be ashamed of yourself." Sans shrunk a bit, although the claim was entirely false. Gaster looked so disapproving, Sans kind of felt like crying again. He didn't handle confrontation with his father well AT ALL. Even he knew how immature it was but having his dad say how ashamed he was. . .made Sans feel awful. Knowing daddy was angry. . .

" Dad, i have never done that! i don't know what you're talking about!" Sans defended and tried to keep in control of his emotions." So, you're lying to me now?!" Gaster accused in outrage, leaning over to his son. 

" you always do this! always go after me before you have all the facts!" the short skeleton cried, feeling some blue tears find his eye sockets, " it's-it's so unfair!" 

" Well I-"

" ENOUGH!" Papyrus interrupted loudly, " I'M SORRY I EVEN SAID ANYTHING, YOU TWO ARE IMPOSSIBLE; ALWAYS FIGHTING!"  His voice was harsh with with pent up frustration and sudden anger." My son," Gaster started calmly, " I'm just-"

" NO! I AM TIRED OF SITTING BY AND LETTING YOU TWO DO WHATEVER YOU WELL PLEASE!" Papyrus proclaimed and pointing an accusing finger at his father, he explained, " I WASN'T UPSET BECAUSE OF SANS MAKING FUN OF ME! I WAS TRYING TO CHANGE 'YOUR' BEHAVIOR, FATHER!" Gaster lowered his shoulders in noncombativness. " W-well perhaps, but you said-" 

" NEVER MIND WHAT I SAY! YOU ARE GOING TO APOLOGIZE TO SANS, RIGHT NOW." 

" What I-" Gaster protested and Papyrus retorted, " No buts!" crossing his arms firmly. Gaster looked over to Sans, who was looking shocked and confused. Then Gaster turned his gaze back to Papyrus and argued, " You can't be-" 

" NOW." Papyrus enforced stonily and Gaster glanced over to Sans, who sprouted most awkward grin, his momentary tears already faded away. The father shifted his feet and averted his eyes to the floor in consideration. He knew he could have just stood and left the room, at least he assumed so, but that felt unnecessarily petty. " I. . .am. . .sorry." he offered quietly and Sans felt his skull go a little blue. His father looked quite sheepish, it was odd to see such an unsure countenance on his father's face. But it was very nice of him. . .he didn't have to submit to Papyrus but he did. Their father really was a softy deep down. Sans smiled slightly and Gaster cleared his throat roughly. 

" FOR WHAT." Papyrus added, and Gaster turned his head with a shocked expression; face turning black. Sans swung his head to his brother too, blushing as much as his father was. He gently placed a hand on his father's leg to show he had forgiven him, " it's ok, Pap! it's fine!" Sans reassured. Papyrus stared between the two of them and decided he would let it go. Gaster had apologized after all. Gaster had. . .listened to him? And he didn't even have to force him on his knees or make him cry! Papyrus had a lot of conflicting feelings about this but mostly he felt satisfied. Maybe Gaster doesn't mind listening to me? Papyrus thought, with quickly becoming reckless excitment, maybe he really does want to please me and Sans! 

" OK. FINE. BUT I HOPE YOU THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE." Papyrus chided his father to which Gaster responded, " What did I do?!" with embarrassment, confusion, and outrage. Sans chuckled snarkily, earning him a dirty look from his father. Doesn't feel so good on the other side of it, huh? the skeleton thought with cockiness. 

" YOU SCOLDED SANS WHEN I DIDN'T TELL YOU TOO." Papyrus informed and Gaster frowned, " Oh? So now I need your PERMISSION to scold my own child!" 

" YOU ARE SO SASSY TODAY." Papyrus retorted and Sans laughed outright, what the hell was this family?! Gaster was now glowering severely, one of his eyes twitching, as Sans pushed him up from the bed, " Dad, go on; heh heh, get out of here." he said softly through laughter, he didn't want this to blow out into another fight between the two of them. If Papyrus had decided to step up and help prevent fights between himself and father then Sans felt it was right to do the same. " you got work, don't ya?" Gaster groaned softly, " Yes indeed, Sans. I should have left a few minutes ago." Gaster realized, glancing at the clock; he had his arms crossed over his chest a little protectively. He wasn't quite sure what just happened. 

" well, have a great day." Sans said, softly, and Gaster returned uneasily, " O-ok, but don't think this is over.", taking some steps towards the door. Sans chuckled quietly and Papyrus let the tension relax from his frame as his father made his way to the door.

" HAVE A GOOD WORK DAY, I LOVE YOU!" he said brightly and Gaster froze with a hand on the knob. He blushed and said, " Um, thank you. I love you both very much." Then cleared his throat again and quickly left the room. The two boys looked at each other as the door promptly closed. 

" . . ."

" . . ." 

" HE SAID HE LOVED ME SANS!" 

" bro. bro. bro. what the heck just happened?"

" SANS, DID YOU HEAR HOW HE LISTENED TO ME WHEN I ASKED HIM TO APOLOGIZE?!" 

" whattttttt just happened, thooouugghhh?" 

" IT WAS INCREDIBLE! HE'S SUCH A GOOD DAD, ALTHOUGH HE CAN BE SO TROUBLESOME!" 

" brooooooooooo!"

" I-I-" 

" Papyrus." Sans grabbed his brother's shoulder gently, Papyrus looked to him with wide eyes. " what. the. heck. just. happened?" Papyrus felt himself answer hesitantly, " I TRIED. . . LYING?" 

Sans groaned, " and how did THAT go for you?" he asked with dryness. So that explains why Gaster thought I'd been hurting Papyrus' feelings, he thought, exasperated, good to know I got thrown under the bus. 

" PRETTY WELL ACTUALLY, THAT WAS SUCH A THRILLING EXPERIENCE! SANS, HE REALLY LISTENED TO ME!"

" Papyrus." Sans interrupted, " did you tell Gaster that i had hurt your feelings somehow?" Papyrus nodded eagerly, " YES!"

" why?" Sans asked and wondered if he needed to keep an eye on Papyrus ALL THE TIME." I WAS TRYING TO EXPLAIN THAT I DIDN'T LIKE HIM TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD AND THEN I ACCIDENTALLY SAID IT WAS INTERFERING WITH MY ADULT URGES!" Papyrus explained honestly and Sans felt an eye twitch. Ok, he agreed, lying is completely acceptable and expected in that situation. Where did he even learn that phrase? Sans wondered, for he sure as hell had never used it. 

" AND I WAS . . ." Papyrus looked down at his feet, which were still beneath his blankets, " TOO SCARED TO TELL HIM THAT- TO-TO TELL HIM I WANT HIM TO SEE ME AS AN EQUAL SO WE CAN BE ROMANTIC! LIKE YOU AND ME SANS!" Papyrus explained, grinning widely. This caused Sans to smile lightly. His brother really was a cutie. " SORRY I MADE UP SOMETHING ABOUT YOU, SANS. I DIDN'T MEAN IT, I JUST PANICKED AND YOU WERE THE FIRST THING I SAW." 

Sans laughed gently, " it's ok, bro." He understood that after all. " but ya know two people can be romantic and not be total equals, right?" Papyrus blinked curiously. " BUT WE ARE." Sans smiled gently and placed a hand on Papyrus' arm. " yeah but Gaster has been our daddy a really long time, it'll be kinda hard to get him to change his behavior quickly. everybody's got a different way they interact, not any two monsters are gonna be the same."  Papyrus blinked at his brother, " I SUPPOSE YOU'RE RIGHT BUT HOW IS HE SUPPOSED TO THINK ABOUT KISSING ME AND STUFF IF HE'S READING ME BEDTIME STORIES?" he questioned. Sans grinned widely, " very easily, i do-" Sans paused and blushed harshly. But that could be just because i'm a massive pervert, his inner realist reminded and he paused realizing that might be true. 

" THAT'S CAUSE YOU'RE SANS." Papyrus chimed innocently and Sans recoiled physically, thanks for the salt bro, he thought in awkward pain. He sighed, " ok, so i don't have many boundaries; neither does Gaster." Papyrus leaned forward with interest, " WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Sans grew a smirk and bragged, " yesterday when you were off with Undyne he caught me jackin' off." How had his life gotten to a point where he could BOAST about his father catching him masturbating? He had no idea. Don't ask. " and i got upset about it so he came over and held me, Pap. i was right in his arms, hard as a rock! it was awesome." Papyrus smiled widely, " GOOD FOR YOU, SANS; ALTHOUGH I HUG GASTER ALL THE TIME SO IT'S NOT THAT BIG A DEAL FOR ME!" the Great Papyrus retorted with bravado. " DID YOU SEE HOW OBEDIENT HE WAS TO ME?!" 

" yeah, bro, i did." Sans answered, humoring his brother and thinking with some amusement how he never knew his bro was that kinky. " i'm surprised you like that kind of compliance, 'baby bro'." Sans replied with an arrogant grin. Papyrus gave a " NYEH!". " SANS! NOT NOW, JEEZ." he thought, looking off to the side. Why did Sans have to call him that NOW?! " THIS IS NO TIME FOR SEXINESS!" he protested and his older brother chuckled lowly.

" i didn't say anything sexy, lil bro." he replied and Papyrus stared at him doubtfully, " you're such a lil pervert taking it like that." " I AM NOT!" Papyrus demanded, a bright orange that Sans loved running across his skull. " YOU'RE THE PERVERT! I WOULD NEVER-NEVER BE TURNED ON BY SUCH A THING!" Sans leaned forward and grabbed underneath Papyrus' skull, his baby bro sure was feeling defiant today. Sans wondered if maybe he had something to do with that. Cause well, he hardly ever let Papyrus have his way with him. Not because he was against it necessarily, but because Papyrus never asked. Well Sans supposed he had never explicitly asked either, but that was a different context because it was just kind of how they naturally fell. He just kinda. . .took? When he wanted something. . .well, that sounds bad.

The point was, he had just supposed, Papyrus didn't have an interest in being dom. But of course that was silly. Papyrus had never been sexual with anyone else besides Sans, hell he barely knew what sex was before Sans, and he was bound to have a desire to experiment. And now all those hot, dominate urges are coming on our daddy, huh? Sans thought as Papyrus didn't lose his fierce gaze. Sans supposed he should probably take some responsibility and let his brother dom him but it was just too much temptation to not take advantage of this, he could get Papyrus really shakin'. Sans 'tch'ed.

" i can't believe my baby bro is lying to me." he said confidently, sitting up on his knees to be about eye-level with his sitting brother. Papyrus' eyes widened as Sans revealed his bare pelvis, the blankets that hid it falling away; he felt his soul speed up. " i think my lil bro likes being called a baby." Sans cooed and Papyrus denied, " NO, I DON'T!" but was growing more and more embarrassed, with how Sans was holding his skull. " that's so dirty, bro. are you a naughty boy?" Sans asked and licked Papyrus' teeth slowly with his blue tongue, " are you a little pervert, Pappy?" he asked as he pulled back before he licked again! Papyrus couldn't open his mouth to retort for Sans' tongue would fall right into his mouth and Papyrus didn't want that right now! He wasn't in the mood! No matter what his traitor of a tingling pelvis told you! Sans leaned back and Papyrus' teeth had a nice coating of his blue saliva. Papyrus returned much more quietly than before, " I'm-I'm not. . ." bringing a curled hand to hide his teeth. Sans was filled with a deep love, his little brother was delectably cute and shy. God, he could devour him. He was the most precious thing Sans had ever cast his eyes on, Sans had known that for a long time. He sat back and held Papyrus' other hand gently. " ok, ok, i'll believe you." he said with a lazy smile, " you are a pious, non-perverted skeleton." 

" TH-THANK YOU." Papyrus retorted and couldn't tell if he was glad or disappointed Sans stopped. He was aroused now and Sans still had that undercurrent of lust in the air around him that Papyrus could almost feel! All around him, like a dense fog, almost choking him with its coverage. 

" i guess you're PERVfect after all." Sans commented with a wink and Papyrus frowned harshly." GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" he demanded and Sans chuckled heartedly before kissing his brother's bony cheek. " kk." he hopped out of Papyrus' bed and grinned, " i'm gonna go take a shower." he informed and Papyrus moodily said back, " TAKE YOUR TIME." Sans snickered in good spirit and left the room, leaving Papyrus to collapse back onto his bed with a creak of his mattress. The tall skeleton blew air through his teeth and stared at his ceiling. When had his life become so. . .complicated?


	29. Scared of what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! I recently got a job and between that and school, you know how it is. . .lol. Thanks so much to everyone keeping up with the story and leaving wonderful comments and kodus! Btw, I wanted to tell you guys a little bit in advance. As you probably know Gastfont only has 33 chapters, this is 29, so this part of the story is almost over. Not yet! But getting there, I just wanted to let you guys know that I do have a sequel in the works that I really love, though it's not anywhere finished yet. I'll talk more about it as we get closer to the finale. Thanks so much for reading and all your support! I hope this story brings you as much joy as it brings me! *GIANT HUG FOR ALL OF YOU* Enjoy the new chapter!!!

Sans chuckled as he quickly but quietly made his way into the hall. He felt scandalous walking through the hall with no clothes covering his lower half but Gaster was gone, so there was no real danger. He padded over the soft blue carpet with ease and thought the house was comfortably quiet. He opened and closed the bathroom door, stretching his tense arms over his head and yawning once. What a spectacularly ridiculous morning. But then again ever since his father had returned home, it seemed every moment was some new, slightly horrifying experience, Sans felt like his emotional, mental, and social abilities had been flushed down the toilet. He didn't think he was exaggerating either. Ever since Gaster had returned, how in the underground could it have only been a single day, the house had been like a rolling, spinning top; wobbling near the end of its hastily spun rotation.

As Sans popped under the hot water, he thought of Papyrus and Gaster's blow out last night. Well he wasn't really sure it could be called that, but whatever it was, it was STRANGE, he decided, wiping at his sockets and determining the water wasn't actually doing much in terms of waking him up. It was kind of relaxing actually, he smacked his face goofily and rolled his skull around his neck. Ah, his life sure was weird. Not bad though, he decided, not at all. If Gaster and Papyrus wanted to argue about which one of them got to BONE him, Sans would let the two go right on ahead. He sniggered at the idea, ok, so he was paraphrasing a little, tiny bit; who cared? It was much more interesting this way. Still as embarrassing as it was in the moment Sans couldn't help but find a perhaps obnoxious satisfaction in it now. ' Candles? Roses? Silk sheets?' It was interesting to know what Gaster's idea of pleasuring him would be. H

ey, a part of Sans retorted, stop that! Gaster was NOT sayin' he wanted to do that to you! Eh, close enough, another part returned and the first part was left for the better part, ignored. Sans just wanted one morning of his life to be guilt-free and relaxed; was that too much to ask of the universe?! He, for the most part, enjoyed his shower and after what any other monster would consider FAR too long, Sans got out of the heated water and dried before wandering to his room. 

He casually got dressed and then remembered he had to retrieve his hoodie from Papyrus' room. He waddled down the hallway and saw the door was left hanging open. This informed Sans of the fact that Papyrus had retreated downstairs; when he popped inside and found it brotherless, his reasonable suspicion was confirmed. He retreated in, got his hoodie, slipped it on; and decided it felt good to be back in good ole blue again. 

Breakfast. He thought of it happily as he descended the staircase. Papyrus could have picked up some food from Grillby's or perhaps cooked up some fresh spaghetti; either way Sans thought it would be wonderful. He was hungry and always appreciative of his brother's efforts. He crossed the living room and called, " Pap!" He was met with silence as he popped his head into the kitchen, " yo Papy-" The kitchen was empty, "rus?" Sans frowned and put his hands in his pockets. Was he still at Grillby's? Sans found that unlikely because Papyrus usually informed him if he was leaving; he'd just shout through the bathroom door if Sans was showering. Sans was beginning to feel something was a bit off.

The short skeleton quickly shuffled back to the laundry room which was empty. He frowned, not knowing where else to check, but then saw a figure shift inside Gaster's workshop. He smiled, " hey Pap, what are-?" Papyrus spun on him with the most quick and intense expression, Sans felt his eyes widen in fear. Papyrus looked grave and severe and . . .just uncanny in the most horrible way. Sans couldn't even begin to describe it. It was like someone had taken his brother's optimism, hope, and happiness and crushed it underneath a tough, old boot. What happened?! Papyrus turned back around just as quickly as he had pivoted the first time. Sans wondered if he had ever looked at someone and caused them to feel the kind of. . .anguish he was feeling right now. That feeling of dread and horror right down to their core. 

" . . .Papyrus?" Sans asked, his voice sounding weak.

" SANS." There was darkness in his tone. This darkness Sans could not unhear. This sound, he knew it was what he had been trying to protect Papyrus from all his life. Sans frowned severely and inquired, in quite a distressed voice, " what's wrong?" Papyrus laughed in an awful, hollow way. 

" WHERE-WHERE DO I EVEN START?" he exclaimed and his voice was somewhere in between hysterical and furious. It was so different from the tone Papyrus had been using this morning; an entire one-eighty! " I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! SO BLIND! NAIVE! STUPID!" 

" Papyrus! Papyrus." Sans ran forward and grabbed his brother's arm, " what's wrong? that's not true!" Papyrus gave Sans the most sorrowful, broken gaze. " ISN'T IT, THOUGH?" His red gloved hand snatched a hold of the cabinet door above the two of them and threw it open; Sans jumped back as empty wine bottles fell down from the air, above them, like glass bombs. Sans gave a small sound of shock and then looked at the bottles, very few of which had broke, roll and spill and spin across the purple tile. " what the hell?" he asked in horrified shock, " why-"

" THEY'RE ALL HIS." Sans looked to Papyrus, whose sockets looked dark and whose bones carried this brutal heaviness, " YOU SAID WHEN WE WERE DRINKING HIS RUM THAT THERE WAS USUALLY MORE BOTTLES IN THE CABINET, WELL YOU WEREN'T WRONG, THERE 'WAS'." Sans tried to extend a hand to his brother's arm, to hold it and perhaps alleviate some pain, but Papyrus stepped away, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at the floor. " HE'S BEEN LYING TO US, SANS. LITERALLY, EVERY TIME WE'VE SPOKEN TO HIM FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG!" 

" but-but why, he always seems so happy, i don't-" 

" US." Sans froze, as Papyrus chuckled so bitterly, " IT'S BECAUSE OF US." Papyrus looked back and met Sans eye sockets. " WE DID THIS TO HIM, WHETHER WE MEANT TO OR NOT." he informed, his voice heavy with shadow. Sans felt physically sick, because of Papyrus' expression, his words, the wine bottles around them and all their implications. ". . .why do you say that?" Papyrus sighed and turned towards the counter. 

" THESE BOOKS WERE THE FIRST CLUE." he explained and his voice had none of its usual vigor. He slid a stack of books to in front of Sans and Sans looked at them. The first one had a dull red cover and a worn spine, its title was ' The Dangers and Reasons behind Incest'. Sans shuffled through the stack quickly, wanting to believe it wasn't true. Needing to believe that. " that doesn't prove anything. . ." he said softly, looking up to Papyrus, who inspected him doubtfully. " OK FINE, BROTHER. WHAT ABOUT THESE?" Papyrus pushed over a stack of papers, all covered in fine wing-ding print. Sans began to skim the first one and asked aloud, " what are these?" 

" REPORTS." Papyrus answered, " ON US." Sans looked up curiously, " OUR BEHAVIOR, OUR ACTIVITY, OUR EMOTIONS." Papyrus looked down at the floor, his eyes looked betrayed and lost and so-so hurt; in so much pain. " I PUT THE ONES I THOUGHT WERE MOST. . .RELEVANT TOWARDS THE TOP. GO AHEAD," he looked to Sans sharply, " READ IT." Sans looked down with wary and wanted to do anything but that, " these are his personal reports, i don't-" 

" THEY'RE ABOUT US!" Papyrus barked, " HOW IS IT NOT OUR BUSINESS?!" Sans sighed heavily, " i don't know, Pap, but. . .somethings are better left unread." he offered lamely. Papyrus frowned and narrowed his sockets, " YOU'RE OK WITH BEING IGNORANT?" Sans felt himself shrink a bit, he never knew Papyrus could make him feel this much shame. " IF YOU WANT TO BE KEPT IN THE DARK, FINE! BUT I-I'M NOT OK WITH THAT, NOT ANY LONGER! I WANT THE TRUTH SANS, FROM HERE ON AND NOW OUT!. . .NO MATTER HOW UGLY IT MAY BE. . ." Sans stared at his brother for a moment and Papyrus looked over to the adjacent wall, sockets swimming in a monsoon of emotions. The elder son sighed and felt anxiety as he started the first page.

'Entry number 5954:  
Today I have learned of something most fascinating and disturbing, it seems Sans and Papyrus have become sexually involved.' Sans felt his skull heat up with blue, oh boy. ' How this is possible since they are both made of living bone, I am unaware of at this moment. My current hypothesis is that their bones of the pelvic region are unusually sensitive and they find sexual pleasure it caressing one another there.' Sans felt his face heat even further, holy shit! He wasn't three sentences in and he was already thinking of dying as a more appealing action to reading this paper. 'I suppose this makes sense in some odd way, they are both mature monsters now and at this point, they probably want to recreate things they have seen in traditional media and, of course, pornography, which as I have mentioned before Sans has a particular liking to(Entry 3882),' Sans decided death was much MUCH preferable to this! God, this was so fuckin'-, Sans didn't even have a word for it! He had so many questions and yet suddenly Papyrus was telling him THESE were all the answers, oh stars! How could Gaster write this about them and then look at them with a straight face?! Actually, now that Sans thought about it, this . . .made a whole lot of sense. He could imagine Gaster leaning into his bedroom to make sure he was peacefully asleep and then going downstairs to write these fucking creep journals! Sans didn't know about Papyrus but he could see it, he didn't want to, but he could. Maybe that's cause he was already jaded. ' It is entirely possible that these sensations of the pelvic region are mostly imagined as well, the two could just be fantasizing that there is something more there then what there is. Now the real question is why each other? Why not attempt to have relations with an attractive female monster or a strong male one? My theory as of now is that Papyrus and Sans are simply too anxious to do so. They know their bodies are different than the ones of other monsters and are simply ashamed they don't have the proper genitalia. It is most likely a phase they will simply grow out of. I will update any more progressions on this topic.' Sans looked over to Papyrus who was leaning against the wall, glowering over at Sans and the papers. Sans gave a light-hearted smile. 

" it wasn't. . .that bad?" he offered, Papyrus rolled his eye lights so hard they were in actual danger of rolling out his skull. " WASN'T THAT BAD, HUH? I DISAGREE, BUT THAT WAS ONLY PAGE NUMBER ONE, I ASSURE YOU, IT GETS MUCH WORSE." 

" hooray." Sans said dryly, staring down at the reports warily. " still, Pap, i just don't know if we should be reading these. they weren't for our eyes, ya know?" Papyrus huffed, " THEN WHO'S WERE THEY FOR?" he asked stubbornly. 

" uh Gaster's?" Sans replied awkwardly and Papyrus spat in return, " WELL TELL HIM TO KEEP ME OUT OF HIS DAIRY ENTRIES THEN!" Sans knew 'that' was an angsty storm he was gonna have to deal with later. Oh stars, he thought and turned to second page Papyrus had rearranged to the top.

'Entry number 5957:  
Tonight I have witnessed something unprecedented! I had walked into Sans' room to investigate a strange blue glow. I discovered it was being produced by a blue, magically created penis!' Sans felt his face go azure and his sockets completely black. He should have been used to this kind of shit from his life by now, but honestly, it never got less traumatizing. ' Of course I have no proof it was made of magic, I quickly respected Sans privacy once I uncovered it, but stars! I would love to get a tissue sample from it.' King fucking Asgore Dad, Sans thought, slightly uncomfortable. ' It's almost translucent, a gorgeous ocean hue like I've never seen! It was the same shade as Sans' flush and magic and that's what lead me to believe it was produced from there. It was small but quite thick for its size and Asgore, was it beautiful!" Sans felt his soul race and his bones sweat, his skull burn, jeez, reading this was a whirlwind of different emotions. ' If only I could have gotten a real look at it. My morals scream against it but gosh it was beautiful! That my son could create something like that on his own, it's incredible! He created a working replica of male genitalia, that's mind-blowing! I feel honored to have brought such a smart and creative monster into the world, that he could figure that out on his own! I desire so badly to explore his unique abilities more, what other organs is he capable of summoning? Is Papyrus capable of the same feat? I'm sure Sans would instruct him if he asked, Sans is always willing to help his brother. I wish I had more information but for now I suppose I can only ponder. I will update any more progressions on this topic.'. Sans looked over to his brother and knew he shouldn't go there. He just shouldn't! It was so WRONG! He said anyway, with a cringe worthy smile, " if he accidentally walked in on you, i'm sure you'd get an entry on your dick too." His grin twitched humorously.

" SANS. . . THIS IS NO TIME FOR JOKING!" Papyrus screamed dramatically and Sans laughed heavily, " it totally fucking is, bro, this is ridiculous!" he gestured the hand full of papers out.

" IT'S SERIOUS!" Papyrus cried and Sans was heaved over laughing. " SANS, STOP! BY ASGORE, STOP!" Sans leaned up and wiped a few humor induced tears away, " bro, why are you so concerned about this? it's funny as shit." 

" IT IS NOT AS FUNNY AS THE S-WORD!" Papyrus retorted, " GASTER, HE-HE DOESN'T EVEN SEE US AS MONSTERS! DOESN'T THAT BOTHER YOU?" 

" what do you mean he doesn't see us as monsters?" Sans asked, smiling gently and listening patiently. 

" HE-HE TALKS ABOUT US LIKE WE'RE SCIENCE EXPERIMENTS!" Papyrus protested with great indigence. " we are science experiments." Sans reminded calmly, " it's nothing to be ashamed of." 

" I-WELL- UH I'M NOT ASHAMED BUT-BUT HE SHOULDN'T BE TALKING ABOUT US LIKE THAT!"

" like what?" 

" LIKE HE WAS! UM LIKE WHEN HE SAID 'US'" Papyrus made wild hand motions between the two, " WAS JUST A PHASE WE'D GET OVER! THAT WAS HORRIBLE!" 

" and also entirely Gaster." Sans said, placing the papers on the counter and then putting his hands in his pockets calmly. " face it, Papa doesn't like to admit it but, he has a hard as hell time admitting he's wrong. he didn't expect us to have such a relationship, so he blew it off. he didn't insult us or belittle us; talk about us like we were freaks, Pap. he just talked about us like a father talkin' about his adolescent sons in a report he thought they'd never read." Papyrus frowned, he hated that his anger and outrage and fear were starting to be soothed and diminished by Sans' logic. 

" BUT-BUT HE SAID HE WANTED A 'TISSUE SAMPLE' FROM YOU, WHAT EVEN- WHAT I-" 

" once again, i'm kinda one of a kind, just like you, Pap. there is literally no other tissue in the world that's identical to the tissue of my dick. he's kind of a creepy scientist but not an mad one." Papyrus frowned further, " BUT THE BOOKS-" 

" he was worried about us as our DAD. well my boys started fuckin' better make sure i didn't fuck up as a parent or something." Papyrus placed his head in his hand, with exasperation, " STOP CRUSING. YOU'RE LIKE A SAILOR TONIGHT!" Sans simpered, " what am i CUSSing you grief?" 

" . . .GET OUT." Sans laughed, " Pappy, you're making a big deal out of nothing." Papyrus looked at his older brother and sighed, internally admitting his brother might be right. 

" WHAT ABOUT THE ALCOHOL THEN?" Sans' smile changed. " uh that, honestly, i'm not sure about." Papyrus looked down at the rolling tall bottles with concern, " WHAT DOES IT EVEN MEAN WHEN SOMEONE DRINKS THAT MUCH?" 

Sans shrugged, " sometimes it means your sad." he offered awkwardly, " sometimes ya don't know what else to do." Papyrus looked up with anxiety in his expression. 

" AND THAT'S NORMAL?" 

Sans shook his head no, " to this much excess, not at all." Papyrus felt his sockets fill with worry and deep pain, " IS DAD. . .SAD?" Sans 'tch'ed with his teeth and looked around at the littered floor, " that or he's scared." 

" SCARED OF WHAT?" 

" that Pappy,. . . i just don't know."


	30. Ice Cubes and Awkwardness

Alphys was typing some information into one of the work computers when two of her coworkers stepped into the room. " The boss was so pissy today." one commented grouchily to the other; Alphys' attention was on them as they walked towards her. " I know right, Gaster is usually pretty chill but damn, he was about to bite your head off!" the other returned in agreement.

" How was I supposed to know he wanted Medium Carbon Steel instead of Low Carbon?! What's even the difference?! I didn't get a PHd to be a construction worker!" the first one exclaimed with vehement frustration, " I mean yeah sure, it was in the notes. . ."

" Yeah he was pretty clear, you kinda fucked up-"

" Hey, shut up! They're very similar!" The two passed Alphys, and she looked away as they did so as to not be noticed. She was kinda shy around some of the other scientists here. Most were older than her and well, she was incredibly awkward. She wondered if she should go check in on Gaster, she wasn't sure if he was going to show up today; with how he had just passed out on her floor and all. But he had. Alphys hadn't seen him yet this morning, mostly because she was vaguely worried that things would now be awkward between the two of them. What if things are like w-weird now? she fretted, w-what if he can't talk to me cause it's too awkward? What if he avoids me and then I can't get any funding for my topics of study and oh A-Asgore! What am I going to do?! 

" Morning Alphys." Gaster stated as he strolled through the doorway to the south research room.

" a-ah G-Gaster!" Alphys exclaimed, nearly falling from her place near the monitor. He smiled patiently as she collected herself, " G-good morning, heh." Gaster nodded and stepped over to the computer beside her. He entered in his executive passcode and opened the system. Alphys felt herself sweat as she forced herself to stare back at her own screen. Oh my Asgore, what do I say?! she thought in terror, what do I do?!

" So, how are you today?" Gaster asked calmly and Alphys turned her head to him, looking pale. He was joking, right? " F-fine, shouldn't the more important question be, how are Y-YOU doing?" Gaster chuckled lightly. " Entirely fine, thank you for asking." he responded, before pulling his eyes back to his busy computer screen. Alphys knew that coming from Gaster, that could mean anything quite honestly. She felt herself sweat a bit and she looked off to the ground, nervously. " Um, d-did going home go well for you? I m-mean you left very suddenly and u-uh I was just w-worried-" 

" Alphys." Gaster stated firmly, " Please. There is NO need to be concerned with me." The head scientist continued quickly typing, avoiding the female dinosaur's concerned gaze. The employee blinked unhappily. He really was a locked safe, wasn't he? He literally accepted her offer to stay at her home and sleep there but now he wouldn't even tell her how returning home had gone! 

" Wh-why did you leave in the first place?" Alphys inquired, suddenly desiring to know more information. She really was curious as to what could throw the Head Royal Scientist off his game. Really off his game. Gaster tensed up a bit but then relaxed just as quickly. " Miss Alphys. You are very kind but I'm afraid that's a private matter." he stated professionally. Alphys looked down, disappointed. She really wanted to know!. . . But she couldn't force anything out of him. 

" O-ok. . ." 

Gaster had finished his business and logged out of his account, then he passed Alphys quickly; heading to the door. " Actually Alphys-" Gaster paused, looking over his shoulder, one of his hands resting on the door frame. Alphys perked up, hopefully. " Thank you again for letting me stay at your home, that was very generous of you." Alphys frowned and replied, " It's ok, really, it was n-no big deal." Gaster nodded and Alphys looked down to her feet hesitantly. She softly began to say, " M-maybe you could tell m-me wh-what's wrong though, I mean, it'll get worse if you don't tell a-anyone!" Alphys looked over with gathered courage to find an empty door frame. " Oh." she let out quietly, " . . ." and turned back towards her monitor.  Sighing heavily, she returned to the chart she was entering results into. 

Alphys was mostly separate from the CORE team, conducting more independent research. She was glad because the CORE project was a lot of nitty-gritty and organizing, not a lot of actual science. Gaster had decided on the specific design as well, actually having had created it, so most of CORE team were just executors of his vision. Not that there was anything wrong with that but Alphys preferred her own, personally picked, studies. She, how do you say it, was super fucking socially awkward so, she was glad she didn't have to work in as much of a team environment. Speaking of socially awkward, she heard some of her coworkers whispering loudly. She looked back curiously to see the two monsters that had passed earlier looking over to her. She was pretty confused until one asked loudly, " So did you and Boss-man hook up or-?" Alphys felt herself blush dramatically. 

" N-no! We d-didn't!" she exclaimed loudly and the two laughed, thoroughly enjoying the joke. She groaned softly and looked over to her computer screen, nibbling on one of her claws. Oh b-boy. . .

 

I really shouldn't, Gaster thought, staring up at the window of the lit shop. Oh it'll just be one bottle, right? his dependence persuaded, one can't hurt anyone. Gaster glanced back and forth, feeling a bit of anxiety, before entering the shop. The New Home clothes boutique beneath the store was neatly arranged and neutrally colored. There were a few manikins here and there, but the shop was mostly full of clothes of different hues and styles that hung throughout the space. He quickly traveled through the racks and arrangements and was near the worn, wooden steps when he paused for a moment. He had spotted a blue hoodie. Halting his pace, he took a brisk step over to it. He felt the garment with his fingers and checked the price of g, absentmindedly, it wasn't too much. Focusing on the texture of the cloth, he realized the quality of fabric was pretty good too. Soft and warm, not too heavy; not too light. He mused to himself with a soft smile that Sans really could use a new coat. That old hoodie he wore all the time was nearly ratty, Gaster had bought it for him so many years ago. He knew Sans though, and understood that his son probably wouldn't accept the new article of clothing; his son was practically married to that worn, stained jacket. W.D. chortled quietly at the idea of Sans in a pressed black tuxedo, holding his hoodie that was somehow wearing a short wedding dress. Gaster smiled widely as he imagined Papyrus fiercely jealous of it, bristling from the audience. The father vaguely pondered where he would fit into the hypothetical wedding. He chuckled at his ridiculous scenario. How childlike, he thought in amusement, to be imagining such silly things. 

He checked the size and then pulled it off the rack. It seemed he would splurge on more than just himself this evening. He began to walk over to the counter but he abruptly paused at another coat, red this time. Papyrus could use something new too, couldn't he? Gaster was unusually distracted, and ended up walking the entire perimeter; browsing casually. He was near a complete circle of the store before his eyes caught another item and lingered there. He found himself staring up at the most darling pink and violet dresses, with short round hems and frilly lace ribbon. His mind had an agenda of its own and he imagined his sons in the adorable garments.

' d-dad, jeez, heh, w-why do we have to wear these?' a blushing, smiling Sans inquired, staring at his father lovingly. ' FATHER!' Papyrus protested, pulling the hem down to hide more of his femurs. His second born's skull was bright orange; his expression annoyed yet pleading, ' I'M T-TWENTY, I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO WEAR S-SUCH THINGS!' Gaster was pulled from the fantasy by a nearby clerk. " Shopping for your daughter, mister? Would you like me to pull one down?" she chirped brightly.

" No, no! Heh, no, uh um, no thank you." The clerk gave a look of mild confusion as Gaster not so gracefully retreated backward, accidentally bumping into a rack of clothes as he did so. He sighed heavily as he turned, quickly making his way to the check out. No more horrible distractions! he scolded himself, what is wrong with you?! He quickly paid and carried the new clothes in a brown shopping bag to the stairs in the back, leading to the establishment up top. 

He entered the new small shop. It had a rectangle floor with one wide, two sided shelf in the center of the room; made crudely of dark wood and holding an expansive array of different bottles. All of differing colors, heights, and labels. Gaster felt like he had stumbled upon the grand cornucopia of liquor shops! He was never a connoisseur of alcohol but he was well versed enough, that said he usually just picked out some generic wine from the shop in Snowdin or on occasion pick up some aged Rum from Grillby, which was his favorite and he only saved for special occasions. He hadn't seen a place of such options in many years! He felt like a monster child in a candy store, astounded by all the different colors and shapes. 

He could feel his throat drying, these bottles were gonna be lucky if they made it home. He began to wander over to the bottles, and stop, stare, and then wander some more. He stopped and picked up a strange looking bottle of a dark green, the label said 'Baby Mouse Wine'. He felt a little concerned for all those baby mice. What an oddity, Gaster thought placing the bottle down. He decided against trying it, not because he was worried he wouldn't like the taste, he didn't care how it tasted as long as it got him drunk; but because he was focusing on drinks that would do that job a little faster than wine. He grabbed a bottle of his favorite rum; it was more expensive here than what he usually got it for but he was fine with that. His mind wasn't exactly focused on crunching numbers as it grabbed another one and then a bottle of rich looking tequila. The one bottle plan had gone out the window. Gaster vaguely knew this was a horrible mistake and that he had nearly gone four days alcohol clean, which was good progress. He had wanted to go cold turkey but when his eyes had spotted the lit up sign for the liquor store, he honestly couldn't walk away. Gaster paid for his pick me ups and the cashier couldn't quite tell what W.D Gaster, the head royal scientist, was doing buying so much alcohol. But he supposed business was business and he'd have a good story to tell his wife later tonight. . .

Gaster was eager to get home as the riverperson's gondola smoothly slid through the water. It was darkish now, the evening in full swing. Gaster had promised Papyrus he'd do something with them this evening and he intended to keep his word, despite how. . . strangely the morning had gone. The father had basically no clues as to what that was all about. He still wanted to make sure Sans' teasing stopped because it was clearly affecting Papyrus but Papyrus had gotten quite frustrated when he had done that. Gaster didn't feel any shame over the apology, if he had caused Papyrus discomfort then he figured he should apologize; he could admit when he was wrong. Still, he pondered what to do about the whole mess. It really was like a tangled, sticky spider's web and Gaster himself; as stuck as a hapless fly.

He tried not to think about it as he stared down at the ice littering the water's edges and the chunks that floated by aimlessly, with no direction or purpose. He smiled as they passed; he was near home now. He stared off to the shoreline and felt a content, warm feeling in his gut. He hadn't felt this carefree in a while, despite all the drama with his children, W.D. just had this feeling that things were going work out. He wasn't sure what that meant, and for once he didn't WANT to think about it. He tended to ruin things by thinking about them. He simply wanted to float through life as careless as the ice. To melt with the sun and refreeze in the cold; to not know of the child who slipped on his surface nor the cold drink he'd become; to not think. . .simply live. Gaster was convinced he wanted to be an ice cube. 

His mind crawled back to work as was comfortable. Construction of his Ice Machine, name still open for discussion, was approved and ready to commence, as soon as that Medium Carbon Steel for the frame came in. He felt one of his eyes twitch, he swore on occasion that he was the only intelligent monster in that place. He tried to push the frustration out with a sigh that caused his breath appear in the cold air. As if the poof of little white smoke made Gaster remember the uncomfortable temperature, he pulled his scarf from his bag. His neck was quite cold. He paused as he remembered he had just bought a new one and placed the old one back away. Slipping the expensive, sable fabric around his neck and wrapping it once, he smiled contently. His stop was right around the bend and so he leaned down and adjusted his load around. His work bag of black was slung across his chest and the brown clothes bag was in his right hand. His left hand sat comfortably underneath the contents of his other stiff brown bag; his liquor. He perched it in front of his chest, so the outside paper brushed the thick fabric of his coat. Gaster leaned his head out over the boat and his eyes widened. The stop up ahead held a surprise. Two, to be exact. Gaster smiled but also felt a little uncertain at the presences. The riverperson stopped and Gaster thanked them briefly before stepping off with a welcoming expression, " Boys!" 

The path the two skeletons inhabited was wide and had a blueish tinge to the snowy ground. It hadn't snowed in a while but it was Snowdin, the snow just kind of knew to stick around; it being in the name and all. The paths were almost never free of the white frosting. On each side of the path were great big pine trees, who had, surprisingly, no dusting of snow. They had dropped their frigid jackets to the ground, just for now, but they were sure the cold coverings would return any day . . .Gaster stepped onto the stable land gracefully, despite his extra luggage. He was pleasantly surprised to be greeted at his stop, but by the both of them? That hardly ever happened. And Sans? What a lovely surprise indeed. The boys looked a bit. . .uncertain. Gaster picked up on the air right away, but didn't inquire pressingly to start, " Good evening." he said, nodding his head to each of them. 

Sans gave a light chuckle, some sweat along his skull. " hey Pa, how was work?" he sounded like he was trying to be casual. Gaster grew a little anxious as he looked between the two of them. " Is something amiss?" he returned with his own question. Sans chuckled awkwardly, father could see right through them; it was kind of sad how transparent they were actually. Papyrus looked at Gaster with a hesitant concern, he was so bold with how he spoke to his father last night and this morning. As if any child-like fear was gone, but now, he was afraid of the words that spilled from his mouth. He was fearful of the letters and the sounds and what they could do.

" nope, everything's good; can i help you with one of those bags?" Sans offered, hoping to distract his father from his path of inquiry. " Oh, sure." Gaster handed the brown clothes bag to his son and Sans took a step forward to take it. " you go on a shopping spree?" Sans asked humorously and Gaster would usually roll his eyes at the comment, but he suddenly had a pit feeling in his chest. He frowned and didn't like Papyrus' silence nor the look he was giving him. Papyrus' sockets looked . . .full of sorrow perhaps? It was hard to pinpoint exactly, as if his son was purposely hiding his outward expression. That concerned the father deeply. Is he really that upset over this morning? Gaster wondered; it felt wrong in a way he couldn't explain. Papyrus was so honest and straightforward normally. If something was keeping the son from expressing how he truly felt, Gaster wanted to stop it immediately. 

" Are you alright, Papyrus?" Gaster questioned calmly and Papyrus nodded his skull stiffly. Gaster frowned and asked again, " Are you sure?" 

" he's sure. so, uh, whatcha buy?" Sans asked, his grin appeared relaxed but Sans was acutely focused on the paper bag Gaster was holding. The way his hand was supporting it and the shapes inside, it wasn't too much of a logical leap to determine there was alcohol inside. It appeared it really was a problem they couldn't ignore. Sans sighed quietly through his teeth as he glanced over and saw the Pap and dad staring at one another, Gaster being too distracted to reply. Sans knew Papyrus didn't know how to process this. He was proud of his brother for not crying or freaking out though, Papyrus was trying to stay calm even though Sans knew he didn't feel that way. 

Blue magic suddenly swirled around the brown bag and Gaster felt his eyes widen as it floated out of his hand. He looked immediately to Sans, whose blue eye was glowing, " just tryin' to be helpful." he offered calmly and turned around, having the bag float after him. Gaster cocked his head curiously, Sans hardly ever used his magic without a good reason. It took energy, and Sans hardly ever had energy; he was a lazy boy after all. Gaster exchanged another look with Papyrus, who was still staring at him. 

" AFTER YOU." Papyrus stated and Gaster felt the pit feeling sink deeper as he began to follow after Sans, Papyrus falling in behind him. He felt a bit like a guarded criminal as they began to wander into town. The cold air blew over his face and it was, perhaps a little silly, but walking in such a formation made him feel anxious. He quickly picked up the pace and caught up to Sans, to walk beside him, because it simply made him less uneasy. Gaster's black dress shoes crunched the snow and Sans' slippers trudged through it. 

" You really don't have to carry all that. Let me help." Gaster stated, overly eager. He smiled as he reached for the floating bag. It dratted through the air to the other side of Sans, hovering a little higher in the air. Gaster looked down at his son with confusion and Sans assured, " uh, no, really it's fine." holding up a calm hand. Frowning, Gaster asked, " Is there a reason I can't have the bag, Sans?" Sans felt himself sweat a little. 

" huh, no. just wanna carry it, that's all." he stated and he could tell his father was becoming a little irritated. " Sans." Gaster stated, " I want to carry it." Sans awkwardly scratched behind his skull. Let him carry it, his reason reminded him; it's not like Dad's gonna start chugging it right now. The bag floated over to Gaster hesitantly. " Good boy." his father praised, gently smiling, and Sans was feeling too troubled to blush at the words. Gaster took the bag and the paper crinkled as he pressed it to his chest. He grinned and wandered forward, feeling a little better now that Sans had cooperated. Sans dropped his pace. He waited for Papyrus to walk up to his side and he asked, " what are we gonna do about him?" quietly. 

Papyrus looked to Sans and it was clear to Sans that his younger brother was sick with worry and sadness. Sans glanced down at his Papyrus' hand, tightened tautly by his side. As Sans moved his hand over and covered it, Papyrus stopped his stride. Sans' little bare fingers, exposed to the air, found their way around the tense glove. Papyrus glanced at the small hand and then his brother. Sans paused too and they waited a minute. Sans smiled calmly and Papyrus looked to be in a quiet stagnant state of processing. 

He didn't know what to do. Why would Sans think he would know? 

Sans looked up to the cavern roof, barely within sight; always casting the calming brown blanket over their cage. Their cave if you will. Sans didn't mind being trapped underground. It was all he had ever known and to him, it was all he ever needed. He knew the others craved freedom, space; the foreign surface world. But Sans had all he could want right down here. A wonderful brother, a nice home, a great dad. His bones were chilled by the air and he felt vaguely at peace. They were all here, weren't they? Sure, Papyrus was emotionally hiding and Gaster probably had a drinking problem but Sans knew both those things would pass. Sans knew they would because he would be there. When Pappy started crying, big orange drops of fear and regret; Sans would be there to hold him. And he'd be there for Gaster too. He stared over at his father, who had realized he wasn't being followed. Gaster wore an expression of confusion as he turned and saw his sons standing a ways behind him in the cold air. They were holding hands and both appeared overall; quite calm.

" Are you two coming?" Gaster asked calmly; his voice, laced with curiosity, had to increase its volume as to permeate the wide space effectively. Papyrus heard the voice but didn't look at his father. 

" I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO, SANS." Papyrus said softly, only to his brother. His sockets were ones of urgency. " I'VE BEEN SO SELFISH, ONLY THINKING OF MYSELF-"

Gaster tilted his head and faced with his front towards the skeletons. He thought it was odd neither reacted. He couldn't hear Papyrus' words, his son was being too quiet. 

" HE'S BEEN IN PAIN AND I-. . .I'VE BEEN A PAIN." Sans smiled with understanding, gently rubbing his brother's tense hand. " I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS. I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING ABOUT THIS, BEFORE I MEAN. . .I HAD TO. . .JUST FIND IT. STUMBLE AROUND BLINDLY AND HAVE IT HIT ME IN THE FACE. . .WHAT IF I HADN'T FOUND IT? WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO HIM, SANS?" Sans felt his sockets gloss over, Papyrus was such a stab on the soul strings. So innocent and caring. He genuinely cared about everyone. He was a good monster. A very good monster. Sans couldn't imagine being like that. 

" Boys?" Gaster questioned again, his voice a little softer than before.

" I JUST, SANS, I-" Sans saw small orange dots in the edges of Papyrus' vision. " I. . .IT'S ALWAYS 'I's with me, isn't it?" Papyrus' volume dropped quieter and he sighed. His brother muttered, " that's not true." Though he knew Pappy wasn't truly listening right now. " WHILE HE'S BEEN BY HIMSELF, SAD AND AFRAID, SANS, I'VE BEEN THINKING ABOUT HIM PLEASURING ME." Papyrus confessed, shame-faced, and Sans whispered, " you couldn't have known. he didn't let us know. it's his fault. he didn't-"

" SANS, HOW DO I FIX THINGS WITHOUT MAKING THINGS WORSE? HE'S ALREADY UPSET BY ME ALL THE TIME. HOW TO DO I NOT SCARE PEOPLE AWAY?" Sans chuckled britterly. " it's tough, ain't it, bro?" he replied, his voice so emphatic; Papyrus could hear his hurt that had become Sans' hurt in every word. " IS THIS WHY YOU WERE SO HESITANT? ALL THAT TIME AGO?" Papyrus asked, tears now rolling down his skull silently. " yes, Pappy." Sans answered quietly and felt tears in his own sockets. His brother crying, it was like seeing an angel weep. It was something truly sad. Something that made the soul throb with a pain so earnest and so deep.Thank goodness Papyrus is on our side, Sans thought with a bit of sorrowful humor. That he uses his purity for good not evil, heh. 

Gaster was frozen across from them. Boys? he asked, only inside his head now. He walked over to them slowly and felt alarm as he realized both his sons were crying or near so! " Oh goodness! Papyrus, Sans, what's wrong?!" he exclaimed, quickly finishing off the space in between him and his children. He gripped Sans' and then Papyrus' shoulder in concern. Sans laughed. His dad was gonna think him a real crybaby if he kept this up. He'd cried so much in the last two days. He tried to blink his tears away, smiling brightly and laughing; this was so dumb! Papyrus' hand gripped Sans' tightly now and he too had a small giggle of laughter. He didn't know what was so funny but Sans seemed to think something was and that was a good enough reason for him. 

" Hey boys! I'm serious! Did something happen? Are you two alright?" The two continued to laugh and Gaster looked between the two with distress. They are clearly hysterical! Gaster thought and soothed, " It's going to be alright, I promise both of you. You just need to tell me what's wrong!" The urge to help and heal his children was overwhelming! Nothing else mattered to Gaster right now, nothing but changing those tears to smiles. Sans was clearing his sockets of tears with his hands as smaller boughs of laughter still took him. Waiting with anxiety, Gaster looked to Sans and then Papyrus; who quickly both got a hold of themselves. Papyrus' skull was still wet and he was smiling as if something funny had happened.

" YOU'RE ALWAYS TRYING TO HELP US, DAD." Papyrus smiled widely, " THANK YOU FOR THAT. YOU'RE SO SWEET!" 

" yeah Pops, you're chill. ya mean a lot to us."

" THAT SAID-"

" that said-"

" WE NEED TO HAVE A SERIOUS CONVERSATION!"

" we need to talk about something."

Gaster looked between the two of them and with how serious his creations suddenly looked, Gaster decided he really needed to stay in the loop. Asgore damn, somebody needed to LET him into the loop! What in the underground could it be? . . .Holy shit, Gaster's mind jumped to the most serious thing it could think of, neither of them can get pregnant right?! Gaster's thought flew in like a ridiculous bullet shattering a logic window pane. Surely that was IMPOSSIBLE, right?! Gaster liked to think he would know if that was possible! But then again there was clearly a lot he did NOT know. Papyrus and Sans weren't ready to be fathers! He wasn't ready to be a grandfather! Sans and Papyrus saw their father's expression fall to the same seriousness and Sans asked, " dad, you know what we're talking about?" hoping his father knew what they were getting at. Gaster nodded solemnly, his face growing full of emotion. He raised a hand, curled over his mouth, and asked softly, " Which one of you is carrying?" Sans blinked widely, carrying? he thought with confusion.

Papyrus quickly answered, " BOTH OF US!" vehemently. Carrying the hard to swallow knowledge of your crippling alcohol addiction! Papyrus thought with deep concern and conviction, I'll save you father! he continued internally. Gaster's eyes widened and his soul expanded so wide he could feel it pressing on the inside his ribcage, threatening to crack a rib or two. Oh. my. Asgore.

" I'll support you both and raise them!" Gaster exclaimed, feeling a burst of passion and dedication, " You're both so young; you deserve to live your lives without the restrictions of children. . . How could have you not used protection?!" Gaster continued, growing less kind and more heated, " Do you have any idea how serious this is?! Who knows how the children with be affected by the similarity of the DNA!" Sans blinked again and then stated, " wait what?" Papyrus was confused at this point yoo, but that's not saying much because everyone was. The Gaster family ALWAYS seemed to be.

" Were you too embarrassed to buy condoms?! I would have bought them for you!" Sans was horrified at this point. " what are you talking about dad?! this has nothing to do with condoms!" he exclaimed, growing flushed because it was his dad talking about CONDOMS. Papyrus tilted his head to the side in confusion. What's a condom? he thought innocently.

" One broke?!" Gaster exclaimed in surprise and looked like he was two steps away from having an anxiety attack. " you're so LOUD!" Sans pleaded, looking around at the path they were on, holy shit his dad had flown off the deep end. He DID NOT need anyone hearing this.

" How can I not be loud?! Sans! I'm sure you are frightened enough so I'll digress but this-this is very concerning! I'll have to run tests right away, are you sure?!" he quickly asked, looking between the two of them with urgent eyes, " Oh of course you are you wouldn't have brought it up otherwise!" 

" brought WHAT up?!" Sans cried and felt entirely defeated by the universe and this conversation.

" Well. . .you two are pregnant, . . .aren't you?" 

" . . ." 

" . . ."

" . . ." 

" . . ." Papyrus followed his brother with his gaze, he blinked widely, " . . . SANS, WHY HAVE YOU SHOVED YOUR HEAD INTO A SNOW POFF?" Sans muffled screams could be heard through the cold air. Papyrus looked over to his father who was speaking quietly to himself, " I'll have to extend the house, one, maybe two new rooms. I'll need to meet with the builder right away, oh gosh will I have to build a personal hospital room in the house? I'm sure you two won't want to go to a normal place for the delivery. I can tell everyone they're my new creations, unless the boys highly desire otherwise-" 

Papyrus blinked again and then looked back to Sans, who had not removed his head from the snow. His scream had not ceased either and technically because he didn't need air, couldn't he have screamed forever? Papyrus paled, he didn't want Sans to scream forever. " UH-UH DAD?" Papyrus asked quietly and Gaster stopped his speaking and looked to him, " IS SOMETHING WRONG?" Gaster's stunned expression turned into a calm smile. " Oh Papyrus, everything is going to be fine. I promise I'll protect you and your brother and the children." Papyrus smiled warmly, his dad was so sweet. " AW, THANK YOU, FATHER BUT, UM, WHAT CHILDREN?" Pap inquired, a bit of sweat on his skull. Gaster replied, " Why yours' and Sans' of course." He paused and saw Papyrus' vacant expression. " . . .You-you said both of you were carrying?" he said, his voice growing considerably quieter. 

Papyrus blinked with wider sockets again, " YES!" he said smiling, " CARRYING THE KNOWLEDGE! OF WELL. . .YA KNOW." Papyrus smiled sheepishly, sensing the awkwardness of all this but not being able to understand it as well. Gaster opened his mouth to ask of what, and then closed it, and then opened it and addressed, " So, you're not pregnant?" Papyrus laughed lightly.

" NO, I DON'T THINK SO. SANS," Papyrus called over to his brother on the other side of the trail, who hadn't stopped screaming yet, " AM I PREGNANT?" The screaming somehow got louder. Papyrus grinned back at his father, " THAT DIDN'T SOUND LIKE A YES." Gaster blinked and processed and blushed and then said in a very subdued tone, " Oh. . .of course." Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Weirdo!

Gaster smiled uneasily and spun around, " Right of course, I don't know why. . . I would have. . ." he walked a few steps and felt his free hand slip inside to hold the top of the tequila bottle. " I'll um. . ." The path blurred a bit, " see you at home. . ." Gaster then took off and Papyrus exclaimed, " WAIT! WE DIDN'T HAVE OUR TALK YET!" Papyrus looked over to Sans, still screaming, and then back to Gaster who was sprinting away, with concern. He took a step forward and then hesitated, looking back to Sans. He couldn't deal with this alone. I don't know how! he thought and turned his back to rush over to Sans. He shook his shoulders quickly, " HEY, HE'S GETTING AWAY! SANS!" Papyrus looked back to the path and Gaster wasn't on it. He frowned, " SANS!" he scolded and Sans just kept screaming into the snow.


	31. Severe Anxiety; Scared Trouble

Gaster's shoes crushed the snow as he bolted off the path into the forest. He b-lined for some trees and wanted to hide so bad he would be willing to climb to the highest branch of any passing pine. The forest quickly swam past his vision; no destination in mind. The adrenaline from the sprinting and the strain and fight of leg muscles was oddly reassuring. It was not a serious reassurance but a ridiculous one, it reminded him he could literally run from his problems if need be. At some point he processed he wasn't being followed, thank Asgore, and he could have stopped at any moment. Or at least slowed, but no, he wanted to run forever! Least till a hard tree or slippery patch of ice stopped his way. Maybe those objects would mark the finish line? But then, what race was being ran? Gaster skidded to a stop in front of a large frosted pine and then paused, staring up to its intimidating height, and jogged around it. He looked over his shoulder and was glad to find to find himself far off the beaten path. He didn't want to walk where people could see him ever again; wanted to live in the woods as a drunk, deranged, hermit. There was that fear again but honestly, Gaster didn't care. He wouldn't bother beating himself up at this point, as far as he was concerned he was already dead. Dead to himself. 

His trot eventually did slow to a walk and he was unhappy as he strolled. He felt his chest choke up with an illogical pain and he felt tears spring to his eyes. He hated his eyes. Always had. 

People used to ask what was WRONG with them. When some saw he was a scientist, they would nod as if that explained everything. An experiment gone wrong. A lab accident. But their shape was natural. There was nothing wrong with his eyes, with him surely, but his eyes. . .no. It was almost unfair that he hated them. He sat down at the base of a thick tree, the branches hanging above him like a needle umbrella, and he thought back to random moments that he hadn't thought about it years. 

' So can you even SEE out of that one? It doesn't really look like it.'

' Have you ever considered going to a doctor or something to fix it? Surely they could make it better, you'd be kind of handsome without it.' 

' Yeah that guy, the one with the messed up eye, did you here he's gonna be the new head royal scientist? Or rumor says so anyway, friends with the king.' They would say with distaste. No one talked to him like that anymore.

Not to my face anyway, Gaster realized, plopping the bag of liquor down on his lap. It never bothered me too much, or did it? he wondered, as he stared down at his holed hands. Did they talk about my hands too? Maybe they still do? Maybe everyone talks about everything? Maybe I'm actually a terrible actor; my performance, constantly whispered about after the curtains close. If Undyne and Alphys know then who else? Who else knows how much of a fake I am? Gaster asked himself with anguish, curling the hand to a fist. How sad and lonely and STUPID, I am? He sighed and shifted, feeling the tough bark of the tree through all those layers. Maybe it's obvious to everyone? Even my boys. . .Gaster felt the tears grow a little bigger and he grit his teeth. If he wiped them away he admitted they were there. Crying was natural and healthy for Sans and Papyrus and Undyne and Alphys; Gaster did not think tears were weak; until it was he himself crying. Every drop was unnecessary and foolish and honestly pathetic. Gaster pulled out the tequila and struggled with the top. It was sealed tightly with a cork. Gaster didn't have a wine opener on him. He paused the attempt to open it. You think this will change anything? he thought suddenly. If you drink nothing will get better. . . .Gaster's gaze grew hard. But it couldn't possibly get worse. 

He smashed the top of it on the tree's trunk. The shatter of the bottle's neck was startling and Gaster winced at it. He then brought the bottle over in front of him, his hand shaking slightly. The label was a dull yellow and it had official print saying 'New Home Tequila 100% Agave.' Gaster smiled dryly. He thought it ironic that out of all the things the monsters had the means to produce in the underground, they assured so much monster-made alcohol. Why not grow more flowers or vegetables? Why? He chuckled as he brought the broken glass to his lips. Because the demand wasn't as great. The gold not as shiny. The souls down here, hidden by disgusting dirt and worms, were better suit for broken bottles than for pansies of beautiful yellow-purple. The liquor burned Gaster's throat, the glass cut his lip. Couldn't hurt any worse. Couldn't add any pain to what was already inside. Couldn't compare. 

Gaster drank and drank and didn't leave many moments to think. He didn't want to think. He tended to ruin things by thinking about them. He didn't want to think anymore. He didn't want to be around anymore. 

Flowey couldn't tell where he had seen the monster before, but he had definitely run across him once before. Hmm, the flower thought and popped out of the ground a little bit closer; not too close though. Flowey didn't like drunks, although punking them was sometimes fun. Still, it always seemed like they never got the punchlines. Just stared vacantly. Drunks were honestly so dead in the head. This guy though? There was a couple of unusual things about him. 

One: he was in Snowdin. People didn't really get drunk in Snowdin. Ok maybe one or two when Grillby had a special but it was a sleepy, snowy town with a small population. It wasn't like New Home where Flowey could give you the names of three strip clubs and five bars PER STREET off the top of his head. Snowdin was for hot cocoa and Christmas lights and soft snowflakes; gross ass shit like that. What is he doing here? 

Flowey cocked his head to the side. Another fact that was odd was the stranger was nicely dressed, that wool coat was clearly neatly tailored for his form and that scarf looked expensive and new. Alcoholics were rarely fashionistas. Well don't get Flowey wrong he knew there was plenty of rich, well dressed guys who got themselves absolutely hammered in private to try and avoid the emptiness that lay dormant inside of them. . .But it was just that, 'in private'. This was plain strange.

Seriously, who IS that? Flowey traveled through the earth and emerged a little closer to the monster. He was slumped down and his face was hidden from clear sight. It was on the tip of Flowey's tongue. He knew this monster! He inched even closer and blinked at the black bag still slung across this unconscious monster's chest. 

Determined to find out, Flowey raised a thick, green vine tentatively from the ground; he hated to do this in such cold. It had a thin end and slipped into the top of the bags' main zipper. Flowey pulled it down and then several other vines came and carelessly emptied the contents of the bag. Notepads, blueprints? Papers, pens. A badge? He brought the badge over to his beady black eyes for inspection.

' W.D. Gaster. Head Royal Scientist. Executive Clearance.' There was a barcode underneath the formal text. Beside the print was a formal photograph of the monster, head and neck only. He was smiling calmly in the photo and his eyes were bright, like someone had just made a harmless joke behind the camera. Flowey blinked widely in surprise. Gaster? The vines gently wrapped around the drunk's shoulders and shifted his frame. The bag of brown paper on his lap spilled off and its contents emptied onto the snowy earth. Rum bottles, unopened. . .for now anyway. It was definitely not a case of stolen identity. Flowey would recognize those strange eyes anywhere. He frowned as he released him and the scientist slumped back down. The question was now, what to do about it? The scheme-oven would need some time with this one.

" DAD! DAD!" Papyrus called; his blood red, gloved hands cupped around his mouth. He turned his head back and forth fully to make sure his voice reached as many places as possible. Sans sighed softly, " we're never gonna find him like this, Pap." he explained with tiredness, looking over to his brother, " what makes you think he's hidin' out here anyway?" 

Papyrus frowned at him. " I TOLD YOU, SANS! HE SAID HE WOULD SEE US AT HOME AND HE WASN'T THERE!" Sans rubbed behind his skull uncomfortably, " still. . .i doubt he's just hiding in a snow poff waitin' for us." Papyrus' frown deepened. Sans just didn't understand how serious this was! He had a terrible feeling his father was in danger! It was his job to make sure Gaster wasn't in harm's way. It was Sans' job too! Family looks out for each other!

" SANS, HE DISAPPEARED!!! AND WITH ALL THAT ALCOHOL!!! WHERE DO YOU THINK HE WENT?" Papyrus inquired strongly and it was said intensely with a defensive edge. This whole event was making Papyrus jumpy. He wanted Gaster right here where he could see him! He didn't want his father running off! He wanted him close! . . .He didn't want him to disappear again.

" i don't know but that's not really like Pops, that's all i'm sayin'." Sans offered again, placing his twitchy hands in his coat pockets. Papyrus huffed out some cold air. " WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING, BROTHER! I'M NOT CONTENT WITH BEING A LAZYBONES!" Sans' grin twitched, dissatisfied. He's being so unreasonable, he thought in mild frustration. " this has nothin' to do with laziness, Paps. i just-"

" DO YOU EVEN WANT TO FIND HIM?!" Sans' sockets widened in surprise and then narrowed tightly." of course i do!" he protested and Papyrus crossed his arms over his chest. Sans wasn't taking this seriously! Not in his eyes. 

There was so much Papyrus hadn't know about! And now that he had that knowledge, things were more intense, more severe, more. . .real. He wasn't content laying under reality's radar anymore! " THEN LET'S FOCUS, WE'LL SPLIT UP TO COVER MORE GROUND!" Sans sighed deeply, there was no getting through that thick skull of his brother's. Now they were both gonna wander around here for hours and the only reward either skeleton was gonna get was sore feet and cold bones. If Gaster was out here, he'd scold them for wasting their time looking; he had obviously just taken a long way home or had an emergency work thing spring up. 

Sans grumbled softly as he turned to go off and 'search'. So what if Gaster hadn't picked up his phone?! It was GASTER, their father was an important guy. Maybe he was distracted by work or his phone died. Either way, Sans found trekking through the cold-ass wilderness to be a dumb plan. He sighed again as he ducked underneath a low hanging tree branch, is Papyrus always gonna be this freaky now that he knows Dad drinks a little too much? Jeez, Sans rolled his skull around his neck lazily, Gaster isn't helpless and you certainly don't need to be SO concerned for him, Sans thought with defiant certainty. He stepped upon a small stick which cracked under his weight. Sans paused a moment and squinted up to the sky. . . I'm not jealous? Am I? He lowered his eyes back down to the ground slowly. Nah, that'd be dumb, he decided and continued walking forward through the frosty, stiff brush. 

Papyrus hopped a snow-covered log with fervor! " FATHER!" he called loudly, running a few steps forward, " FATHER!" He frowned as there was no response. He looked left and right and side to side and every which way! He sighed quietly, maybe Sans is right and he's not out here. . .Papyrus thought wandering past a sad, smushed looking snow poff. Maybe he's off on another 'vacation' living it up? Drinking? Papyrus' fire lit. " FATHER! GASTER!" he cried again. I won't be reduced to waiting at home and doing nothing any longer! he thought with vehement, the Great Papyrus WILL find you, father!

Flowey had heard Papyrus' yells from a long way off. He smiled knowingly; located in the brush a ways off from the skeleton's path; sufficiently hidden. Just the skeleton I wanted to see, he thought with malice as Papyrus jogged into view. He then abruptly borrowed through the ground and popped up right in front of Papyrus' feet. The cold ground bothered his roots and he internally cursed Snowdin, he hated this place. 

" FLOWEY?!" the skeleton exclaimed in shock, halting quickly as to not trample his little friend. Then he quickly leaned down; his expression a vivid look of anxiety and distress! Flowey mirrored his countenance and cried, " Golly! Thank stars, I found you! I was on my way to your house, I found your dad!"

" MY DAD?! GASTER! WHERE IS HE?!" Holy stars, I was right?! Papyrus internally monologued, and then, I mean, YES, OF COURSE, I was right! Always am! Heh. . .

" I'll show you, come on!" Flowey sunk back into the earth and appeared again about 15 yards away, Papyrus bolted after him; lightning in his boots! He followed Flowey all the way to the spot where his father had passed out. Papyrus instantly spotted the familiar frame underneath the large pine. He ran up and squatted down, " DAD!" 

He shook his shoulders in a quick panic and then stopped as his dad did nothing to stir. His soul raced fast in his ribs and he moved one hand underneath his father's chin; bringing his face into clear view. Papyrus physically flinched. His father's expression was one of sleep but it was not the sleep that Papyrus often pictured him in; comfortable, innocent, oh so helpless. It was a darker version of the same picture. Exhausted, wounded, oh so. . .helpless. . .Gaster's mouth had fresh cuts and black blood, now dried but relatively fresh, spilled down from his mouth onto his neck; in sable river stains. 

" Oh dad. . ." Papyrus let out quickly, feeling his soul break, " oh my. . ." He embraced him tightly in a hug, holding Gaster so strongly, his father he couldn't escape even if he was conscious and was able to attempt to do so. Papyrus kissed his neck in quick, chaste bursts, his teeth tenderly touching soft white skin and rich black fabric, and then he gave his father's head the same treatment. His hands held father's lower back and upper shoulders. The grip was so very tight, as if Papyrus feared his father might dust and blow away. Papyrus finally pulled back and looked over to Flowey. There were bright orange tears of gratitude in the skeleton's sockets. 

" THANK YOU!" he exclaimed, " FOR HELPING ME FIND HIM!" Flowey smiled gently, it was almost too easy with Papyrus. Almost. There was some fun lost in only one player knowing about the game but Papyrus' unique idiocy made up for that fact. No one Flowey had found had proven to be quite as amusing. " It's no problem at all, Papyrus. I just knew I had to get you when I stumbled upon him. It's your responsibility after all." Papyrus blinked widely and Flowey's expression didn't change, " To protect him and all." Flowey continued, choosing his words carefully yet loosely enjoying himself. " It's a son's responsibility to watch over his aging father, especially in your case where you two are so very close." the end of phrase was said almost with humor. 'So very close' was a laughable way to describe it.

" OH YES, OF COURSE" Papyrus quickly agreed, bringing Gaster somehow closer to himself. " You have to take responsibility, or it's your fault." Flowey added, his voice happy and careless to the ears. " MY FAULT. . . ." Papyrus repeated and then slowly brought his skull to rest on Gaster's shoulder. Gaster's black scarf touched the side of his skull. It was warm there. " You can't let him out of sight, Papyrus. He's incapable of caring for himself; why just look at him!" Papyrus leaned back and did as asked. His sockets glossed over in emotion; he then leaned forward over his father as if to hide him from the world, putting himself between Gaster and the wind.

" It's your responsibility to care for him, and then you'll be able to take your reward." Flowey chirped assuredly. Papyrus froze, his already large sockets somehow growing wider. His pelvis warmed a bit. He looked over to Flowey slowly, " W-what. . . reward?" Flowey's eyes glinted and he smirked widely. 

" Pap! Pap! holy shit!" A deep, alarmed voice yelled suddenly. Flowey abruptly disappeared underneath the snowy ground; leaving no trace he was ever there at all. Papyrus turned his head from the now empty earth to see Sans running across the clearing, " holy shit, is that dad?!" Sans paused as he got near, " um, why are you on top of him?" Papyrus blinked widely and then turned; realizing he had positioned himself right over his father! When had that happened?! He scrambled backwards, the back of his pelvis hitting the snow; he blushed brightly. He had no proper justification. Luckily Sans wasn't pressing for one. " holy shit, dad." Sans said, kneeling down and pressing his skull to his father's chest to listen for breathing. It was even and calm, thank STARS. 

Papyrus brought a hand to his battle body and curled it over his chest. Why hadn't my first instinct been to do that? he thought in sudden, severe anxiety, did I not know I was supposed to do that or did I not think of it on purpose?! What else did my mind think so important?! Sans then moved his hand to his father's neck and checked his pulse. Slower than normal but not enough to be dangerous. Sans sighed deeply in relief and then moved his father's face so he could check out the severity of the wounds on his mouth. Papyrus felt his throat go dry as a scared trouble filled him. I-I didn't check his pulse! I-I kissed his neck instead! W-what was I DOING?! 

" Asgore dad, . . .Asgore." Sans commented disapprovingly with a slow shake of his skull, then he leaned his head back to his brother, " i'm gonna teleport him home, bro, he's gonna be ok but he's pretty cold; don't wanna waste the time walkin'. want a ride?" he asked calmly; his magic eye began to glow bright blue. 

" N-NO, I'LL, UM, MEET YOU THERE." Papyrus said, his voice unusually meek. Sans didn't pick up on it and even if he had, he had other priorities at the current moment. He teleported away in the flash, leaving Papyrus alone in the clearing. 

. . .Papyrus blinked at the now empty space and then around at the trees and the snow and the poffs. He laid down on the ground and stared up at the sky. The snow was chilly on his exposed spine. This was an odd feeling. The one in his chest. He frowned as the lifeless silence of the clearing washed over him. Everyone was gone. 

Out of the corner of his socket he spotted two alcohol bottles, which he inferred were Gaster's. They were clear and the liquid inside them brown, it looked almost exactly like the bottle Sans and him had drank that one night that seemed like quite a while ago now. It had been so fun then. The bottle, their laughter, Alphys. Fuzzy but funny. Fun. Papyrus in an odd way understood why Gaster drank the way he did, not that he knew anything about addiction. He knew Sans had said monsters drink to that excess when they are sad or scared; the drink made things fuzzy and fun! Nobody wanted to feel sad and scared, not even the Great Papyrus. Papyrus sniffled once as he stared up to the cavern roof. It was proper that a monster like him was kept down here.


	32. The Gaster Routine.

Ugh, he's heavier than he looks, Sans thought as he pushed Gaster's frame up onto his bed. He moved his arms away to see if he had succeeded, when an unconscious Gaster started to slip back off. No, no, no! Sans narrated to himself as he shoved him back on. This time he was successful; Gaster stayed on top of his neatly made, queen mattress, on top of the sable quilt. Sans sighed in relief. Taking a second to orientate himself, Sans looked around the room.

The dark colors of his father's room had never been so obvious to him. The walls were a dull gray and the wooden nightstand and shelves were all a darker hue of wood. The lights had been off when he had teleported in and it had taken him a minute or so to find the light switches; a lamp on Gaster's nightstand, surrounded by books, and a wall switch which lit the room with an almost tired maroon shade. He quickly shifted his father onto his side, facing towards him, on the side of the bed, and then wondered what to do next. 

He stared down at Gaster's broken lip and blood stains and sighed heavily. It was such a sad sight to see. He wandered over to the bathroom, Gaster's personal bath. He pushed the dark door open and without a struggle it slid to let him in. Sans entered the bathroom and looked around at the pristine white tiles and bright white lights, an almost antithesis to Gaster's sleeping area. He opened one of the cabinets, which had mirrors on their exterior, and quickly found the first aid kit. It glowed with magic as it floated down to his hand. He turned and paused only for a moment to stare at the spic and span white tub; large, with a shiny, silver faucet overhead. Sans wasn't sure why he paused there. On a normal day when he could be his selfish, unaware self, he would say it was cause it was so large it could easily fit all three of them and how romantic and sultry that would be but. . . the thought seemed pretty inappropriate now, with all of the things currently going on. Sans hoped Papyrus was dealing with all this ok as he returned to his father's side. 

Gaster looked so still, when Sans reentered the room. He had a moment of panic and ran over; bringing his skull down to listen to his father's breathing again. It was there. In and out. Again and again. Thank Asgore. It was hard to see Gaster's breathing through all his dad's layers so Sans decided to be professional for once in his life of irresponsibility and immaturity. He hopped up onto the bed, being short really did have its disadvantages, and fought the satchel from around his father's chest. He pulled it off and then undid the small cylinder latch buttons on his father's coat. It wasn't until he began slipping it off his father's shoulders did he flush. Damn it, he couldn't help it! He was literally undressing a man he fantasized about! My dad, his mind sharply reminded, not 'a man' just, my dad. 

He sighed as he threw the coat in a messy pile down to the floor. Then he slipped his father's lab coat off and smiled as his father's extending and contracting chest that could now be seen clearly through his father's tight sweater. Then Sans squeezed one of his father's limp hands, which was still cold, and decided to fight the blankets from underneath him so he could cover him with it. Sans covered him up to his mid-chest and then opened the medical kit on top of the nightstand with a pop of the latch. He pulled out some cotton balls and really had no idea what he was doing, if Sans had been paying attention during those lectures Gaster had given him on emergency medical care then maybe he would have caught the signs of raging alcoholism earlier and they wouldn't be in this predicament. He dabbed the swab onto the open wound and then pulled it away; the fluffy white was partially dyed a dreadful ink. He sighed and decided he was gonna need a chair. This hopping up onto the bed and then hopping back down and up again, wasn't doing it for him. He quickly teleported downstairs and put his hand on the back of his kitchen chair. Then he reversed the magic and ended up right beside his father again. The chair clattered into place and Sans hopped up on it. He looked to see if the noise had roused his father. It hadn't. His grin twitched sadly. He had never so badly had wanted to see his father awake.

The the sooner his father woke up the less time he had to fret about something worse than passing out, comas weren't unheard of from binge drinking; that he actually did pick up from the emergency medical care lectures. Sans wondered if he should maybe try to wake him but knew through personal experience sometimes you just needed to sleep it off. He looked back down into the open kit, band-aids, gauze, adhesive tape; he felt an unhappy anxiety. He didn't think anything in here would fix Gaster. He stared back to his sleeping father and his soul throbbed painfully, why didn't they make kits for shit like this? Cause Sans felt like he could really use one of those right about now. . .

Groggily Gaster awoke. Fucking shit oww! was his first thought. He winced at the sharp sudden pain which occurred when he had shifted to the side; an avalanche of pounding discomfort sliding instantly onto his skull. He brought a hand to his head to hold it and heard a mellow, deep voice say, " you're finally awake." The voice sounded relieved and well like Sans. Gaster opened his eyes and the lights of his ceiling were fucking blinding, they dazzled his vision and he covered his head, which he refused to move any further, with an arm. He had flipped onto his back as he awoke and Sans allowed it, grabbing the glass of water he had sat next to him. " come and drink Pa, i know that hangover's gotta be a serious pain. Papyrus!" Sans called out the door, " Pappy!"

" Sans!" Gaster hissed, removing his arm tentatively, " Don't raise your voice, please!" Ugh, Gaster thought and forced himself to sit up slowly, his head rushing with a throbbing that made him want to drink some more to dull the pain. And not water, if you catch his drift. Hangovers fucking suck.

" heh ,sorry Pops." Sans handed him the cup and Gaster took it carefully. He brought it to his mouth and found the outside of his bottom lip was covered in a square shaped, well padded band-aid. Now he was concerned. Now, he was mortified. Sans was sitting next to the bed with a. . .cautious expression on top of a kitchen chair he had apparently brought into the room; he had an open first aid kit on the table next to him and Gaster physically shied away. He shrunk back and suddenly felt an anxiety in his chest. Horrified. 

" S-Sans um. . ." Gaster quieted and held the water glass with two hands in front of him.

" yeah Pop?" Gaster felt some sweat on his head as he began, " Why am I-"

" FATHER!!!!!!!" Papyrus charged into the room and Gaster's head was sparked into horrible pain. The noise, by Asgore! The loud skeleton skidded to a halt on the side of the bed and exclaimed, " THANK ASGORE YOU'RE ALRIGHT!!! I'M SO SO GLAD! FATHER, I WAS SO WORRIED!" Papyrus continued with deep vehement, he crossed his arms and his tone switched quickly; he stamped his foot harshly, " WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" he shouted. Sans chuckled quietly and Gaster flinched physically and brought a hand to his head, which literally felt like his brain was trying to push on his skull till it burst and his head exploded; honestly not that bad a deal right now. 

" I'VE NEVER SEEN SOMETHING SO IRRESPONSIBLE! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN HURT! SOMEONE COULD HAVE ROBBED YOU! YOU COULD HAVE FROZE IN THE SNOW! YOU'RE NOT AS TOUGH AS WE ARE!" 

" P-please P-papyrus-" Gaster begged, extending a hand outward towards his son pleadingly. " I'M NOT DONE YET! YOU SAID YOU WERE GONNA MEET US AT HOME, YOU WEREN'T THERE! WHAT KIND OF HONESTY IS THAT?! IF YOU WERE HAVING ISSUES YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US! YOU THINK WE WOULDN'T HAVE HELPED?! I WOULD HAVE HELPED! SANS WOULD HAVE HELPED!" Sans nodded calmly, feeling relaxed. Gaster thought his head was going to split in two. " Papyrus-" Gaster attempted again but Papyrus wouldn't be swayed, " YOU WERE BEING SO FOOLISH! I LOVE YOU! WE LOVE YOU! PLEASE-PLEASE DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" Gaster looked up to Papyrus and saw his son's face soaked richly in emotion. He could see every bit of genuineness and concern. His soul beat in regret and he looked down at the water glass he held. 

" . . .I'm so sorry." Sans chuckled softly and put a hand on his father's arm. " it's ok, dad, it's not your fault." Gaster looked to him quickly. 

" What do you MEAN it's not MY fault?!" he exclaimed, voice not actually getting very loud because of both his headache and hoarse throat. " I made the decision to drink, I've been MAKING that choice, Sans, I-" he sighed, closing himself off, and shook his head; grabbing his arms close to himself, " I'm sorry. . ."

Sans' grin twitched in empathy, his father's sad eyes stared back down at his lap. The glass of water balanced precariously there, abandon, ready to spill its contents over the sides at any moment. Sans grabbed it and put it on the nightstand to prevent any spills. " listen dad, sometimes we do things that we don't really want to do, you-"

" But I did want t-" 

" you wanted to dull the emotional pain you were in. you did not want to drink." Gaster looked like he wanted to argue but couldn't formulate any counter point. " sometimes we don't know how to cope, sometimes we don't do healthy things; we make mistakes and that's ok. you always told me that," Sans reminded, staring with genuine wide sockets placing a hand gently on his father's shoulder, " that that was ok." he smiled softly with understanding. Gaster sighed, " But it's different." he replied, voice sounding heavy.

" how?" Sans countered, looking skeptical. " Because-because-" his father retorted and Sans challenged, " because it's YOU making mistakes. I can make mistakes but YOU can't?" he asked harshly and Gaster 'tch'ed and turned his head towards the other side of his room. He didn't want to talk about this, especially not with his children. 

" Sans, it's none of your concern if I think that's acceptable or not." he stated coldly and Sans pulled his hand away. His soul lit with the coldness of the response into a bright, icy flame. " I JUST FOUND YOU IN THE WOODS PASSED OUT!" he yelled, surprising Gaster with both the fervor of his expression and pain to his head, " how the HELL is this not my 'concern'?" 

" Sans Skeleton Gaster, watch your language!" Gaster spat and Sans continued, " ARE YOU KIDDIN' ME?!" He jumped out of his chair and stormed over to the other side of the room, fisting and unfisting his hands by his sides. Papyrus blinked over at Sans who was growling things under his breath. He didn't like how heated this was quickly becoming. Couldn't their family do anything calmly? Even when him and Sans were on the same page things always seemed to spiral out of control. He looked to Gaster, who had his arms crossed over his chest and was staring over at Sans indignantly.

" DAD PLEASE," Papyrus said tenderly, " WE WANT TO HELP YOU." 

Gaster looked so gorgeous, even with his slightly annoyed expression. Papyrus found everything about him was fascinating; his moods, his mind, his body, he couldn't get enough. And that scared the shit out of him. Even now when Gaster was literally arguing about whether or not he was going to let them help him, when an issue as important as his health was on the line, Papyrus was keenly aware of that. He hated it! He couldn't locate when he had become like this. I never used to be this way! he internally stewed, what changed?! Sans isn't like this! He's focused on the task at hand! Sans is completely logical! Pap internally stressed and glanced over at Sans who punched the wall. . .mostly anyway. Papyrus' urges made him nervous. When he had walked into the room, after Sans had called him in to tell him Gaster had awoken, he had seen his father sitting up, awake, and had wanted to tackle him to the ground. Oh how lovely his father would be beneath him. Bodies intertwined, hot sultry tongues, he can't run off anywhere if he's pinned between my arms. . . Sans doesn't think like that! Papyrus fretted in anguish, flushing brightly. He had been calmly sitting next to father! Providing a glass of water and having previously patched up dad's wounds and cleaned him up; he's concerned with father's health! He wants to keep him safe! Papyrus momentarily frowned. He wasn't quite sure if he wanted to keep Gaster safe, or keep him for himself.

" Well I don't want your help. I'm FINE." Gaster stated stubbornly and Sans spun around, " are you kiddin' me?! fine?! FINE?!"

" FINE!" Gaster retorted and they were near screaming at each other. " you make me so pissed off!" Sans growled, " i take care a you, i listen to you, and you won't even do this for me?! you won't even let me help?!" He sounded equally vexed and passionate.

" Sans, stop being so ridiculous. Act your age." Gaster returned harshly and Sans felt himself starting to get emotional. " If CARING about you is not acting my age then I will gladly be a CHILD!" he shouted, stalking back towards the bed, " what in the underground is your problem?!" 

" Sans! That's enough!" Gaster retorted, growing an attacked and therefore defensive feeling. 

" no, it's not enough! clearly! look at yourself!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands out and Gaster barked, " There's nothing wrong! I am perfectly capable of dealing with this myself!" 

Papyrus, feeling the tension build to an upsetting level, shouted, " STOP FIGHTING! PLEASE!" He wasn't gonna sit back and watch another on one of their fits end in tears. They paused their verbal assaults to look at him. " PLEASE. . ." Papyrus begged and they both seemed to obey, although clearly begrudgingly. Gaster stared off to the wall, refusing to look at either of them momentarily and Sans crossed his arms and leaned his back against the end of Gaster's bed. Papyrus frowned and sat down in the kitchen chair. He pushed his troubling feelings away for now, he could ignore the urges, right? Heh, how hard could that be? 

" PLEASE, WE HAVE TO BE CALM AND DEAL WITH THIS CALMLY. WE LOVE EACH OTHER," Papyrus happily reminded and they both looked to him as he smiled, " THAT MUCH I KNOW FOR SURE! EVEN IF I DON'T KNOW ABOUT ALL. . ." Papyrus looked down to the floor, " THIS." Gaster and Sans felt their souls both grow tender and guilty at the sight of the younger one. " I KNOW WE ALL LOVE EACH OTHER VERY MUCH!" Papyrus looked up and grinned warmly, " I KNOW BECAUSE I FEEL IT EVERYDAY! THE LOVE IN THIS HOUSE IS THICKER THAN SMOKE! THERE IS LOVE IS IN OUR SOULS AND IN EVERY PIECE OF FURNITURE, EVERY WALL AND EVERY ROOM; COATED." Papyrus looked up to the ceiling as if he could see the care and kindness soaking into the plaster. He sighed in a gentle exhale and then straightened up tall. " WE ARE GOING TO ALL BEHAVE, OK? EVEN THOUGH IT'S DIFFICULT. EVEN IF OUR EMOTIONS ARE RUNNING OUT OF CONTROL," 

Papyrus looked to Sans and Sans shrunk into his hoodie, " EVEN IF WE'RE SCARED." He looked to Gaster and Gaster copied Sans' motion, abashed. Papyrus was so great it was hard to not feel like you were CONSTANTLY disappointing him. " OKAY?!" Papyrus pronounced and both Sans and Gaster nodded. 

" ok, Pap." 

" Of course, my son." The room fell into a somewhat awkward silence. 

" SO DAD," Papyrus began, leaning forward towards his father, still seated in the chair. Gaster looked at him with a worried expression. " WHY DID YOU GO OFF INTO THE FOREST AND DRINK ALCOHOL?" 

It sounds SO BAD when articulated, Gaster thought in dryness and sighed heavily. " Can I have a sip of water?" he asked; Papyrus nodded before handing him the glass. Gaster took it and a slow sip, glancing over to Sans as he did so. Sans was giving him a wary yet curious glance; all his frustration gone. Quickly avoiding the stare, Gaster looked down to the quilt and swallowed. Then he calmly handed the glass back to Papyrus who placed it on the nightstand once more. The two brothers waited expectantly and Gaster stated, " I do suppose you deserve an explanation." Sans nodded sharply and Papyrus smiled, " ONLY BECAUSE THEN WE CAN HELP, DAD." Gaster looked to his son, his wide sockets and hopeful grin, and then back down the sheets, gripping them tightly in his palms. That innocent, kind-hearted, look. Could he really destroy that? You could argue he was gonna still gonna destroy, just more slowly, if he didn't give in and fess up but Gaster didn't see it that way. He wanted to protect Papyrus, him and Sans, even if it was only from this one evil. If they knew, if he was too weak and gave in; that would be the one mistake he couldn't live with. They deserved BETTER. They were better than EVERYTHING and ANYONE. Gaster LOVED them. And it seemed he could never express that; at least not in a way that made sense. 

He looked to Papyrus calmly and said, " I. . .can't say." Sans who had been looking over his shoulder, turned completely. His expression held the edge of anger but more so, a deeper kind of discontent. He saw it as harsh rejection and it made his soul rush with freezing bitterness. Gaster would preach to him all day about how he could tell him anything and how his worth was inherit and plentiful; how there was nothing he could do to ever do to push his father away and yet. . .Sans stared at him hard and Gaster returned the gaze, his eyes full of quiet resolve. They were both calm, just as Papyrus had requested. 

" fine, don't then." Sans spat harshly and Papyrus jumped a bit in surprise; looking over to Sans with shock. That wasn't what they had discussed at all! " we can't MAKE you. it's not like you'll accept our help anyway." 

" SANS!" Papyrus protested and then turned to Gaster, " HE DOESN'T MEAN THAT! WE WANT YOU TO TELL US!" Papyrus took a deep breath, remembering their agreement to stay calm; the rule included the Great Papyrus too! " I MEAN, WE WANT YOU TO TELL US." Papyrus said with a lower volume, " WE WANT TO HELP!" he directed the statement at Sans, confusion and frustration running over him at his brother's words. It was not 'fine'. They were supposed to encourage Gaster to tell them what was wrong, not accept the refusal without a protest! Gaster sighed and brought his hand out, " Can I have another drink?" 

Papyrus handed him the water glass with a strong frown. Gaster downed the rest of it in a frustrated manner that made both the boys take pause. He swallowed it down like it was. . .well alcohol. Then Gaster handed the empty glass to Papyrus, who took it stunned, and slid out of bed quickly before stating formally, " Really thank you so much, my sons. That was absolutely disgusting of me." he gave a too calm smile and assured, " It will not happen again. I'll make sure of it." he calmly walked over to the bathroom and entered before either of his kids could get one more word in edgewise. 

Sans looked to Papyrus and Papyrus crossed his arms and scowled. The shorter sweated uneasily and shrugged, " sorry?" 

" YOU'RE NOT GETTING KISSED FOR A WEEK." Papyrus replied unhappily and Sans exclaimed, " what?!" in disappointment. Though he knew Papyrus had a right to be upset with him, he had let his own irrational emotions get wrapped up in that and turned Gaster off even more so then he would have been. He was overly pushy and passionate and he knew that; he fucked up again. 

" sorry. . ." he offered more quietly this time, staring to the chilly hardwood floor, " what do we do now?" he asked weakly, glancing up at Papyrus. Papyrus stood up strongly. " WE DON'T GIVE UP. NOT ON DAD. NOT IN OUR OWN ABILITY. WE BELIEVE!" Papyrus gripped his fist in front of himself with fervor, " CAN I TRUST YOU TO DO THAT, SANS?" He looked to his brother.

Gaster shut the bathroom door quickly and locked it. His stomach was a single, tense knot and he knew very well what that meant. He gagged silently and some saliva slipped from his mouth. He groaned internally as he quickly turned the loud bath faucet on and then slammed the sink on. The sound of rushing water filled the bathroom. He sank down in front of the toilet as if going onto his knees for a prayer. He gripped the sides of the porcelain seat and gagged again, feeling the bile come up his throat. He HATED his morning routine. Or in this case, night routine. The fucking any hour of the day routine. The Gaster routine.

Sans stared up to his brother who looked so determined and assured, as if a boulder could fall on him and he wouldn't change his mind. It probably wouldn't, Sans thought with the twitch of his amused grin. 

" yes, Pap. sorry again, i'll step back and let you handle this one." he shrugged easily and Papyrus smiled with a kind of crackling resolve. " OK! BUT, IT'LL TAKE BOTH OF US." Sans widened his sockets a bit. He looked around and then back to his brother. " but i just totally messed things up." I usually do, he thought and wasn't convinced he could be any help at all. 

Papyrus replied, " ONLY ASSISTED IN THE MESS UP." with a light wink. Sans put his hands into his pockets; unassured and glanced to the floorboards. Papyrus grinned, not at all discouraged, and said, " SO IT'S OK FOR HIM TO MAKE MISTAKES, BUT NOT YOU?" Sans' eyes widened and he looked up to his brother. Papyrus placed his hands on his hips and shook his head. Then he said softly, " I THINK YOU UNDERSTAND HIM BETTER THAN ANYBODY. . .I THINK HE KNOWS THAT TOO." 

Sans wasn't sure if he was horrified because that put the last couple things he said to his dad under a microscope, making each awfully planned letter and their regretful flaws more apparent, or if he was. . .calmed. It was a reminder Gaster wasn't a hopeless stranger, he wasn't an enemy or an unreasonable tyrant; he was Gaster. Their dad, stubborn to the bone and really bad at accepting help; Sans knew a thing or two about those things. He smiled softly, and raised a hand shyly for a handshake. " ok. . .i'll do my best." Papyrus was so proud of him. Pap grabbed his brother's hand fiercely and their unavoidable grip was tough and so undeniably warm.


	33. What makes us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The end of the first story. Thanks so much to everyone who has read this far and has supported me and left kind things for me to read. You guys make writing this even more fun than it already is and I hope you enjoy the ending to Gastfont.

Wash. Soap. Bubbles. Tub. Deep, coiling regret and a desire to disappear. Suds. Warmth. . . Gaster sighed deeply and leaned back in the tub. He felt disgusting and cold. Damn it. He winced strongly, his head still throbbed at any movement; his back felt cool, pressing against the pale ceramic. He stared up at the ceiling and ya know what he wanted? . . .A glass of wine.

" HE'S BEEN IN THERE A WHILE." Papyrus informed quietly. He was sitting on the edge of his father's bed, the blankets now slightly disturbed from where Gaster had gotten up and left. Sans nodded calmly, " he's probably dealin' with what happened, Pap." He leaned back in the kitchen chair, an arm on each rest, " he'll come out when he's ready." Papyrus looked over to Sans looking like a helpless puppy, " Sans. . ." 

Sans felt a pour of empathy soak his bones. " yes, Pap?" he quickly responded, shifting forward. Papyrus tensed and looked down to the floor, " NEVER MIND. IT'S NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW." Sans blinked and looked over to the bathroom door. " ok," he said quietly, " but i'm always here to listen. i know this whole 'alcohol' thing is a lot for you." Sans looked back to his brother's frame who was hunched forward, his hands were held together in front of him. " YES. . ." Papyrus replied, " THE ALCOHOL." 

Sans blinked and calmly rolled his head around his neck vertebrae, feeling a serious cramp, " why? it something else?" Papyrus' hands tightened in front of him. " NO. JUST THE ALCOHOL." he assured, " WHAT ELSE COULD I POSSIBLY BE THINKING ABOUT? AT A TIME LIKE THIS. . ." Sans chuckled lightly and rearranged his pelvis on the seat, " yeah i guess so." Sans looked back to the door that held their father. Addicted. Vulnerable. Stubborn. Sad. Sans sighed, he just wanted to help. Though he still wasn't sure how; there seemed no place to turn. Papyrus had said to believe, in them, in dad; but they were only monsters. Monsters capable of flaws and miscommunication and mistakes. Now was definitely not a time for mistakes. . .

Gaster ran a wet hand over his chin, which was covered in a high quality band-aid. How did I bust my lip again? he wondered, trying to get himself to care about the answer. Whiskey bottle, right? Or was it tequila? Hardly mattered. His throat went dry and he wanted some of whatever it was. No-no! Gaster protested against his mind silently, I know you feel dead but if you keep doing this, you're gonna end up that way! He brought up a shaking fist that was slick with water particles. Sure, the rum and tequila and wine may help you forget, make you into be a walking yet sleeping monster but it doesn't last! You know that! He watched the warm water droplets run down his pale skin, down-down. Every time you drink, there is a time when you have to wake up from drinking. You rouse after it wears off and you're back where you started! Maybe even worse than before! Gaster slapped himself harshly with the once fisted hand and winced at the pain. We need to get it together! I can't keep doing this to myself! I can't do this to my kids! I'm BETTER than this! Gaster groaned loudly, his hand on his face; for once not caring who heard. He was done moping. . . And drinking. And being in a permanent miserable cycle of everything was abysmal. Everything wasn't abysmal! 

He felt over his mouth, his fingers feeling tender and responsive. The band-aid was so neatly placed. 

Sans, Gaster thought feeling a rush of love. Lazy little Sans had taken such precise care to position this just so. " WE WANT TO HELP!" Papyrus' words and his expression, full of distress and determination, ran through Gaster's mind. He chuckled weakly and grinned, looking up to the white ceiling. He was such an idiot. His boys loved him so much. . .Sans got pissed off because he LOVES you, Gaster reminded himself and felt himself blush happily, he WANTS to help you. You always remember that YOU love them, with every ounce of your body and mind and soul, but you never remember. . . that you are loved. Gaster sunk down into the water shyly, feeling pleasantly warm. The boys love you so much; he felt that bubbly, delightful feeling in his soul. Like warm honey right down the throat. He sighed, and stood up, pressing the drain with one of his bare feet; to let the water free. He stepped out of the tub's walls. 

Gaster WAS afraid. He was upset and sick and confused but he loved them and he, he was loved. Love, I dare say, conquered the feeling of being afraid.

Sans looked over, at the creak of the bathroom door opening, and quickly sat up straight. He saw Gaster come out with a small, sheepish smile on his face. He was in his old clothes cause he hadn't brought a new pair in with him. His eyes looked tired and his face bandaged but despite that, he looked. . . happy? Sans blinked widely and Papyrus stood up abruptly. " FATHER!" Papyrus called and Gaster laughed quietly, wandering over to him. He halted, standing in front of Papyrus for a moment. 

Papyrus stilled and blinked widely; not sure of what to do. Sans cocked his head to the left curiously. Feeling his heart beat in adoration, Gaster looked up to his youngest son and laughed. He, suddenly, hugged him strongly! Papyrus turned slightly orange as a result and released a "NYEH!" as he quickly held his father back. 

" UM, ARE YOU OK, FATHER?" he asked with startled concern. He looked back to Sans and seemingly asked 'what is he doing?' with his sockets. Gaster chuckled and nuzzled his head into Papyrus' chest which made Papyrus grow brighter orange and his soul begin to race. Gaster looked up and had black on his cheeks. " I am now. I love you!" he informed brightly and Papyrus was quite shocked, he worried he was going to collapse with how weak his legs suddenly got.

Sans walked a couple of steps towards the pair and wondered skeptically if his father had slipped and hit his head on the bathroom tile. When Gaster turned and saw Sans, he released Papyrus and within an eyelid flicker, was in front of the shorter skeleton. Sans didn't have time to react before he was lifted into the air from under his arms like he was a fluffy, single feather, and a fat, gooey kiss was placed upon his top skull area. Royal blue erupted from Sans' face and Gaster pulled back and grinned. " I love you." the father said intimately with no hesitation in his eyes. " d-dad!" Sans exclaimed in embarrassment and Gaster giggled before gently placing him down. Gaster looked back to Papyrus and Papyrus asked, " DID YOU DRINK SOME IN THE BATHROOM, FATHER?" with a small bit of concern. Gaster laughed loudly. " No!" he retorted, placing his hands on his hips confidently. His boys were so silly. Papyrus looked to Sans and Sans was still reeling from what just happened. Daddy just kissed me!!!!!!! were his highly articulated thoughts.

Papyrus frowned for a moment, feeling some guilty sweat on his skull. He debated with himself for a moment and then pronounced, 'Screw it!' in his mind. " TH-THEN CAN I HAVE A KISS?!" he abruptly exclaimed with clear nervousness.

Gaster blinked widely in surprise and Sans looked over with the same feeling. Sweat intensified on Papyrus' skull as a short silence hit the room. Then Gaster exclaimed, " Of course!" with the poise and enthusiasm of a happy cheerleader. He ran back over and leaned up, kissing Papyrus gently on the side of his skull. OH ASGORE! Papyrus thought and felt like he might just melt and die. He brought his hands around to hold Gaster's lower back and said, " ANOTHER!" with desperate sockets. Gaster chuckled and pecked him again with care. Papyrus was absolutely helpless as he looked down at his father's happy expression; a more than eager victim. " ANOTHER!" Papyrus announced and Gaster chuckled innocently, " Well, ok." He leaned up again and Sans' eye socket twitched in mortification. He teleported to the side of them and attempted shoved them apart. Gaster was willing to comply but well, Papyrus didn't let go. Sans was officially done with today as he forced himself in between the two, pushing his taller brother with both hands to get him to release their dad. 

" Papyrus!" Sans chided harshly, skull still blue. He can't do that when Gaster thinks it's so innocent! Sans thought in irritation discontent. 

" Sans!" Gaster laughed happily, thinking it quite funny. " Father!" Papyrus called in pining. Damn, he wanted his father's kiss again. 

" you-you-" Sans turned, being very flustered, and crossed his arms over his chest. He stepped, clearly in between his brother and father, looking to Gaster, " what are you doing?! tryin' to distract us from what happened in the forest?! cause it ain't gonna work!" Sans claimed, raising his skull slightly in disapproval.

" Oh . . .NO! No-no, Sans I just. . ." Gaster paused and flushed, what WAS he doing? " I-I just wanted- I mean uh. . ." Gaster fidgeted and gave a nervous glance over his shoulder, I wonder if I could beat them to the door? he thought with worry. 

" you ain't foolin' me! i ain't letting this go!" Sans stamped a slippered foot down assertively. " you can't fool me with your masculine wilds!" Gaster blinked widely, . . .my. . . what? He slowly looked back to his children in front of him. " YOU CAN FOOL ME!" Papyrus shouted excitedly from behind his brother and Sans' sockets widened before he turned back and began to lecture his younger brother heatedly. 

Wait. . .huh? As funny as Sans LECTURING Papyrus was, for it was usually the other way around, Gaster was thinking about something. . . bigger. 

Wait. . .  
" YOU TWO TREAT ME LIKE A BABY, ESPECIALLY YOU, AND I'M TWENTY AND I HAVE A LOT OF ADULT URGES." 

A head in a plate of pasta. 

" no chick, is gonna be checkin' out my dad without some consequences."

" We love you very much too, Father. You know that right?"

A deep desire. . . hidden horribly? Could it possibly be. . . Gaster wanted that tequila bottle again. No-no way! he thought to himself, a thick blush quickly coating his face, he took a step back. This-this is just my fucked up psyche making things up again, isn't it?! I'm know to think of weird shit no one else would suspect! I-I-there's NO WAY!

Sans looked back, feeling troubled and flustered and annoyed. He saw Gaster, as stiff as a board and as black as the night. He felt a slight nervousness in his bones. " something wrong?" he asked hesitantly. Gaster gulped deeply. " Sans. . .Papyrus." They both looked to their father. Gaster sighed and tears slipped from his eyes, " I love you two." 

Both brothers nearly jumped. " OH FATHER, DON'T CRY! OH JEEZ, IT WAS ME, WASN'T IT?! OH GOSH, I KNEW MY DESIRES WERE OUT OF CONTROL-"

" dad, oh gosh, relax, it's ok, i didn't-. . .PAPYRUS?!" 

Gaster didn't bother to wipe his eyes. " I love you two."

" FLOWEY IS ALWAYS TELLING ME IT'S OK BUT IT'S NOT AND I CAN'T LIE WELL AT ALL!"

" who the hell is Flowey?!"

" I love you two."

" I-I JUST CAN'T KEEP IT IN ANYMORE, SANS! I FEEL LIKE I'M GOING TO DIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!!"

" you're not gonna die, Papyrus! you're being hysterical!" 

" I LOVE YOU TWO!" . . .They both looked to Gaster and Gaster sniffled strongly, dried his eyes with a professional arm, and then stated formally, " I apologize profusely, but within the recent weeks my love for you has grown from parental to romantic and I have a hypothesis, you two may feel the same." Dead. Fucking. Silence. Like that it was all on the floor. Open and honest; right there. Papyrus and Sans' jaws were on the also on the floor and their sockets so wide, Gaster could have climbed through each of them.

" . . ."

" . . ."

" " WHHHHHHAAAAATTTTTT?!" "

" WAIT-WAIT YOU MEAN-"

" this whole time-"

" WHILE I THOUGHT-"

" you would never feel the same."

" YOU FELT EXACTLY THE SAME!"

" that's why you've been drinking!"

" I-I LOVE YOU TOO!" Orange tears dropped to the floor. 

" i-i. . ." Sans felt his whole skull blue. He looked up to his brother in extreme surprise and then Gaster and him made eye-contact, he was incredibly shocked and somewhat fearful of what would happen next; Gaster smiled. " You can tell me later or not at all, Sans. Don't feel pressured." Gaster kneeled down, and assured, " The fact that you're here has always been enough." his eyes glazed over with a true sense of appreciation and tenderness for his eldest son. Sans blushed and nodded slowly, feeling large blue tears find his eyes. " i'm sorry for everything." he said, his voice shaking softly. Gaster shook his head 'no' and tears found the father again. " No. I AM sorry for everything." Sans covered his mouth and looked off to the floor, a sob coming up from nothing. 

Gaster stood again and Papyrus was smiling so wide! " I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! IT'S LIKE A DREAM, ONLY BETTER!" Gaster dried his black tears with snow hands and laughed lightly, " I absolutely understand." Papyrus ran over and Gaster met him in a lovely hug full of the most full, passionate, entirely encompassing, feeling! " Oh my son, I love you!" Papyrus kissed Gaster's neck and head and everywhere his teeth could reach. Gaster chuckled and blushed, leaning into his son. " OH I LOVE YOU TOO!" Papyrus screamed in pure joy. !

Gaster made a commit to his children when they were created. To guard them and to protect them with his life. Later, to nurture them and love them was added to this commitment. To make sure they were provided for in every possible way. He was their father and he would care for them and take responsibly for everything. Gaster would bend over backwards for them. His comfort was NOTHING next to their pleasure. Absolutely nothing. He would be a provider, a teacher, a friend, a shoulder to cry on, a lover, whatever his sons wanted. Why? Because he loved them. He loved them more than anyone could ever love anything. He never wanted anything from them, he never had. He only wanted to know he was not a burden. He only wanted to know he was of use. He only wanted to know he was loved. We all have a piece of ourselves like that. A piece that is broken and insecure and scared, a part shameful and guilty, a part that feels like an wretched idiot or an uncontrollable demon. A part that feels desperately, insatiably incomplete but. . . needs no correction. It is what makes us good. What makes us desire to be better. It is what makes us monsters; what makes us human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys all so much once again. Gastfont does have a sequel, a lot more adventures to be had. I will be posting the first chapter to that next week so be sure to come check it out if you enjoyed the first one and are curious as to see where the Gaster family is headed next. Thanks again, bye-bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you're reading? Support me by buying my original work called 'Stars' by Daniel Stone. It's an Adventure story about a young girl trying to achieve her dream of becoming a warrior. If you enjoy my writing style, please consider checking it out. Find it at the following link https://www.amazon.com/Stars-Adventure-Novel-Mataline-Prescon/dp/1980296448/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1525026639&sr=8-1&keywords=stars+daniel+stone or by searching Stars Daniel Stone on Amazon.com. Thank you so much!


End file.
